Supergirl Year 3- When it Reigns it Pours
by jaymack33
Summary: Kara takes Mon-el to his first trip to the mall which lead to a certain memory with ties to season 3 in chapter 1. Future chapters will delve into where Mon-el went and his heroes journey. Kara Danvers no more as she is now Supergirl, the Rise of Reign and the rest of the crew in my season 3 re-imagination.
1. Chapter 1 Photos of Time

Photographs of Time- A Supergirl fanfic

author: jaymack33  
Category: F/M  
Fandom: Supergirl (TV 2015)  
Relationships: Kara Danvers / Mon-el, Kara Danvers & Mon-el  
Characters: Kara Danvers, Mon-el, Alex Danvers

Summary: Kara takes Mon-el to his first trip to the mall which lead to a certain memory with ties to season 3.

One shot that could lead to a series for my version of season 3

Chapter 1 of ?

In front of the National City Mall:

A young couple arms entwined, a blond with glasses in a pink striped shirt and jeans leaning into her boyfriend all dressed in black, black shirt, black jacket, dark hair walked carefully through the parking lot as their Uber drove away in the distance.

Kara giggled as she embraced Mon-el's powerful arm leaning in so close. She had long given up in forcing him to wear his glasses too. Besides the warmth against his body and the comfort of not being alone and having someone she could lean on and spend time with felt so good hmmmmmm.

"Uhhh, Kara, so what is this mall thing again?"

Kara straightened up still holding his hand looking into Mon-el's eyes..."Mon...I mean Mike, I know on-line shopping is a thing, and all but when I was growing up in this new world I used to hang with my big sis and this was our thing whenever we had a chance to visit the big city, we would look at all the pretty clothes, eat burgers and shakes and even if we didn't have any money we could still dream and talk without our parents looking over our shoulder all the time for us this was a place where we first started trying to become the women we would later become and I just wanted to share this with you."

Kara looked deeply into Mon-el's eyes and Mon-el felt like he was floating through her beautiful eyes, he swore to Rao this woman could ask just about anything from him and even his no would turn to a yes with too much exposure to her hopeful piercing blue eyes and that smile of hers was so blindingly beautiful..Oh wait.. I think Kara was talking to me about malls or something...

"Mon-el have you even been listening to me?" Kara was tapping her feet with just a hint of anger and annoyance and maybe a little bit of something else but it was way too early for that and definitely too public...Kara gritted her teeth...

And Mon-el snapped out of it. As great as Kara's smile was and those beautiful piercing blue orbs of light the opposite was true when Kara gave him her annoyed death stare. Think Mon-el think. "Umm you were talking about malls and...ummm...and"...think Mon-el think..."and how much it means to you"...Mon-el flashed her his own puppy smile back at Kara.

Kara...grr...she knew Mon-el was completely full of shit and had zoned out on her again...He always does that! What in Rao's name does he think about when I'm talking to him? I swear if it's about another girl I may not be able to stop myself from heat-visioning his ass...and...and...gulp...oh no! Mon-el was giving her the wounded puppy look with that...that smile and now he's pouting...no Kara do not let him do that to you...don't give in to those grey...blue eyes that keep changing colors depending on the light and that smile...oh Rao...will he just stop. I'm Supergirl I'm not supposed to lo...like-like a bad boy...a very bad boy! It's just he's so damned cute...still Kara stared him down again..."Why don't you listen to me when I pour my heart out about things that I want to show you?" "This means something to me!" "I wouldn't be sharing these things with you if it didn't matter to me and I would hope to you too."

"Look, Kara, I'll admit I was gathering wool, or something..."

"Wool gathering, you mean."

"Right I gathered the wool, but it's really your fault!"

"Oh, this is rich how in the hell is this my fault?" Kara yelled back at Mon-el! Kara started doing that funny thing with her cheeks like she was chewing gum even though she ran out of gum and needed to buy more.

"Well, it's just"...and than Mon-el took a breath, scratching at his chin nervously when he was about to tell Kara something important as the woman he loved continued to death stare him...well here goes..."ummm..it's your fault because sometimes even though everything you say is very important to me, I sometimes accidentally look too deeply into your beautiful blue eyes and I get lost, OK." Mon-el air quoted for emphasis. "I'm sorry. I wasn't kidding when I said your my Kryptonite." "I know we've been living together for a few months now." "But your beauty still takes my breath away." "I'm trying to not be overwhelmed by how beautiful you are." "Most of the time I don't look too directly at you & than I can pay more attention to what your saying, but...mmmmmph..."

Kara hated when Mon-el did that to her. Every damned time. It was like his secret untested superpower. Mon-el could make her angry from 0-1000 inside of 5 seconds and than he gives me this ridiculous knee buckling wounded puppy look at me and says the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life and the Hallmark network is in my freaking queue! He literally is telling me he doesn't listen to me because I just freaking hypnotized him by my beauty. Now, I could let my bad boy just stay there looking at me sad and unforgiven... as he makes my tummy do somersaults with that smile of his or I could and it was like a damned magnet as my eyes drifted away from his hypnotizingly gorgeous gray blue eyes and than crap his lips...I...don't remember how I ended up with my lips inches from his...I think he said hi...and I said bye...or something unintelligible as we started kissing..."get a room"...huh?

"Uh, oh looks like I just got my goody two shoes girlfriend in trouble with Grand-mom"...Mon-el chuckled...hahaha..

"Do you want to get cut off?"

Mon-el went still...his smile faded..."No!" His lips went to a neutral flat line, definitely not that!

"Good!" Kara thought to herself like if I was actually going to punish him I would do something that punished me too..."Come on you she grabbed his arm, time to get our mall on!"

"So, Kara this is just a bunch of stores attached together inside an enclosed building?" "What is the big deal!"

Kara smiled, "It's just life and it's choices and if you want new clothes or even if you just want to try them on it's here." "If you want to go to the movies it's here." "If you want to buy music, or books, or get a corn-dog and a lemonade it's just all in one place, it's just something to do, it's a walk and when I was growing up in Midvale and directions were like after you pass the gas station (Yup, the one and only one), you than pass 30 steers, make a left on the 30 chickens and after passing the 12th cornfield your there"...Kara smiled as she seemed to be using her hand like it was a car heading to her family home.

Mon-el smiled, this gorgeous wonderful woman could literally sell him snowballs in a snowstorm. On Daxam, he kind of got whatever he asked for. He didn't have to shop, or try to find things, people would just bring whatever he demanded. Here on Earth things were harder, but somehow it made it more special. He got a satisfaction when he prepared a drink or cooked a meal. It just tasted better, or at least after a few...maybe more than few failed attempts, it tasted better. In his world they gave you everything you asked for, but they didn't always give you everything you needed. In a world of slaves and monarchy there was no incentive for creativity or making new things as my parents would take away any extra gains from the people, but here on Earth, there were more types of movies, more music, more types of food, weird stores and unique people and speaking of unique people there she was staring back at him...

"You better not be gathering more wool, Mon-el!"

"No, I actually was listening this time, it's just while you were talking about the good things of this mall I started thinking about Daxam and that there really wasn't anything comparable to this." "Maybe the bazaar but that was out in the open and no monarch would ever dare walk in the open there for fear of an assassination attempt."

"Sounds like good times, Mon...Mike."

"Why are you so bad at keeping my secret identity?" "What's going to happen when you actually let me in the field?"

Kara, blushed, she got caught again. "It's just hard M...Mike." "We don't really go out that much as Mike and Kara, so I'm always calling you Mon-el and technically even at your job your still Mon-el and it's not like it's your superhero name...and..."

"And it's not like you gave me the name in the first place, Kara?" Mon-el jabbed at her while he gave her one of his half smiles with that mirthy look of joy slightly leaking from his eyes.

"Yes, I did name you..."

"And you didn't even ask my opinion on it either..."

"So, what do you want to change it to something else?"

"No, it's not that, it's I mean I like the name it's just you seem to keep forgetting and it's just sometimes I would like to have a say in important things like that too, you know."

"And, yes your right Mon..damn it, I did it again." "Your really right, it's just"...and she whispered really low knowing Mon-el would pick it up with his super-hearing..."it's just you'll always be my Mon-el to me!" She gave him a little gentle smile her eyes projecting out the happiness she felt every time she looked at her beautiful boyfriend she gave his hand a little extra super-powered squeeze knowing he could handle it made her smile more as she felt him squeeze her hand right back with matching strength.

Mon-el's smile just brightened at he stared at his beautiful wonderful girlfriend. It should be a crime for one person to make another person this happy. Like I can't even begin to pay her back. I'm too happy for words. I'm her Mon-el. Always hers. "I am yours, always Kara," he whispered..and stared deeply into her eyes...

Kara stared into his eyes both lost in each other's eyes both ending up closer almost like their second kiss everything fading away in the background...almost kiss and than screaming babies...and running kids, people grazing against them annoyed at the two lovers making googly eyes in the middle of the mall ramp to the second section. And than they both started bursting out laughing, "Come on lover-boy, I didn't bring you here just to make out all day." "I actually want to show you around."

"Darn I was hoping this was going to lead to making out!"

"No, sweetie that's what home is for."

Home, Mon-el thought. It didn't quite feel like his home yet completely, but maybe one day. When I earn the right to be by her side, to be her perfect partner. Maybe one day her home will really be my home but, I know there is no home for me without her being a part of my life. And than he felt Kara yank at his hand pulling him into the first clothes store she could find.

Through the first couple stores it was torture as Kara seemed to forget about him and he stared disinterestedly as possible at the clothes all around him, but than Kara stared at Mon-el detecting that her alien boyfriend was completely zoning out, losing interest and wasn't having any fun, "Come on follow me," and than Kara started going into the dressing room and out with a shiny blue dress matching her eyes, firmly accentuating her beautiful body in all the right places, as beautiful as the dress was and the shade of blue her shining blazing blue eyes still put the dress to shame...

...Kara smiled as she saw Mon-el literally gawking at her, "Hey up here with the dirty thoughts!"

"Hey babe, stop looking all sexy from far away and I'll stop ogling you, well maybe not completely but maybe I'll be able to manage it a little bit better."

Kara smiled as she sashayed out in a red dress and than a canary yellow and she tried on a cowgirl outfit that one really made Mon-el smile especially when she kept having to explain what a Daisy Duke was.

And than she made Mon-el try on some things. Mon-el came out 3 or 4 times and even though her boyfriend was hot as hell, "You know Mon-el it isn't a law that everything you wear has to be in black."

"But isn't that what all the cool kids wear? "

"Ohh, you...fine!" "You look hot in everything no matter what color it is," she mumbled as she carried clothes over for purchase.

"What?" Mon-el smiled happily no reason just something his girlfriend didn't realize she actually said.

Kara blushed, I hope he didn't just hear me saying he was hot

Mon-el smiled he wasn't going to tell her that actually his hearing since he's been on earth for a while probably is almost as good as hers, just not saying! My babe thinks I'm hot he strutted for a second but as Kara turned around she saw Mon-el quickly adjust to a normal walk with a funny knowing smile on his face.

"What?" Kara asked hoping against hope he didn't hear what she thought she didn't say. I mean I know he has good hearing, but I actually don't know how good it is and umm I mean he must know that part of me liking him means I'm attracted to him, but it doesn't mean I want to spell it out like that, I think! I'm so confused!

Nothing babe! Just clothes-gathering he said!

Kara just decided to let it go charged the clothes to her credit card, and handed the clothes to Mon-el to carry, and as they walked she felt Mon-el's hand pulling away..

"What is it Mon-el everything, OK?"

She saw Mon-el eyeing the electronic store, figures boys and their toys she rolled her eyes sighing. "So, you want to go in Mon...Mike yes I know I almost did it again and..."

Mike was already gone into the store.

Kara softly whisper screamed, It's OK to go in the store, but you still don't ditch your girlfriend too!"

Mon-el heard the whisper-shout getting the message loud and clear, pausing thinking and...

"Boo!"..Kara jumped. "Don't do that, did you use your powers to do that, seriously!"

"Actually no, I guess I'm just kind of good at sneaking up on people ummm kind of like sneaking around and doing shenanigans is my things!"

"Shenanigans?" "No, shenanigans!" She death-stared him while laughing inside, but I will never give him the damned satisfaction.

As Mon-el laughed at her crinkled fake anger. Trust me I know the real thing when I really see it but he played along as Kara grabbed his hand walking him through the store and than something caught his eye...

Kara felt Mon's hand holding her still from walking further and so what is it that your and...she saw Mon-el staring at a watch with numbered buttons on it, a calculator watch, she hadn't seen one of those in wait a second, oh yeah Winn came over with the Back to the Future box set that one time and Mon-el said he wanted one of those and the hover board and the car. Well, looks like 1 out of 3. "So, Mon you going to stare at it all day or can your girlfriend make it happen?"

Mon-el gave Kara a beautiful smile, and with his free hand he grabbed Kara, by her bicep, "Look, you do so much for me, you've let me live in your apartment, you show me new things, teaching me, helping me to be more human and to be a hero and to be a better person and showing me new exciting places like this mall, and I've been working too, and let me buy this on my own."

Kara smiled, he does listen sometimes, even when he doesn't. My Mon-el he's like this cuddly puppy, sometimes he might bark a couple times and than you look underneath and he's this big softy... she smiled that's why I lo...like him so much. Kara hoped that interposing like every time that other thought kept trying to flash in her thoughts that it meant it didn't count, but she knew the more time she spent with this handsome lo...likeable Daxamite that the other word might be popping up more and more frequently. She watched Mon hand the cashier the money and he was like a kid already trying to rip the box open,'Here let me," she opened it quickly putting it on his wrist giving a lingering caress on his powerful arm she hoped he didn't notice as she watched him doing another one of his lady killing smiles, but this time it was all for his new toy, Kara might have been jealous if it was for anything else, but seeing him happy made her happy too.

Mon-el after playing with the calculator a few times in deep concentration stared back at Kara, "Oh, umm sorry I was, umm, was.."

"Watch-gathering?" Kara felt they may as well keep gathering up all their new words calling back to their previous conversations.

"Yeah, something like that." "So anything else you want to show me in this mall, well we have to eat something in the food court, have to," as she pulled Mon-el along by his wrist.

"With pleasure babe," as he squeezed Kara, back the super-powered squeeze that she actually could feel back made Kara squeak slightly. I hope he didn't notice as he heard Mon-el laughing under his breath. Hopefully that was just her wonderful boyfriend just doing his typical laughing at everything else and not laughing because he knows how much he actually means to me.

They ate burgers and a shake and she laughed at Mon-el as he drank his first black and white milkshake and the sheer joy on his face, that funny sound of pure pleasure at the sweet taste of that cold sweet ice cream rich shake and it was like she got to share his first time every time with him. This was so awesome, she wished this day would never end, of course later on it might lead to other things she laughed. Like when did it ever not lead to other things. It always led to other things except when they were unconscious, captured or fighting too many bad guys and were too pooped to do anything but sleep in the bed.

She chuckled as they slowly were getting closer to the exit, kara was thinking if there was just one more thing she could do to capture this one moment in time, this first of what she hoped would be many more firsts and than she saw it with her telescopic vision a photo booth, she didn't know they still had those. Last time she was in one of those she and Alex were making funny pictures together, besides, she needed to start taking more photos with her boyfriend, what did she have against selfies anyway, I guess all this hacking and secret identity stuff, something more low tech like this would be more perfect and I think would help us both remember this day.

Mon-el felt Kara pulling him towards a weird small booth, "what's this, Kara?"

"Oh, I was just thinking what would make this day more special would be if we could take a couple silly pictures to remember your first and our first trip to the National City mall."

1st picture  
Mon-el smiled back, "The honor is all yours," he laughed as she slid in the booth and he did the same. "Did I just say what I meant to say," Mon-el asked as Kara grabbed him by the ear pulling it carefully without hurting him of course. Mon-el smirked under his breath with his head pulled at the funny angle, "I think I meant to say our pleasure," as the snap of the first shot registered.

2nd picture  
Mon-el shook off Kara's earlock and started laughing back into Kara's ear, Kara's heart soared as she felt the love and happiness of her boyfriend and her growing feelings when he was happy she was happy too. She started laughing too. Snap registered the second shot.

3rd picture  
Mon-el's warm breath as he laughed into Kara's ear followed by his lips starting to press and nibble at Kara's ear, oh no not on camera Kara moved away as Mon-el's sweet smooch connected with the top of her head. snap came the third shot

4th picture  
Kara under her breath as she embraced Mon-el with sheer joy felt the joining embrace of her boyfriend as she breathed out "Miss me, miss me you almost kissed me!" They both laughed! Snap of the last shot. "Oh I'll be kissing you soon enough babe!" "Oh, you wish Mon-el." "I always wish Kara." "Always!" Kara felt that tell tale fluttery thing in her stomach, like she might end up spelling out more than the lov soon if he doesn't stop it, but it doesn't count if she doesn't spell it out in her head right as she grabbed the developed pictures laughing at how cute her boyfriend looked, "let me see too," Mon-el tried to reach for the pictures.

"No, their mine, I bought your clothes these are mine all mine, hahaha!"

"Just one peak," Mon-el pouted.

Kara tried not to look she kept the pictures in front of her face but stupid x-ray vision and curiosity she knew it, his stupid pout, made her feel like she was turning to jelly and going to melt into a pile of goo, no I will stay strong and resist and...5 seconds later, wow I lasted one second longer than the last time as she was now sharing the photos with Mon-el as they both laughed along, "But these pictures are still mine," and Mon-el agreed "Their yours and I'm yours too," and he whispered, "Forever..."

...Kara heard as her teardrops nearly fell on some of the few pictures she had left of him. It counted, she sniffed I already knew I was in love with you damn it! I try so hard to help others I ask for one good, really good thing in my life. Just for me. I love you so much partially spelling it still counts and it hurts! All these damned powers but I don't have you! I don't get to have you too. Kara's tears blurred her vision in her dark apartment. She had been there a long time, her apartment used to be so damned happy, now it was like a morgue, his stuff was here, all his earthly possessions, everything except for him. She cried as she heard a knock on her door, she didn't need x-ray vision to know who it was, as she had ignored all texts and phone calls, "It's open," she barely got the words out as Alex came in seeing her sisters sad lonely face filled with tears sliding down her face holding photos of her and Mon-el. Kara's tears caused the stoic Alex Danvers to tear up as well as she lunged into Kara's arms. "It's Ok Kara, I'm here." "I love you."

"It's not OK, Alex, this not OK, this hurts!" They cried together holding each other rocking back and forth.

"I'm here, I'll always be here for you...

and than all Kara could do was whisper, "Your here with me but he doesn't get to be here too"...they cried as Kara kept wondering what she could do to make this pain go away. She had to do something. Either she could keep crying, being in pain as Kara Danvers or she could get up and be...

SUPERGIRL!

The end?

Notes: Sorry, for the sad ending of course, I can always blame the Supergirl writers and canon that inspired me to write this story. I really tried to hang on to the happy as long as I could and I could have just written the story of the pics as is but I felt this way left me an opening to continue the series if I didn't want to keep it as a one shot. Of course this story was inspired by the 4 pictures Kara was staring at in the season 3 trailer along with that mysterious watch Mon-el was wearing at the end of the season. Although this could be a one-shot, if I were to write another story technically this might be canon to my next one, so I might keep adding chapters, I might go forward and than back in time between Mon-el and Kara's perspective as I might do my own version of season 3. 


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Great Beyond

Into the Great Beyond, chapter 2 a Supergirl fanfic

author: jaymack33

Summary: Partial aftermath of the Supergirl Season 2 finale with more exposition and a new direction

Location: DEO Terrace

Superman "I have to get home," Kal said as he watched a despondent Kara staring out into space.

Supergirl "I know," Kara feeling nothing but pain, and now her cousin had to leave too. But he had a home, someone he loves. I can't keep him from that, no matter how I feel.

Superman "You OK?" Kal-el just feels his cousins pain, wishing he could take it away, but there's just nothing I can do, what's done is done. God, she's so special, she deserves so much better than this.

Supergirl "Of course I did the right thing," Kara said in a monotone, knowing she will be clutching at this statement for the rest of her life throughout her lonely life.

Superman "I think it goes far beyond the right thing." "I couldn't have done it Kara." Kal-el just shook his head, admiring the amazing hero his cousin has become, hell, that's not even true she's always been an amazing hero, it just takes world shattering events like this to show how truly heroic his amazing, amazing cousin truly is.

Supergirl "You don't have to make me feel better." Yeah, I saved the world alright and I sent the man I love literally out into space, he could get hurt, he could die. I did this to him! Not you! Maybe I get to be called the hero. Maybe I do have to step up even when even Superman can't do, it but at what a cost. Does it make me better than Kal-el when my choice to save this world surpasses my love for my boyfriend! Boyfriend isn't even the right word! There are no words in English to describe what he means to me. He is, he was my soul mate (SEsü:ZOl in Kryptonian), And I sent him away. How many times does he get to live in a world and lose it. I get to live here in my saved world, and the man I love gets...nothing!

Superman "I'm not saying this just to try to make you feel better, it's the truth from the bottom of my heart!" "I am in awe and truly humbled by you." "I'd like to think that if it came between Lois and the world but I don't think I could do it." "You are so much stronger than me." "Stronger than I ever will be."

Supergirl "Thank you." "Say, hi to lois for me." Automatic response up up and away! Kara whispered underneath her breath as she felt the whoosh as Superman disappeared into the night sky!

Location: 39,000 feet in the air

Superman Poor, Kara, Rao, I wish there was something, I could do anything. Well I'll reach Lois soon, and I know with all my technology in the fortress of Solitude I just can't bring him back to her, she'll never see him again, and what about poor Mon-el, he really was a good guy. I know Kara is stronger than me and her choice wasn't easy, but I know for a fact he gave her the go ahead. That takes a special person too. Maybe she doesn't do it and pull the trigger if he doesn't tell her it's OK! And, what about him, is there anything I can do, where could he go, and wait a minute, it's a shot in the dark, but I owe it to Kara, I have to try. I can't get her hopes up they don't really contact me unless they need me, but maybe I can at least put out a good word for him! Whoosh!

Location: The Arctic fortress of Solitude

Superman: There it is the Legion ring. All I can do is send them a message and hope for the best. Superman puts the ring on his finger, as the ring syncs in with his DNA, Superman, legion member confirmed, limited access, only communication is available at this time, confirm. Superman watches as the text projects almost like aps in midair seeing the sole transparent button, he reaches for communication. Hey, guys, and ladies, it's legion member 12, Superman of Earth 38, look I know you don't believe in interfering, in our timelines, but I have a special case. I have a really special hero adrift in space with nowhere to go. It would really mean a lot to me if you were to take him in. I know how you are always looking for new members. Trust me he's really special. I think he would make a fine member of your team. I know how you always were trying to get me to be a permanent member, but like I told you I've made a life here on my Earth. But he has nothing tethering him to this time. He's lost both of his home worlds and I think he might be as close as you can get to having someone like me on your team. End transmission! Superman stared as the light source on the ring faded out as he attached it back to the tight security locking mechanism protocol engaged...hisss...lock.

Superman: Superman sighed as he flew off hoping at least some good comes of this, hopefully they got his signal. As he flew, speaking of hope, I hope my understanding girlfriend understands even with my super speed I sometimes run a little bit late. He laughs she'll understand, that's why she's my (SEsü:ZOl)!

Location: Space a final frontier

Mon-el clutched the necklace lovingly, the last memento of the last happy moment he would ever have. I suppose, I knew this was going to happen at some point in time. All those years of partying, living carefree, while my evil parents put my people into subjugation. I knew it wasn't right and the few times I spoke up, the beat downs came fast and frequently, so I just medicated myself, drank and just enjoyed my life. And poof, I lost it all, and all I could do was clutch for anything. I woke up apparently I was now a prisoner of a beauteous temptress, with her crest of the house of El, I fought her and like I must have really caught her off guard cause she pretty much mopped the floor with me in every other fight. It's kind of funny that for a time she became the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me, as a the tears started to flow from Mon-el's eyes. He sniffed, a few times recovering his bearings. Yes the love of my life, and she was so damned perfect, except she had one flaw, she actually cared about me too. She's like a goddess, I am in complete awe of her. I worship the ground she walks and soars over. Someone like that could never love a Daxamite like, me and than I win the freaking sweepstakes, she actually, finally tells me she loves me, oh and by the way, goodbye forever! It had to be. It wasn't her fault. She taught me to always protect the people! I finally got that message. If she couldn't push that button, I would have. But she did, but she's still stronger than me, because I know. I know if it was in reverse, I couldn't have done it to her. I just couldn't, Mon-el just shook his head. She's my Kryptonite. The love of my life. She's my everything. He looked back on the Earth, but his supervision didn't go much further than a few thousand feet into the atmosphere. Bye, Kara! Bye, my love! He clutched her pendant again with tears flowing freely as his shuttle started to shake, pulled into a wormhole. Frack, figures, my sucky luck strikes again and than he faded away.

Location: Blackness of space and void!

To be continued!

Notes: Ok, double update. I doubt they would do this on Supergirl because they second banana Superman too much to even give him minor credit, but he is Superman after all, he wouldn't leave his cousin hanging like that would he? I mean it has to be his ring in the fortress right? Knowing the show it's probably Kara's or by some weird quirk in the time continuum it was actually Mon-el's but for this story I'm saying it's his and he is going to have his cousins back.


	3. Chapter 3 31st Century Heroes

31st Century Heroes chapter 3 a Supergirl Fanfic

Author; jaymack33

Summary- My attempt having never read a Legion of superhero comic ever to write a brief origin story and the search for Mon-el. I apologized if I violate cannon. I did the best I could with my research on the web. Legion role call for chapter 3: Saturn Girl (Imra Hardeen), Lightning Lad (Garth Ranzz), Cosmic boy (Rokk Krinn), Brainiac 5 (Querl Dox)

Future past, Location: Deep space.

Imra Hardeen laughed at the mother, the poor woman had done everything she could but that child would not listen, that guy over there was checking out that girl and it was never going to happen, countless voices in her head she sorted away and cast aside as background noise. This was her first trip from her home planet of Titan. She was given this gift for a reason. She wanted to make a difference. With her skills she decided she was going to join the Science Police as the Auto-ship continued to set a course through space making several stops along the various planets on the way.

Garth Ranzz was beamed onto the ship at the third stop. He watched all the various aliens and passengers as he came aboard. After passing several virtual cabins, and virtual doors he entered his assigned section, he looked for his seat and when he found the lone empty seat he saw the prettiest woman he had ever seen, with long flowing blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and she seemed to look right through him the instant she entered his thoughts with a knowing smile. "This seat taken?"

"No, Garth it's all yours." She laughed at the shaggy haired blond and his stunned expression. His hair seemed to be all over the place in a funny kind of way.

"Huh, h-how?" Garth interrupted Imra's thoughts with his outburst.

"I am a telepath from my home world of Titan." "A pleasure to meet you, I pretty much know you already, do you want to know anything about me?" She laughed as Garth's face turned a shade of crimson.

Try not to think of her, wait she can see that too, think about her but not in that way, not in anyway, Oh God I am such an open book, I've heard about this before. She is so not hot in anyway, Oh, no she can hear that too! As if she is so not the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen! She isn't as her long blond hair seemed to sway in the stillness of the cabin as her eyes sparkled, and her smile made breathing difficult. "Imra, my name is Imra, she stated in a very sweet and beautifully melodic voice."

Imra laughed, and than tried to keep her thoughts neutral. There is something about Garth, though. He is kind of funny, and maybe...

Alright nobody move! A bearded man with a anger issues was now pointing his laser cannon at a distinguished gentleman in the cabin. "RJ Brande, you will not make it to the Interplanetary Conference!" "You will not make it anywhere at all." "Planets must remain free forever and not in control by your stupid United council, he shouted" His laser heated up and just as it was about to eliminate every particle cell in the rich business man's being, the gun flew out of his hand and into the hand of Rokk Krinn. "Your not killing anybody!" "I didn't travel all this way to become a Science Police Officer to watch someone get murdered on my watch!"

Rokk Krinn, a magnetist thought Imra as she sensed the Rebel operative as he pulled out a second weapon, "Garth he's still armed!"

Garth fired a specific charge of electricity dropping the rebel to the ground before the laser pistol was fully out of his pocket!

Clap, clap, clap, clap! "Amazing you three are amazing!" Science, police, bahh, you 3 should be heroes! RJ Brande approached the 3 youths. "I know a lot of people on this ship are heading off to the Science Police academy." "But, please listen, I have a counter offer." "You 3 have given me an idea." "With my resources and influence I would like to propose you 3 become part of a Superhero group." "A Legion of Superheroes!"

Garth- "Never going to happen, never going..."

Imra- "We're in!" "I know I can make a difference." "So is Garth, & Rokk." "You know you 2 want to, stop acting all, so way to cool for school and get with the program"

Garth- "Imra, stop making up my mind before I get a chance to make up my mind!"

Rokk- "Umm, excuse me, who are all you people again?"

And on that day the future Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Cosmic boy were born. Those 3 formed the Legion of Superheroes! Other members came and went, but those 3 were always monitoring trouble throughout the Universe ensuring the peace and safety of all fellow citizens of the United State of Planets.

Location Future present : The Citadel, Legion HQ, New Metropolis, United State of Planets, New Earth

Cosmic boy, otherwise known as Rokk Krinn was at the monitoring station, laughing at what Imra and Garth were probably up to. He didn't need to be a tele-path to know. Everybody knew. And by the way for the record guard duty sucks! Did I mention it sucks yet! Because it does! Beep, beep, incoming message from Earth 38. Cosmic boy- "Onscreen!"

A projection of light as the Legion membership ring displayed the easily recognizable Earth hero known as Superman. He listened with respect for one of the Greatest heroes not just of Earth but of the vast Universe! So, he's sending us a recommendation for a potential free agent to join our little super group. Yeah, we'll see! Many try and than they fail miserably and we send them along back home to Mommy. We're the Legion, this isn't about glory, or being a martyr, we're a team, we help people! It isn't easy, but someone has to do it!

Imra popped in followed by Garth. "Hey we got the message, in our rings too."" "Who is this guy that Superman wants us to look at, onscreen!"

Mon-el Gand. Aka, former Prince of Daxam! Known alias, Mike Matthews. Associations: DEO, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter and the Guardian. Hero status: Minor hero, who defended the Earth in the Great Daxam invasion of 2017.

Imra- "So, what do we know about this guy and how do we find him!"

Garth- "So, do I look like a Brainiac or something, why don't we ask you know." "Mr. Know it all!"

Brainiac 5 entered the room. "Am, I needed?" "You have the questions, and I have the answers."

Rokk- "Yes, Brainiac we know, you know all, see all, we are not worthy, but I have one question for you, can you kick my ass?"

Brainiac5- "That is not logical, kicking someone's ass does not define self worth, and besides heroes do not kick ass, we fight with honor!" "And if you are done wasting my time let us see where this potential hero member is located." Brainiac waved his green hand over the transparent Aps isolating the time frame of Superman's transmission, calculating the approximate speed of human ships right up to Superman's original shuttle from the Earth from the day of transmission, he than downloaded Mon-el's DEO file narrowing it to his probable departure from National city calculated by the spin of the Earth at the precise instance when the lead contaminant was interjected into the Earth. He than tapped a few floating square buttons, as he turned on the Time screen monitor searching for ships within the calculated radius and bingo, a Kryptonian shuttle at the precise location! "Sorry it took so long, he deadpanned!"

Imra, Rokk and Garth just shook their head rolling their eyes at the green-skinned Brainiac 5 as he figured out everything in less than a minute!

Brainiac 5- "With your permission. Imra?"

Imra- "Permission granted, wait we are on Earth, isn't the lead still in the atmosphere, oh right, of course!"

Rokk and Garth- "Want to share with the rest of the class." "None of us is originally from New Earth, we only live here you know!"

Brainiac 5- "Relax what Saturngirl no doubt withdrew from my thoughts is that in the 28th century, it was determined the lead traces in the Earth's atmosphere were decreasing life expectancy by 5%." "A great cleanup of the Earth's atmosphere was initiated & purified all of the trace metals 600 years later." "There will be a quiz later he deadpanned."

Rokk, & Garth- "And he's humble too!"

Imra- "Guys just relax, Brainiac lock in his coordinates and lets see if this guy is everything Superman says he is, or if he's just a minor Superhero footnote on a Wiki page."

The beam of light locked into the shuttles coordinates and Mon-el formerly of Daxam and now formerly of Earth would now return to Earth just a little bit late. Like over 10,000 thousands years late. Mon-el saw the beam of light, "Grife, my life sucks, againnnnn..' And he faded off and the next thing he knew he saw..

To Be Continued, but not in the next chapter, that is after all the big mystery of season 3.

Notes: So, like I said I attempted to do a Legion story and characterize characters I actually don't know very well to the best of my ability, so be kind. If anyone has suggestions that knows these characters better than myself I am all ears. I am going to probably go back to National City and Supergirl in the next chapter to where I left off with her from the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ghosts in my Apartment

The ghosts in my apartment chapter 4

by: jaymack33

Summary: Takes place after the end of my first chapter. Alex and Kara have a long talk, strong sister bonding and when Alex leaves Kara feels the Ghosts in her Apartment.

Location: Kara's Apartment

Two women embracing. Tears flowing in a steady stream. Kara Danvers crying, and sobbing into her big sisters arms and...owww...owwww..owwww.

Kara: "Sorry, Alex." "I've kind of gotten used to being able to hug tighter lately because, you know..."

Alex: "Yeah, I know." Alex squeezes Kara's hand tightly, well at least for Alex anyway. "Look I know, I'll never be him, but I've been your big sister for over 12 years now! "And you know I'll always be there for you!" "Always!"

Kara: "I know Alex." "It's just it hurts so much." "I've never felt a pain like this." "Not even losing, my planet, it hurt but not like this." "Even Astra, I think deep down she was a good woman, somewhere in there, and her dying was the worst I felt up till now...

Alex crying intensified at the mention of Astra. All the guilt of killing Kara's aunt although it was to save J'onn, still it was one of the worst moments of her life & it came rushing back. Killing someone her sister loved and if she were ever to find out, but she did find out and my sister still chose me. Loved me...

Alex feels Kara softly caressing her face. Alex's tears flowing, "I came here to comfort you, not for you to comfort me."

"You, know I forgave you, and you know I loved Astra, but I love you more, Alex." "If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure how I would have made it growing up in this unknown planet, sniff, you even got me through puberty"...a crack of a smile almost coming out...almost before the sadness came back at Kara.

"Kara, I'll always be here for you." "Always!" "You know that." "And I'm right here, telling you it's OK, to feel this way!" "And I will be here for you as long as you need me!"

"Alex, look, you just got engaged." "That ring on your finger, you can't just be there for me!" "You need to be with her too!"

"Kara, look Maggie understands." "She's so great!" "She understands, that sometimes my little sister even though she sometimes moonlights as Earth's greatest hero, can need someone too." "And for 12 years I have always tried to watch over you and keep you safe!"

"Alex, there's something I need to tell you." "Something I've never told you before." "You, see as Supergirl all of my senses, well except touch, are enhanced." When I feel or sense anything it is always at a super-powered level." I hear pin drops, soft conversations, faint smells, powerful tastes and the worst part is the love I feel when it's ripped away from me!" "I was always afraid of this." "I have to be so careful." "I almost crushed you with my hug." "I am always holding back or I can kill or cause pain or be overwhelmed by all the things I hear, and see and smell." "When I fight, I need to stop the bad guy not kill them." "And when I love too deeply it works the same way but this time it's against me." "Like if I listen too hard I can't even hear you anymore as the noise of people outside can almost drown you out." "But now, I don't hear anyone of them, because all I feel is Mon-el's loss, I let him in and it's tearing me up inside, he's in here," as Kara taps at her heart "and he's all around this apartment." "And I can't prove it because I'm not human but I know the pain with all of my enhanced senses is worst than just a normal human losing someone they love.."

"Look, Kara losing someone you love is never easy." "But, I also know you are the strongest person I know!" "I know with time you will embrace all the happy times you got to spend with him and you will come out the other side stronger."

"But, that's just it Alex, it isn't just losing him." "It's I sent him away." "I did this to him."

"No, you didn't"...Kara feather touches at Alex's lips stopping her from talking and shaking her head.

"I did this to him!" "I know how I felt when I was sent away, worst than that it's the second time it happened to him in less than a year, and you know what's worst!" "It actually was my fault!"

"Kara, you know you saved our entire planet. "Mon-el even said if it came to Earth and him he didn't want to be responsible for the Earth's destruction." "We're all here safe and sound, all your friends, millions, maybe even billions of people safe because of you!"

"No, Alex it was my fault, I let my stupid trust in people changing get in the way of the mission." "It was there right there for me." "All I had to do was leave Rhea's ship with Mon-el, you would have blasted the ship out of the sky with the Positron cannon and you would be home with Maggie planning your wedding instead of being here with me crying all the time." "It was my fault Mon-el told me that he still loved his mother, as bad as she was and I had to give her one more stupid chance and now I've lost my chance at happiness forever!"

"Oh, Kara, don't give up, never give up!" "I am here for you, J'onn, Winn, Maggie, James...Lena...we're all here for you." "It wasn't your fault you were out in the field, decisions had to be made." "We can't second guess ourselves." "You saved the earth Kara, please, I know it feels like you lost everything, but you saved everyone else!" "That's still something."

"Look, Alex, I love you deeply and...and Rao forgive me if something happened to you too...I want, I need you to be happy too." "I might be crying on the outside and...and crying on the inside, but I need to know that you are happy and that you get to have a happy life with Maggie." "Please you say, I am so strong, than I will need to face this...Kara hesitates...on my own." "Please go to Maggie, I need you to be happy." "You being unhappy next to me it...it doesn't make me feel better...Kara hesitates as a dark thought enters her mind briefly that she might need Alex to be there for her anyway..a selfish scary thought...but I have to be the hero, I have to be stronger, or it's all for nothing, my sacrifice if my friends and family don't get to be safe and happy too." Kara using all her strength even with tears in her eyes & summons as close to a smile as she can get to at this time. "Go to Maggie, Alex please, if I feel too overwhelmed I promise I'll call you right back." Kara nods her head with the fake cracking smile that is fighting a losing fight to the beckoning darkness.

Alex, stares into her sisters eyes sensing the lie on the surface, but I have to trust her, she is the strongest woman, the strongest person, I know, but she feels everything...so deeply...Alex hesitates as she looks into Kara's deep blue tear brimmed eyes. "Kara, are you sure, I am not leaving until you look me in the eyes and you tell me you are sure, that you can be alone tonight!"

Kara swallows down her saliva like a bitter bile, worried that she'll give away that she might fall apart into a million pieces if Alex leaves, but I have to be the hero, I have to be a good sister to her. I can't pull her down with me. This is my cross to bear. Kara gathers her strength looking deeply into Alex's eyes, holding hands with her. "I..will be OK." "Please go to Maggie!" "I need you to be happy." "Please, I love you!"

"I love you too sis!" Alex gives Kara a goodbye hug, as she leaves Kara's apartment but still the haunting look in Kara's eyes right before she left made her very nervous. She'll get through this! She is the strongest person I know. She is Supergirl and she can do anything when she puts her mind to it!

As the door closes, Kara feels the darkness closing in. It is really eerie how quiet and lonely her apartment has become. I always thought I was the silly fun loving one, and than I fell in love with a silly funny loving guy, who always buried his sadness and disappointments with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

Kara sits down on the couch and ohhhh Rao, this isn't my couch it's our couch! The blanket, she stares at it, hesitatingly! She tries to cover her legs with it but the bitter coldness doesn't go away. She reaches for the remote thinking about putting something on to distract her, hesitating as she watched stuff with Mon-el all the time. Even stuff she had watched before a million times through his eyes it was like a first time, because he had never seen it before and we got to share it together, she clicked it on and a random movie came on...and a haunting song started playing...All by myself...don't want to be...all by myself anymore...Kara was horrified.. she tried to turn the TV off but she crushed the remote with her desperate force, the song blaring in her ears was burning her...it hurt...it hurts too much..all by myself! The song, had to stop, she looked for any other off button, but couldn't find it, she had no choice as her heat vision incinerated the TV sparks flying through her tears!

As a fire started developing at her former TV she blew it out with her super-breath! After leaving the couch she looked at their...her dinner table...when did my stuff become our stuff. Everything in here became our stuff...well except for my bra...an almost smile but that stupid song was still choking her to death and destroying all happy thoughts within a 5 mile radius.

She opened the fridge and another almost smile as she saw some of the jello molds he had made a couple nights ago. He had to make all the different colors and I told him he couldn't try them all at once he had to wait...Kara started sobbing closing the door almost with too much force, she sighed with relief that the fridge was only wobbling and didn't break, though she definitely heard some eggs going splat.

Kara bumped into a chair from the table, the force knocking it far away. She saw his jacket a jar on the floor landing like a ragdoll, she slowly approached it like it was a dead person. She slowly picked it up inhaling in his scent, and without thought she started squeezing it tightly like he was still with her. She didn't know if she had the strength to let it go as she approached her bed, she sat on the right side. His side, her side was always the left one, but she couldn't move from the spot, she didn't have the strength to even change her clothes as she took the jacket with her into the cold bed, sleeping on the wrong side for the right reasons, she cried willing for sleep to come as she squeezed his jacket and she tried to see if she could still smell him on her bed anymore. Would she even be able to wash anything. She tried to sleep but her mind was racing, she had to get up tomorrow to go back to work at Catco. But the ghosts are still haunting me I can't get any sleep, food doesn't even taste like food anymore. I tried to eat a potsticker and it didn't even taste like a potsticker it only tasted like food. I have to get some sleep, but what if I dream! Oh, Rao, even the happy dreams are nightmares. Kara closed her eyes fearing the ghosts that lie!

Location: Alex's apartment

"Honey, I'm home," Alex said softly, not wanting to disturb Maggie this late at night, but there she was looking beautiful on their couch with a smile on her face.

"Alex, I thought you were staying over Kara's." "You, know I said it was OK." "You know I understand, she is your sister and she needs you!"

Alex, nods her head, "I know she needs me, and I would have stayed, but she insisted I go home to my beautiful, fiance...mmmmmmmmm"...Maggie interrupts Alex with a deep kiss...mmmmmm...

"God, your beautiful Mags." I am so lucky to have you in my life.

"And I am lucky to have you." "Well, besides the occasional alien invasion and near death experiences we tend to have every other week."

"But, it's worth it right Mags?"

"Maybe I need some convincing, though Alexxxxx, she sing songed!"

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" Alex gave her best Mona Lisa smile at the love of her life.

"Oh, I have a few ideas I'd like to share with you in our bedroom!" Maggie returned Alex's enigmatic smile with a bright & shinier one.

"Oh, really, will we be getting any sleep in our bedroom?" Alex's smile started increasing in it's still reserved intensity.

"Probably not Alex, but it will be so worth it!" Maggie nods her head teasingly.

"Love you Mags! "

"Love you more Alex!"

"I refuse to let you top me Mags!" "Therefore I love you more!" Alex's smile started shining brighter as she nodded her own head back at Maggie fully of love and happiness.

"Prove it, Alex!"

"With pleasure.." And the recently engaged couples engaged themselves with their love & complete happiness knowing they would be spending their nights just like this one together forever.

Location: A light shined bright over Kara's bed

The bright light always went through Kara's window at a powerful angle illuminating Mon-el's handsome face, Kara always tried not to wake him up especially since he worked a lot of late nights at the bar, but ever since he told her he liked waking up with her and she couldn't resist anyway she gently caressed him along his jawline feeling his rough stubble, Kara giggled as she started hearing Mr. Sleepyhead starting to stir.

"Good morning Mon," Kara smiled brightly as Mon-el's deep and soulful grey blue eyes opened up. He was a little disoriented at first waking up but the second he saw Kara that devastatingly beautiful good morning smile widened like a beautiful rainbow!

Kara's breath hitched at how handsome Mon-el was in the morning, even his bedhead was sexy..."Good morning," she heard him say as his smile continued stirring all the butterflies around in her stomach..."So babe what do you want do first?..."

Kara smiled, "Well, what I would like to do first"...and than the alarm clock that had been running for 5 minutes straight turned her beautiful dream back into the nightmare of her new reality without her love by her ...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..Kara woke up painfully literally on the wrong side of her bed, the alarm clock had been destroyed by her attempt to turn it off instantly! Kara brushed off the broken clock pieces from her hand to maybe be cleaned up later, like she even cared anymore.

Kara didn't even remember showering and changing and ending up right at Catco as she saw them starting to take down the CATCO SIGN?

What?

Oh, no what's happening now?

To Be Continued

Various Notes- The song all by myself is a haunting song from Celine Dion. So you may be noticing how I have been trying to bring in the Supergirl characters a little at a time with every chapter update. I also have kind of been bouncing around between the chapters, but I am trying to put everything together as best as I can. I sometimes do different takes on what Mon-el said in the shuttle or Kara with Alex as almost alternate takes in the different chapters but with the same feelings. I also may eventually slow down updates as I may want to take a peak at the first episode to get an idea of where their going, but I still might sneak two or 3 more chapters in. The first one will definitely show what Kara is seeing at the end of this chapter where I will start bringing in Lena, James, and maybe Cat Grant, I haven't decided yet. I might also do an update/sequel to chapter 2 and update sequel to chapter 3, and than I probably will want to see what the actual Supergirl show is doing. Although I like to adhere to canon, I am not always going to follow canon. I might not adhere to what all the recent spoilers have suggested, but I will at least keep them in mind. Let me know what you think. Comments and encouragement makes me want to write faster.


	5. Chapter 5 Friendly Takeover Part 1

Friendly Takeover Part 1

by jaymac33

Characters: Eve Tessmacher, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Cat Grant, & slight appearance by James in part 1 (will be more present in part 2)

Summary: Lena Luthor feels bad about how Kara is doing since the aftermath of season 2 and sees a threat to Catco and will do whatever it takes to stop it for the sake of her best friend.

Presently in National City a pretty blond with glasses crosses the street reluctantly heading to work:

Kara had no idea how she got there. Just a few more blocks and she would finally arrive at Catco. I need the job, but my heart just isn't in it right now, I just need to go right up to Miss Grant, look her straight in the eyes, and see if maybe I can get get a leave of absence or...and than Kara saw the Catco sign being pulled down...Oh no, what now?...Kara's phone buzzed in her pocketbook like it had been all week going right to voicemail, although she was here she wasn't really home right now.

Location: L-Corp, CEO's office. (Several days earlier)

Lena tried to reach Kara one more time..."I'm sorry Kara Danvers,"..."and don't forget Mike also can't come to the phone right now," a male voice came from far away...Kara whisperhissed at her boyfriend..."this is my message on my phone, we're supposed to be a secret"...the woman's voice returned, "I'm sorry Kara, just Kara can't come to the phone right now after the beep leave the deets...beeep! Lena chuckled, her poor friend still hadn't changed her message, not that she was actually checking any of them either, like all 30 of them I have been sending to her with no reply. The last time I talked to her, really concerned me, though. I mean she seemed to give all the right answers, she said "I'll be OK, Lena, I just need a little time...you know?" Lena heard Kara saying she would be OK, but the eyes of her best friend looked glassy, and robotic through her glasses, and her voice was a little bit off. Losing her boyfriend, especially the way it happened, I just, I just wish there was something I could do to cheer her up or make things right...

As Lena thought about her friend she was continually looking through her laptop looking for investment opportunities for her company and checking out what the business news of the day was as she perused the financials she noticed something odd as she saw somebody seemed to be buying up a lot of stock in Catco lately. It was true that Catco had been struggling financially lately between print media and ratings struggling, and than on top of that all the destruction from the Psychic aliens not too long ago they might be ripe for a takeover by some vulture capitalist! Lena decided to do a back-end search, legal/not legal, didn't really matter as she just had to know if the company her friend was currently working for was doing OK, and than Lena's blood ran cold when she saw the WGBS logo (Galaxy Broadcast System) attached to the transactions, oh no, that means Morgan Edge is behind this! He has to be stopped, I can't let that happen! Lena bolted up from her desk going through all the mental calculations & things she would need to accomplish to stop that shark from seizing her best friends place of employment. He has to be stopped at all costs! Once Lena had everything she needed she left quickly. Time was of the essence!

Location: Catco (present)

Kara was nervous as she stepped out of her elevator heading through the doors, and than she ran into Eve Teschmacher. They were sisters in pink again with matching pink tops, Kara almost chuckled under her gloomy disposition and than she had to ask..."Eve do you know...(Kara pointed towards the window as she spoke)...do you know what's going on outside, should we be worried?"

Eve hesitated, with a very unusual worried disposition, her voice quivered as she spoke. "I don't know Kara." "I've been hearing rumors all day, we're getting fired, or downsized, or we're being bought out." "I even noticed a couple people carrying out some boxes, like you know that walk of shame when you just got fired but please don't look at me kind of way!" "I'm really scared Kara, I need this job, you know the rents in this city are outrageous! "Look, I told you what I know, but if you here anything else, please tell me OK, Kara?"

Kara, shook her head affirmatively, cursing in Kryptonian under her breath, pushed her glasses back in place as they always seemed to slide down whenever she was nervous or angry & than gathering her resolve as she waded through cubicles on her way to Cat Grant's office...

Location: Cat Grant's Office (several days earlier)

Cat Grant was nervous. She had no choice she had to accept the offer from President Marsdin as the new Press Secretary with all that was going on since the Daxamite invasion, but still she was worried about her company. It was like her baby, she had previously left James in charge, and he did adequately, during my previous stint away from operations, but I hate to admit it but our financials aren't looking good, I have one jackal trying to buy up my stock and possibly unseat me from my own company & I worked too damned hard to let that happen, but our Country is going through a really tough time...her thoughts were interrupted by her secretary..."Miss Grant, your 11 O'clock is here, Eve stated in her typical bubbly Eve way." "Send her in." What does she want of all people, Cat thought to herself as Lena Luthor herself walked into her office with a stack of papers.

"One of my least favorite women walking into my office, interrupting my formerly wonderful day, I have too many things to deal with, what do you want Lena?" Cat was almost waving her hand like she was trying to swat a fly away in the most welcoming way possible.

"The feeling is mutual Miss Grant, Lena stated with equal disgust." Your paper has not been kind to me, or my family, or my company, but still I come to you with a proposition to save your ass and keep your company solvent!"

"Oh, wow, lucky me a future Super-villain in training has a proposition for me, where do I sign?" Cat giggled whimsically.

"That is not fair, and it is hurtful!" I can not control what my family chooses to do, but I feel I have made a great many contributions to society, to help people in science, medicine and technology."

"So, that's why you hide your company name Luthorcorp and call it L-Corp, your so proud." Cat beamed at Lena with another shot fired at her bough.

"Look, I am not my mother, I am not my brother, we only share the Luthor name. "Maybe I don't need to remind investors that the former owner of my company is in a Jail cell. Look, when you own a multi-billion dollar company it takes a lot of marketing, positioning, business sense, and savvy, maybe your company wouldn't be going belly up if your business sense was as focused as I am!" Lena shot right back at Cat.

"Yeah, says the girl who allowed the freaking Trojan horse right into the Earth and nearly turned our planet into New Daxam!" "Your really savvy when you almost did more damage to the Earth than your mother and brother combined!"

"First of all you have no proof that I had any hand in that invasion, and I will defend my company against all hearsay with resources you couldn't even dream of, if you even hint at that in your paper without proof!" "And there is none, because it wasn't me, it was Queen Rhea invading the Earth, and by the way it was my technology from L-C..(Lena changed her mind & decided to lay out the full name due to Cat Grants goading)..Luthor Corp that drove all the Daxamites from the Earth too!"

"Relax, what you did is classified, I can't completely prove it, but I know it was you whether it was accidental or not, but as long as the President wants that information out of the Public eye for safety purposes, I will honor that request, but don't come to me like you are this high and noble person trying to save me when you probably just want to pick the bones just like Morgan Edge over here wants to do...Cat Grant points at a stack of papers that look like contracts on her desk. "You probably think you can use my media empire to give you better press like Morgan over here wants to do, hmmmmm?"

"Yes, your reports have not been nice, to me, but to be fair, they haven't been as bad as say the Daily Planet, or the Star Ledger, or the Post either." I'm not saying you've been fair and balanced, but nothing you have printed has been exactly wrong about my company, but it's definitely been slanted, and I can point it out easily in every story...'

"Except, Kira's of course, right?"

"Who, oh you mean that thing that you do pretending you don't know your employees names are, so cute, Kitty-cat!" Lena mocked. "Yes, she is my friend, but all of her articles have all been factually accurate about me, do you deny it?"

"No, I do no deny it, because I stand by my work!" "It wouldn't have been printed if it wasn't accurate, but I noticed the slant in your favor that time as well!" "I will never compromise my integrity this is not fake news we stand for finding truth, and that isn't always easy you don't always get it right in an investigation it's a process but when you find out the truth it really does set you free, it helps you to be a better citizen a better patriot to question all things with the facts backing you up the job of the news-media is to assist in a well informed citizenry and I'll burn this place to the ground before I sell Catco which is something that matters for pennies on the dollar and it becomes nothing but a damned name.

"Well we have really gotten sidetracked, as I did not come here to discuss your position on me and my company." Regardless, of how you feel about my company at least mine won't be in Chapter 7 in a week or 2, hmmm, Cat got your tongue?"

"I can not deny people don't read newspapers like they used to." "Ratings on our network are down to as it has been a struggle getting new models for monetizing our revenue now that everybody streams everything or watches things on unauthorized networks otherwise known by the Latin they steal it!" "This wouldn't be the 1st time someone came to me saying I have no chance to make it." "As a woman I started from the bottom and no one gave me this position, I earned everything I ever had and piledrived through every male chauvinist pig that said I couldn't do it because I'm just a, woman!" "This woman grew this company from the ground up, and no one will ever take that away from me."

"Look, Miss Grant, believe it or not I didn't come here to fight!" "I am not going to lie to you and pretend, I am your friend, or we will ever be friends, but Kara Danvers is my best, and only friend, and I would do anything for her!" "My company is solid and on the firmest financial ground of any company that could make you an offer!" "This isn't about me making money out of your company!" "I am here for 3 reasons!" "One to ensure your company does not go belly up and Kara has a job here as long as she wants it."

"Yes, Kira is an adequate employee, who does have a lot of potential, she may be a little bit too idealistic for my tastes, but I think with experience she is going to be a fine reporter one day." "On that I think we are in agreement."

"The second reason is, Kara is going through a rough patch from my last conversation with her and she's confided in me that she may need a lot of time off and I want her job waiting for her no matter how long it takes!" "She lost someone very dear to her after the invasion, he was from Daxam and I feel so guilty that my device drove him away..."

Kat nodded thinking on the new information, so that was Supergirl's heartbreak, I suspected but I wasn't sure. "Yes, I think you and I both would agree that Kara is special in many ways." "I do think she is a valuable asset to my company as an employee and as a person, and like myself I needed to take my own journey away from this office to find myself I would most certainly not deny that for her as well."

"The third reason, and this one is most important, you can't let Morgan Edge buy you out, you can't!" "You, may say we both want better press, but he isn't just a Media company CEO, the rumors are true Miss Grant, you know it!" "Regardless how we may feel about each other, you know he's Intergang through and through!" "I'm just related to criminals." "He is the leader of a criminal organization." "If you don't sell to me, he will take it from you." "I don't even want to own your company I just want to back your company up with L-Corp resources." "I only need enough ownership to block him, and cover your debts if necessary."

"So, all of this is for Kira, and your grudge against Morgan Edge?" "Look I'm not blind and just like with you I can't prove he is the head of Intergang any more than I believe you can." "However, you say these things now, but I'll be gone, speaking for the President, and I trust James running in my absence, but he is not as experienced as I am in defending a company from people like you!" "Maybe you have good intentions, maybe you don't!" "But how do I know that this sister & daughter of criminals isn't just picking her spot like Mr. Edge?"

"Look, here are the papers." "I am not going to have ownership, I will only have the second amt of stock in this company to block Intergang from taking over your company...your name...your legacy!" "You can put James...you can put Kara...hell you could put that Rainbow Brite Secretary outside in charge for all I care, I just want Kara to have a job here always and Morgan Edge to never have a job here ever!" "Now, I am not going to lie, I am a workaholic and if I happen to notice where you could save or make money I would be stupid not to point it out to whoever you leave in charge, but as far as I'm concerned this could be a money loser forever as long as Kara is happy here, I am happy here too...deal or no deal, sign or take your chances with the actual Devil"

"Devil you know versus the devil you don't, Cat whispered loud enough for Lena to hear as she looked over the contract." She knew if she didn't sign it today someone would tomorrow when she wasn't here anymore and they can't even read the contracts like she could. Cat looked at the contract and than Lena, she made her decision looking over both contracts and put the pen to paper!

Location: Catco (present)

Kara was making a beeline to Cat Grant's office as she walked by Jame's office...James- "Kara before you go in there, I have to tell you something..."

"Not, now James, I'll talk to you after, and as Kara opened up her bosses office, Kara's blue eyes widened through her glasses, with her mouth opening but nothing coming out. Lena Luthor was sitting in Cat Grants desk waiting for her with a knowing smile.

Lena- "Kara, we need to talk!"

To be continued

Story notes: So, I struggled a little with this story and all the various elements as I kept trying to do too much in one chapter so I decided to break it up into two chapters. A lot of this is speculation on my part from what I've seen in the Supergirl season 3 trailers and I did some research on Morgan Edge in Wikipedia to decide what role he should play in my story and possibly what was going on in the Supergirl season 3 trailer. I got a whole bunch of characters added into my story, as I've been trying to get someone new in each chapter and end on some kind of cliffhanger of some sort. I tried my best to project out Cat Grant and Lena Luthor's characters as best as I can & hopefully I fully captured the essence of their characters in this update. So, basically you already kind of know the next chapter is Friendly Takeover Part 2. Please review, fave or follow to let me know what you think which will encourage me to keep updating this story.


	6. Chapter 6 Friendly Takeover Part 2

Chapter 6 Friendly takeover part2

by jaymack33

Characters: Lena, Cat Grant, James Olsen, Kara Danvers, & Morgan Edge

Summary: Alternate take on chapter 5 with new Lena scenes, a practical joke, Kara and Lena talk, Morgan Edge confronts Lena, and Kara's next step.

Time: Takes place a little after Lena left L-Corp in the last chapter

Location: Catco International by the entrance way

Lena Luthor approaches the Catco building with reservation, papers in hand. Not the first or last time she would walk into enemy territory with a business proposition. The name Luthor doesn't necessarily invite the friendliest greetings. However, even if you can't win with friendliness, sometimes the main thing is you simply just have to win!

As Lena heads over to the waiting area to Cat Grant's office, she is blocked by a familiar over 6 foot photographer, who although may now be temporarily in charge of Catco, he definitely was not in charge of my fan club. Lena, smiles..."James Olsen so nice to see you here...Lena said dripping with sarcasm." Lena watches as James frowning expression starts frowning even less welcoming.

James had been watching his open door. He knew she was coming. She was Cat Grant's 11 O'clock. And than he saw her as he sprang up to meet her. James walks right in front of Lena intercepting her, & seeing her sickeningly annoying smile. Hearing her saying his name in greeting. James was just dumbfounded that these Luthor's always seemed to get their claws and mitts into everything. What could she possibly want with Cat Grant. "Lena Luthor." "I guess you must be in between owning Cadmus and causing alien invasions?"

"James Olsen, from ace photographer, to head of an International Media Conglomerate, isn't that a little out of your range?" Maybe start smaller, like a lemonade stand or selling pretzels by the curb?" "Your struggling financials make so much sense now, hmmmm." Lena would not allow this man to put her down. She would not be denied.

"First of all, I do not run the financial end of this company, you know times are tough in this economy." "But I do know journalism, and I have integrity, I can look into the mirror everyday and not be ashamed of the person looking back at me, can you say the same thing?" James stated with conviction while looking into Lena's eyes seeing a crack in her mirthful expression that almost seemed to hide sadness and insecurity.

"Yes, obviously you would not run the financial end, and Cat chose you to run this place during her absence, but you know James, times change, you never know, when one day your the boss and the next week your bagging groceries, could be any day now, James, Oh by the way I have something very important to talk with Cat Grant about, see you soon former head of Catco."...Lena laughs as she walks away right at about 11.

James stared with fear as he saw Cat Grant's door shut. Oh, no she can't be my boss. Not, her! Cat wouldn't sell to her would she?

Time: Takes place near the end of Lena and Cat's conversation in the last chapter (with a little bit of an alternate take)

Location: Cat Grants office

Cat Grant looked over Lena's proposal. She knew, her company was in trouble, the alleged (a powerful word that means guilty but can't prove it), the alleged head of Intergang Morgan Edge was hiding behind his Corporate title while trying to buy me out. Meanwhile, I have to go work for the President, and let me be perfectly honest in good times having James run my company could be perfectly fine, but facing a hostile takeover, while my company is in a rough patch and he's running around in metal armor all night while being shot at, doesn't give me much confidence.

"Miss Grant, you can look at it all you want, but you will have complete veto power over any financial decisions I make." "All proposals will need to be cosigned by you and James will make all the same decisions he was making before." "I just want a seat at the table, we both have to stop Morgan Edge from taking over, Kara's job needs to be secured and one other thing I would like to go over with you, but it's not a deal breaker."

Cat had looked over the contract backwards and forwards, by the light even upside down and she knew everything was legit, and she would also get a notary to witness the contract to make sure and than she heard Lena say she wanted something else..."so what else do you want Lena?" "Is this the catch, that makes me not want to sign, now?"

"Well, and Lena hesitated smiling before adding, "could you maybe keep this between you and me, I kind of want James to sweat it out a little and think you completely sold out to me just for a little while longer." "He is a little bit smug for a photographer/CEO and maybe I'll sit in your chair for the next couple days and until we officially announce your decision to work for the President we'll let him think I'm the boss for a couple of days..."

Ha, ha, ha, ha...laughter. Cat covered her mouth, cleared her throat, not looking at Lena as she did not want to give her the satisfaction at how preposterously funny, that was...Cat looked back at the contract as she signed it really quickly, she looked up with a big smile on her face, "So who gets to tell him the bad news, first?"

Location: James Olsen's office

Knock, knock. "Come in."

"Of, course, I can come in, I have Cat Grant's signature right here!" Lena waved the contract really, focusing more on the bottom of the page." Smiling smugly at James with her happy news! "This building this office, even you all belong to me now, lock, stock and barrel!"

James stared and shook for a second as he saw the familiar signature of Cat Grant next to Lena Luthor's. "Let, me see that." "She, would not sell to you."

"Oh, no, no, no Jamison, this is the original copy, I would not give that, to you." "While, I'm making copies, why don't you ask Cat yourself, James, and by the way, it's Miss Luthor to you & I'll like my Karamel lattes promptly at 8 AM sharp, when I come in tomorrow." "See you soon," Lena laughed as she walked away.

Those Luthor's, come on. First her brother threatens Superman, and her mother with Kara, and now she's got it in for me too. I just, thought let me go out on my own, fresh from the Daily Planet with a new promotion and keep an eye on Clark's cousin, what could possibly go wrong. And there you go wrong just walked in and took over! James sighed wondering what he was going to do now that a Luthor was in charge of Catco or if it was even Catco anymore.

Location: Cat Grant/Lena Luthor's office (Right where I left off at the end of last chapter with Kara)

Kara walked towards Cat's office, she had to ask in the nicest way for a sabbatical from work, hoping not to be totally fired if she should decide to come back to work, really easy, just walk through the door and...

Lena laughs as she watches Kara's wide-eyed face with her mouth open! "So, even in person you still have nothing to say?" "Kara got your tongue?"

"Your not Cat Grant!" Kara felt stupid, saying the 1st stupid thing that popped into her head, wincing in shame.

"I see, so that's why you've advanced so far as a reporter." "Using your skills for good?" Lena teased.

"No, it's not that Lena, it's just I've been running through my head what I was going to explain to Miss Grant about." "You know what we talked about the other day..."

"Oh, the week ago when you were still talking to me?"

Kara smiled softly, blushing slightly that another of her friends was pointing out how shut off she had become lately, "Uhh, yeah that week when we discussed that I'm not ready to go back to work yet, losing Mike (Kara hesitates while controlling her breathing) ...forever... ...really...really hurt...me." Kara fights back the tears willing them away as she had done throughout the week.

Lena's smile faded full of sympathy for her friend. Her best friend. "Well, first of all let me just say, this is still Cat's company, & I am so glad you asked Kara?...(which Kara actually hadn't done but Lena decided to let it go for now)." "When I found out how financially strapped Catco actually was after our conversation I couldn't let it go under." I had to do something, and for one of the richest, and most successful woman CEO's in the world, it was easy."

Kara, adjusted her glasses. "Did you do this for me?"

"Look, Kara, you are my best friend." "Frankly your my only friend." "And I could say that even during my families so called Thanksgiving dinners, too!" "You will always have a job here and you can take as much time as you need before you come back to work." Lena smiled hopefully giving her friend at least a little bit of good news in a not so good week.

"Lena, you didn't answer, my question, but thank you, so much." "I just need to get away for a while, clear my head." "Just a little more than a week ago, I was starting to think I knew how my life was going to turn out, and I was going to be happy and maybe things I never thought were possible might actually be possible and now, I don't know anymore, I just don't."

"Your, most welcome Kara." "I am so thankful to have you as a friend, and please just don't be a stranger. Pick up the phone and answer once in a while." "Also, I would like you to know, while I'm out trying to do things for great people, I also want to talk to you about something involving Supergirl.

Kara, hesitated...always scared Lena would figure it out one day. "And, what is it about Supergirl that you want to know?"

"Well since your close to her and years, all, I was wondering if you could tell her that I am planning a celebration in this city in her honor!" After all she's done saving this city, and frankly saving this World more times than I can count, I wanted to have a day to honor the Girl of Steel." "Of course when I arrange this L-Corp sponsored event that is fully endorsed by the National City Council, it wouldn't be a Girl of Steel day without Supergirl, right?"

Kara hesitated, not being in the celebrating mood. Sure, I saved the world, but I lost my world too. Hip, hip, not hooray. Not for me, but I watch Lena's hopeful eyes, and even if I'm not in the mood to celebrate this, maybe it's about more than just me. As Supergirl I have to set an example and show that I care and I will always protect this city and this world from people who abuse innocents and weaker people. "Lena, I'll tell Supergirl about it and I know I haven't been answering the phone, much and if I don't answer you can still text me the details and I'll let Supergirl know." "I, think, actually I know she would do it!" "She will never let this city down, not now, and not ever!"

Lena gets up from off Cat Grant's seat walking over to Kara giving her a hug. "Please don't be a stranger, Kara." "Your friend, Supergirl is a hero, but as far as I'm concerned in my life so are you." "If you ever need me for anything, let me know."

Kara was embraced, even though she didn't feel it like she would if a certain Daxamite was doing it, still for a moment it brought her back to being care free and just enjoying spending time with friends and family before that stupid cloud started hanging over my head. And than reality set in as she ended her embrace with her best friend Lena.

"It's, I'll be fine and I'll try to stay in touch, I just need to sort things out." "Thank you for everything Lena." Kara hid behind her smile to reassure her friend on the surface while her world kept shifting from the inside.

Lena, whispers, "Thank you for everything too," as Kara walks out of the office feeling a little bit more free as she didn't have to worry about punching in everyday when the next news story was the farthest thing from her mind. As Kara started walking out of Catco every step felt like a burden. Like what am I even doing, I don't have a job, I'm wearing these stupid glasses for no reason whatsoever, I'm not really human, so why am I moving so slow. I'm tired of this I just feel like...flying!

Kara saw an area completely out of sight and next thing everyone knew Supergirl started flying up in the sky. She did a round turn over the Catco and building and than she did a double take as the sign now read as... "Catcorp International." Well at least her name is still there, Lena just added two letters. Supergirl smiled for a second & than zoomed off to her apartment leaving Catcorp in her rear view mirror. Whoosh!

Cat Grant/Lena's office in Catcorp International:

Lena was smiling, happy she had seen her friend again, when the door burst open and there was Morgan Edge in the flesh!

"You will not get away with this Lena, you hear me!" Morgan shouted so loud, people could hear them in the entire floor. "This is just a set back you only won today." "Tomorrow is another, day, I will punish, you, every company you represent, every person you even think is your friend, done!" Morgan Edged slammed at her desk with authority!"

James Olsen came storming in hearing the commotion and grabbing Morgan in a chicken wing arm-lock, "No, you are done here Mr. Edge." Get out of here, you are not wanted here, and we don't need you here." "That is not how we talk to a lady here, do you understand as he walked/dragged Morgan Edge out of the office towards the elevator."

"Lena smiled, maybe there's hope for you yet Olsen."

Location: 20,000 feet in the air

Supergirl flew heading towards the perch in her apartment and as she was about to land went to a screeching halt. For a second she was looking for the familiar wave of Mon-el as he always was there right before her landings, like he sensed the changes in the atmosphere during her flight. Kara allowed a small smile before staring at the darkened apartment. That wasn't her home anymore, that wasn't their home anymore, no my home is here in the sky! I'm not human, I am a Kryptonian & the protector of Earth. Supergirl zoomed away higher in the sky now at 30,000 feet dead center of the city.

Location: 30,000 feet in the air over National city

All those years I tricked myself into thinking I am human, allowing myself to be weak and vulnerable. All those parties I went to, going to the movies, all the dinner with friends, when I could have been saving lives! Every time I sat next to Mon-el eating Karamel ice cream watching TV, while his bitch of a Mom was taking over, because I let my guard down! I pretended to be human in my stupid Kara Danver's mask! Well that is over! Bye my love, as she blew a kiss in the air at Mon-el wherever he was into the sky. From this point on Kara Danvers is no more! From now on, I am and will always be...

Supergirl!

To be continued!

Story notes: So, you see why I needed a part 2. This two part story was really hard to write with all kinds of different story lines and characters so I'm glad to finally get all my ideas down and uploaded. Also, I would like to say when I wrote chapter 1 it ended like this one, but I actually needed to write Supergirl there. Some of this chapter is based on spoilers, the previews and speculation on my part. Though I will try to follow canon sometimes, I am not going to do everything I think their going to do. I am probably going to only do some of the things their doing with Reign, and I might differ on some of their choices as far as other ships are concerned. I did dip my toe in one of the rumored pairings in this one, but I don't know if I'm going there yet. The next unnamed chapter will definitely start where I left off with a certain Daxamite who gets to start his own heroes journey. So, comments as always are appreciated, and encourage me to keep writing, until next time.


	7. Chapter 7 Return to Earth

Chapter 7- Return to Earth

by Jaymack 33

Characters: The Legion of Superheroes Team leader Saturn Girl (Imra Hardeen), Lightning Lad (Garth Ranzz), Cosmic boy (Rokk Krinn), Brainiac 5 (Querl Dox), and no Superhero name yet (Mon-el Gand)

Summary: Picks up where chapter 3 left off. Mon-el returns to Earth 10,000 years in the future, & Meets the Legion of Superheroes

Location: The other end of a short 10,000 year trip through a time portal.

Mon-el felt the turbulence, and after a single blink and a bout with dizziness he was now seeing Earth? I mean it looks like Earth, the same star patterns, let me just turn this puppy around and...

Location: The Citadel, Legion HQ, New Metropolis, United State of Planets, New Earth

"Imra, I think he is trying to get away," stated Brainiac 5 pointing at the screen.

"Well, Brainiac as you already must know, since you are a Brainiac, I want you to lock the tractor beam on his coordinates and bring him down." "We didn't go to all this trouble not to find out if he's Legion material!"

"Affirmative, I am locking on his signal, he will be down shortly," as Brainiac 5 pressed the virtual tractor beam button turning the virtual dial at the minimum required level for such a small ship.

Location: Mon-el's shuttle now orbiting the Earth

So, I guess I'll turn around here and...turn, damn it turn! Not into the poison lead gas factory, that's the bad place, the other way! Mon-el tried to turn and than he realized it was hopeless, one look at the readings on his shuttle and the straight-line even descent and he recognized he was caught in some kind of Tractor beam. I'm going down, this might finally be it for me.

Well, it was nice knowing me. I had a good run. I've cheated death more times than anyone has a right to. Well, Kara where ever you are I will always love you. And as for my dead parents especially my mother screw you, but I still love you, in a twisted Daxamite sort of way and I guess I'll never find out when Winter actually does come! I really did want to see the next Star Wars movie, but no I get to choke on gaseous lead death instead lucky me. Some heroic Journey I promised for Kara. So damned fitting. I really wanted to prove that I could be a hero too. Nope, hopefully she doesn't find out about this and she imagines I actually am a great hero out there somewhere!

As the shuttle landed, Mon-el stared out at this giant tall grey building shaped kind of like an L. The front of it looked like an oval shape with a weird yellow symbol. It also was shaped like an L, but it had a yellow comet by it's side. Mon-el had never seen anything like it as he watched 3 men and a woman coming outside. He sees them trying to tell him to come out, like that was ever going to happen. Like over his dead body literally and than he heard a feminine voice in his head...

"Mon-el of Daxam, we are friends."

Yeah right says the obviously upstanding people that tractor beamed me against my will to an Earth full of lead poison and painful memories.

"Oh, right, well this is a different Earth," said Imra. "There is no lead poison, if you don't believe, me, my esteemed colleague Brainiac 5 says you should check your atmospheric readings and you will see no traces of Lead on this planet, it's been clean for thousands of years."

Mon-el thought blondie was full of it, but as he checked his readings, I actually might be able to breathe this, hell there probably was more lead in the atmosphere before the Daxamite invasion than there is here right now, she isn't kidding, unless that's what they want me to believe. This tricky witch is playing tricks on my mind and..

"And I still hear you Mon-el, and how about the fact that Superman told us about you and gave us a clue how to find you." "Look, if you don't like what we have to say, you can go away out there." "I'm sure you'll feel right at home in a Universe that is 10,000 years in your future." "Look, do what you want." "If you want to be a hero, come out." "If not go be a coward and just go!" And than Imra decided to give one more final dig from just a couple things she pulled from his memories. "What would Kara think about that?"

It was like a reflex, as Mon-el opened the shuttle without thinking. He hopped out and the first good sign was he didn't feel like suddenly gasping for air and dying. That's not really a good thing, never really is. Sort of thing that just ruins your day. Breathing is good.

Imra was laughing her ass off. "Guys, if you could hear the stuff going on in this guys head, if he doesn't make it as a hero he could still entertain the troops!" "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Mon-el's face turned a shade of red. "It is not polite to go in someone's mind, and how much did you see exactly, and that weird thought I had earlier when I thought I might die and it was the last time I got to be with her and"...Mon-el looked from side to side at the other Legionnaires, and Imra was laughing again.

"It's OK, Mon-el, I'm a telepath, just the nasty sex thoughts of my boyfriend here and some of the other members whooo!" Imra was fanning herself as Lightning Lad looked at his girlfriend annoyed, "Isn't anything sacred, we don't even know this guy, Lightning Lad yelled at his girlfriend," completely embarrassed. "He might go down by even the weakest tests we give him." "What exactly can he do that one of our other team mates can't do better?"

Imra smiled knowingly after continuing to monitor Mon-el's thoughts, "Oh is that what you think, huh, just the little bitty wiki-page of a minor, minor hero." "If your so confident how much you willing to wager on it?" "Hmmm, boyfriend," she teased as she pressed her finger against Lightning Lads chest before teasing him with a more tender caress..hmmmmm?"

"Imra, what did you actually see," Lightning Lad asked, while Cometboy just decided to stay out of it. He knew once Imra started taking names and checking minds she just had no reservations about spilling all the beans. Brainiac 5 just shook his head above it all, he was about to tsk, tsk them, but why bother it's like no one out here wants to stimulate me with actual intelligent conversations and...

"He's green?" Mon-el pointed to Brainiac5.

"So, that's why Superman recommended you due to your great powers of observation," Brainiac mocked Mon-el.

That broke, Cometboy's silence. "Did the green guy just try to make a joke?" "First time for everything, maybe one day it will be a funny one, though."

Mon-el watched the aliens exchanging conversations feeling completely left out he raised his hand like he was in school. "Umm, everybody, like where in the hell am I, why am I here, umm take me to your leader?" "Well, I saw that in some scifi show and you wouldn't know anything about that, and I'm just talking to myself now aren't I?"

Brainiac 5 again digs in, "Now I get it he will talk the super-villains into submission, his power even works on heroes too, I was about to be brought to my knees and just hand him my Legion ring to make him stop, the pain, the pain..."

Cometboy started laughing, "That actually was kind of funny."

Saturngirl slowly approached taking Mon-el's hand. "Look come inside we will tell you everything we know." "You can fill us in on somethings too." "And if your up to a real challenge and you actually do want to be a hero, show us what you can do, if you impress us, than you get to be the latest member of the 31st century version of the Justice League, otherwise known as the Legion of Superheroes."

"Accept no imitations," added Cometboy.

"Yeah, and keep your hands off my girlfriend she's mine," added Lightning Lass.

"I am trying to extrapolate data, but nobody actually knows who the hell you are in any of my databases, you don't even have a hero name, so I'm not sure what kind of hero your going to be for us, maybe we have a mascot position open." Brainiac 5 kept pointing at his virtual screen, "See nothing on this guy!"

"Just ignore them Mon-el, I have a feeling your just starting your...

...Heroes journey"...To be continued!

Author notes: After writing back to back complicated chapters I wanted to just write a simple one, give an update on how Mon-el was doing, and than after this brief interlude I'll be heading back to National City, where I left off with Kara. I'm trying to get in as many chapters as I can before Monday, when my one of my favorite CW shows returns from it's painfully long season break. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 He Wasn't Ready?

He Wasn't Ready? chapter 8

by jaymac33

characters: Legion members Saturngirl, Cometboy, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Mon-el, debut of Shadow lass (Tasmia Mallor) home world Tallok VII blue skin pointed ears, & debut of the Karate kid (Val Armorr)

Summary: Mon-el needs to prove he is worthy of membership in the Legion as he is tested against Combat Mech's and Legion members.

Notes: I originally wanted to go back to National City, but I kind of wrote this first before the first new episode of Supergirl and than when I wrote the rough draft for my Girl of Steel chapter and than part of the next chapter which will be called Supergirl day, I decided since this chapter picks up after what happened in chapter 7, I would just pick up where I left off and than I'll keep my next two Supergirl National city chapters together to maintain a better story flow.

Location: Legion HQ

The Talk:

Mon-el just listened as the Legion leader Saturngirl spoke to him about the history of the League (see chapter 3 for my fan-fiction canon), what year he was in which is 12,017, how Superman contacted them being an honorary on call member for only cataclysmic end of the universe scenarios(see chapter 2 for more), and their job was to defend innocents against the powerful and the evil super-powerful, resolve interplanetary conflicts, help as best they can against natural and supernatural disasters, Brainiac sometimes will try to help with worldwide pandemics, when everyone loses hope everyone turns to us, so you heard our story how about yours?

Mon-el- Mon-el just stared trying to absorb his new now, yes another one, how many times do I have to start over? And finally he spoke. "Well, I am the former Prince of Daxam, not proud, your group would have probably had to fight my parents to protect my people from them, Planet went up and went poof so I am in exile in a shuttle, land on Earth, fight a Kryptonian so I could escape from what I thought was a Kryptonian prison camp, sent the stupidest signal I ever sent for help from my loving with much bitterness parents, no answer, Kryptonian woman a little mad that Daxamite person threw her into a wall kicked Daxamite ass, woke up in a DEO prison cell, blamed for attempted murder of a presibent, I still can't say it, Kryptonian known as Supergirl took me under her wing teaching me about Earth, we started out as enemies, and than we became"...Mon-el decided not to say everything..."friends"...Saturngirl nodded her head at the understatement as he touched at the necklace under his DEO shirt. "I have fought against the Parasite, Cyborg Superman, Live Wire, and Super powered Daxamite troops." "As you know, lead particles were pumped out into the air to drive out all the Daxamites during the invasion and another escape pod ride, from another world & here I am the oldest person in the room I think." Mon-el showed his open hands palm upwards in exasperation at the craziest year of his life.

"So, as I was going through your thoughts"...Saturngirl interjected...

"Which I am still not OK with for the record Saturngirl!" Mon-el folded his arms in disapproval willing her to get out of his head and all his unprotected thoughts and feelings...

Saturn girl continues: "As I was saying you want to be a hero, we are always looking for new members, there are just so many worlds to defend and people to protect that when we first started there used to be a rule, that we could only have 25 active members and than we had to change it to unlimited." "There used to be a rule that heroes with duplicate powers could only be on our reserve inactive list and than we realized the more the merrier." "Superman told us you might be as close to our own version of him as we could get, and from some of the things I saw, yeah I know you don't like that I can do that, but I can't help it, I don't even try reading minds it just happens, but I'll be discrete on some of the things you chose not to share with us, and I am letting you know it's OK, you have nothing to be ashamed of, and I am really anxious to let you show us what you can do, I can't wait to see Cometboy and Lightning lad's face, I bet they'll be surprised, but I won't be.

"Well, I'm glad you have so much confidence in me, not everyone on Earth felt the same way, but since I have nowhere else to go with no other purpose in my life I am going to prove them wrong."

Location: Training room

Cometboy- "Your wrong you are a hype and a joke, that list you gave didn't you get your ass kicked by all of them and than you beat up Daxamites who had only just gotten energy from the sun, the DEO had you for almost a year and how many authorized missions were you on again?" "Well, we will start you on the Practice Tech battle Droids, most people that apply don't even get by one of them." "So, I'll start you out with one and..."

"All of them!" Mon-el's determined grey blue eyes spoke with a power and intensity like he had never felt before, "I didn't always know it, but I was born for this, this is all I have, I will protect the people and these stupid droids will not get in my way!"

Cometboy chuckled, "Confident much, that is 50 battle droids with lasers and steel pincers, no one has ever taken on that many at once." "You, know what maybe you do just want to fail and get it over with."

"Well are you going to talk me to death or do I get to show you what I can do." "I am very well trained!"

"Who trained you again?"

"Let me show you what I can do and maybe you'll find out."

"OK, here's 50 attack droids, I see some Legion members coming in just to see your funeral, nice knowing you!" He waved good-bye, with a mocking smile on his face.

Mon-el watched as an Attack droid fired a laser directly at his chest throwing him completely back into the wall, cracks formed at the base of the wall at impact.

Cometboy and Lightning Lass laughed, "See I told you," while Saturngirl smiled knowingly, with Brainiac 5, Shadow Lass, and Karate Kid stepping in next to their comrades.

Mon-el rolled and did a kip up landing back on his feet first move she taught me, he smiled. Mon-el, tossed his ripped up Deo shirt exposing muscles on top of muscles, smiling, "That all you got?"

He started running and jumping with a head of steam the first row of mech droids all 10 fired lasers at Mon-el the lasers started surrounding Mon-el with an aura of light but he kept running up through the intense heat lasers and light, and it almost looked like the light was being absorbed into his body but more lasers kept adding to the glowing aura and than Mon-el's massive arms literally crushed 3 droids with one squeeze as he swung them bashing the 1st row of droids into the sides of the wall lasers heated his dripping wet sweaty body as he shook them off absorbing more energy in his skin like an almost photosynthetic reaction, the pincers that bit at Mon-el melted at the heat in his body as Mon-el drove through the drones like pins in a bowling alley crushing them all in a short 3 minute fight.

Mon-el was panting a little bit, looking up by the glass observation station. "That all you got, I thought this was supposed to be hard, is there like an actual Justice League that can give me a real challenge?" Mon-el- gave a snarky wink at Saturngirl and the rest of the Legion contingent.

Saturngirl was smiling knowingly, "You knew, and thank God I didn't bet you, what just happened?" Lightning Lad and Cometboy asked.

Brainiac 5- "I will have to revise calculations, unclear why a dominant force like that was never given clearance to participate in more DEO missions doesn't compute."

Karatekid- "He is still a little raw relying more on brute force and power than capability but he definitely has superior training than a lot of the members in the Legion right now."

Shadowlass- "Never mind that he's hot." "I vote his new uniform is he just keeps his shirt off, mmmmm." "So, he's in right, has to make the team, has to!"

Cometboy- "OK, you didn't say who trained you, I mean Superman didn't mention training you, so who was it?"

Mon-el smiled bright. "Well I've been trained by Martian Manhunter, and even though I wasn't trained by Agent Alex Danvers I was trained by her best student, but you probably know her as Supergirl!" Mon-el said with such pride and bittersweet happiness. He finally got to show somebody how much Kara taught him.

"Well, why didn't you say so before, jeez you were trained by a living legend." "Why have we never heard of you, why were you not really in the field, why did you get your ass kicked so much?" Asked Cometboy.

Mon-el thought about it carefully. "Well, first of all I had no training against parasite or Cyborg Superman, Live-wire was the only loss I had with training but I only started my first couple days of training, so I was a very green rookie." "And than things just sort of happened." He looked at Saturngirl knowing as she read his hidden thoughts of exactly what happened. He fell in love with a girl, she fell in love with him, they focused on their relationship while he started a new job trying to fit into a new world and Kara either didn't trust him or was afraid for him to go out in the field, but she did in the end, she finally gave me a chance and I will keep that thought by my heart always.

Mon-el thought about it, before actually saying... "I just was very new to the world, it already had Supergirl to protect it, she pretty much stopped trouble kind of like I did with your droids, so there was nothing left for me to really do until the Daxamite invasion."

"So anyone else want to take a shot at the champ?" Mon-el boasted with a cocky smile.

Saturngirl the team leader spoke- "Maybe we will take a shot, but not for a winner or loser we just want to see you against Cometboy, Lightning Lad and myself, just to know which type of membership we are going to offer you either a top tier member or just one of the many members of our growing Legion."

"He's tops in my group if you ask me," said shadowlass winking at him.

"Nobody asked you, said Cometboy." Shadowlass stuck her tongue out at him with her darkshadow powers threatening to shoot at him through her hands before fading back into her finger tips.

Karatekid cleared his throat and interjected his two cents. "Once your tested Mon-el I will help you to refine your fighting skills, I am a master of all known and unknown martial arts." Mon-el nodded his head with a gloating smile, "What evs Danielson."

Karatekid- "Who?" Mon-el- "I guess you had to be there."

So first it was Cometboy and he started launching metals with his power of magnetism (but not lead as this was just a friendly test) at Mon-el who either dodged blocked caught and crushed it tossing it aside like they were toys, some of the objects and weights were thousands of pounds as Mon-el stopped them all with ease...Cometboy clapped impressed, as once again the lower tier Legion members came in as a cleanup crew just like with the droids and they started again.

Next up  
Lightning Lad who blasted Mon-el with electricity at a low setting and than higher and higher, Mon-el gritted his teeth his hair started sticking up in the air, more of his pants started burning off, causing a squeal from Shadow-lass, "He's hot literally hot!" As smoke was rising off of Mon-el who had sunk to the ground on his knees sweating profusely. Lightning Lad shook his head in admiration, "Not my highest setting, but I've never seen anyone take that much before, and it only brought you to your knees." "Only Superman has ever withstood more than that."

Mon-el- "Oww, oww, and owww, that hurt, like a lot." As Mon-el was shaking as he touched walls and lightning tzinged at contact. Lightning Lad helped him to his feet impressed as every touch Mon-el made on a wall caused loud tzings from the electricity still in his body, Cometboy- "Well you ready for the last test, Imra is up she's the worst because she knows what your going to do before you do and you haven't even seen her other power yet, and she's all mine, that's a warning or next time I'll use a higher setting."

Saturngirl first probed his mind as she floated in the air, "Mon-el hit yourself, she commanded with her mind!

"What, oww! Saturngirl- "Hit yourself again!" Mon-el- Owwww, stop that, owww, very funny, Saturngirl, not fair, I hate when people invade and control my mind, I guess I lost that fight than." Mon-el said dejectedly.

"No, no one can stop me from doing that, but I have one more test, just for the hell of it no one can stop that one either, and you won't see it coming." Saturngirl laughed as Mon-el felt Saturngirl leaving control of his thoughts and body he felt himself out of nowhere lifted into the air being thrown back into the same wall he crashed into last time he felt this weird invisible force pushing against him and as he tried to fight it, and push it was like he wasn't going anywhere he couldn't move he couldn't move this force was holding him in place as he kept struggling sweating profusely concentrating he willed with all his might and than everyone on the legion gasped as they watched Mon-el with eyes closed straining to push he had forced his way slowly off the wall and Saturn girl had crashed into the wall on the other side...

Lightning Lad responded first. "Saturngirl, Oh no!" Lightning lad leaped out to check on her.

Saturngirl- "I'm..I'm alright, I didn't, didn't see that coming." "I didn't know he could do that, he didn't mean it, he didn't know he could do that either."

Monel- "I am so, so sorry, I, I don't even know what happened."

Saturngirl cried out, owww, oww as they helped her up she looked at Mon-el, "I do, there is a little secret power you didn't even know about which is...

...To be continued.

End notes: So I debuted Shadowlass in this one, even though this is a karamel story I still felt she had to be in this story at some point as she was Mon-el's actual wife according to canon, so she at least needed to be in the story to some extent. Would also like to point out in the bar in season 2, when Mon-el said giggles was blue, I believe that is a lesser mentioned Legion easter egg for Shadowlass. I also included Karate Kid as during my research I thought he would be a good combat trainer for Mon-el. In my research I thought it was neat that DC comics actually gave permission to the Karate Kid movie to use the name. Well anyway, so next chapter is definitely in National city again, I am not going to do it the way the TV show did it, but there were a couple things I liked that I will incorporate into the next story. The first draft is already written, I just need to tinker around with it some more. Let me know what you think about this chapter as that encourages me to keep going. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9 Girl of Steel

Chapter 9- Girl of Steel

by jaymack33

Characters: Kara Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers, Morgan Edge, Winn Schott, Jhonn, Guardian, villain teaser(episode 1 villain as I intended before & after watching the episode)

Summary- Kara Danvers is no more. Supergirl is patrolling the skies ensuring everyone's safety in National City. However there is a cost benefit as enemies adjust to all her heroics. And her sister and friends feel Kara slipping away from them, can they get her back?

Author notes on this chapter: First of all season 3 ep 1 was fantastic, I am surprised how much I guessed right on as far as Catco was concerned. I was soft-balling it though, I didn't think Lena would own the entire company, but in the back of my mind I thought she might have a little bit more power. I had certain plans for this chapter and except for one cool thing they did that I liked I am going to make my own version, I haven't really changed any of my plans for this chapter. So this is my re-imagination of some of that episode, I am departing from some of what they did which will take place between this chapter and than resume in chapter 10.

Supergirl voice-over:

When I was a young girl I had friends, & family, I had a life with a promise of a great future as a Kryptonian woman in a wonderful planet, & than I lost it all. My home, my world, my friends, & family they were all gone. So I had to get over it. Move on.

Than I had a new family now, but the old family with my necklace close to my heart always hung like a shadow over me. I had a loving caring mother figure Eliza Danvers raising me like I was her own. A wonderful caring father figure until once again he was gone...And than I had Alex, she was the only person who kept me sane, & sometimes insane too, but in a good way. So I became Kara Danvers to fit into my new world. I had a new family, I found new friends, I became a Supergirl who helped people and than I found love, & than it was taken from me. My world gone again. All that time I spent trying to have a life, a family, friends and the love of my life, and than the bad guys got to win even if it was just for a long sad moment. Got to sneak up and take it from me.

If I had been on guard maybe none of that would have happened. But I wasn't. I kept tricking myself that I could have it all. But that delusion is over. My movie musical lollypop fake world will never overtake me again! It was the biggest mistake of my life, but I have ended her! Kara Danvers is no more! I am Supergirl and from now on no evil is safe, because I'm up here in the skies over National city and I hear and see...everything!

Location: Alex Danvers Apartment

"MMMMMMMMM..good morning babe"...Maggie hummed into Alex's ear, causing Alex to groan & than chuckle. Going from the sudden disruption from her peaceful sleep to the love of her life nibbling at her ear, while caressing her belly as they spooned...it tickles...Alex giggled..."oh Mags, you really are the sexiest alarm clock, ever!"

"Your cute too Danvers." "Ahhhhh, I could just stay here in bed with you all day...but.."

Alex made a grumpy face, "Yeah, I know you got to go to work and fight the bad guys." "You, know you could always put in an application for the DEO, I know someone really high up there who has a lot of stroke who could put a good word in for you." Alex laughed as she watched Maggie smiling knowingly pondering that the 2nd in command of the DEO was really wild in bed and could definitely get me in, but police work is my life and was my only dream until I met you.

"But, you always say no." "I think you would be really good in that job, and we could work together and see each other more..."

"Alex, we could do that anyway, when your not stopping an invasion, your available, you could work with me." "Your a bad ass"..she saw Alex threatening to hit her with a pillow.."except in bed"..."

Alex slapped Maggie in the face with a pillow, with Maggie laughing underneath. "Yes, I must say Danvers your ass is not bad." And than Maggie saw Alex's smile fading. Maggie decided to end the uncomfortable silence. "Thinking of her again?"

Alex nodded her head, "While we're busy enjoying each other's company getting a wonderful sleep, after spending a wonderful night together,& planning our wedding, my sister is out there somewhere watching everything, not sleeping at all." "She's this beautiful bubbly girl, the best sister I could have ever asked for, I love her so much, but she's become so cold and distant, flying in the sky night after night swooping down and chasing bad guys. I don't even think she sleeps...

Location: 30,000 feet above National City

She sleeps. She dreams. The dreams are always different sometimes there the good kind, but sometimes their just weird.

Supergirl awakens in Metropolis. She flies looking for Superman. No matter which way she looks, she doesn't see him. And than a blue and red blur buzzes right by at top speed. "Kal-EL, wait up, where are you going?" "Kal-EL?" Supergirl chases him in the air but although he has started slowing down and she can see him more clearly from behind, he still isn't stopping. And than right when I catch up to him he dematerializes and all I could think was, why was his cape blue and since when was his outfit red? And I hear a soft whisper from a strange muffled unfamiliar voice, "I'm OK, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

A siren causes Kara to stir...shaking off sleep Kara zeroes in on another fire..there had been a lot of them lately but..top speed...& once again...before the firetruck even arrived...one super-breath later and they just needed to turn around as Supergirl saved the day again, she also saved the night again as she waited heard an alarm and zoom...

Supergirl grabbed another burglar, he's flailing around helplessly in the Girl of Steels arms cursing at her but he was going nowhere fast as she dropped him off at the station. The registering cops didn't even look up anymore, what's that 30 robbers, 20 more perps for assault, not too many murders as Supergirl stopped them first.

Sometimes she saw Maggie there, and Maggie would always approach to talk to her, but just as soon as she started getting too close, Supergirl would give an acknowledging nod and fly off. Maggie, just shook her head, "Way to go Danvers, you know every-time I tell your sister about this it makes her want to cry!" She says it softly, but Kara hears, on hyper alert she hears more than she even wants to as a single tear falls down, she has no time for Danvers, she has to be Super! Zoom!

Location: Unknown Bunker lined with lead and completely soundproof:

"She keeps stopping us boss." "It doesn't matter where in the city we are." "No matter how many of us, and no matter how many fires we try to set to the projects so we can replace them with condos she always stops us, morning afternoon, night, even during graveyard hours." "She is the most powerful being on this Earth and she doesn't even sleep how can we light a match if she keeps blowing it out?"

Morgan Edge pondered this for a while before speaking. "If we can't defeat her maybe we can intensify everything." "More crime, random crime." "She can't be everywhere at once." " "I will flood this town with guns." "I will mentor them, grow them, most of them will fail probably, Supergirl is too strong, but some of them will get through, the projects will go down and luxurious hotels will go up. The crimes will be so random, she will not even see a pattern. And if that doesn't work...Morgan smiled, I have just the man for the job...comes very recommended from...a friend..hahahhahahaha!

Location: DEO

Alex, approached Winn Schott. "So, tell me some good news." "At least crime is probably down." "My sister is out of her mind right now with fighting bad guys, for months, so something good has to come of it right?"

"So, Alex do you want the bad news, or the worst news first?"

"What are you talking about Winn, my girl is kicking ass and taking names, and than kicking their ass again, crime has to be down, she's doing this thing night and day, if it isn't down, it's all for nothing!"

Winn, gulped before speaking knowing nothing he was about to say was going to make Alex feel better. "It's weird, the first couple months crime went to a virtual zero."

"A virtual zero?" "What do you mean by virtual?"

"Well, nothing ever is really zero, there are always intangibles and variables that prevent a perfect zero, but getting this City into the lowest crime area in the entire country, really is a virtual zero."

"So, what happened, get on with it Winn."

"That's just it, at first crime started to trickle up a little bit more and again, Supergirl stomped it down, and than out of nowhere it was everywhere, and Supergirl kept it at a manageable level but than the last week or so it exploded."

Alex grabbed Winn, by his shirt. "You have to be kidding me run the numbers again, that's impossible!" "There aren't enough guns in this city to be doing this, something isn't right..."

"Alex, stop"...Winn cried out as she pulled at his shirt forcefully out of control with emotion that her sister not only might not be lowering crime, in a weird way it was almost like it was escalating. Like Crime was trying to match her move for move. Like a giant Crime Wave.

"See, Alex, those are the numbers, but the thing that doesn't add up is how are they getting this many guns in the city, and all these bomb explosions in these poor buildings?" "If you cross reference these buildings with City Planning meetings where Morgan Edge has been pitching possible Hotel, and Gaming projects, oh and one other thing, I started tracking these unusual Trucks coming into these hot spot areas for a while, they are all lead shielded, I can't connect them to Morgan Edge, but look at what I picked up on satellite"...Alex's mouth gasped as she saw high powered illegal automatic weapons in each gun rack one after the other being unloaded into one of the many unmarked warehouses. Everyday for a month..before he could finish his thought...Alex was calling Supergirl on her comm..."Kara there is something I have to tell you about the crime in this..."

Supergirl was already there before she could finish the thought. Winn, smiled this was his chance to bring his friend Kara back, trying to get her attention.

"Come on Supergirl, a puppy, a kitten in diapers hugging a baby, isn't that the cutest thing in the world?" Anything to try to get her to smile again, but...

"You finished?" Supergirl cold stared him down with her icy blue eyes, annoyed at Winn being silly in an important situation, this was work, not playtime!

"Finished?" It broke Winn's heart he still couldn't reach her.

Kara snapped him from his reverie. "Are you finished wasting my time, I have a job to do, people to save." "I don't have time for you to just joke around all day." "I'm Earths greatest hero, I need to superhero the shit out of this Earth now that I have all this free time on my hands!" "So, why am I here, again Alex?"

"You have to see this Kara!" Kara's jaw dropped as she saw crime stats actually going up after all she had done for the last 2 1/2 months. It was like Superman had punched her really hard again and again and again but worst. Her throat felt dry, she was starting to sweat and froze...Wynn and Alex were talking but she didn't hear anything at all as she saw the sad stats mocking at the utter futility of cleaning up the city for almost 3 months, and now no matter how many people I save crimes are coming in even faster.

Alex shook Kara, "Snap out of it we need you, everyone needs you we can stop this, Winn has tracked where the guns and weapons are coming from, if we stop them all and at the source maybe we can at least make it so Supergirl can actually save the day again."

Supergirl jostled slightly by her sister finally shook away her initial shock and formulated what she was going to have to do. "We, will save the day again, and ummm I know I don't say this that often anymore but I'll need all of your help for this one"..Supergirl looked at her sister and Winn..and than Alex smiled..."You got it"

"And from me too...J'onn J'onzz steps in. "We all will help, this is our city, and our world and as long as we are here to help protect it the light will come out to a brighter better day, I believe in you all and your not the only alien in this city willing to protect it at all costs."

Police trucks chase after one truck as Maggie drives with reckless abandonment, Alex sitting shotgun pulls out her gun shooting tires until they finally come to a screeching halt.

Martian Manhunter flies by a second Gun trailer, reading his mind and thoughts, he quickly flies driver side & punches right through the glass, he takes the wheel and another truck has been stopped he has the information read from his mind, he relays it to Winn, so the police and DEO agents can raid all the warehouses and pickup points.

Guardian chased another truck following at top speed on his motorcycle, DEO choppers flying overhead, they had barricaded the bridge on every side, the villains ran out abandoning the truck the Guardian was waiting his shield drawn he took out the last of them, saying under his breath, "this will make a great story."

Supergirl zooms to the next truck grabbing it from behind she heaves as sparks come out from her feet but soon she lifted the trailer over her head flying it away, turning it upside down in an empty parking lot, the men each got hit by one punch coming out of nowhere and they would be waking up in a prison, any day now, solid to the point punches one and done. Supergirl after hearing all the gun trucks had been neutralized and traced back to their origins flew back into the air to resume her post.

Location: Unknown Bunker lined with lead and completely soundproof:  
Morgan Edge wasn't very happy when he got the news that his plan had failed, well if I can't slow down the girl of Steel I will just have to stop her and I know just who to call...Hahahaha.

Location: 30,000 feet in the air Supergirl was womaning her post

Supergirl after helping Maggie and Alex, the police and all agents on deck finally stopping all the Gun shipments they could find, finally relaxed a little. Of course evil never sleeps, and neither does Supergirl. Supergirl closes her eyes and due to lack of sleep, she sleeps again as she hovers in the sky. She hears that strange voice again, this time over National City. "Kara, you have to be careful, something very bad is going to happen!"

Location at the same time: 300 feet away a rifle scope's cross-hairs points directly at the Girl of Steel's heart as she continued to hover in her sleep! A green Kryptonite cartridge is loaded into the chamber by a black-gloved hand. He puts a small amount of pressure on the trigger..."BANG"..."BANG"...he mouths off, cursing that he can't end the Girl of Steel, until he gets the kill order from his boss pointing his rifle at her but his phone buzzes, he picks it up and than he hears his employer's instructions. "Not yet only when I tell you to." "All Lena's friends must suffer and pay but she needs to see it too." "Today is not the day the Girl of Steel dies, no I'm thinking of a more perfect day to end her, Supergirl day!"

To be continued in Chapter 10, Supergirl Day!

end Chapter notes: In this story even before the 1st episode of Supergirl I wanted to do something different with the first villain and I wanted there to be more reason for the Big truck in the story. But I really liked that dream device, and that gave me ideas to play with for future chapters. I already have some ideas what I want to do with Reign and my version will be different than the TV version, when she finally debuts in my story. Next chapter is called, "Supergirl day." I've written the action part of it up to the ending but not the beginning, letting me know what you think will encourage me to update faster. 


	10. Chapter 10 Supergirl Day

Chapter 10- Supergirl day

by jaymack33

Characters: Lena, James, Kara, J'onn J'onzz, Winn Schott, Maggie, Alex, Bloodsport, somebodies mysterious voice though it could be imaginary & the brief debut of Reign

Summary: A hit-man has been hired by someone involved in Intergang and due to it's link to Morgan Edge the DEO believes he wants to assassinate Lena during the Supergirl Day festivities. While Supergirl gives her speech can she and her team ensure everyone stays alive by the end of this day?

Author Notes: So, the first thing I want to say, I really felt the darkness of the last chapter, like I did enjoy writing it, but it was the first time it really hit me while I was writing it, so I am going to start trying to chip away at this a little bit at a time starting with this chapter. I wrote the Supergirl speech through the end first and I surprised myself by what I came up with for the start of the story, I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope you enjoy reading it.

Location: Hovering over the city Supergirl and down below is a frustrated agent Alex Danvers.

Alex taps her Com staring frustrated at the sky where her sister was now currently residing all she needed was a damned sofa. Thinking to herself further, I almost thought she softened up when she let us help her stop the gun shipments but there she is again above it all. Finally Alex tapping her Com again had to speak. "I need you to come down now!" "You maybe Supergirl, but you are always going to be my sister too, and I know this is a bad time for you, and that makes me sad as I'm currently engaged right now and need to plan my wedding, you told me you wanted me to be happy and I was hoping you could be there with me for some of it." "That would make me happy!" "Maybe getting your mind off bad things and doing fun things might make you happy too." Alex paused and again silence, she damn well knew Kara heard, her she didn't even need her com, when she was this close, she was Supergirl. Finally Alex had it. "Don't make me shoot you down with a Kryptonite dart because you know I've done it before you know I...whooosh...would." And than the girl of steel landed in front of her a sister she hardly recognized without that familiar sunshine smile she usually has on her face now just scowling like talking to me is a nuisance.

Kara stares at Alex, who had said her peace and Alex was now staring right back at her daring her to say something. "Look, Alex, I-I do want you and Maggie to be happy and it might not look like it but I am happy you two are getting married." "You've always been a good sister to me and I have always wanted you to be happy." "And after working really hard getting the crime rate down only to be scared out of my mind when it went up again I kind of am scared to abandon my post, but"...and as she watched Alex's face..."if"...Kara emphasized...""if...crime dies down just a little bit more maybe, but until then I'll see you on Supergirl Day?" Just as Supergirl was about to fly off she felt Alex grab her wrist.."Wait."

"I'm glad you came down for an actual sister thing and not for the other thing I need to tell you. "I know your Supergirl, but I just wanted to see if Kara was still in there somewhere and than Alex frowned very seriously, "There is something Winn needs to tell you about information we have on a possible hit-man coming to town we believe he wants to assassinate Lena and"...before Alex continued her sentence Kara was already cradling her in her arms flying at super-speed to the DEO.

Location: DEO

Whoosh...Kara and Alex arrive with super-speed before The DEO Tech expert Winn Schott. Winn's smile brightened seeing the two sisters. "Aww, your both here together big hug," he opens up his arms approaching the Danvers sisters almost like a teddy bear version of Frankenstein with a lovable smile.

Kara scowled at him. "Like, forget it Winn, we're here for important business saving the people, remember?"

Winn turned away from Kara, "forget you," Alex he was getting ready to hug her.

"I'm not a hugger either, can we get on with it my sister needs you to finish so she can get away from us as fast as possible."

"Hey!" "I'm not that bad...am I?" Kara asked looking to both her friend and sister.

Alex paused letting the thought go leaving Kara's question in the air... "So Winn can you show...Kar...Supergirl what you have so far?"

Winn typed in data putting the next villain of the day on screen. ""His name is Bloodsport, Robert Dubois a mentally ill Persian Gulf Vet who is a very dangerous hit-man for hire, who carries a handheld tele-porter he uses to call in weapons he intends to use on his hits. The word on the street..."

Alex laughed, "word on the street, what street is this Sesame street?"

"Hey I have street cred hanging with the Guardian and Lyra on missions and besides since when do you watch Sesame street?..."

Alex paused not willing to let her guns and ammo reputation take a hit, "so what were you saying again about Bloodsport?"

Kara snickered...

Both Alex and Winn, turned to her shocked thinking she didn't do that anymore. "Did Supergirl just laugh?"

"No, umm there was just something in my throat, just dust or something...so what were you saying again about Bloodsport?" Supergirl doing her best to change the subject too.

"Anyway before I was interrupted by you two, the word I heard is a higher up in Intergang has paid Bloodsport a lot of money to come to National City and the hit is going to happen during the Supergirl day festivities." "We believe it will be Lena because Morgan Edge has a known grudge against her according to James." "I've already informed James so he could talk to Lena about tightening security, but he is no joke." "He almost killed Superman once!"

Supergirl's slight, but brief smile faded into a deep frown, "he's going to have to go through me to get to Lena and I'm made of steel!" Supergirl made a fist punching her hand as she zoomed off into the sky.

Location: Backstage at the podium joining in with Lena and James.

James- "Are you sure you want to do this?" "You don't need to present the statue, I could do it, or we could just present it to Supergirl while she comes on stage."

Lena had a funny little smile- "Why, James if I didn't know any better, I would think you cared or something."

James- "Well, he sputtered, I mean you did help restore a lot of the damage from the Daxamite invasion including Catco...umm I mean Catcorp." "Maybe your not so bad for...a Luthor.." James smiled almost trying to cut the little edges of his dig...at her.

Lena- "Thanks, I think." "But, anyway after all I did arranging this day..." "She's Supergirl, she saves the day everyday, giving her one is the least I can do." "And I'll be damned if on a day when we're actually putting an actual statute of an actual hero out in public in a city!" "I'll be damned if this woman who paid for that statue can't personally thank her on stage!" "Isn't that what I pay my security for?"

James frowned, typical stubborn Lena, she never gives in. "Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, you leave no questions, if I have to I will carry you out of there myself!"

Lena another funny little smile- "I'd like to see you try."

James- Maybe I will"...as he storms off.

Lena watches him as he goes to the podium giving final checks and talking with all the security guards surrounding the staging area. I think I'm making progress, I don't think he hates me anymore. It would be nice to have another friend while my other friend is in the witness protection program...she thought poor Kara, I wonder if she's here too. I know Supergirl and her are very close, but she's kind of just withdrawn away from everything. Well, time to go over my speech one last time...

Lena steps onto the stage as a rowdy, but jubilant crowd cheers all hoping to get a glance at Supergirl and thank her for all she has done for the city. "Citizens of National city for far too long the greatest hero, I know who has been a champion of our city for years has not gotten the recognition and honor she deserves!" "She saved us from at least two alien invasions." "She has protected us from crime, keeping us safe." "She is not just a great hero, but I consider her a friend." "Of course she's Supergirl, she's everyone's friend." "And, could you do the honors"...she pointed to the guy as he lowered the curtain showing the giant Supergirl statue. "And it's about damned time there's an actual statue up that nobody in their right mind would ever want to take down!" "She is a woman, and a hero, the greatest hero we have ever known without further adieu," and Lena looked up seeing her hovering in the sky..."I would like to introduce to you and please give her the warmest most deserving welcome you can our Guest of honor on Supergirl day here she is...Supergirl!"

Whoosh, Supergirl landing right on the Podium as the crowd clapped, laughed, whistled and screamed her name, cheering National Cities very own superhero Supergirl!

"Thank you Lena, and thank you National city." "Seeing all of you out here living your lives, happy, with your family and loved ones, is the reason why I do the things I do." "I-I don't talk often in public, and as brave as you may think I am, speaking in public about my feelings isn't always the easiest thing for me...and although I am very happy I got to save the World again." "Having lost my own, I would never, want anyone else to lose theirs"...Supergirl battles back the tears...not sure if she should go on hesitating...

"You can do this I believe in you...I always have and always will"...there was that stupid voice again, who is that?...after a couple more seconds that felt like minutes Supergirl continues..."I'm so happy this beautiful world gets to keep spinning, and I-I lost a friend during the invasion, and it hurt, I thought he was going to be the next great hero in this city, I worked with him, trained him and it's hurt me really deeply that he never got that chance, but knowing him he would want me to go on doing what I am doing saving lives, and probably loosening up, he was a bit of a goof at times"...Supergirl laughed...

Lena watched her carefully, she's never seen her talk about Mon-el before like that, there's something I'm missing, but I can't put my finger on it...

Alex watched cheering, I think I see Kara in there somewhere, J'onn was proud, Winn was crying.

And than the sights on the rifle started focusing on Kara, J'onn who had been monitoring expecting Lena to be attacked by Bloodsport who they had thought was brought in to kill Lena, spoke into his Com, "Kara, Bloodsport has Kryptonite he didn't come for her he's going to shoot you!"

Just as the green bullet was about to strike, Kara was already air born in an instant, people were scattering, running away J'onn tried to attack but Bloodsport mouthed...flamethrower and it appeared as the Manhunter was brought to his knees by his deathly fear of fire. Alex and Maggie were shooting...shield he mouthed as his bullet proof shield caught the bullets...James was hustling Lena out of their shielding her from any bullets that may come her way.

Supergirl was circling overhead, she wanted to fire her heat vision, but there were too many people they would get hurt, she couldn't used super-breath for the same reason, think Kara think getting shot with a Kryptonite bullet isn't going to help either...

"He can only use one weapon in each hand at once...she heard the voice again...have your friends distract him use your super-speed, while continuing to circle in a closing pattern..." great idea I think I thought of it, God, Alex might be right being Supergirl too much maybe isn't as good a thing as I thought. I'm starting to hear voices now..Kara tells everybody what she wants them to do into her com link..."Alex and Maggie spread out firing at Bloodsport," bullets bouncing off his shield, after leaving Lena with security, Guardian arrived in his motorcycle dodging Bloodsport's bullets, and than Bloodsport mouthed rocket launcher while still blocking Alex and Maggie's bullets with his shield, just when he was about to fire the nozzle was crushed exploding against him and Supergirl, he was only alive because Supergirl took the brunt of it, shaking it off like sawdust, she slammed him into the ground delivering a hard punch to the face as Supergirl snarled at him..."You are threatening my city, making people live in fear on my freaking day, I can not and will not allow that!"...He was down and out laying unconscious on the ground as Alex and Maggie attached the flex-cuffs...Kara walked away..

"Thats why your awe & some..." Supergirl snickered I think I'm channeling Mon-el all of the sudden, no, this was a scary day, see what happens when I let my guard down, but...and as she looked at J'onn getting up on his feet finally and Alex and Maggie and Guardian, even though I may not be Kara Danvers anymore, you know, I still have friends...& I love and need all of them in my life, even though I can't let my guard down because this might happen, I couldn't have stopped Bloodsport without them either.

As Alex and Maggie, J'onn, and James run up to her she gives them all a hug finally allowing herself to feel a little bit...Alex is crying, as Supergirl started speaking to her friends, her family. "Look I know things have been difficult, and all these things the spike in crime rates, and the hit on Lena or maybe me, and I just want to say, that I can't do this without you." "All of you." "We're still a team, and I love you all." "And, I'm not ready to go back to being Kara Danvers yet, but I will try to make time to be with you..just the same and..."

"What about Winn, what about me you forgot about me kara, I am so hurt"...

Kara smiled. "No, Winny the Pooh, I didn't forget about you too." "Your all my family and Alex I promise I'll try to be with you and Maggie some of the time, OK, but only for the fun choices, not the invitation stuff."

Alex- "How about cake tasting?"

Supergirl got really serious..."You know Alex...Supergirl would never lower herself to that sort of thing...but Kara Danvers would." As Supergirl softened..."She takes her cake eating seriously, like she'll take your cake and Maggie's and eat it too...Kara smiled...

...a pretty brunette woman watched the family that should have been hers taken from her by humans and Martians. I thought she was done with that nonsense already. I was finally ready to introduce myself to her and she goes crawling back to them like a weak human! Well when they disappoint her like they always do, I will be there to pick up the pieces. And than we will Reign!

Off in the distance as Kara plans to take some time off, to be with family, with a brooding alien watching her from the crowd in another part of the city, guards and citizens are crying in pain on the ground as a pretty blond steps out of the bank holding bags full of money laughing as she tears into their psyche's, just making a withdrawal, you just keep lying there in pain, while I buy myself something nice..when Supergirl's away Psy will play...

To be continued!

Author closing thoughts and preview: Well like I said before I am slowly starting to try to chip away at the darkness, I'm not sure where my tone is going yet, but I hope it's not like the last chapter was. Preview- I don't know how many chapters I'm doing, before I come back to where I left off here. The next chapter is untitled but will take place in the future again right where chapter 8 left off. It could either be a one or two chapter thing. I'm not sure yet. I've started writing a lot of ideas how I want my chapter for the super villain, Psy to go, there might even be a certain ship coming back a little bit that hasn't been in this story since chapter 1 in what I believe is an interesting way when I get back to the National city side of my story. Well tell me what you think, authors are always insecure and it will encourage me to write more.


	11. Chapter 11 New Power

Chapter 11- New Power

author: jaymack33

Author notes: Yeah this is the story where I go over Mon-el's powers along with his new one. My first attempt at writing this I had a partial writers block and than I wasn't sure this chapter was going to be fun, I actually skipped over it for a while writing part of my chapter 13 story in National City, but I came back and it kind of clicked a little bit better and I thought it turned out pretty good after all. I hope you like it, too.

Summary: Mon-el discovers his secret power, Saturngirl and Mon-el exchange lists and Mon-el finds out about what they actually eat in the future.

Characters: Legion members Saturngirl (Imra), Cometboy (Rokk), Lightning Lad (Garth), Brainiac 5 (Querl), Mon-el, debut of Shadow lass (Tasmia Mallor), & the Karate kid (Val Armorr)

Location: Legion HQ

Previously, at the end of chapter 8:

Saturngirl laughed as Mon-el felt Saturngirl releasing control of his thoughts and body he felt himself out of nowhere lifted into the air being thrown back into the same wall he crashed into last time he felt this weird invisible force pushing against him and as he tried to fight it, and push it was like he wasn't going anywhere he couldn't move he couldn't move this force was holding him in place as he kept struggling sweating profusely concentrating he willed with all his might and than everyone on the legion gasped as they watched Mon-el with eyes closed straining to push he had forced his way slowly off the wall and Saturn girl had crashed into the wall on the other side...

Lightning Lad responded first. "Saturngirl, Oh no!" Lightning lad leaped out to check on her.

Saturngirl- "I'm..I'm alright, I didn't, didn't see that coming." "I didn't know he could do that, he didn't mean it, he didn't know he could do that either."

Mon-el- "I am so, so sorry, I, I don't even know what happened."

Saturngirl cried out, owww, oww as they helped her up she looked at Mon-el, "I do, there is a little secret power you didn't even know about which is...

Present Future chapter 11 begins:

"So, are you going to leave me hanging Saturngirl, Which is?"

"You have TK powers just like me!" Saturngirl smiled brightly, you really are full of surprises, and I read minds, Superman wasn't kidding."

"Wait, hold on a second I have TK what?" "Is there like a shot for that, or something?"

"No, Mon-el you can move things with your mind like I can, the TK stands for Telekinesis."

"Since, when, I've never done anything like that before in my life?"

"Well you have it, either you never noticed before, never tried it or when my powers pushed against you, your powers had a reflexive reaction to it when you started fighting it." "I wasn't expecting it at all so I got caught by the backlash."

"I really am so sorry about that." "Really sorry." Mon-el put his head down really sorry.

"I know, tele-path here, I know as in I can finish your sentences for you."

Before Mon-el could retort with his formulated thought. "Is that a nice way of telling me to shut up?" Saturngirl hijacked his thought right out of his head. "See I said it before you, ha!"

"Stop that!" Saturn Girl timed it and said it at the same time as Mon-el.

Mon-el took his fingers gesturing like he was zipping his lips but Saturngirl was doing it too, Mon-el threw his hands up in the air in frustration while Saturngirl laughed at him.

Now, you see what I go through? Garth whispered to Mon-el who nodded, while Imra fumed. "Boy-friend-your supposed to be on my side!"

"And Mon-el you could be on my side any day," Mon-el jumped as Shadow-lass grabbed his arm and batted her eyelashes at him..."Oh, sorry do I make you nervous Mon-el...

"Ummm no, umm any way so now that I passed your tests what's next?"...Mon-el said quickly trying to get out of whatever that was.

"I think we need to have Brainiac 5 check you out and confirm your powers and limits." "We do that with all the new members it helps us to plan strategies and form a more cohesive team during missions." Saturngirl as always spoke for the team as the team leader.

As the shirtless Mon-el followed Saturngirl, Lightning Lad and Brainiac 5 to the Med-wing, Shadow-lass followed, "I love the view," as she watched him from behind sneakily.

And than Cometboy caught up to her & just shook his head, "You know he's taken."

"I don't see a ring on it, does he even know anyone on our planet, he isn't even from our planet." "I'm beautiful and I don't have a ring on it either so there & he's here we'll be so happy together."

Cometboy continued. "No, seriously when he came in he mentioned someone named Kara." "I think that was either his girlfriend or wife on Earth when he was forced to leave, from the impression I got."

"Yes, that's the point." Shadow-lass said with absolutely no shame.

"What, point?"

"He's never going to see her again, and even if he was married to her that would still mean he's single, because he would be a widow after 10,000 years in the future!"

"Come on Shadow-lass I know you have dark powers but that's a little dark it might be 10,000 years to you it might only have been a day or two for him."

"It's OK I can wait, I have time, I'll keep watching him with his shirt off being a hotty like that, he should definitely not be alone, and that's where I come in."

"Just don't, your a hero your better than that Shadow-lass."

Shadow-lass got quiet for a moment. "Maybe I am, but sometimes it gets lonely out here being a hero all the time, always such high standards, I'm still young, does being a hero mean I can't ever make mistakes?

Karate Kid just shook his head, "I don't know why I bother sometimes."

"What," Shadow lass asked? Karate kid just shook his head walking away, he trained a lot of Legionnaires, but some of them were really childish, sometimes.

Med-bay:

Brainiac 5 runs his portable scanner over Mon-el, and enters more data onto his chart. He had already run all of the scans on his list and all the physical challenges, as he started compiling all of the data. "So, we already know your primary weaknesses are lead poisoning and solar radiation." "As far as your powers are concerned you have Super-strength." "Although your not as strong as Superman, or Supergirl, your going to be the strongest member of our team." "Your fast...

"I know, I'm not as fast as the Super-team...I know, I know." "I can't see through walls, no heat vision, I do have telescopic vision, but no super-breath, I'm very invulnerable and heal fast but it's like a broken record not like Superman and Supergirl, I absorb energy, I have good hearing but broken record again and I jump really high, actually I can jump as high as they can, so that counts for something right?" "So tell me something I don't know, what about this BLT thing I have."

"No, it's TK projection." "So, first let me explain about those powers by explaining Superman and Supergirl's flight powers." "You see both you and the Kryptonians have versions of TK powers, but Supergirl and Superman can only use it on themselves to make themselves fly, you on the other hand can't project it on yourself your power is inverted."

"Umm, Brainiac 5, I'm not a Brainiac 5. "In English, Daxamite or Kryptonian, please what do you mean by inverted?"

"Well the powers that cause Supergirl and Superman to fly is related to your ability to make other things fly."

"Ooooh let me try"...Mon-el made a squinting face as he pointed his finger at Brainiac 5 like he was trying to use the force like a certain young Padawan ..."I'm trying it Brainiac 5, but your not moving".."I'm trying really hard." "Did I break it or something?" "Kara always said breaking things was my secret power and she yelled at me for it a lot, I think that was her superpower," Mon-el said sheepishly.

"It takes practice Mon-el, Saturngirl can help you with that."

"No, please I don't want to hurt her again."

"No, don't worry you, won't because your still a beginning rookie, she knows what's she's doing she just didn't expect it that time, she knows to use more force on you when you practice which will probably trigger your powers and she'll probably use less and less power against you until you start doing it on your own, plus she can go in your mind and give you a little push and..."

"No...no...no...no." "I've had enough of that for one day." "I know my 'friend' Supergirl always told me to tell the truth, but Saturngirl puts it on a whole other level." "Alright so whats next," Mon-el said wearily. It had already been a very long day. A 10,000 year day to be precise!

Saturngirl- "Well next we have so much to do, we have to teach you our rules and regulations which you will have to swear to..what's your God's name again?"

"Rao." Mon-el said on auto, running completely on fumes.

"Right Rao, and than we have to fit you for your Legion ring..."

"What if I'm not ready for you to put a ring on it"...

"Not that you silly goose, it's a long story but it's almost like when you were on Earth and you had these ancient stone age technology things called I-phones, well these rings are much better than that, but I'll explain more as we go along, than you need a Superhero name, and a superhero suit and we need to set up your bunk where you'll be staying..."

"Ummm, Saturngirl before we do all that...you know I just fought against a Daxamite invasion, watched my mother die in front of my eyes, had my entire race yell at me and call me a traitor, the Earth my second home after losing my first home just got filled with lead poison, I had to leave the woman I love, I got exiled into space with only the clothes on my back that got burned off too, but I'm getting ahead of myself, I got sucked into some portal, scared out of my mind that I was heading back to Earth to die, I saw my life flashing before my eyes, I meet up with all you strange aliens with powers who like to sneak into my thoughts and I'm scared to think about anything personal in front of you, I fought off tech droids, battled you and the other two members of your core team, discovered I have a new secret power says you, mind you I did all this in 10,000 years but it was really only a day and a half, like what do you have to eat around here and have you heard about Zacharian ale around here and leave the bottle and don't wait up".. Mon-el exhaled at the giant mouthful he just unloaded as he finally said his peace.

"Oh, right how stupid of me, of course you should eat something, oh I can't wait for you to see what we eat here, it's so good, so efficient and quick."

Mon-el got excited with a big bright smile he was so hungry as he watched Saturn girl placing a giant domed plate into the Nuclear-wave oven, one press and it was done instantly heated. Mon-el was so excited he lifted up the dome and Mon-el's mouth gaped at it as his eyes gave a weird look at his dinner, he looked at the plate sideways and from different angles, his face was now inches off the food like he couldn't believe it, he even sniffed at it. He looked at Saturngirl just pointing at it completely speechless, but telling her everything with his eyes and thoughts.

Saturngirl chose to ignore those thoughts and sell their culture, he just doesn't know any better..."It's a heated pill, yay, she squealed, every single known vitamin and nutrient in the known universe heated up and for your pleasure, tastes just like chicken, just one bite and it's so good and than your done and you have so much time do our list, yay!"

Mon-el just shook his head eating the stupid pill it filled him up but he felt so empty, he gulped down some Zacharian water hold the Zacharian part it was just freaking water and no ale...he just looked at Saturngirl he turned away and looked at her again.

Saturngirl felt the sad puppy power blasting her in the face, she didn't even need to read minds for that..."No Mon-el, no."

"I can cook you know."

"We don't do that anymore, this is so much more efficient nothing spoils."

"You just spoiled my dinner," he whined. "The future sucks!"

"Alright fine, I see your cranky pants and tired." "Why don't we just get you settled in get you to your room and you can get some rest and tomorrow, you get to become a Superhero!"

To be continued.

Final author thoughts & previews: Well the TK thing actually comes from the clone Superboy in DC comics, who has that power, I decided he needed something to separate himself from everybody else as all of Team Supergirl has some type of power, skill or ability to contribute that's different than the other members. And than I decided to actually explain it and why Mon-el can't fly, and maybe why they can. I know Shadow lass has been a bit of a bitch right now, and I still haven't decided too much on how I am going to use her character yet, but these teams with all these people at once are hard to write sometimes as I have to give these small snippets of story line, while going back to the main story, so I always try to give each of them at least something interesting to say. As far as that ending goes I could very easily see in the future the health movement running way out of control, but I picture maybe Mon-el trying to show them that old ways can be good too.

Preview: As far as the next chapter which will probably be called Becoming a Legionnaire chapter 12, it's going to be stuff on Saturn-girl's list. I don't know how many I am going to check off, but I know how it starts and I have to end it in a certain way before I get to chapter 13 which is my version of Triggers called PSIGH, and there is a lot of Karamel in that one, there is a lot of darkness my Psy is a lot meaner than the one in that TV episode and after the darkness its followed by a lot of light.


	12. Chapter 12 Making of a Hero

Making of a Hero chapter 12

by jaymack33

characters: Cometboy, Saturngirl, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Karate Kid, Mon-el(still unnamed or is he...)

Summary- Surprise opening sequence, Legion rules with the oath, Intro to Legion ring, Intro to Training, The suit, Naming the hero & important cliffy

Author notes: Originally titled Becoming a Legionnaire, although I probably rejected more titles for this chapter than all the others combined. Also I'm so excited about what I'm doing in chapter 13 that I thought these Legion chapters were not going to go so well, but I liked the way the last chapter came out and than I was scared of this chapter as all I had was my list in the summary & knowing only how this chapter ends and I didn't realize I was going to open it this way until I wrote the ending and than I decided to go more emotional. Especially since my Karamel arc is really long game and so to set up my big chapter 13 surprise I couldn't resist. A lot of things are happening in this chapter, and I'm starting to sneak things into chapters as I don't know everything I want to do, but I know a lot of things I want or might do. Note my original opening was supposed to be patterned as Mon-el's first day of work on Supergirl as an intern, I still left the scene there thinking of that damned Ruelle "Feeling good" song she refuses to publish, but I love my new opening much better. I'm not going to lie Romeo and Juliet hit me in the feels on Monday. Let me know what you think, I did enjoy writing this even though I thought I wouldn't.

Mood Sunny:  
Sunlight hits Mon-el's face as he wakes up after a long day. Waking up on Daxam, I'm not going to lie I didn't really have a care in the world, it's just nobody really cared about me either.

Waking up on Earth was different. It was like waking up to a living breathing angel! My breath gets caught in my throat as I watch her golden hair in beautiful disarray glistening by the early sunlight. It almost sparkles in it's sheer beauty. Her soft lashes on her closed eyelids, are so even and perfect like they were out of a painting.

Her eyes closed, she's just really cute and pretty when she sleeps. I think she must have fallen asleep watching me sleep too. I don't even have words to describe how that makes me feel, except for sheer happiness.

As I examine her cute little nose, I can feel her warm breath against my skin, I breathe in her air and it fills me with comfort. Her pretty pink lips have a funny cute little expression, I watch one little edge opened ever so slightly on the left side of her lips like it's the most fascinating thing in the world and I don't really know why.

I could stare at her like this all day, she deserves the rest. She isn't just a Supergirl, she's my Supergirl! She must have been really tired, between working at Catco, her daily patrols and babysitting me of course. Though I have gotten better in my defense I am now a housebroken alien and I haven't broken anything in her apartment...lately.

The way she snores so softly, so cute. It's like a pretty gentle song in my head and her heartbeat I hear with my special hearing is like the beat of her song.

As I watch my beautiful angel sleep I notice a strand of blond hair hanging over her nose, I reach to move it away as a reflex like I always do, hoping she doesn't notice my touch, but she always wakes up when our skin touches together causing me to hesitate. On the one hand she is so peaceful that I don't have the heart to wake her, but on the other hand I get to see her dazzling smile that she always gives me that is brighter and much more beautiful than any Sun I have ever seen, just as I'm about to reach that stray locket of hair..."Wake up Mon-el!" "Mon-el wake up!"

"It's time for you to become a Legionnaire, yay," Saturngirl sings grating at Mon-el's ears..."Noooo!"..he puts the pillow over his face. "Come on get showered, get dressed." The over enthusiastic sound of her voice after breaking up a wonderful dream just irritated Mon-el.

Than before he got out of bed he remembered. "But I don't have any clothes," he saw a pair of white pants and a white shirt floating via a TK user that actually knows what she's doing..."Show off!".

Saturngirl sticks her tongue out at him. You'll learn eventually." "So anyway, Mon-el do you need help with the shower...and?"

"No!" "Imra go, I can handle a shower on my own I'm a big boy"..as Mon-el enters the bathroom, "Imra I still feel you in my mind I can tell when your still there!"

"You sure?" "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just go can't I have privacy while I take a shower, or that personal thought Saturngirl was definitely all over that for Rao's sake! Mon-el finally hears silence he smiles and than he looks for the controls. "What controls?" He looks everywhere there are no handles no knobs, "How am I supposed to take a show"...fsshshhhh..."er" ..."Did that just happen, all I said was I needed to take a show"...ffssshhh..."er"..again the water-spray came from every single direction engulfing his body and than sucked right back in the sides of the walls not wasting a single drop..."How soothing," Mon-el thought, "I seem to recall yesterday saying something about how the future sucks, is there even any soap?"...Mon-el was covered in soap spitting some of it out of his mouth..."Fine I got it".."water"...he called it out and instantly the soapy water residue was sucked back away. Mon-el reached for a towel wiping himself off wrapping it just below his navel as he stepped out glistening with a new shine, he quickly put the white clothes on, "This is not even my colors, maybe red or black, but..."

"Initiate color sequence,"spoke an unseen robotic voice like Siri. "Huh."..Mon-el watched in shock as his shirt turned to a burgundy red the colors of Daxam and his pants turned pitch black..."Actually I hate to admit it but that actually is kind of cool." Mon-el decides keeping his thoughts quiet was the better part of Valor at this point. I better never say the word pink he thought to himself..pink not good, never say that word ever again...so now what as Mon-el looked at his open door he saw a funny arrow projection in the middle of the hallway.

"What's that?" Mon-el stared at it for a minute or too.

"Mon-el will you follow the damned arrow already can you really be that dense?" Mon-el would have laughed to himself that Brainiac 5's voice sounded more robotic than his mini-apartment if he wasn't so annoying!

"Brainiac, I'm supposed to be joining the Legion not a live action Mario Brothers, that never works, worst movie ever..."

"Will you be serious, just keep following the arrows, you know how many heroes have tried to get membership and failed you are joining an elite group." "No funny business today, today you become a Legionnaire."

As Mon-el continued to walk a door slid open, Mon-el stared and than heard Brainiac's voice again but he cut him off edgewise...I know already, gees I'm going in.

Stage 1: The Legion oath and rules, conducted by Lightning Lad

Put your hand over The King Lar version of the Bible, Mon-el and repeat. These are the rules and oaths you swear by!

1) No, one born from this time can change anything from the past as it was originally intended. Mon-el responds, So I swear!

2) No, one from this time who has exact prior knowledge of events in the past can change it, unless the history has been altered by someone in violation of rule 1.  
Please note in the past great tragedies and timelines have been ruined by the Time Trapper who has violated this law and caused us to write various bylaws for exceptions in extreme cases, but all other violations can threaten suspension or termination of your membership. Mon-el responds, So I swear!

3) To become a member besides the testing it is required that a 2/3's majority vote you in, it was unanimous once you complete the swearing in you will become a member of our team.

4) Team Leaders are voted in by members not to exceed 2 years, but after a two year wait you can be nominated for a vote. We also have backup leaders which are voted in by only our core 25 members, you can only choose backup leaders between core members who have completed one year as a member of our team and congratulations you are a core-member, rookie. Lightning Lad rolled the word rookie off his tongue full of both mirth and disgust, but in a joking sort of way. Mon-el responds, Rookie swear! He smiles and makes a peace sign with his fingers.

5) Legion members must obey our Leader elect or the Backup Leader when our elected Leader is incapacitated or unavailable. Disobeying a direct order could lead to suspension or termination of membership. Mon-el responds, So I swear!

6) Being a coward on a mission, lying about fellow members, & permanent loss of powers can also lead to expulsion from the team and mind-wipe from all Legion secrets. Mon-el responds, So I swear!

7) And last but not least the Mon-el rule.

I have a rule?

You are to stay away from my girlfriend, she's mine!

Saturn girl turned away blushing, why does he always do that with new recruits,she sent Garth a mental hit, "STOP IT!"

He just smiles at her barely acknowledging her message, she hates that, and he smiled slightly more before hearing Mon-el's response at the comical non-existent rule that would result in getting blasted by a very powerful lightning blast.

Mon-el responds, "So I swear!" "And truthfully Garth, your lucky to have her and if you make her happy I'm glad she has you too." "Finding love and keeping it is hard." "Believe me I really know more than ever." Mon-el walks to the next stage.

Stage 2 The Legion ring conducted by Brainiac 5

"This is your ring, because you are so special we already have it set for a special setting."

"Of course, I am going to be a great hero, so what spectacular setting is it on?"

"The baby setting!"

"Have I ever told you I don't like you very much Brainiac, even your name is obnoxious, like look at me I'm smarter than everybody else."

"I'll be looking at you screwing up the only settings that work on that thing, even at the baby setting."

"You, know Brainiac you don't have to hit me with all of the compliments at once, you can hold some back. I mean really with feeling."

"Fine, until you've been trained how to properly use the ring this setting will only allow you receive and send messages, and as you've already seen it's voice activated, say something Mon-el."

"Something," Mon-el said.

"Figures," said Brainiac

Processing, registering Mon-el Gand as active user, only communications are available at the moment, please enter override command for additional features.

"Mon-el phone home," he yelled into the ring.

"No, have to specifically state the Legion member your contactin, it doesn't do outside lines or planets at the baby setting."

"Your not going to let that go, are your Brainiac?"

"You better catch on with your training fast, or you'll be the only Legion member in the field with the baby setting."

"Alright fine you made, your point, what's next?"

Stage 3: Training assessment conducted by Karate Kid

Mon-el walks into the training facility that he had destroyed the Mechs in and battled the top 3 Legion members. "OK, so why am I here again?" "Danielson, heigh!" Mon-el did a funny bow at the karate Kid after doing an air Karate chop.

"Yes, keep saying all your ancient references that know one knows anything about, but a true warrior maintains focus at all times."

"Like, I'm the strongest guy, here, and you know like Karate or something, what are you going to do really?" "Do you shoot lasers out of your eyes, are you faster than me?"

"Why don't you go for an attack and find out?"

"Maybe because I'm new here and I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try, your not the first untrained Super that thought that way."

"Fine, let me get this over with." Mon-el lunged, but Karate kid dodged easily giving him a slight nudge swinging him almost to the wall.

"Fine, you dodge really well, I admit it." "But not impressed!"

"And you telegraph everything, and focus too much on your stupid jokes and taunting while I remain focused on all of your mistakes using your momentum against you."

"Fine, I'll take this more seriously again." "Mon-el uses super-speed, and is at Karate kid in an instant, even he can't dodge the attack, but he deflects it at the last second, moves away from the momentum and throw him off again.

"You see Mon-el you are strong, and fast, but you rely too much on your powers, you need to focus on your technique, on what my eyes are telling you I'm going to do, which way am I leaning, and super-powered heroes rely so much on powers that they underestimate their enemies, we have unlimited databases, but we don't know what the enemy can do always, and that can lead to a fatal mistake, we will begin tomorrow, and maybe we'll make a real hero out of you after all.

Mon-el just shook his head, "Yep Kara, I'll be going right on a mission any day now." "Training wheels suck."

Stage 4: Superhero suit conducted by Cometboy

"OK, so we are going to have you choose the design of your Super-suit, we all have our unique suits to represent ourselves and the Legion." "Because if your going to fight crime and save people you may as well look good doing it right."

"You, know Cometboy you really are the first hero in this process that is actually telling me something I want to here." "So, where do I get the suit from?"

"Your wearing it."

"Wait a second, I mean I like some of the colors, but how about a cape and, Processing cape, a midair laser printer spooled out a white cape as it slowly floated landing in Mon-els hand's. "Cool, I see they all come in white."

"And you choose the color and blam your a hero and you look the part!"

"So, any thoughts on design Mon-el?"

"Well, I think I made a mistake earlier, the black pants, I think having lost all of my worlds I should have something of both of them." "So, my pants should match my torso so, red-pants?" "Is that right?"

"Wrong," Cometboy said firmly.

"But I said it."

"Yeah, but it was in question form." "You need to affirm it, these controls are sensitive."

"Fine, Red outfit and blue cape (for Kara he thought, it is a heavy cape whatever that means?), blue cape for the color of the oceans of the Earth, and Supergirl trained me and encouraged me to be a hero, so House of El Crest by my heart," Monel stated

Cometboy interrupted, "Abort last input!"

"Are you serious?" "You aren't going to let me put her symbol on my suit?"

"No, it isn't that, you shouldn't be putting that by your heart, that can be a target for villains, and besides most people are going to think it should be on your other side, so that's where you should put it, if villains try to shoot you there at least it will miss your heart and most people will think it's actually by your heart so it will send the same message."

"You, know Cometboy, your alright in my book, everything you just said works for me, so Computerfingy if your listening do what he said!"

"It doesn't work, like, that." "I'll just do it, Command protocol Foxtrot Echo 19 override, form House of EL symbol to Mon-el's upper left torso, confirm and enter."

Mon-el goes, "That's great, wish I could see it, though."

"Oh, there is an AP for that," as, Cometboy tapped his Legion ring glided through 7 virtual squares to the left, 5 to the right, 8 across, mirror AP. A virtual 3d mirror projected showing Mon-el in his new suit. "I got to admit, this looks pretty, good." "I am so down with this." "OK, time for your next and last stage of the day Mon-el.

Stage 5 naming a hero Saturngirl

Saturngirl smiled proudly at Mon-el in his new Supersuit as his cape elevated as he walked up to her.

"So we each took turns picking what part of your membership we would participate in as you can see I called dibs on this one.

"So what do we call you, this is a list of names that have already been taken."

"That's not that much," as Mon-el looked at the virtual screen projected out of Saturn-girl's ring in midair.

"No, silly you have to scroll down.."

Mon-el started realizing there were a lot of names on this list after 10,000 + years of heroes not just on Earth but in other Galaxies and Universes. "I quit, can't I just be called Mon-el, all these names, they've already been taken, Superboy, Superman, Ultraboy, Ultraman, hell there actually is a Daxaman!"

"Well, just do what we do, we either pick an ability or location or an attribute."

"So, what I'm Almost Superman or something?"

"No, that sucks and is too self-deprecating, like think of something your good at, or maybe what someone important thought about you." "What about Kara, she ever tell you an attribute you could be named by?"

"Well she said, I was brave when I first started considering being a hero, agree to disagree, I kept telling her I was scared when I was helping those people, scared when we were locked in Cadmus."

"But, you don't get it Mon-el it's not the fear that makes you not brave it's letting the fear stop you from being brave that makes someone a coward." "That list of what you went through in one single day yesterday, most people, maybe even me, I'm not sure I could have signed off on all this, I would have had to take a minute like a couple weeks later." "But you went right into it head on, you challenged all our Mech droids, you hadn't even really used the skills Kara showed you before." "You went toe to toe with the leaders of our team yesterday after all you went through and your going to tell me you aren't brave."

"I was scared." "I am scared." "I've lost everything I ever had in my life, all I have is her necklace and my promise that her working with me would not be for nothing, no matter what I lose, it's not even just because I want her to be proud of me, I mean I do but I do believe in what she taught me, I saw her with no powers standing up to bullies and slavers when she had no chance to win just to help the people and by Rao she did it too, I couldn't even believe it, it's like she is so hopeful that it's contagious she made me want to believe it too."

"You know Mon-el that really is brave it takes a lot of Valor for you to have gone through everything you've gone through and still to choose to fight for what you believe in helping others...That's it your name is... Valor!"

"No, my name is Mon-el, we need to think of a good superhero name, what could it be?"

"OK, Valor whatever you say Valor."

"Well, fine Saturngirl for now it's Valor, but I'll keep looking at this list and 35 years from now when I reach the bottom..."

"I already did a search Valor it wasn't taken, offscreen." The screen vanished at Saturngirl's s command. Too late Valor!" "No returns, I already registered your name on the new hero log, see!"

"Gees, I can't believe this happened again."

"Oh, yeah she did do that too."

"Kara named me Mike, you named me Valor"...Mon-els inner thoughts-Ohh Kara, all that's happened today and I can't share it with you, we always would tell each other everything...

"Thinking about her I see..."

"Always, even when I don't, the metal of her necklace pressing against my skin by my heart, it beats against it, it's the closest thing to being near her that I have left." Mon-el gets silent for a while brooding. "It's finally hitting me I lost her." "She didn't dump me, we got to say goodbye, but I lost her."

"God, Mon-el did you do that to your girlfriend a lot?"

"What are you talking about, she isn't here?"

"No, I mean that sad puppy face you make."

"I'm not a puppy I'm a hero now, well almost a hero, we need a damned mission so I can finally stop saying I'm almost a hero!"

"Yes, puppy, don't pout,...she teased"

"You know sometimes when we talk, it reminds me of when I talked with her, your kind of my new mentor, and Rao, I miss her, like I really, really miss her, so much has happened, I wish I could tell her something about today, anything, even that I'm alright."

Saturngirl pulled out of his mind she couldn't take reading anything more, starfish, puppies, space-ball, oceans, she tried to block out the pain she felt too much pain, she had to get out, as she saw tears welling up under his eyes threatening to slide out of her eyes too. It still hasn't hit him, she's dead. She's been dead for 1000's of years, there is a part of him that knows it, his brain sort of pokes near it, but even though he's Valor he can't, and I don't blame him no one can, I couldn't do it, if Garth..no...and God that wounded puppy face, poor Kara, I don't even like him like she does, but that puppy face is still pretty powerful, & I don't want him sad like that, but it's the stupid Legion rules even if he meets the exceptions, and it takes so much power out of me..."Mon-el could you come with me..."

"Why, haven't I already been processed as a member?" "I guess, I am Valor now, you sure I can't look at that 30,000 page list again, it's not Harry Potter, but.."

"No, Valor, it's your name in the field we don't use real names so your stuck with it Valor." And than Saturngirl came to a decision. "Here come with me Mon-el unfortunately we can't send you back to Earth because of your allergy, but maybe there is something else I can do to..."

-To be continued-

Author final notes & Preview: Well, what do you think? I got a lot of stuff done in Mon-el's two days in his new home. But, I 'm still way behind trying to catch up with where I wanted him to be, but at least I can call him Valor now, at least some of the time. I would like to say some of those Legion rule are actually true, I ignored some of the stupid ones, but I tried to partially adhere to canon, and I made up some of my own too.

Well, now that I'm finished all I have to do is write the beginning and edit the Psy vs Supergirl sequence, and I get to post a chapter I've been excited about for almost a week now. I didn't think I would post an actual Karamel post this soon in my story, but the Supergirl TV show gave me an interesting thought combined with my own story-lines. I can't wait to show you what it is. I believe the funniest thing I've ever written in any of my chapters is near the end of it. I know I crack up every time I re-read it. So, chapter 13 will be called PSIGH, and is my version of Triggers, but Psy is meaner and stronger in my story, There will be some Danver sister moments and an epic Karamel scene, you just have to get through the dark to get to the light and my favorite funny part is a big surprise.


	13. Chapter 13 PSIGH!

PSIGH! chapter 13

by: jaymack33

Characters- J'onn J'onzz, M'gann M'orzz, Psi (Gayle Marsh), Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Winn Schott, & you will have to read to find out Mystery character 1?, Mystery character 2?, & Mystery character 3?

No spoiling my surprise at all Costs Summary: While Kara takes a break from being Supergirl to do some fun Wedding planning with Alex and Maggie, Psi is robbing banks, with the girl of Steel unavailable my favorite Martian(s) try to save the day, but even with Supergirl added to the mix facing the worst of all her fears from the most powerful Telepath on Earth, with all the pain coming her way, will she be able to prevail with the help of her friends & than..."stuff happens"...

Author notes- This takes place after chapter 10. I put a lot into this one. I think this is my favorite chapter I've written so far, I actually started writing this from the Psi parts to the end before I wrote the beginning and thought this was going to get done real quick and than the beginning took a lot of work too. I'm kind of scared that my next chapters are going to have a hard time competing with this one, but anyway as for this chapter... Psi is really going to tear Kara's mind apart like bullies on twitter with no block button, but I promise if you get through the darkness and your a Karamel fan there is some light in this one, I found away to do it even though I didn't imagine writing a scene like this so early in this story when I first planned it, and it might be a while before it happens again, this is still a long game story, but not in this chapter.

-

Previously in chapter 10 Supergirl Day:

As Alex and Maggie, J'onn, and James run up to her she gives them all a hug finally allowing herself to feel a little bit...Alex is crying, as Supergirl started speaking to her friends, her family. "Look I know things have been difficult, and all these things the spike in crime rates, and the hit on Lena or maybe me, and I just want to say, that I can't do this without you." "All of you." "We're still a team, and I love you all." "And, I'm not ready to go back to being Kara Danvers yet, but I will try to make time to be with you..just the same and..."

"What about Winn, what about me you forgot about me Kara, I am so hurt"...

Kara smiled. "No, Winny the Pooh, I didn't forget about you too." "Your all my family and Alex I promise I'll try to be with you and Maggie some of the time, OK, but only for the fun choices, not the invitation stuff."

Alex- "How about cake tasting?"

Supergirl got really serious..."You know Alex...Supergirl would never lower herself to that sort of thing...but Kara Danvers would." As Supergirl softened..."She takes her cake eating seriously, like she'll take your cake and Maggie's and eat it too...Kara smiled...

-

Chapter 13- PSIGH! starts now:

Location & Time: Main Street, National city, & it's Sister, Sister, almost Sister time

"OK, everybody on the count of three 1-2-3. Coms off, cells off, show me Kara, and you to Maggie."

"The only trouble we are going to have today is picking just one." "And in our next stop the only problem we are going to have is fitting out the door when we're done." "Got it Maggie."

"I got it." Maggie gave her a smile and a finger point right back at her.

"Kara, you got it?"

"I'm good, I'll be having whatever you two are having, of course I will definitely be pointing out the best choices."

"Sure you will," Alex gave a teasing don't you believe her look.

"So, Kara, you sure your ready for this, you've been out of the game for a long time?"

"I got game Alex, mad skills, I can handle this trust me."

As Kara opens the door and walks in all around her was, "Caaaaakkeeeeee!" "More cakkkkkkeee." "And over here too, cakkkeeeee!"

Alex and Maggie were just laughing as Kara almost revealed her secret. She was practically using Super speed running from cake testing table to cake testing table, while waiting up for them she almost even ate a decoration.

"Alex did we just let in a bull in a china shop?"

"No, Maggie, at least with the bull we know it isn't Super, and I think we forgot the Kryptonite in my other purse."

Alex and Maggie laugh at the funny longing faces Kara was making at all the pretty cakes on the table and in the display cases. Hahahahaha.

-

Meanwhile in another Location: Central District National City  
Psi's second bank withdrawal for the week (1st happened at end of chapter 10 the day before on Supergirl Day)

"OK, boys, girls time to hand over your money, watches, bracelets, anything that sparkles, do I have to fill out a withdrawal slip, oh, nahh not really"..blast.. the row of people in line went down from whatever fearful signal she blasted into their heads like pins in a bowling alley, each signal personalized for maximum impact and all at the same time.

Guards had no idea, what was happening but living in National City, lets just say strange was sometimes normal, "Hey lady stop right there, we don't know who you are but if you stop we won't have to shoot."

"Oh, you have your little guns for lil ol me, your going to need more than that"...blast..." "Your poor 5 year old daughter and your poor 8 year old died in total pain feel their pain all of it and you got to outlive them I feel the joy & you get to feel all of the pain..all of it...hahahahaha, like awesome"...Psi laughs as she steps over the unconscious security guards..."I love doing that 2 men down and one woman up.. that one really leaves them with emotional scars...hahahhah"...Psi skips out of the bank leaving customers and employees out on the ground with memories of dead loved ones crippling diseases and financial catastrophes that never really happened, but at least I got a good laugh at it while I took it to and than out of the bank...hahahahhahah!

-

Location & Time: National City Bakery, it's sister time!

"Hey, Alex, didn't you just put a slice of mousse cake on your plate, how did you eat it so fast?"

"Maggie, what are you talking about, I didn't eat...Kara?"

As Alex and Maggie look at Kara her cheeks are filled with so much cake, crumbs falling out of the side of her mouth, she can barely talk with a giant smile on her face and giddy blue eyes through her glasses. "I didmmmntmmmmdoitmmmmm!"

"Maggie I think we can put the cuffs on her now, what do you think?"

"I think we let the perp dig her self a little bit deeper when we take her to the reception food station next than we'll have more evidence for the conviction."

Kara, swallowed down finally..."mmmmmmmmm...so good." "I love the caramel icing on the chocolate cake, but stay away from that lemon cake, never lemon it's too sour"..Kara made a face.

"We'll take it in advisement Kara?" "Maggie what do you think?"

"Well even though Kara obviously likes that cake I was thinking either the Red velvet or the White Chocolate Rasberry, Alex?"

"Either one sounds, yummy." "Kara what do you think?"

Kara could not say another word as she literally shoved pieces of both choices in her mouth, her cheeks were chubby again like a cute chipmunk with glasses. All she could do was give them a thumbs up that they were both good cakes with funny looking happy eyes like she was in total sugar shock!

-

Meanwhile Location: DEO HQ

Winn points to their wide screen. "This is Gayle Marsh known as the supervillain Psi, blond beautiful blue eyes will break your heart..."

J'onn interrupts..."Winn relevance!"

Getting there papa bear, she'll break your heart and than your mind." "In the Institute of Higher Psychokinetic Study she discovered her meta powers at age 12 ran away no one had heard of her since, until 2 years ago weird bank robberies started happening through out the country she does 3 bank jobs than she moves to the next city, she's never been caught." "Anyone that has ever tried to stop her has ended up in mental hospitals and years of therapy, and I mean everyone." "This may be one of the toughest villains we've ever faced in this city."

"Maybe we should call Kara and Alex in on this one, but oh right their on radio silence for their triple sister trip for super fun wedding planning day, we're on our own on this one."

Winn goes over more stats and the footage of the first two bank robberies with J'onn. "Her pattern is 3 robberies and than she moves on to another city, so we will only have one more chance to stop her."

"Winn, you know the power it takes to go into so many minds at once, I couldn't even do half of what she just did." "This one is going to be a tough one I think I may need to call M'gann for backup, I hope she hears me, but you know what, when one hero is unavailable it's next hero up, Supergirl isn't the only alien hero in National city!"

"Wait, but you can't just go, if your gone, Alex is gone, who's in charge than?

"I think your ready Winn.."

Wait...wait hold on a second, me?.. "I'm in charge?"...

"Your next in line, if you haven't noticed your probably the smartest person in the room."

Winn smiles brightly returning the proud smile from Papa bear. "Why, thank you," but than...

"Well at least when Alex, Supergirl, M'gann and myself aren't here"...

"Well thanks a lot,"as Winn felt some of his bubble bursting.

"No seriously Winn I believe in you, I trust you and maybe it's better if Supergirl sat this one out, she's been in really dark places lately, she looks like she's finally starting to come back to us, I have a feeling a villain like that could actually make her worst than before."

"Right OK, than we will not be allowing our lovable Kara into this one, we got this, I got this, right you got this and I got all of this." Winn waved his arms around the massive DEO control center. "Nothing to worry about nothing at all, Winn said nervously"

"There is only one major bank she hasn't hit yet, so that is where I will head out to." As J'onn changed into the green form of the Martian Manhunter giving Winn the nod that it was on him now, he flew off Zoom.

Winn turned to everybody, "OK, everybody, you heard it, I'm the bossman, Dana take the controls, we all have to run point on this and give as much support to J'onn as we can. I want all agents ready for support, if, I mean when J'onn defeats Psi we will need to help all injured civilians and when Psi is defeated, we will need an Inhibitor collar waiting to keep her that way. So everyone make it snappy people, I want answers not questions, solutions, not problems everybody, we got this...because Winn Schott is not going to screw up on his first day in charge of the DEO!" "Now, it's just up to you J'onn!" But just in case, Dana try to reach M'gann again." "I'm not worried, nope, we got this." "Easy peasy lemon squeezy Winn said looking at the monitor hoping this was an easy one, but knowing...he didn't even want to go there.

-

Meanwhile back with the sisters, now about to try some hors d'oeuvres.

So, Kara what do you want to try first...?

"Potstickersssssssssssss!"

"Like I didn't see that one coming Mags?"

"So Alex how does she eat that much and still look like that?" Maggie gives an exasperating smile at Alex.

Chalk it up to she hasn't really eaten in forever since she got in that militant Supergirl thing she was doing and Kryptonian metabolism...and...and...

Kara had chubby cheeks again smiling moving her mouth side to side slowly swallowing down some food, she just raises her arms up like it's just me.

Alex, was so happy, it was like I am finally getting my sister back she's finally back and than a TV monitor in the building...in other news...the metahuman, known as Psi who just robbed two banks over the last 2 days is now robbing another bank right now and it looks like up in the sky it's the Martian Manhunter...and than all Alex could say was..."Aww crap!" Kara was already gone.

-  
Location: 30,000 feet in the air

Supergirl in full speed mode is flying through the air, clicks on her com for the DEO, "Hey Winn, what's going on, how can I help, why didn't you call me, oh right we turned everything off..."

"Well actually Supergirl, I'm not Winn." Dana answering the comlink completely surprises Kara!

"Dana, what are you doing, where's Winn?"

"Oh he's in charge now can I take a message.."

-Winn interrupts-"Hey hold on hi Kara, so how's it going with the wedding planning pick a good cake, good food...yummay!"

"Cut the crap Winn and first..your really in charge and J'onn actually let that happen?

"Why thanks a lot for the vote of confidence Kara, and like yes after J'onn, Alex, & you it's little ol me the big boss, the big cheese, so everything is good, you can go back to all that fun stuff you were doing and..

"What are you doing Winn, I know there's trouble!"

"Trouble no trouble, just a small little bitty bank robbery, but don't worry J'onn can handle it you can go back to your sister sister sister time and..."

"And I saw the news Winn, that is not a little bitty bank robbery I know a metahuman when I see one."

"I know but come on my favorite Martian is on it we even called M'gann she should be there any moment, that's two heroes, I could even call in Guardian if necessary, you don't worry about a...

"The details now Winn, don't make me go over there..."

"Fine!"...after telling Kara the same thing he told J'onn including the lame, I mean same jokes, Winn finally pleaded with her, "Just please Kara be careful, not just because I'm in charge but as your friend I'm not sure you can handle this one." "Please not after all you've been through."

"I'm Supergirl I can handle anything, I am the most powerful hero on Earth!"

"Yes, Kara, but she's powerful too and she's undefeated..Kara was already offline not hearing the last things Winn said...zooom blasting off towards the bank.

-  
Location a little earlier than the previous Supergirl segment: Bank of America, Market Street, National City

As a pretty blond skips over unconscious people on the ground, leaving her last job of the city, she looked up in the sky and...

The Martian Manhunter was now hovering over the city. "Stop, right there Gayle, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I can not allow you to keep hurting people and robbing them." J'onn was not going to call her by her alias Psi and give her credit like she was anymore important than the hoodlum and thief that she was!

"Ohh, are we on a first name basis, J'onn, you think you can just delegitimize me by not calling me Psi, why don't you go back and hide behind the red skirt of the real so called hero in this city in your secret DEO base...whoops secrets out!" "Secret, not a secret"

"You have to stop this, these are innocent people, I can not let you go any further with this." "If you turn yourself in I won't have to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" "Oh, this is grand, you think you can hurt me, I have news for you, when people are going to get hurt, I'm the one doing the hurting and bringing the pain! Blast!

J'onn, knew it was coming braced himself with a mental shield and still got knocked down the street. He flew back with superspeed and still with his mental shield in place and although he kept her from getting in his mind another blast drove him into a parked car flipping it over. "You are starting to make me, mad young lady!" And than he went on the offense trying to go into her mind again, as their mental blasts struck he was holding on for a few minutes but than Psi struck harder, he felt his mental beams caving in and than Psi was in his mind...

"Oh no"...Martians dying everywhere in front of him and there was nothing he could do as he sobbed on the ground, but he knew this wasn't real I just need to get out, but I don't have the strength, I need, help. "Please M'gann, if you can hear me, I need you!"

"And that's how it's done son." "Girls rule, boys drool and I'll just let you vegetate on the ground and make my way..."

"Stop right there Psi" The girl of steel finally arrived on the scene staring down the formidably deadly meta-human Psi.

"Oh, look it's the girl of steel." "So, let me read this right you think you can stop me and I think your going to be taking a nap with your friend."

Kara's blue eyes darkened seeing all the hurt people, her friend J'onn spasming in the ground in pain, she punched her hand in her palm, I think your taking the nap, bitch if you ever actually wake up...Blast!

Kara got hit hard, it was like she didn't just get knocked down the street completely unprotected from the vicious mental attack, but her mind got knocked all the way to Krypton! Buildings burning, bursting! Kryptonians falling on the ground dead. And than a beautiful light as Zor-el and Allura is guiding their young daughter Kara Zor-el lovingly into the escape pod, lets get rid of her now he tells Allura! Send her away as far as possible Allura! We are finally rid of her! NO! Kara cried. It's not true, that's not how it happened, why can't I think straight, what's going on? Nooooooooooooooooo!

"What's going on are all the Truth bombs I am laying on you." "Your parents were horrible, how many world killing devices have they created, illnesses, weapons, they sucked as Kryptonians but they weren't as bad as you!" Because your just like your father, he created your and your going to be a worldkiller too, every planet you go to world killed, or it's inevitable, it was always you!"

"No, that is a lie, I am a hero, I have done nothing but save the people as Supergirl!"

"Oh, really you are the hero of this story, so it wasn't you that cause the Kryptonian Invasion, you that caused the Daxamite invasion, you caused the problem and than you get to pretend to save people." "You get a day named after you when you are a mass murdering liar!" "Everywhere you go you cause hurt and pain."

"NO, it's not true stop it..." Kara's tears were dripping all over her face. "Your lying I know I am hero, I am going to get out of this somehow, if that's the worst you can do."

"Oh, you think that's the worst I can do..Blast...Blast...Blast...Blast...Blast...Blast! "That's the worst I can do, Superbitch!"

The pain was devastating.

She was set up and than hit everywhere.. She sees Mon-el approaching, devastatingly handsome as ever cupping her face looking into her eyes deeply so warm and gentle and than gently saying...

"I never loved, you!" "I'm a Daxamite, and a liar, so funny, the look on your pathetic face, he mocked!

"No, Mon-el that's not true, it's not"...

"Oh, but it is true Kara Zor-el, how could you possibly believe I would ever love a Kryptonian, how stupid of you, and of course you did what typical Kara does you launched me into space to save me by of course if I had made it safe moving on having non-kryptonian children with a prettier wife would have been so easy, Kara..."But of course that didn't happened, because... I was dead, you murdered me!" "Typical Kryptonian, just like over there see your dead sisters and your dead friends at their Wedding your fault..."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tears shot everywhere out of Kara's eyes heat vision in the air...The pain, too much pain blood dripping from her friends, I know, I didn't do this no, this can't be happening..Nooooo..Kara needed this to stop flying into buildings rubble falling on her she needed the pain to stop even if it meant knocking herself out of the fight! She kept battering herself slamming into the ground with force one final time she lay there unconscious on the floor. She finally made it stop.

Ha, see all you supers are the same, just victims to Psi! Crash! Psi was blasted into a building what's that! Owww!

There they were hovering overhead J'onn and M'gann together combining their mental attacks...Psi weakened by their initial attack was struggling holding her own by the dual attacks I just need to catch my breath regroup...blast...blast...blast...

M'gann and J'onn both were holding there own...I don't know how long I can hold this J'onn she's too strong.. We need a miracle, I don't think we're going to be able to hold for more than 20 minutes...The Martian mental attacks against Psi's mental attacks were almost like a mental tug of war as they each took and gave ground, but the Martians were losing slowly as Psi's mental attacks kept getting just a little bit closer trying to break through inch by inch.

DEO agents were on the scene guided by Winn on their coms giving medical help for all the injured people, quickly getting them onto ambulances. Alex and Maggie were in route, but traffic was at a standstill from the metahuman battle wrecking that part of the city.

"Kara wake up please"...Kara was unconscious for almost 20 minutes with some strange voice telling her to wake up but she was scared to death to wake up if what just happened were to happen again she'd rather die than go through that again..."Don't worry we're with you this time, I believe in you!" Please wake up, I love you so much!" "The only thing she said that was true is she is an evil bitch that sucks ass, and before I met you I would have killed her for it!" "Wake up Kara, please wake up my love! Kara, slowly starts to stir...not wanting to wake up but the familiar soothing voice wasn't unfamiliar anymore, she knew that voice anywhere I have to get up and fight!

The evil Psi continues launching more and more powerful mental blasts at both M'gann and J'onn and their both struggling to stop them every time she comes close to pushing their mental projections back at them the two heroes gather enough strength just to push her away enough and than she sees the girl of steel flying overhead again, she wasn't at full strength battling the Martians but she gave another smaller mental push at Kara allowing M'gann and J'onn to start pushing their power onto her...

Kara hears evil Mon-el again, "I don't love you I never, loved you"...kkkkkkk..mental interference as evil Mon-el is interrupted by...

"Don't listen to her Kara, that isn't me, that never could be me, I loved you, I still love you and I always will love you, don't believe that bitch for a second that's only Psi messing with your mind, I'm not dead, Alex isn't dead, Maggie isn't dead, all of us love you, your going to win".."Because your a hero, that's what you always do, and your my hero to."

"He doesn't love you"..

"Yes I do"...

"He's dead don't believe him"...

"No I'm not I'm alive and we believe in you." "Fight her Kara, fight her, your the strongest and most powerful woman I know, Kara approaches slowly on her hands and knees like walking through a wind storm under Kryptonite with the voice in her heada encouraging her, the other evil voice had finally gone silent.

J'onn and M'gann advance trying to fight her and than Psi hears a voice... Leave her alone"...

"What the hell, who got through my defenses...that's not the Martian, it's a woman...

And than M'gann got in and J'onn too ...

"What is happening get out of my mind."

With 3 psychic aliens in her mind she didn't even notice an insanely angry Kryptonian right in front of her. "You don't do that again like ever bitch!" a vicious Kryptonian boot drives into her face Psi goes straight into a car motionless, Kara wanted to go further and beat her down but her legs gave out she crumbled into the ground sobbing tears pouring on top of more tears.

Alex and Maggie finally arriving run up to Supergirl on her knees her hands on fer face sobbing. Alex goes on her own knees on the ground embracing Kara caressing her face and tears. "It's going to be OK, Kara, you won, we're here, everybody is safe thanks to you, please stop crying, we're all here and we all love you." "Please come home kara," Alex tries to make a joke, you know it's going to be hard to justify the expense reports on your apartment if your not even living in it anymore. "Please, I'll come home with you."

Finally between sobs Kara speaks. "No, I can't go back home, too many ghosts."

"But, Kara..."

"No, wait Alex let me finish." "I want you and Maggie to be with each other, but I also don't want and can't be alone either. "Could I stay over your apartment, please?" Kara asks hopefully with tearful eyes full of love and need to be with her sister. She just can't be alone right now.

It almost breaks her heart seeing her sister Kara underneath that Supergirl mask quivering and shaking from her ordeal bringing tears to Alex's eyes. Alex's tears brings tears to Maggie's eyes.

"Of course you can come home sis, my home is your home, your always welcome, we're family, that's what we do, and we love you very much, I know you've had a hard day, and I'll do anything to make it better. Supergirl leans in to both Alex & Maggie shivering still in shock as they put her in their car, so they can go home.

Location: Alex's apartment

As Kara sits on their couch in pj's under a blankie, Maggie watches from the sideline smiling at the special bond between the two sisters even when they fight sometimes you still can't deny their love for each other, you can feel it.

"Do, you want some hot cocoa before you go to bed"

Kara still in shock looks to Alex with pleading eyes upside down not really wanting to talk, but years of being sisters looking into her pleading eyes, Alex already knew & started heating the water, pouring in the chocolate mix, and of course the special ingredient, but when she gave it to kara to drink Kara made a face.

"What, it's not good?" "It needs more marshmallows," Kara whined.

"Oh, look at you, last week I didn't even think you even ate food anymore." "

"It's your fault with the cake tasting and the hors d'oeuvres tasting, you know I didn't even realize if you stop eating potstickers for a while and than you eat it again it actually tastes more scrumptuous."

Alex laughed, "Wow, Kara I miss this, I miss having you around."

"Well I suck right now Alex."

"No, you don't even when your not Supergirl your still super to me."

Kara still shaking, but her face softened, "You know Alex, people make a big deal about Superman and he deserves it and I love him, but and maybe I forget it sometimes when I'm in my supersuit being a hero and saving people all the time, but your my hero."

"And your mine, Kara, now go to sleep, you need your rest, you've done all the superheroing you need to do tonight."

Kara curls up in the couch, "But I don't want to sleep, I can't!" She protests at Alex and Maggie with a comical grumpy but sleepy face, as both Alex and Maggie literally start tucking her in the covers on the sofa like she's a little girl.

I can't go to sleep she protests while yawning in mid sentence indicating otherwise. I'm too afraid to...to sleep... but she's so exhausted physically and mentally that she goes out like a light instantly and than as her curtains close she sees Mon-el walking in all gorgeous and sexy with his angelic carefree smile but those eyes of his looking like he wants to slowly pounce on me and devour me, Kara shakes her head, "No, no, nope, nope, no!" "Go away Mon-el I can't anymore your not real, your just going to hurt me again when I wake up you'll be gone all over again." "Always happens not this time, nope!"

Mon-el shakes off the hurt of Kara telling him to go away, because I'm not going to have a chance to do this again, Kara. "What if I told you I have a psychic telepathic friend and I'm actually kind of in here with you, sort of in a friendly mind control kind of way?"

At first Kara felt, Mon-el's melodic steady voice hit home and than oh no Mon-el flashed her that smile of his, but still Mon-el was seeing Kara frowning and not buying it at all, with the exception of a slight crack in her wall slowly starting to fissure.

"This is my dream, and that would just be me trying to wishfully explain why you are here, I've just been imagining you've been in my head helping me fight, you aren't real."

"Maybe I am here, maybe I'm not, but what if I did make it safely to another planet and did become a hero and did meet the most powerful psychic in the world and unfortunately she's expending too much power even with her amplifier, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do this again..so we only have tonight it's me Kara, it really is me." "Please you have to believe me, we might not get this chance again." "She's giving me one more chance to see you, be with you, feel you and tell you how much you mean to me."

"Yeah, right!" Kara continued to struggle stonewalling him as she took in his adorably handsome profile, how could he look that good and never looks like he even tries to look that good, he just is, more fissures cracking into her walls. Kara looked him over up and down finally noticing as he stepped away from the shadows he had a full beard now, causing a small smirk at the side of her lips and a slight stomach flutter..."Hey since when do you have a beard in my dreams?" "That's new."

"I lost my favorite barber, scissors can't cut my hair remember, no heatvision"...He pointed to his eyes, Kara just rolled her eyes like she needed him to point to his beautiful eyes, she was already there, at least she was when she wasn't looking at his lips for some reason. Even though I just drank hot chocolate I think I'm still thirsty.

Finally since he didn't seem to want to leave her dreams yet, this was a really, really persistent dream, usually he was long gone by now..."Your still wearing your DEO uniform."

"Hey it's your dream, technically my DEO uniform got ripped to shreds it's a long story, so I had to upgrade it."

"I thought you said your here too, so wouldn't you be wearing something else than if this is our dream?"

"I am in my world, but some of this dream is from me and some of this is from you," Mon-el screwed up again and looked too deeply in her magically beautiful blue eyes again, like a river he felt like he was getting swept away.

In my time I have no good pictures of her only old JPEG pics of Supergirl in the Cloud, but there she is and she's even prettier than I remember..it's really not fair for her to be that gorgeous..I can barely breathe like the lead in the air was starting to enter our dreams with us...but it was just her... just Kara...Mon-el was caught in a spell at a ghost Kara ...there was no Kara in my time..this all I get to have...one more time..one more chance...all he could feel at this time in this moment was his total devotion and his love of Kara...Mon-el advances slowly to Kara, she is like an angel too good for this Earth, his feet move on their own volition to her staring at her beautiful sparkling blue eyes with a steady unwavering gaze and total desire until Kara broke the connection she puts her head down.

Today has just been too hard I can't be hurt anymore not today. "Please don't," she said weakly even while knowing the slightest touch from him would probably change her mind, it always did, but no not this time I can't and than...

And than she feels Mon-el's gentle touch his palm caressing the side of her cheek so soft so gentle as he cups her gorgeous face gently coaxing it up so she can look at him again so he could let her know how he feels about her.

"I would never hurt you, not willingly." "Kara, I love you so much kara, with all my heart," a tear came down his eyes, than a couple more trickling down his face as he pressed his hand over his rightsided Daxamite heart, "I always have loved you and always will." "I loved you before I even knew what it meant to love someone." "Your my everything, even without you I carry you with me always in my heart." "See this necklace, I always keep it by my heart, it's my most precious possession because it's the only thing I own that came from you." "What that evil devil woman was saying, none of it was true." "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me the best thing, I know, I swear to Rao I am not only going to be the best damned hero you thought I could be but I've already started my journey!"

Kara's failed attempt at hiding her smile ended as fissures in her walls crumbled before turning to an ironic frown. "Monel?"

"What?" As Kara gazed into his beautiful blue gray eyes full of desire for her returning the desire in her own eyes, she couldn't take her eyes off him she needed...she needed..."have I ever told you that you talk way to damned much Mon-el..."

"Did you just tell me to shut up in your dreams?" Mon-el gave her a crooked adorkable smile.

"It's my dream, my rules, kiss me already..stupid," she singsonged at him..& that was it...the foreplay got hit with an atom bomb..mmmmmmm ... their lips crashed into each other like the tide against the beach..it was like they could hear the ocean as it crashed against the surf! The tide took them away. They were in a vortex of heat and desire completely out of their control.

And than Kara was shocked she wasn't flying, he was but she was flying with him now as they kissed in the air and for a second she thought about flying too, but she'd never been carried in flight before while kissing the man she loved she felt him flying her towards one of Alex's walls hard as he kissed her gently tentatively at first but she spun him around forcefully now flying him into the wall kissing him back hard longingly deeply her lips seized his lips prying them open with force and superpower so she could caress her tongue slowly into his mouth looking & searching for his tongue gliding against his tongue full of nothing but passion as they softly kissed flying spinning on their sides along the walls, their hands just exploring each other's bodies like every touch marked their territory, his ass was mine, & so was hers. Alex's picture frames crashing down one by one as they rocked each other's worlds across every single wall in that living area. Their kissing grew heated they flew against the opposite sides of the walls like bats in heat, Kara gripped his shoulders tightly refusing to let him go this time as Monel seized her by her waist she wasn't getting away either!

The apartment was shaking, somewhere in the distance Alex and Maggie had woken up, "What the hell is going on are we having an earthquake?"

Mon-el's hands than gently started caressed her face while Kara's fingers started running through his hair each drinking out of each other's lips brushing their lips together desperately as if for the last time their teeth slightly grazing against each others lips ever so slightly their moans almost timed together happened at the same exact moments..."ohhh Rao...yes...oh Rao yes".. Kara's thighs had grasped at Mon-el's hips as he continued to rise, rise through the air of the apartment, Kara's thighs squeezed Mon-el in closer as he groaned his appendage through his pants started to harden with desire as she squeezed him tightly desperately needing him inside of her. Mon-el needed to breathe though from the long uninterrupted alien kiss he pulled away only to start nuzzling the side of her neck before laying baby kisses down the side of her neck Kara felt heat going up and down her body as her neck went almost limp hanging back as she groaned just wanting more and more sweet kisses if he was a vampire she would have let him have his way with me all day and all night long so they could be alive and together forever...Ohhhhh... Rao...Mon-el...I haven't had this dream before not like this it's so...good...it's like this is really happening...I love you Mon-el, I will always love you.

"Love you to babe, but I'm so sorry she's losing the connection...I have to go...my love."

"No, don't go, please no, not yet."

"I have to my love see you in your dreams, beautiful"...his voice & form faded away before going silent.

Alex and Maggie what in the hell is going on here as they looked at all the pictures that had fallen from the walls, papers scattered around the floor tables toppled over, with Kara floating over the sofa crying...

"Please don't go, come back Mon-el," "I love you too"...

Alex caresses Kara along her head and Maggie does too,"Hey I love you too future sister in law." "But your going to have some major splainig to do in the morning."

-

Location and Time: In the future, Legion HQ.

Saturngirl was groaning fanning herself out of breath after moderating & watching Kara and Mon-el's entire sex dream into the past as she took off the metal helmet amplifier off her head which was attached to their computer through a now fizzing wireless connection ending all further contact to Earth 38 in the distant past. Once the connections were broken she let go of Mon-el's hand and Kara's necklace as the link had completely severed.

"You were just supposed to talk Mon-el!" She shouted heaving, breathing heavy and completely flushed.

"We did talk," Mon-el smirked with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, in the beginning, but than Mon-el..."

"Things happened," Mon-el shrugged flashing his smile again, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, Mon-el, things happened, a lot of things happened, I was there Mon-el!" "Gees, you two I would tell you two to get a room but there wasn't enough room for the 3 of us in that apartment, or on Earth or in my head." Saturngirl was breathing heavy, gasping for air, she could barely speak, flustered to know end. While Mon-el winced slightly with just the slightest bit of pain as he got up after crashing into the solid Legion HQ walls from the virtual sex he just had with Kara, luckily there were no pictures here to topple over like in Alex's apartment.

Valor after catching his own breath finally spoke, "Saturngirl are you OK, I'm so sorry was this about the strain of using your powers so far away, or the flying, I know your mind extension machine just fried out, but I also know you did this for me and it does take a toll on you every time you do it and I appreciate it so much...so, so much..you don't know how much that meant to me." Mon-el had a giant pure smile full of happiness but still felt some sadness as that probably was the last time they would be able to do that for a while if at all. While completely oblivious to what was going on with Saturngirl.

"Shut up Mon-el, I was glad to do it for you so you could get to see her again, & than you went a little bit too far...&...& is it me or is it hot in here?" "I think you need to turn on the air control & I got to go...I..I need to see Lightning Lad...now!" "He...he...needs to help me with...something..."

"OK, hope your feeling better."..Valor waived at her with an oblivious smile at whatever was bothering her, thinking of one other happy bittersweet memory he got to share with his love at least in her dreams.

Lightning Lad was looking over some of the headlines of the day on the virtual cloud web when his door hummed open almost more forcefully than the automatic opening usually did almost like it was assisted with superpowered mental will, "Hey Imra how you doing?"

Imra flushed stared at her handsome shaggy blond haired boyfriend hot and bothered, breathing heavy & full of nothing but desire. "Take off your pants now Garth, you won't be needing them for a while!" Saturngirl had a very funny look on her face & a wicked smile for a heroine with laser focus on what she needed right now, immediately!

"Huh?" And than Lightning Lad saw that look in Imra's blue eyes and he knew...

"There is not a single sexual act I have ever said no to that is off the table in or out, yes or no?"

"Yes?" Lightning Lad was about to take his shirt off but...

Saturngirl not wanting to wait literally TK'd his pants and shirt right off landing somewhere in the floor and flew right into him, after spending time in Kara and Monel's sex dream she had to get relief now! It was going to be a long long night, until she got her relief but Lightning Lad & Saturngirl were very happy about it...

-

Meanwhile back with a very unhappy alien on Earth 38 present day:

A female alien hovered over the sky looking with X-ray vision at Kara as she slept in her sisters apartment after Alex and Maggie had soothed her back to sleep, she had a sad bittersweet smile on her face with a slight tear before they wiped it away. "Go to sleep kara, go to sleep, it will be better in the morning, Alex said full of compassion & understanding." The alien cursed that stupid human who keeps encouraging her to be weak. She is not her real sister! Why can't she see that? Their only humans. I am getting tired of waiting. Supergirl needs to know who I really am...

-To be continued in chapter 14 entitled The Mysterious Samantha Arias

-

Author final thoughts- I guess you could say this was my version of a crossover, not sure if I'm doing my version of their's though I am undecided. Well, like I said I had to go dark, before I could bring back some light. I know it was a long wait for an actual Karamel scene in my story, I guess part of this is that I really wanted to write an actual Valor backstory & write him back to Earth and show how he did it, which is probably not going to really happen on Supergirl, it's her show and that's the way it should be so that's why we have fanfiction, I am wondering if they might do what they did with Arrow, but I frankly don't like that technique. Another note, the Valor in this chapter is ahead of the Valor in chapter 12, that's why I'm still way behind, and yes some of the voices in her head for months were from Saturngirl assisting Mon-el to reach Kara in this and earlier chapters, but I wrote it in a way except for this chapter that it still could have been just Kara's own thoughts or his. Anyway, when I first thought of this story I didn't know I would do a chapter like this one, but I'm glad I did, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and as I start writing all these threads out I hope to eventually put them all together, kind of like this one happened.

Preview- Well the next one will be a chapter focused on the teaser, kind of a day in the life origin story where Samantha Arias will Reign through the entire chapter. I can't believe I already have 2 separate storylines going and am about to start a 3rd arc. I don't know the order but the next Supergirl focused chapter will probably be called Supergirl's Day off, and the next Mon-el related chapter will probably be called Training Day. Also, heads up I might do another Karamel season 2 fluffy one-shot in the future I came up with a funny idea, I can't even say what it's called, because that would spoil the plot, but when I do write and post it I think you'll get a kick at what it's called. Until next time, comments, questions, suggestions..&...Thanks for reading. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Mysterious Samantha Arias

The Mysterious Samantha Arias chapter 14

by jaymack33

Summary: My cliff notes version of the Origin of Reign with snippets of her point of view during her life on Earth & for a couple moments in season 2 and some of my previous chapters.

Author notes: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy at work & scared this chapter is going to suck after writing a really good chapter 13 & sorry if there is a little bit of a lot of exposition in this update. I also am kind of trying to avoid spoiling stuff so even though the character is definitely different I'm glad Patricia Arias debuted on TV before I updated. It really is hard enough writing 2 separate story arcs in one story and than adding a 3rd one, so I really wanted to make this 3rd one connect to the National city arc as quickly as possible. This is an experiment in story telling as I am in brief synopsis format trying to present snapshots of how my version of Reign came to be over a 35 year time span to where my story left off. This was an extremely hard chapter to write. I'm so nervous about this chapter that I felt the need to include a gratuitous short Karamel scene, and a legit short Danvers sisters scene that I wanted to include in the Psigh chapter, but couldn't fit it in at the time. I hope you like it. My version of Reign is completely different than the TV show. Only thing that is the same are the names, and yes you can picture Odette as Reign absolutely nothing else will be the same unless I guessed something by accident. This is a true villains origin story, you've been warned.

Characters: Samuel (mentioned) and Patricia Arias, Samantha Arias (aka, you know who), Faora (OC character name based on the woman who put Reign in the pod), special guest stars- Alex, Maggie, Kara, Mon-el, Morgan Edge

-  
Opening Monologue:

The Weak always fear the strong. 35 years ago when I was a child the forces that feared me died along with my planet. Escaping on a pod ship with help from a mysterious group, whose motives I am only starting to understand I landed on a planet called Earth. I was raised by a loving well meaning human, the only loving one I have ever known, and than the evil of humanity revealed it's ugly face, and than on this planet I knew one day I would be born to Reign! This is my story as I continue to ponder if I should actually meet the only person on this planet like me.

Samantha Arias- "So where should my story start?" "Well let me begin with some of the first stories my mother ever told me before going over some important moments of my life and than you'll be pretty much up to speed."

-

Meet my Earth Mother:

"My name is Patricia Arias from Carbon, Wyoming." "When I was young I fell in love with a handsome man named Samuel Arias." "We went to high school together and had big dreams, but we were stupid, back than I got pregnant with a child, of course my mom freaked out, bible belt and all, I was not going to be getting an abortion, my boyfriend Samuel was a really good guy, he pretty much gave up his dreams and we were in Wyoming coal mining country so he did as the coal miners did, and went to work so we could start a family, of course I had to drop out of school and than my child went stillborn, I had a lot of complications and the Doctors told me I would never be able to have a child again, and it's funny before I was close to giving birth I dreaded being a mother, but hearing those words that I would never be a mother practically destroyed both of us, we gave up so much and it was for nothing, but we still had each other." "And than the stupid mines caved in taking my husband away too and all I had was a stupid settlement, the love in my heart and my prayers until one day a great miracle happened my prayers were answered right from the heavens above."

Fallen Angel:

Patricia Arias: "When you lose so much and your alone, sometimes the only thing that keeps you going is your faith." "I prayed everyday hoping for a better day." "Hoping that the loss of a child, my husband, all of the people I love, that I could have some of it back." "So, I stared out my window every night praying for a miracle." "It was a lot of days and years of nothing and than one day I saw this blazing light crashing down right by my house." "Now, when I say I pray, I really believe in it's power, so as soon as I saw the shooting star and heard the noise of the impact I bolted down the stairs as quickly as possible, while I had doubts as always as I've never really had a prayer answered before right up until I ran up to the smoking cylindrical chariot." "It had a funny skull marking in a triangle." "I was scared to touch it because it looked like it was on fire, but I had faith and lo and behold I touched it and I didn't get burned." "It was cool to the touch, it was a miracle." "And than I heard a hissing sound and I saw the most beautiful baby I had ever seen sleeping peacefully, I picked up the baby girl smiling." "It was a second miracle!" "There was a weird red marking by the side of the babies cheek, almost like she was marked by the Lord for greatness." "Thank you Lord, for giving me back the baby I had lost, I will name you after my husband Sam and I will call you Samantha." "Samantha Arias."

-

Baby years: (age 1-3)

Samantha- As a baby I swear I don't remember a thing just some of the things my mother told me. She once told me that when I first started to crawl, I caused fires from the speed my knees scraped against the wooden floors, so that was why she bought rugs for every inch of the house and kept a fire extinguisher handy at all times.

She told me I was really upset one day crying in my crib and I refused to stay in that crib and flew out of the crib. She insisted from that moment on I had to be an angel from heaven. A couple years later I asked her if I was a real angel why don't I have wings and she told me God, made them invisible so humans would not be scared and take me away from my mommy. I really did believe her for a while and the Easter bunny and Santa Clause, but you know eventually as you grow older you start to realize parents really lie to their kids like a lot.

-

Bedtime stories: (age 4-5) I'm not completely sure I was still small and don't remember that much in those early years)

The three little pigs was the first story I remember hearing my mommy read to me. And I huff and I'll puff and blow your house in. I laughed. One day I saw a small fire starting to spread in my mom's shed, I of course smelled it from far away because you know, I have powers, angel powers of course. So I ran down up to the fire and I said what the heck and I huffed and puffed and blew the fire out. My mom thanked the Lord and I said your welcome mommy. Yes, I was a very confused child at the time which leads up to the next segment of my story...

-

Mommy's rule:

You are an angel from heaven, sweetie. You are special and will have a great purpose in your life I know it. But, people are afraid of other people who are different and stronger and more powerful than themselves. This is very important my love, never tell anyone about who you really are and never show them what you can do, or they will take you away from me. You don't want them to take you away from me do you Sam? Please Samantha swear on it. Pinky swear on it.

And of course I love my mommy and would never want anyone to take me away from her as I continue staring at her pinky before gently extending my own pinky in what I supposed at the time was an unbreakable agreement because it was a pinky swear of course.

I laugh at how ridiculous that pinky swear was so long ago, but to this day I have followed that principle, never show who I am to others, or they might take me away from my mom, or do experiments on me, or laugh at me, or run away. It's the one piece of advice I took with me from my momma. She was delusional at times and a little bit of a lying liar, but I genuinely loved that human so much. More than anything in this world! Anything!

-

White noise: (During my entire childhood)

Hummmmmm...Everyday for years I hear this weird humming sound. Hummmmmmm...What is that sound? What is that? I keep asking my momma what it is & she keeps telling me it's just all those wires attached to my home, and I believed my momma, but it was like that sound was calling to me, Not that I doubted my momma but I once tried to follow the humming sound and I could swear it was coming from the grass right next to our patio by our shed, but my momma's never lied to me before so I finally decided to let it go. I heard it all the time for a while, but I started getting used to it and ignoring it, later on I realized she must have known it was from the ship, she was the one that must have buried it in our backyard, probably just to keep my secret safe, but she kept the secret from me too. Do you have trust issues, well I have trust issues.

-

A Mouse's Tale:

"Ahhhh!" Momma is screaming. I rush in with fear checking on my mom with superspeed.

"Momma, what is it?"

"It's...a...it's a...MOUSE!"

A mouse is trying to hurt momma, well I will stop it. I run after the mouse chasing it but even with super-speed it keeps going into little crevices beyond, my reach. Just as I was about to give up I slow down, closing my eyes, and I hear the small soft squeak...instead of running for it I focus my hate right at the mouse if looks could kill it would and than ...and than the mouse screamed burning fur as my hatred produced this weird heat out of my eyes. I finally discovered I could produce Heat vision with my eyes. Here, momma, I got it, I got it, I said it with such innocent happiness. This stupid mousey will not hurt you again, I smiled with the satisfaction of a job well done, maybe extra crispy even as I held the dead sizzling mouse by it's tail.

No, take that away Samantha Ariel Arias, take that outside at once and than you have to have a bath! Two of them just to make sure, missy! And go to bed afterwards!

Aye, aye momma, I laughed as I threw the dead mouse prowdly out the window so far it almost looked like it crossed the moon. Long after my bath and my mom had gone to bed, I stared out by the window making sure no more evil mice would enter our house any time I heard the same sound with my special hearing there was another singed mouse never to threaten my momma again. Yes, I think I will be making use of this power, more often, just maybe I don't tell momma about this one as she worries too much about some of the things I can do.

-

I am a fallen angel from heaven, that is what momma told me so prove it:

So I asked her why I don't have wings, but she said the wings are invisible and that is why I can fly, but it was his will that my wings stayed invisible so nobody would figure out who I was and take me away from momma. So, why am I repeating this again from earlier in my story, because since my Momma told me I could fly, but I didn't remember doing it I decided to try it one day for myself. Being stuck in my house all day because my momma is overprotective and scared people will take me away from her I could only test my angel powers late at night when everyone was asleep including her, so one day I decided to try flying. I jumped out the window of my house and I discovered I really could fly maybe my mom was on to something and I would sneak, out every night and I could see everything on the Earth so clearly even from high in the sky. Now the first time I'm not going to lie I could clearly see, crashing into trees, owww...timber...I didn't get the flying part completely right away at first, but it was like homeschool and outside school eventually I got it, I loved the freedom, just me in the sky not cooped up in my house.

-

Home-schooled Isolation:

I watch the kids playing outside sometimes longing to do the same, but I was being home-schooled by my mom for my protection of coures, but they all looked so happy. But my mommy insists that it is too dangerous for me to play or even talk with kids. They won't understand me. I'm too good for them. I'm an angel from heaven after all. But, I'm so lonely in my empty house and one day when momma went out to get groceries I went outside and asked if I could play with the humans, and did you know what those wonderful human children said to me. Oh, you know nice sweet nothings about how I am the strange kid, in the weird house, & my momma is a witch an ugly witch and if I hadn't turned my head and closed my eyes right at that moment that would have been the first time I killed humans with my heat vision, but that story is for later.

Anyway I was so upset, I was crying from what these horrible humans told me, I ran back to my house thinking my momma was right. I was too good for them. Humans are horrible people. Even in my house I could hear them still laughing at me. I always hear them laughing. Even when they stopped laughing I still hear the laughter of those stupid humans. It's OK, one day the won't ever laugh again. They'll be the one's crying and I will belly laugh as they die at my feet. But that is jumping way ahead. I actually haven't gone that far yet myself, but you know dreams do come true.

Anyway my momma when she came home must have seen that I had tears in my eye, and at the time I would never lie to my momma so I told her what happened and that I just wish I could at least go outside some time do something different, so she did offer to take me to the movies. Now most human children see thing like stupid Annie, or Beauty and the Beast, or ET and his stupid flashlight finger. Horrible, horrible movies, but guess what I liked...

-

Aliens:

The Aliens movies were some of my all time favorite movies, and sometimes I would watch horror movies too for the happy endings of course. My momma didn't really understand or get why I liked them so much and she kept telling me this was not good for me too watch, all this killing was bad, you are an angel and are better than that so I kept my first secret from Momma. I was always cheering for the Aliens to win. And they would for a while and than the stupid last human would win. I hated her (Ripley sucks!). But she didn't get them all and they kept coming back stronger and stronger. Rao, bless those wonderful aliens defending themselves from those evil human invaders. Why can't these evil humans leave the Aliens alone. Of course they were my first heroes.

-

Halloween:

My favorite holiday was Halloween. It was the only day momma let me go out with my mask on & I got free candy, & I got to talk to other people and no one questioned or tried to take me away from momma because they couldn't tell who I was with my Alien mask, they thought I was so cute. If they only knew. When I was really little my momma used to actually dress me as an angel. But when I was old enough to pick out my costumes for Halloween I always chose an alien at first it was a cute girl alien mommy wouldn't let me dress like the Alien I saw in that movie, when I was older she still wouldn't let me but she let me dress like a green alien. I actually got to knock on a door with my mask on tell them I was an alien and not get taken from my momma for telling the truth and get candy for it. Best day ever! My mom back than still insisted I was an angel and to stop fantasizing about being an alien, but I couldn't relate, but I went along with it for a little while longer especially when...

-

Mom got sick: (13-15 years old)

My poor momma believed that there was some power in the sky that would help people but when my mom started getting sick and her treatment and medicines started making us poor I always tried to tell her I agreed with her and her faith, but I was getting scared, I wasn't a child anymore, I had all these powers and I saw her bank account, she wasn't doing that well.

That was when I decided to make use of my powers. Late at night I started thinking of ways to get money, she actually couldn't afford to use her medicine everyday just to be able to afford it. She was already sick but the medicine bills are sicker. The first thing I decided to do was to wear a mask. I actually started wearing the real Alien movie mask late at night and I started breaking parking meters and taking the money out. But I only did it one time as I didn't want to get caught, that paid off my moms medicine for a couple of months, and she started suspecting something when she thought she was going to be short and I would talk to the pharmacist delivery guy and hand him something and she got all of her medicine. Another week I broke into cash registers with my mask on late at night, when your super strong, super fast with a mask on late at night and you can break into anything and you live in an isolated part of the country that doesn't have superheroes, it is literally like taking candy from a baby.

And I did, until the day momma was cleaning my room and found my stash. She yelled at me. "Where did you get this money?"

"Mom, you need this money to buy your medicine to make you better." "You said I was sent here for a purpose." "If I can't use my powers to help you what good are my powers." "I love you mom I cried."

"No, if the Lord wants me in heaven it is his will, but I need you to be the good girl that he made you to be." "Under no circumstances are you to do this again do you understand." "I am your mother Samantha Ariel Arias and you will obey me!"

-

The New Horizon Hospital: (16 years old)

"I argue with my mom everyday in between telling her I love her, but if you don't take my money they will not give you the best treatment for your cancer mommy!"

"No, my daughter I will trust in God and the good doctors will help me."

Of course the good doctors sucked they didn't give her the best treatments or let her have any medical trials. I listened to my ignorant mother one time too many, on my 16th birthday I lost the only person I ever loved. Even as I sobbed at her funeral, which had almost nobody there, under my breath I was reliving her final moments, that I have to be good, I have to use my gifts for the right reasons, there is a plan for me, don't worry the Doctors are good people they will take care of me. I will never trust humans again, they killed the only person on this Earth I love.

A few days later the New Horizon Hospital burned to the ground. Gee, I wonder how that happened? But, I was following my momma's rule never reveal my powers to others and my new rule, don't get caught doing it! I have no clue how that hospital burned to the ground with all those Doctors, maybe there is a God!

-

I'm No Angel:

I'm all alone in my empty sad house. I don't hear my loving, mother encouraging me to do good, because I am an Angel from God. No, even with my super hearing all I hear is nothing. Well, except for that stupid humming again. That humming is constant & extra annoying when my mom is no longer around. It's like it keeps getting louder and louder almost like it's calling to me!

Finally late at night (when I do my best work) I can't take it anymore and I follow that sound to the blade of grass my mom would always shoo me away from. I open the shed door and I pull out a shovel, whatever that sound is it's coming from underground, so I start digging. The more I dig the louder the humming sound. I'm definitely getting warmer. With my strength and speed I hear the definite sound of hitting something that isn't loose ground anymore, clank!

I see a glowing green cylinder and a secondary lighted triangle with a skull on it. It kind of looks like the Alien in the movies I love so much. The humming is getting louder and louder now, like it's telling me what the frick, do something already! My hand approaches the green glowing crystal and as it goes into my hand the humming changes, it almost sounds like a light-saber in one of those movies I saw once and another light is forming as the green light extends to an opening that looks like it would fit perfectly. I think I saw this once on Sesame street before I figured out how to work the TV, I was home-schooled after all. I take the cylinder that I would later learns was a sun-stone and put it in almost like a lock and key. (I later found out this was a minicontrolmatrix).

A hooded woman appears projected at my eye level. I hate to admit it but I was a little bit afraid. I had a feeling my mom hadn't been telling me the truth about this angel shit.

So, I look back at the silent hologram, and finally decide for the heck of it, what is your name?

My name is Faora.

So, I decide to dig further. What are you?

I am a construct made from my home world on Krypton.

Homeworld, my heartbeats faster. Who are you?

I am your birth mother, Faora, I was involved in a Science Program with the Science Council on Krypton. They were trying to create Superweapons to defend Krypton from invaders.

Now, I'm really nervous. Who am I?

I donated an egg to the experiment just like many of the other mothers. We believed this would be for the good of Krypton, but the evil Science council decided to end the program. You are not a program. You are not a thing to be ended. You are a life. They weren't ending just a weapons program they were killing children. You are a life. We tried to save as many of our children as we could but Krypton was dying and there were not very many space pods available. I got you to safety from your evil father slash sperm donor Zor-el. Although he created you and your sisters and brothers in his lab he decided as head of the Science Council that you all should be destroyed. That you were too dangerous to be allowed to exist. Your name, the name I gave you is Reign. I will not use your birth fathers name as your last name as Zor-el is despicable and a monster. Keep in mind he has a wife named Alura and a child named Kara in case any of them escape, you can avenge us my child. You are not just an ordinary Kryptonian you are special. By now if you are seeing this you have arrived on Earth, where we sent you. The yellow rays of Earth's sun will make you strong, but you are still not ready. One day you will be even stronger. A world...killer...that will come when you reach your thirty...crreeeeekkkkk...birthday. As a World Killer you will be unstoppable, and you can avenge us. Once the encryption ends embedded in your DNA you will take back your birthright, and you will Reign!

What was that part of the message Sam screamed out again repeat...when you reach your thirty creakkkk birthday. I tried 3 more times and either it wasn't working or it was busted from the crash.

I also notice inside the ship there appears to be a sword I try to pull it out but it won't budge, I'm superstrong but it won't budge and than I hear...

Not authorized...not authorized...you are not fully developed...not authorized...not until your thirty...creakk...birthday.

So, much. I was shaking but I also felt alive. I just lost my mother. Everything she had told me about my origin was a lie. I am no angel. I was an...alien. Kryptonian! Somehow I always knew, my mom kept insisting, but I knew. I pick up the pod and put it in the shed. I will have to find a safer place for it in case I have more questions. I am not an angel, I smile laughing full of excitement and hope. I am an alien, I knew it right to my soul. I am Reign, I will be a World killer, sounds like so much fun. But, for now I will follow my Earth's mothers rules. I'm not ready for that other stuff. I need to keep my secret. I will live among the humans with my Samantha Arias mask, and than one day I will Reign!

-  
Reigns Rules that I live by:

1\. Stay under the radar.  
2\. No witnesses of my power  
3\. Only kill if necessary, see no witnesses or at least get paid for it.  
4\. Make money with the help of my powers it will be easy, but not too much or that draws attention. See stay under the radar rule.  
5\. Never trust a human, that's how my mother died. I hate them! I hate them all!  
6\. Never fall in love, see never trust a human rule, plus it makes you weak.  
7\. Never use my powers without my mask, either my old Alien mask or my cool Predator mask. See no witness rule.

-  
One night stands:

I hate the humans. They disgust me. But sometimes I am curious. I sit in a bar drinking, although human alcohol does not even give me a buzz it is still stronger than the other drinks, and human males hit on me all the time. I smile at them following my rules but declining nicely, but I am curious and with nothing better to do, sometimes out of curiosity I accept their offer. Not the date, of course if I wanted to hear a human prattle on that is what TV is for. No, I take them straight to a room I rip his clothes off, he is such a happy human, what a turnoff. Of course I definitely make him wear a condom first. No human junk is going into this world killer body. Still I try to have sex with him, but he finishes so quickly. Humans really are an inferior race. He smiles at me. What does he want to do cuddle. I'm disgusted with him and myself.

So, can we just lay here...he asks me.

I am flabbergasted he was terrible. Less than 5 minutes, I barely felt anything, and he wants to lay here next to me like a like a weak human. You were less than adequate get out!

You did not please me get out!

I had fun with the lines, sometimes I commented about baby penises and that theirs were not as big. I laughed. Even if the sex was awful the utter humiliation on their faces made it almost worth it, still I took a lot of long soapy showers to wash off all the humanity that had touched me, all of it had to come off! All of it!

-

My new job:

Several nights later- "No, I promise I will pay up." "Please don't kill me." "Tell Mr. Spade I'll get his money."

"Too late for that, he doesn't want your money anymore you need to be made an example to others that don't like to pay."

"No, please don't I have a family." Swoop I hear someone landing behind us. "Stop what do you think your doing?"

Reigns perspective from the air- Oh, no I see someone in trouble down below. I drop down from the sky in my Predator mask and black gym tights. "Stop, what do you think your doing?"

The human holds the gun by his marks head. "I am collecting on a bounty and you won't stop me." "One pull of this trigger and I will be paid and you won't stop me."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?" "Aren't you like a hero that stops us bad guys?" "Like those vigilantes I hear about all the time. "

"Oh, no, no, no, you have the wrong girl, I just want to watch."

"You want to watch me kill this deadbeat. "

"Like the sooner the better, are you going to kill him already, are you just talking him to death, do you need help because I want a cut if you...bang...do."

"So, you just wanted to watch?"

"Oh, no, I don't just want to watch, I want in." "How, does someone get paid in this type of field?"

-  
Reign the hit-woman:

You, know being a meta with unlimited power and absolutely no concern for the well being of humans made being a hit woman really, really easy. They were skeptical at first. Some girl in a Predator mask calling herself Reign was asking for a job to kill people, they laughed in my face, but I would show them. I would show them all that I would be the best hit woman on Earth. I actually had to do my first couple jobs on the house. But the thing about me that made me the best, no human was safe. I could kill from long distances and there was no body when I was done. Just the ashes of someone that used to be human. It was a major change from killing rats and mice with heat vision. Now, I was killing higher up in the food chain and getting paid for it. Wouldn't momma be so proud. I have a higher calling of course, but not until my thirty crreeeek birthday, whenever the hell that is.

-

Kryptonian thoughts (now that I'm in my thirties):

I never liked Superman. Of course I was a low key Super-villain of a sort, so I'm not sure how I would even if we both were from Krypton, he was what humans call a boy scout. He seemed too good to be true. He spent all his time using his powers to help undeserving human beings and worst he didn't get paid for it what a waste.

One time I was being curious and I followed him from the safest distance possible using my X-ray vision and while shadowing him I found his fortress of solitude. Long story short I actually managed to talk to my father Zor-el for like a minute. Apparently my DNA match to his gave me access. I asked him some questions. Found out he and his wife died on Krypton. Their daughter Kara escaped. I asked him about Worldkiller's and than I heard an alert...Alert...alert World-killer present. I got out of there so fast. Don't forget my rules, mask on fly out of there like a bat out of hell, don't get caught, I'm not a World-killer, yet maybe I could have taken Superman that day, but maybe I couldn't. I'm not really sure if Superman got back there in time from the alert but I flew so fast out of there like he was and never looked back.

So, being a pro hit woman I was very privy to insider information. When the new girl Supergirl started arriving doing Superman kind of things I pretty much could have cared less just like her stupid cousin. Until one day I heard from a source, her name. Her name was Kara. Kara Zor-el. And I didn't know what to think about that. She was just like her stupid cousin. But I had a sister. I might not be alone anymore. But, it's just what is she really going to think of when she gets a load of me?

-

Shadowing Supergirl: (Age 34-present)

So after about a year of me not caring about Supergirl anymore than Superman, I took an interest once I found out we were directly related by blood. She was my half-sister. But as far as I was concerned she was all sister at least on the Kryptonian side, it was her stupid human side that was the other half.

So, just like Superman I kept my distance, if I even thought for a second she sensed I was there I flew away quickly. I found out her Earth name was Kara Danvers. She had a weak human sister named Alex. She worked for the alien exploiting unit known as the DEO. Traitors, all of them. I only came close to following her once there, and I bolted right away once I realized where she was going. I followed her to her apartment observing mostly, her stupid insipid movies and music she liked. How, she begged and pleaded with her human boss to print her story. So, sad, I couldn't believe it. And than of course finally I actually had my hopes up she actually fell in love with an alien. A Daxamite, you know maybe that actually might be a good thing. Good for her, but than I observed them and take this next example and you'll see what I mean.

-  
Age 35 year 2017 moments:

A Gratuitous Karamel scene:

Nightfall in a certain Apartment above her, Samantha gives a little X-ray vision check every once in a while at this same apartment along with her superior hearing it's practically like watching television:

Mon-el & Kara are watching a musical together on their couch...well actually Kara is watching it, Kara has this weird sensation that she is being watched by someone. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Mon-el blatantly staring at her. At first she tries to ignore it, maybe it's just one of those brief stares and he'll start watching the movie again with me after all he did ask for it. Finally, she turns around facing Mon-el catching him dead to rights, but he refuses to stop staring. Kara, now staring right back at him was practically daring him to acknowledge it but he continued staring. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" "You asked to see a musical, this is my favorite musical, Funny Face." "Do you hate it that much?"

Mon-el, smiles trying to laugh, it off, shrugs and finally..."No, I mean not exactly, it's just I like watching you more than this movie, your so, so beautiful." "I didn't think after you broke up with me, I'd be sitting on this couch with you again." "It's like I thought we had all the time in the world and than the next thing I know, I almost lost you, seeing you almost dying in an actual musical, I just, can't shake it." He smiles brightly tilting his head to the side as he continues watching her oblivious to any funny faces on Kara's TV screen.

"Well, OK, Mon-el, it's just a little weird me watching this movie & you've been watching me for a while now." "Do you want me to turn it off...or...?"

"No, Kara, don't turn it off, it's just we're back together and it's just we always stay in your place so much, could we maybe...?" Monel gives her this weird endearing hopeful face...but Kara has no clue what he's trying to convey to her.

"So, what do you want to do than Mon-el?" "You want the musical to stay on, but you don't exactly want to watch it, your watching me so what do you...oh!"

Mon-el slowly stands up from the couch offering his hand to Kara palm up waiting for Kara's answer.

Kara still pauses, not quite sure what he has in mind, as there isn't even any music playing at the moment...and than he answers her questioning blue eyes.

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" He uses the only French word he knows proudly, bowing his head.

Kara, giggles, "Why of course Monsieur," Kara says it slightly wrong on purpose emphasizing the part of the word that sounds like his name. She takes a hold of Mon-el's hand standing up, she feels Mon-el's other hand going around her waist, she can't stop laughing as Mon-el holds her waltzing her around her apartment. "You, know their not even playing the slow song, until the end of the movie."

"I don't care, I hear beautiful music everytime I look at you, you fill my soul with such happiness."

Monel flashes that smile that kills Kara everytime, looking into his beautiful eyes she sighs, and than shaking it off, but still, "Just so you know you are not getting out of watching my favorite movie."

"I wouldn't think of it, hopefully I get to watch many more movies with you, as long as we're together, it's all that matters to me," he smiles happily at the beautiful woman who was willing to take me back, I don't deserve her but I am the luckiest alien in this world.. Mon-el smiles happily dancing with Kara in his arms.

Kara smiles watching Mon-el's funny endearing faces, funny how he shows so much emotion on his handsome face, but for the life of me, he always surprises me with something new, like today, this is really a good day, Kara puts her face into his shoulder just being held loving being in his arms, he was so right, I almost lost all of this, but now at least we have each other, hopefully forever...

Sam, feels like puking as her X-ray vision sputters out from her total disgust at what she was seeing from her secret sisters apartment. He makes her weak, he always makes her weak, just like all the other humans do. Every damned time. At least she chose, an alien, but it had to be the weak one. How, is it even possible that we have the same father. I want to approach her see if she would consider taking a stand with me, we could make this world great together, but she's too weak. Maybe in time she will figure out like I did how horrible humanity really is, it's just I'm losing my patience.

-

The Daxamite invasion:

Sam sits at the top of a rooftop towards the end of the invasion watching Daxamites clashing with superheroes and policemen for control of the Earth. Sam pops another handful of popcorn in her mouth, laughing hysterically. Even the Daxamites can't be any worse than the humans, she laughs until, the wrong side won. Sam is furious as she sees all the Daxamites either dying or in full retreat. Sam kicks a brick off the roof like her team just lost the World Series! Sam scowls, grabbed her empty popcorn bowl, after finishing up & flies away. Humans are like ants, they are just so hard to shake off this planet she muses before descending disappointingly back into her apartment. Maybe one day, hopefully these humans will get what they deserve.

-

Job offer scene 1 with Morgan Edge: 2 Deleted alternate takes from chapter 9 Girl of Steel:

"So Reign I hear you are the best, but if you can't do the job, Bloodsport comes highly recommended."

"What is the job, I have a 100% success rate money back guaranteed if my kill takes longer than a day or if the body is ever found."

"I want you to kill Supergirl." "She is Lena Luthor's friend and protector." "When she is gone, Lena will be easy pickings." "Do you accept this job?"

"No, I will not be killing Supergirl at this time."

"Wait a second, I thought you were a cold blooded killer." "Are you afraid of Supergirl, I heard you might be almost as strong as she is from my sources."

(I laugh his sources like he doesn't know who his under-bosses hire for his professional hits) "So, you think it is because I am afraid of Supergirl." "Well, she is higher profile than my other kills but that is not it." "And no it is not because I am afraid." "It's just how do I say this in a nice way." "She isn't a human." "I only do humans at the moment."

"Fine, I will just have to hire a more professional killer who isn't afraid of the Girl of steel."

I turn around with angry thoughts underneath my Predator mask, you will fail, and if you think I will let you kill her right now you will have to fear more than just Supergirl, I have all of her powers and I love killing humans, just give me a good reason, like breathing in the same air.

Almost Dead scene 2: Supergirl hovers over the air dreaming as Bloodsport adjusts his cope pointing his rifle at her Kryptonian heart. He carefully slides a kryptonite cartridge in the chamber waiting for a call from his boss.

Reign hovers watching Bloodport. She's competed for jobs from him in the past. He is nothing special, he makes weapons out of thin air, but he is still only human. I watch the rifle carefully as I watch Supergirl as well. All he needs to do is apply finger pressure and he will kill my sister while she sleeps. Of course that isn't going to happen because my heatvision is about to incinerate him, all I need to see is finger movement. My heatvision is much faster than a speeding bullet. This kill will definitely be on the house. Any second, if you even think you will kill my sister before I meet her you will be my first kill in over 20 years that was actually on the house. My eyes glow bright red any second Bloodsport your dead and...than I hear his phone buzzing. He picks it up and...he puts his rifle away in his case and jumps away. Damn it I was so looking forward to killing him, not just to save my sister but hey he's my competition. He dies I get some of his jobs too. I fly away really fast, should I do it, I give Supergirl a brief pass at superspeed just inches away from her. Closest I have ever gotten to her.

"Kara, you have to be careful, something very bad is going to happen to you one day!"

-

(Deleted alternate take chapter 10 Supergirl Day)

So I watch my sister being honored that day and I heard the phone conversation Bloodsport had on his phone, I will make sure she doesn't die. Supergirl will not die on Supergirl day. Especially since lately I have a lot of hope. She is starting to shun her human friends and family. She doesn't go to that stupid slave job at Catcorp anymore. I think it might be time to approach her and meet up sister to sister. I have a feeling she will be safe with all of these obvious DEO agents everywhere, but still just in case I got her back. And than I didn't have her back as I see her hugging humans again. Disgusting. But, I've decided, it's too late I need to talk to her at some point. I have a feeling it's not going to end well. She is still too weak, she started looking like she was getting darker and stronger, but she keeps resetting back to her old ways.

-

Deleted alternate take chapter 13 scene: Alex and Maggie guide a shaking Kara into their apartment. "Come on Kara just a couple more steps and we're home." Alex whispered softly to Kara.

"Alex, I'm not an invalid, it's just when that evil woman was in my brain, she hit me with everything, like every scary thought I've ever thought, some thoughts though were way way too much." "It was too much Alex, Mon-el didn't love me he was laughing at me, and, and I destroyed Krypton, and I'm a world killer that's why Earth has been invaded in back to back years, all because of me." "I'm not a worldkiller Alex, I'm not!" "And you and Maggie, Oh God, the last part and than I heard something else, I'd rather not say, you probably already think I've lost my mind as it is."

"Look, Kara, you can feel however you want to feel right now." "You are safe, you are home, I am your sister, and you can be with me as long as you need to be."

Kara shivers again, looking on the floor, looking.

Maggies laughs, "what is she looking for," as Kara continues to shake. "And I thought she had powers is she cold or something?"

"It's when Kara gets scared or sad and sometimes even when she's really happy she gets hypersensitive to cold, I think she's looking for her slippers." "I think she hid them here from Mon-el when he started living with her because she was a little bit embarrassed."

"Why would she be embarrassed, Oh..."

Kara after sliding on light blue velvet jammies slid on the cutest brown furry puppy slippers ever on her feet.

Maggie laughed out loud

"Maggie, come on she's down right now don't laugh.."

"Look I know, we both love her, it's just I mean she's the most powerful girl on earth and she's wearing puppy slippers with a giant red tongue wagging out of it when she walks."

"Maggie don't...snap...snap...

"Ha, ha, black mail picks," she waved her phone at Alex as Alex tried to snatch it away.

"Come on Alex, you have to admit it's a little bit funny Supergirl in those slippers, maybe I'll just post it and.."

"I'm going to get you Maggie Sawyer."

"Oh, you wish Danvers, as Alex catches her against the wall, well give it to me Maggie."

Maggie and Alex lock eyes, here you go Alex, your no fun...mmmmmphhhh...Kiss.

Yes, I am and that is why your marrying me.

Fine your fun...Alexxxxxxxx...

Kara was whining in the background. I think my sis needs some hot cocoa, but I'll be back for you, in a minute babe.

Oh, I'll be waiting for it too, babe. Alex, puts her finger on her own lip and presses it over Maggies lips.

"Oh, I'll be back really soon, just have to be with my sister just too make sure she is alright."

Kara was too down to notice what was going on as she sat down on the couch, waiting for Alex and Maggie to finish whatever they were talking about. She needed a warm drink quick, she knew any minute her sister would go into sister mode and give her what she needed. I love my sister so much.

A female alien hovered over the sky looking with X-ray vision at Kara as she slept in her sisters apartment after Alex and Maggie had soothed her back to sleep, she had a sad bittersweet smile on her face with a slight tear before they wiped it away. "Go to sleep Kara, go to sleep, it will be better in the morning, Alex said full of compassion & understanding." The alien cursed that stupid human who keeps encouraging her to be weak. She is not her real sister! Why can't she see that? Their only humans. I am getting tired of waiting. Supergirl needs to know who I really am.

I don't know if she will accept me as I am, but I have been undercover before on missions. I can pretend to be weak too. Maybe I can convince her we can reign together.

Year 1-Year2-Year3-Year4-Year5-Year6-Year7-Year8-Year9-Year10-Year11-Year12-Year13-Year14-Year15-Year16-Year17-Year18-Year19-Year20-Year21-Year22-Year23-Year24-Year25-Year26-Year27-Year28-Year29-Year30-Year31-Year32-Year33-Year34-Year35-Year3?

-To be continued-

Author final thoughts: Please I really need to know what you think about this chapter. This was the hardest one to write hands down. Look, I love the Supergirl show, I love Odette Annable, if you want to see how cool she is as a villain, check her out on the show Banshee where she was a real badass. However, I don't like the shows approach with the exception of episode 7. I don't need Alex to be a future mom, so Ruby's character would have gotten in the way of my story. I don't have to break up  
Sanvers because, the actress's contract has nothing to do with my story plans. I don't accept that Reign didn't have her powers right away, so how do I explain why she was off the radar for so long in my story. And even though, I didn't have a problem with the TV version of her mom trying to hide the ship from her daughter, she hid it with a tarp? Like even without x-ray vision, as a curious child no looky looky, that might be more unbelievable than superheroes in real life.

Preview: I will probably be going back to the 31st century as I am way, way, way behind on bringing Mon-el home. Next chapter will probably be called training day and I might even do a follow up chapter, and maybe actually put Valor in action for the first time. And than Supergirl's day off where guess what side story-line will be linking up with the Supergirl parts of my story officially for the 1st time? 


	15. Chapter 15 Training Day

Training Day chapter 15

by jaymack33

Summary: Basically a direct sequel to Making of a Hero chapter 12. In this one we find out briefly what happened at the end of chapter 12 which directly relates to the Supergirl side of my story line and than Valor attends hero classes with some new debuting Legion members. Valor learns more about his suit, his ring, more combat training, and Saturngirl works on refining his newly discovered TK abilities.

Author's notes- The reason I am debuting so many new characters is I needed more bodies who will have a bigger role in chapter 16 but are not core members who would be required on a major mission. Also, this list is almost my final list, these are just about all the Legion characters I can handle, although I might consider bringing Dream girl in later, but I don't really have any plans for her right now. Yes, a lot of this story is a nuts and bolts first day of school kind of thing for the Legion. I'm not sure this is going to be my best work, but I tried my best, but I kind of want you to see the list of what Valor will be able to do when he lives up to his full potential in this chapter. He's just not there yet give him a break it's his first real day in school. His last chapter, the Making of a Hero was just like orientation.

Characters: Valor (Mon-el), Lightning Lad (Garth), Cometboy (Rokk), Saturngirl (Imra), Karate Kid (Val), Shadow Lass (Tasmia), Brainiac 5 (Querl), New debuting members in this story- Lightning Lass (Ayla Ranzz yes Garth's twin sister and only debuting member who is part of the core group for my story), Triplicate Girl (Luornu Durgo), Phantom girl (Tinya Wazzo), Invisible Kid (Lyle Norg), Bouncing Boy (Chuck Taine), & Chameleon boy (Reep Daggle). Also very Brief Guest appearances: M'gann & a very slight Kara appearance.

Previously in chapter 12:

Supergirl's been dead for 1000's of years, there is a part of him that knows it, his brain sort of pokes near it, but even though he's Valor he can't, and I don't blame him no one can, I couldn't do it, if Garth..no...and God that wounded puppy face, poor Kara, I don't even like him like she does, but that puppy face is still pretty powerful, & I don't want him sad like that, but it's the stupid Legion rules even if he meets the exceptions, and it takes so much power out of me..."Mon-el could you come with me maybe there is something else I can do..."

Present Future chapter 15 Training Day begins now:

"Alright Imra, you said you can help me." "You poked around in my brain again, so what is it exactly you can help me with, because the list of things that have happened to me that's not very good is pretty long and I'm sure you went through it all and,"...Imra covered his mouth with her hand.

"Hush, Mon-el I'm thinking."..."I'm thinking Mon-el that even though we can't send you back to your time, because you would die from lead poisoning, but I am a tele-path, maybe I could at least help you to send a message to Kara." "Maybe at least to tell her your OK."

Mon-el froze, just hearing Kara's name, hearing that he could actually contact her, he would swim in a lead swimming pool just to talk to her one more time. But he was speechless, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy Mon-el, I will need to enter your mind, I will need my amplifier and her necklace (or something else that's hers besides you of course), and this is not something that will come easy, especially the first time, I will have to search for her mind over millions, maybe if I end up on the wrong side of the Earth billions of people, the Earth will keep spinning, we are in a different time period over 10,000 years later, it is the hardest test and strain of my powers imaginable."

"I might not be able to find her after one attempt, but over time I hope we can maybe get out a small message to her that at least you are OK, maybe if I can tune her in a little bit more maybe even a little bit more than that, but it takes a lot of power not just from me, but from the machine, I can't guarantee when or if we do reach her that we will be able to do this too often and if the machine gives out, we won't be able to do it again, it kind of is slightly quasi sort of bending our Legion oath for interfering with the past to the slightest extent, so this will have to be between us, I'm not going to be able to explain how the machine broke and ask for another one, if you know what I mean."

"OK, yes please Imra I'll do anything you ask, I am in your hands" Mon-el literally puts his hand entwined with hers as she place a helmet over her head activating the controls lights clicking on as the sound of a soft engine was running, Mon-el feels weird as Saturn girl with her free hand places her hand palm first over Kara's necklace it almost feels too personal like it's a violation and than he sees Imra's face and it looks very distant like she isn't even in the room anymore, she seems to bob her head like she was looking somewhere in deep concentration off into another world, her blond hair starts whipping around, still she remains silent but he sees beads of sweat flowing down the side of her face, a pained expression starts to form like she was straining really, really hard, he hears the sound of the machine making louder and louder noises...And...than...

Than we failed. Imra came out exhausted spent like she had maxed out all of her powers for the entire day with absolutely nothing to show for it. It just didn't work, Imra reassured me that it may take a while but she believes eventually we'll be able to do it, why does that not reassure me as I head to my lonely room, I need to get some sleep, I have a rough day full of nothing but training tomorrow, but I'm afraid, every time I fall sleep I think about her. I was so used to sleeping in bed with her, it's just weird being so..so...alone. Mon-el brushed tears away from his eyes, as he tried to sleep knowing he was going to need his rest for tomorrow, but he was scared he was going to be washed away with more bittersweet painful memories...

Memories:  
"Mon-el I would like to have two Corolian beers and...Mon-el we need more shots...More shots over here please here tooo..Mon-el over here more...more shots."...Mon-el, at super-speed he got each drink ready fast sliding them down the bar and they stopped right at each customer almost like he willed it to stop with his mind or something, huh, that did happen didn't it, I guess it takes practice...practice from all these shifts, he turns to M'gann exasperated, "Come on it's been like this for the 5th time this week, and I know, I promised Kara and you I would stick it out, and be a good responsible mixologist but these double shifts, I haven't been able to really see Kara for like a week, you promised me it wouldn't be like this today M'gann, please I promised Kara we would be able to have dinner tonight."

"Look I know, Mon-el, Vrinn was supposed to come today and fill in but we've been so busy because of that Alien convention and he had a family emergency, I promise I'll get you help tomorrow this is the last time."

I sigh, just 5 more hours to go. This sucks and than I put my fake bartender smiling face that gets me all my tips from the ladies and trudge along. "More & more shots...Grife!"

It's really late at night when I finally get home, I see some open and some unopened Chinese food cartons on the table, my plate was waiting for me but unused, I scan the dark room and there I see a familiar little lump under her turquoise blue blankie, and I can't help but smile. She's so cute as I slowly approach her. She tried to wait up for me, but I guess she needed her rest, I walk up to her seeing her sleeping face, just seeing her face period always makes me happy like a ray of sunshine. But, I can't have her sleeping on the couch, she has to go to work, I want her as comfortable as possible, so I carefully slowly, inch by inch get my fingers under her and her blankie, I slowly as possible ease her up scooping her into my arms. I don't care how long it takes as long as I don't wake up sleeping beauty over here, she needs her rest, it's after 3 in the morning, I have night shift I can sleep in but she has to be up in about 3 hours from now.

Slowly I carry her I feel her head kind of turning nuzzling against my shoulder, Mmmon-el...

I whisper gently. "It's OK babe, I'm here go back to sleep," and than she went silent again almost like my voice was reassuring her, as I breathe a sigh of relief that I didn't wake her as I slowly inch my way to our bed, but the tingles I feel in my shoulder where she nuzzled it is going to make it really hard to go to sleep. Slowly I lower her into her side of the bed, yes for the 5th time this week, I'm getting good at this. It's just no matter how much work I put in this entire week I just never get home in time to see her and tell her how much I ...

...a sound of his alarm wakes Mon-el.

He curses in Daxamite that his stupid Legion ring apparently does more than communication with the baby setting as he waves at the AP transparent applications, all two choices, "OFF," he states clearly and the ringing stops at the voice command from it's registered user. Mon-el hops out of bed flexes a couple times, runs in the shower.."hot...hot," out of the shower, I still need to figure out how that works, "Grife," he notices a lone piece of paper right in front of his door picks it up seeing his itinerary.

Itinerary:

Breakfast for 5 minutes, he curses in Daxamite again, I don't care if those stupid pills taste like bacon, they still suck! He looks further, so I have class with Lightning Lad, first, than ring training with Brainiac, combat training with Karate Kid, lunch for 5 minutes, than more training on my Legion uniform features and Saturn girl will be conducting Tactile Kinesis training last, and than dinner for 5 more minutes, so I can have more of that I can't believe it's not chicken, because it isn't, it really, really isn't with feeling.

Valor slides his red and blue superhero uniform on attaches his blue cape and blue boots and heads out to class.

Legion class 101:

As Mon-el enters the classroom he sees other unfamiliar heroes already seated in training. He sees one student in a blue shirt and dark pants with a white stripe where his belt would be. Looking at him lets just say he kind of looks like he eats more than just those stupid pills I've been eating. I wonder what he can do?

Mon-el than sees a pretty girl with brown hair a purple outfit and an orange cape, scratch that two pretty girls with brown hair, purple outfit and, wait a second a third one with...remember when I joked with Kara about seeing double being my secret super power, I have a feeling that must be what she does.

Mon-el keeps walking looking for a seat he sees an empty one he starts to pull the chair ..."Hey...I was sitting there," he hears a female voice coming straight from the floor right onto the chair Mon-el blinks and there she is dark hair, white superhero outfit and cape with some black trim down the middle.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you."

"That's what they all say," she says while laughing at him.

Mon-el walks along when behind him the previous student he saw was saying..."She always does, that but it's still funny, hahahahha..."

"Grife!" Mon-el curses underneath his breath as he sees 2 more empty chairs this time Mon-el feels discretion being the better part of Valor, before I try to sit here. "Is there any other invisible aliens sitting hereeee?"

Mon-el is about to grab the seat slowly but..."Yes we are!" As two more heroes appear on two more seats. Well actually one of the students actually was the seat as he transformed into a yellow alien with antenna.

The one he sees with the antenna has a dark hero outfit with a yellow stripe running down perpendicularly along the middle of his outfit and around his collar, and another hero who actually materialized out of thin air he was in a black and white hero outfit with scruffy brown hair.

And than Mon-el was a little bit afraid two seats left one appeared to be available but seeing who he was going to be next to, could there be at least one more invisible hero please...

Shadow Lass- "Mon-el, yoohoo this seat is completely available kind of like I am." She winked as she waved his way.

"Righttt.. I umm, I guess I'll sit here then." Mon-el felt her stare and I mean it wasn't just the weirdness of her stare it's like her powers too, I know their like shadow powers or something. Eyes front Mon-el told himself, but he knew she was staring because it was like her shadow powers were giving him goosebumps even the chills. Now, that I know what chilaxing is, I know this definitely is not it.

"OK, everyone I am your instructor today Lightning Lad." "Even though you are in class, this is considered as being part of your duties, so we will only be using hero names in class." "Just like in the field we never use our real names as we make too many enemies on too many worlds, so this is to safeguard and protect our families."

Mon-el, felt the slight tinge of grief knowing he had absolutely no one, it wouldn't even matter.

Aww, poor Money...Shadow Lass thought, he looks so sad, I would love to comfort him.

Lightning Lad- "OK, I would like everyone to introduce yourselves one at a time, tell me your hero names, and your abilities."

Student 1- The slightly portly student with the blue shirt and white stripe stood up, "I am Bouncing boy and you guessed it I can expand myself like a ball and bounce out of here...want to see?"

"That will be enough Bouncing boy. Next student, err students, err will one of you three introduce yourself or selves?"

"We're Triplicate girl," they literally say at the same time.

Lightning Lad, cut them off, "Long story short your one person who can separate into three people, we don't have time for this next time don't separate into three people in my class, or all 3 of you will have detention, next."

"I'm Phantom girl and I can phase through anything," said the girl all in white with the lone black stripe running along her middle.

"I'm Chameleon boy a Durlan shape-shifter, I can change into anything." Said the alien with the antenna.

"I'm the Invisible Kid, nuff said," said the scruffy brown haired little hero.

And than Mon-el sees Lightning Lad looking straight at me as was the rest of the class, "I'm..." This is weird I'm still not used to using this name..."I'm Valor and I have super-speed, super-strength, leaping ability, invulnerability, energy absorption, telescopic vision, super-hearing, supposedly I have TK abilities, and I can cook a mean bowl of chili when I'm motivated," he joked laughing.

"Show off said one student!"

"Is he like Superman or something," said another.

"He does have his symbol on his uniform though, is he in the wrong class that's a lot of abilities?"

"I think he's full of shi...whoops I'm in class.."

"Alright everyone before I...Shadow Lass, what are you doing here, your part of our core group you've already had this training?"

"Oh, I was just ummm...monitoring this class," she smiled looking straight at Valor when she said she was monitoring this class.

"Well, we don't need you to monitor the class, core members each have their own duties when we're not on our missions, Shadow Lass so stop monitoring, you know who!" Lightning Lad added it was no secret even a blind man could see her hitting on Valor literally every time she was near him. She literally formed a black shadowy heart in midair next to him when he wasn't looking.

"Oh, fine your no fun Lightning Lad," as she stepped up a dark cloud of gas seemed to encircle around her she walked up close to Valor dropping a note blatantly on his desk. She smiles winking at him than she sees Lightning Lad's angry face pointing to the door, Shadow Lass takes one more glance at Valor as she walks out the door.

Valor looks at the message but has no clue what it says.

"Here, Valor give me that note."

Valor shrugged. "I have absolutely no clue what it says."

Lightning Lad, looked it over she's incorrigible as he saw the Interlacian language written on it. "It's not important," he said sliding the note in the automatic recycler. Lightning Lad just shook his head reciting it back to himself.

Valor, when you can read this note, please message me with your ring please, I would like to get to know you better, much, much better.

"Alright before I was rudely interrupted as your first day we will be going over some of our history, what we do as a team and yes Mon-el although that note was totally worthless, it was written in Interlac and all of you as Legionnaires must know this universal language or you will not be allowed to help out unless it's a world that matches your language or it's a Class 1 emergency where we need every available hero we can find no matter what their experience." "Although we do have universal translators when your saving lives time is of the essence, we do not have time to translate languages when peoples lives are at risk." "This language is based on pure mathematics with each letter in the 26 letter Latin alphabet corresponding to the Earth base ten numerical forms." "I expect you all to learn this quickly, if you want to go out on missions any time soon."

"So first of all starting from the beginning we are the Legion of Superheroes, our benefactor who supports us financially is R.J. Brande." "He basically keeps the lights on in this place and represents our division to the governing body." "We are a division of the Universal Science Police Force and you will be required to learn it's entire code." "We are not vigilantes, we are heroes who follow this code whether we are saving people from natural disasters, from super-villains or just bad people threatening the innocent and the helpless we fight for and save them with honor and it will be by the book." "We are on call at all times, but when there are no missions we either work on our skills, train and yes sometimes there is actually some down time." "Sometimes there is even a lot of down time, those are really good days it means no one was in trouble that required help with our kind of abilities."

"As a first day I will not keep you here long, everyone you will need to read chapters 1-3 in your interactive guides uploaded onto your rings." "It will give you the basics on our history, our code and the Interlac alphabet." "And Valor before you leave I will activate that part of your ring so you can read the material in whatever language your most comfortable in."

"Thank you Lightning Lad." Valor was the last to leave as he headed and dreaded his next class.

If I could do the reverse of my super-speed in super-slow-motion speed I would. My next Instructor is Brainiac 5. I think he hates me more than that Devil woman who ran Cadmus, Valor said sheepishly to himself. This is not going to go well, not at all, I am so positive, this will be a totally epic fail that I may as well resign myself to this ring being just a nice decoration.

Don't test me punk I'll tell the next bad guy, or, or I'll use this ring to..to..to call someone...Fear the call, Fear it thug! That will have to do, there is no way he's giving me a chance in his stupid ring class, and I have no clue why either!

Ring Training with Brainiac 5:

OK, Valor, be brave, it's my actual name now after all you can do this as the door hisses open. Alright fake bartender smile on. "How's my favorite instructor doing?"

"He's probably wasting his time for the next hour of this class on you, but it's still my duty I'll just have to do my best with you." If for no other reason to make sure you don't get any of us killed in the field, and you at least provide adequate support for our mission.

"Setting the bar high for me I see."

"The bar is always high for you Valor, but maybe we can do better anyway."

"So let me begin by going over all the available features of the ring whether you achieve them or not will ultimately be up to you."

"Not, you though, right?"

"My judgement will be based on the empirical facts presented by you in my class, so now without further interruptions these are all the available features of the ring at least for now."

"In a trained hand a Legion ring has access to the universal net, can communicate as far and as deep as all the established networks in all the known worlds." "It can even communicate to another Legion ring even if the user is in the past or in the future." Brainiac opened an AP looking almost like a 3d projected internet connection suspended in midair.

"It also has a GPS function that allows us to find you and I believe on your Earth you would say beam you up."

"You, got it captain," Valor said right at Brainiac who completely ignored his comment moving on.

"The Legion ring is sometimes referred to as a flight ring as it can propel us in the air at great speed, it doesn't take much to figure it out as it is mostly thought and will, but for you it could take a while."

Training going exactly as expected Mon-el said under his breath. Brainiac ignored him and continued.

"Your ring once fully activated is the most advanced computer system known to the universe, of course I would know, because I built it myself, and I'm still working on the 2.0 operating system right now." "With this ring you can hack into any computer that currently exists, it has the ins and outs of every computer virus ever formulated."

"And lastly, I'm not sure I will ever trust you with this one, but to an advanced user you can manually teleport with it for short distances, technically, it can be used for longer, but your chances of death will increase exponentially." "The safest way to teleport is to know the exact location you want to go and this is very important nothing else must be in that exact location at the same time as two foreign objects can not occupy the same point at the same time." "If you do it will result in certain death at the worst case scenario and severe amputations at the best case scenario."

"Any questions so far?"

"Are you going to give me access to anything today, or am I just spinning my wheels here?"

"Well I do not see any wheels that you are referring to, and I will start with the most basic, safest applications, so we will turn on your GPS, as even you can't mess that up, and I will give you more access to the Universal network, but it will be on a limited basis as we are still assessing how much you should see based on your situation."

"My situation?"

"Your, from the past." "Have, you ever thought about going back to it?"

"Kicking me out already, I knew it."

"No, I was just stating the obvious, and in spite of my wishes Saturn girl might have me working on a solution to your issue."

"My issue, you mean, I might, you might actually be able to help me go back to Kara?" Valor got hopeful, might Brainiac actually be on his side and this was just part of his winning personality of course.

"And one more thing Valor, don't think for a second that I don't know who you are referring to, because we know who Supergirl really is she is required reading for all Legionnaires and hacking into the DEO database is easier than you think, if you advance at all in this class even you could do it."

"I'm sensing a theme, here." Valor's thought was interrupted as Brainiac grabbed his hand tapped a couple of codes over his ring and Valor saw various screens projecting in the air.

"Here, you can look through all the current news for this era are available to you to get you acclimated to our time, the only blocks are for the time you came from, but everything else is now available, in our next lesson, we'll go with the next basic skill set, flight training, you are dismissed."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I think I do."

Valor instead of retorting decided to get out of there quickly as he could without making it totally obvious, just in case he actually changed his mind.

Combat training with Karate Kid:

"OK, before you say anything Karate Kid, will I have to paint the fence, or wait, wait will I have to wax your car, or I'll even sand your floor?" "Because I'll do it."

"I don't have the foggiest idea what your talking about, will you take this stuff serious," Karate Kid said with a disgusted face.

"I guess you had to be there." "I seriously saw that movie 5 times in a row until Kara wanted to stop me from painting the fence with the tried and true punching the face." "And for the record blocking Kara is really, really hard."

Are you done?

"Umm, nice gi!" He pointed to Karate Kid's combat outfit. "Now, I'm done, please teach me oh wise & benevolent master," Valor laid it on thick as he bowed and assumed a stance.

Karate Kid, eyed Valor up and down the first impression was that he doesn't really take anything seriously but there is something about his eyes. It's a defense mechanism, he's taking it more seriously than his words. "Fine, first thing, I want you to do is looks at this diagram."

"OK, Karate Kid, what exactly am I looking at?"

"These are all the known weak spots and pressure points on the body, and I know from your records your super strong and I also know just because I might make you look bad during your early training, you will not always be facing villains as skilled as myself during all our missions, so you have to keep in mind against lesser villains we are not murderers, you have to be careful, how you hit someone and know when to hold back, at the same time sometimes we will always run into someone bigger and stronger, in the universe unfortunately there is always an arms race for muscle and powers so you may need to know this chart so you can defeat villains who are even stronger than you, any questions so far?"

"Yeah, when do we fight again like for real, I can't wait for the rematch."

"Yeah, well it definitely looks like you didn't learn lesson 1 about patience, but first I would like to see you hit a couple practice dummies, just show me how you would hit a lesser opponent and how you would hit a stronger opponent."

Valor in his mind went up to the villain who was supposed to be weaker, softer, softer, softer he repeated in his head he struck and the head traveled 12 feet from the body going splat into the wall. Valor shrugged slightly embarrassed wasting his sheepish face he usually gave to Kara on Karate Kid's impassive face.

"Softer Valor!" Karate Kid continued to instruct.

"I know, I know." He tried again and again, body parts flew against walls a couple of times before he started getting it right at his 6th attempt.

"OK, now that we did that, I want you to look at that diagram, I've calculated that this practice dummy won't break so easily so I want you to hit every week spot listed at least 5 times, remember open hands moves faster and there is less chance of breaking it and the shin bone is always stronger for kick strikes." "I will teach you more refined strikes in another lesson to get the maximum impact for stronger opponents, I wouldn't recommend you doing that for lesser opponents because there's a lot of dead dummies on the floor over here."

Valor smiled. "You do have a sense of humor, their I see you Karate Kid."

"I don't know what your talking about." "So, after this practice that will be all for today, we'll do more fighting sessions another time, I just want to assess your technique mostly and I'll come up with an action plan for next time, but don't forget to practice everything I showed you today and we'll work on it some more next time. "

Valor looked at the diagram and attacked every body part 5 times with chops and kicks, with maximum force finally breaking a sweat & sure enough it withstood most of his strikes, he did a little bit of minimal damage on a couple weak spots though.

Finally he looked back at the Karate Kid. "So, since we're done here, can I ask you just out of curiosity what do you do for fun around here, Karate Kid?"

"Train!"

"No, dude, seriously after you train what do you do for fun?"

"Train harder."

"OK, I think I can check you off my list of Legionnaires to hang out with." "We are definitely done here." Valor bowed one more time and to his surprise Karate Kid did the same back as he headed for his next class.

Uniform features with Cometboy:

"Hi, Cometboy, so about this training..."

"Let me stop, you there, dude this is the easy A, class." "Like I really just need to show you a couple of things and that's a wrap, I can do other things, you can do other things done and than done."

"You, no bro, you are speaking my language, so I'm wearing my uniform is that it than..."

"Oh, no, their actually are accessories and built in things. Like sometimes you may need to hide your identity, the cape can stretch out and form a mask & the fibers on your uniform have nano technology implanted in each strand that can produce a distorted view that will block all X-rays and other detection devices from seeing any covered part of your face or body when activated with your voice command."

"Is that really necessary, Cometboy I mean I know some people have family and stuff, but, I mean you know right?"..Mon-el in his thoughts...please don't make me say it, I don't and can't think about it right now.

"Well, just in case, you never know, you may have someone important in your life in the future and this could be very important for their protection."

"Fine, can I have my A, and go now?"

"No, but we're almost done, also here take this in case you ever need to distort your voice on a mission, it can also change your voice in case we need you to sound like someone else on a mission."

"Actually Cometboy that is kind of cool, here let me try." Mon-el uses it to sound just like Cometboy, "Valor you have now completed your lesson, you have your easy A, now class dismissed."

Cometboy had this angry face, but he was only being ironic as he quickly smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself." "I love teaching the fun class."

"But don't leave yet Valor, I have one more thing for you before you go bro."

"What...ohh that's sweet!"

Cometboy hands Mon-el a shiny new gold utility belt with the Legion symbol belt buckle.

Valor smiled brightly as he snapped it in place, just one more class to go with currently my only friend in the world Imra and class dismissed.

TK training with Saturn girl:

Saturn girl smiled as Valor entered the door, seeing his official Legion belt and he at least was looking the part officially. "So, Valor how has training gone so far?"

"Well, actually to tell you to truth..."

"Too, slow I got it."

"You, know even though I think we're starting to be friends, I still hate it when you do that."

"But, not as much as Brainiac 5 or being locked in a room by yourself with Shadow Lass, right?"

"Oh, Rao, no, and imagine if they were both in that room with me together."

"Hey, they still are my team mates, you get to train on your own mostly, I still have to work with them, but regardless of what you think, Brainiac and Shadow Lass are very important members of our team and we would have failed many missions without them." "Though, Brainy is going to have to lay off you a little bit as I really do want you to advance as quickly as possible so we can get you out to the field quickly." "I think your also going to be a really important team member once we get you trained up properly." "So think fast!"

Valor sees a giant ball coming at him and he reacts punching it with his fist as the air goes right out and it hisses away.

"No, Valor this is TK training, keep those hands where I can't see them, you have to not do it that way and again!"

Imra moves another ball at him faster with her mind and it bounces off him. She does it 3 more times and nothing as it keeps bouncing off him.  
"Come, on Valor, I can't believe in you if you don't even believe in yourself, are you going to make me project against you again to get you to do it?" "Well?" "Or do you want me to take over and see if I can do it through you?"

"I'm not sure, Saturn girl, but I don't want to hurt you like last time, oh, don't worry about me you won't and if I have to if I discover your stronger than I thought, I can go in your mind and lower the power. "I'm ready, but are you?"...Blast..!

Again Valor is thrown completely in the wall straining stuck, but he wasn't doing it this time as much as he strained, "I hate to do this Valor, but your giving me no choice, imagine if Kara died because you couldn't do it...Saturn girl felt the all the balls starting to shake, every object in that room was starting to float and than she saw his eyes glowing bright blue as were his fingertips as the most powerful force she ever felt from a telekinetic user slammed against her.. "Ahhhhhhhh." She screamed in surprise, but just before she was about to hit the wall very painfully she was held in place!

She saw an agitated Valor breathing heavy looking at her as she suspended in place and than the glow in his eyes and fingertips started fading as she landed on her feet. "You, did it, you did it, I knew you could do it, wow, that was a lot of force, I think you might be at least up to my level if not more if you start to focus and learn how to..."

An angry Valor, interrupts Imra. "Don't ever say that again Imra! "I know that you are my friend and your trying to help me, but just don't!'

Saturn girl's smile faded, and worst some of it might possibly be... I'll just leave it alone, for now as she gathered her thoughts. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, I do consider you a friend, and I want you to be the best hero you can, be and it's just if you can find away to channel your powers another way, we will need to find out, because we're not just heroes fighting for truth and justice, but lives are at stake, not just the people we save, but each other." "We are a family, and if any of us were to get hurt or worse on a mission because we held back or didn't use every single skill we have at our disposal we all will be grieving for someone we loved."

"Look, Imra I know you mean well, and I know there is something up with you know, and I don't want you bringing it up either," as slight tears came to his eyes. "I'm going to give this everything I have, you have to believe me, but don't do that again, please."

"What if one of us were about to die, and we needed you to use your power, what than?

Than Valor's face hardened. "If I'm going to be a hero, than I guess you'll have to say your worst, but please this is training, don't do it like that, even if you have to guide me, I'd rather that than you know..."

"I, know, Valor."

Valor, smile slightly, " I know, you know."

Imra smiled, giving him a tentative hug. "It's OK, I understand, I believe in you, I think your going to make a great hero one day." "In Saturn girl's thoughts she complete the unfinished sentence, I think your going to make a great hero one day, even if one day it isn't for us anymore."

Monitoring duty with Lightning Lass:

Lightning Lass was in the monitoring station when she received a Class 2 distress call while on duty. Lightning Lass activated her ring forwarding the class 2 distress code feed to all the core members. This is a class 2 thousands of lives are in danger Qwork if we don't act now. After they all received their messages, first came her big brother by 30 seconds Lightning Lad, than Cometboy, Saturn girl our fearless leader, Karate Kid, Brainiac 5, Shadow Lass and last but still not ready yet Valor.

Lightning Lad- "I'm afraid we have to take this every core member except Valor is going to have to go on this one."

"But wait a second if I'm core why can't I go?" Valor said exasperated itching to do anything besides just hanging around HQ all day.

"Because even though you have all those superhero abilities you don't have the proper training to represent us out in the field, you need to know our code of duty, you need to know at least some Interlac, you need basic ring skills or you could get us all hurt or worst on a mission." "But, this job is still important, with us all gone, it will only be you and your fellow students in class." "We are trusting you with their safety while we're away can we count on you Valor?"

Valor, still thinking this was dumb, and glorified babysitting was still going to do the best job with his abilities no matter how menial the tasks may appear to be. "It will be done Lightning Lad." "I got this."

Saturn girl laughed in the distance, Mr. Jokey guy getting serious, I think, well I mean nothing is going to happen while we're gone, but if it does, I think he's got this.

-To be continued-

Final author notes: I was dying to get Triplicate Girl in a story to point out that sneaky Legion reference that Mon-el said when he first woke up before Kara and Mon-el had their first kiss. You know I was very close to cutting the Karamel part of Mon-el's dream just to match the mood of the opening of this chapter and than I said to heck with that I'm not like the writers on the Supergirl TV show and I stuck in the part after the bar scene. Also you might have noticed in the bar scene I would like to point out I hinted that Mon-el might have used his TK powers before he knew he had it. Also I would like to point out that hopefully this is the last Valor list chapter I do and I start just doing actual Legion stories from now on. But what I felt was important with this chapter, is that this is my wish list chapter of what I want Valor to be at his full potential. Also as I mentioned this Valor is behind the actual Valor who interacted with Kara in some of the Supergirl chapters I wrote, so their first attempts at contact were not going to work out right away you know.

Future story plans: As a bonus, I will say when I was brainstorming that Karamel scene, I came up with a possible new Karamel one-shot, that might be coming up in the future. I won't say what it is yet, but it will be another season 2 story based on one of the cutest Karamel scenes ever. As far as the next chapter in this story, it will be called, "Home Alone, chapter 16, so do you think everything will go as planned and everything will be quiet in the Legion HQ while the entire core Legion team except for space puppy is away? We will have to see until next time, tell me what you think. 


	16. Chapter 16 Home Alone

Home Alone chapter 16

by jaymack33

Summary: When the core group of Legionnaires go off on an important mission to save a Planet, they leave Mon-el behind and in charge with the B-team. What happens when enemies of the Legion had been waiting for them when their headquarters was most vulnerable and decide to get their revenge thinking it would be really easy, or will it? Valor rises.

Author's notes- Really difficult chapter to write, I had the outline in my head right away, but a lot of choreography and a ton of research for the villain group and all the new legionnaires I introduced in the previous chapter. I can see why superhero team movies have such a hard time juggling so many characters. But, I tried my best. I hope you like it.

Characters- Valor (Mon-el), Lightning Lad (Garth), Lightning Lass (Ayla Ranzz yes Garth's twin sister), Cosmic boy (Rokk), Saturngirl (Imra), Karate Kid (Val), Shadow Lass (Tasmia), Triplicate Girl (Luornu Durgo), Phantom girl (Tinya Wazzo), Invisible Kid (Lyle Norg), Bouncing Boy (Chuck Taine), Chameleon boy (Reep Daggle), Brainiac 5 (Querl), Dream girl (Nura Nal core member only mentioned in this chapter but is part of my story in the future), mystery villains?

Legion HQ hangar deck:

Saturn girl: "OK, everyone quickly it's a Class 2 distress call on the Planet of Qwork." "I want everyone on board the Legion cruiser as quickly as possible." "I have to tell Valor a couple more things and than it's go time."

"Valor, like I said I am trusting you with everyone's safety, but normally everything is relatively quiet and this is a good opportunity for you to get to know Legionnaires with your same experience level." "I've already told Triplicate Girl she will be on Monitoring duty and she can contact us in an emergency as she's the only one of you trained for it, plus she can be in three places at once so she can still get to know you and stay on duty at the same time." "Any questions Valor before we leave?"

Valor: "Well, outside of the fact that you literally put me in charge like after my first day of Legion school, and of course nothing is going to happen except with my lucky streak of my home planet being destroyed, than finding my one true love & than losing it forever along with my new planet losing it too, are you sure about this?" Valor gives her a sheepish grin, like your testing fate Saturngirl, really testing fate!

Saturn girl: Nods at his superstitious thoughts. And with firmness looks into his eyes. "Your going to be fine, your one of the most powerful Legionnaires on our team, your the only one left in the HQ with field experience and don't be afraid to trust your teammates who have more experience with their rings and how the Legion works." "That's why we're a team, I believe in you, and I want you to get to know them and maybe you'll believe in them too." "Good luck, Valor, don't let me down."

Valor: Valor nods his head as Saturn girl turns to head into the entrance bay and waves as the bottom opening slides closed. The engine of the LX-811 Legion cruiser slowly starts humming to life.

Saturn girl: As she watches the door close she glances at her ring for lighted messages. I do believe in Valor but I did send a message to Dream girl who is the only member of our team with Precog abilities, but she's still on R&R in her home planet after the injuries she sustained in our last mission.

After Saturn girl finished checking all of her messages: Nope, Dream girl didn't send me anything back that any trouble is brewing, so either everything is going to be fine, she didn't receive my message yet or Valor can handle it. I'll check again a little later. Like I said I trust Valor, but I'm still the leader of the team. I have to be ready for any and all contingencies.

Meanwhile in the control room of their ship:

Lightning Lass: "OK, Saturn girl's on board, everyone strap in as I get ready to start my engines..."

Lightning Lad: "Hey, sis why don't you let me fly it this time?" Lightning Lad puts his hand over his sisters hand as she started pulling back on the thrusters.

Lightning Lass: Annoyed at her condescending brother Garth, she shook his hand away and let him know what's what! "Because the last time I let you fly my ship, we ended up 5 hours late, no offense bro but you really do fly like a girl!"

Lightning Lad: "Well maybe I'd be more reassured if you didn't cut it so close when we fly through the asteroid belts." "We won't be saving anyone if you wipe us out before we even get there!"

Lightning Lass: Ayla just shook her head, "Name, one time you can't!" Why don't you go in the back and take care of your girlfriend, while you still have the chance!"

Lightning Lad: Garth fumed at Ayla as she said it loud enough for all the other Legion members to hear. He stormed off feeling the knowing stare of his sister as he was heading over to see Imra anyway, she never lets me fly! Just as the door closed he heard his annoying sisters parting shot..."Wuss!"

Shadowlass snickered, she loved when Ayla put Garth in his place, Mister know it all with his stupid rules. He is such a wuss!

Cosmicboy: "Your one to snicker at Cosmicboy at least he tries to be a professional, I heard about what you did in class earlier today!"

Shadowlass: "Whatever, Cosmicboy!" "When Imra encourages and gets to spend all that time with Valor, she's just doing her job!" "When I want to encourage him, just because I'm not in charge doesn't make me a bad person!" "Look, he's got no one, and I don't really have anyone either, I could just encourage him too and if it leads to something more..."

Cosmicboy: "Look if you actually want to encourage him, that's one thing, but look in his eyes, he's not over her yet!" "He doesn't even know, yet and don't you go telling him either, Saturn girl gave the order and you know what happens when we disobey a direct order!"

Shadowlass: "Fine I'll be good for now & focus on our mission, but I can't wait until he gets to come with us," she smiles gleefully!

Karate Kid just shakes his head turning to Brainiac: "Feels good to be finally out on a mission, hopefully no one gets hurt like last time."

Brainiac 5: "I wouldn't worry about us, I'd be more worried about the Boy wonder, Imra foolishly left in charge of our HQ, what was she thinking?" "It just doesn't compute, even Triplicate Girl could have been in charge, instead of him." "The only reason she's not part of our core group is by her own choice because of her attachment to that Bouncing half wit who didn't pass his Legion test!"

Karate Kid: "You, know Brainiac, statistically your always right and I will never question you logically, but my friend I have a lot of experience in the field and I think I see what Saturn girl sees in him." "Sometimes, you just have to give someone a chance based on your gut instincts and not purely on empirical data alone."

Brainiac 5: "I hope your right, it's just statistically we haven't had any major attacks on our Headquarters for a while, I'm not sure Saturn girl was wise to leave it in the hands of a rookie..."

-

After warming up fully and all control checks were completed by Lightning Lass, the Legion cruiser blasts off as all the rookie Legionnaires turn to Valor, "So what do we do now, oh fearless rookie leader?"

Valor: Valor winces, even as a Prince he never really got to lead much as I was more of a figurehead. And don't even get me started with Kara. She of course was always in charge as one of Earth's greatest heroes, but I guess I am the leader now, so..."Well, the last thing Saturn girl told me was that we should get to know each other, so lets all find out about each other a little bit more and than we'll go from there."

Meeting room, Legion HQ:

So, Bouncing boy, Triplicate girl minus one (the third girl was on monitoring duty), Invisible Kid, Chameleon boy, and Phantom girl sat at a round table staring at Valor waiting for him to call their meeting to order.

Valor: "So, I would like for each of you to give me a little bit of your backstories and more of what you do, so we can all get to know each other better as team mates."

Bouncing Boy: "My real name is Chuck Taine and this is my home planet." "When I accidentally drank what I believed to be a soda at the time, but I later realized it was a top secret superplastic formula, Eventually I developed my bouncing powers." "I can expand and contract at will and I have some invulnerability in my bouncing state and one of these days I would like to be able to pass all of my requirements and get to go on a mission like the A team." "For now I help out with the maintenance for Legion ships and vehicles."

Triplicate girl 2 & 3- "Our name is Luornu Durgo." "We're from the planet Cargg." "On our planet everyone can duplicate themselves, but unlike all of the others, we were an aberration as each of us actually have our own distinctive personalities of course..." "#2- I'm the best one because I'm so charming and happy..." "#3 Awe shut up 2, happy never won in a fight before, you have to get angry to win I'm the best one of course." "Of course our loser original girl number 1 gets to call us both back and use whatever knowledge we possess getting the best of both of us, what are we chopped liver?"

Invisible Kid: "My name is Lyle Norg, and just like Bouncing Boy this is my home planet." "I am a scientist by trade." "During one of my experiments I came up with my invisibility formula which was the source of my powers." "I am not much for small talk just results matter to me so pass."

Chameleon boy: "My name is Reep Daggle." "From the planet Durla." "Like other people on my planet I am a Durlan Shapeshifter." "I use my antenna to pick up what I want to change into and than I can mimic animate and/or inanimate objects, I can also record sounds and mimic peoples voices." "My father you may have read in your text books was a founder of the Legion, RJ Brande when he was saved by future Legion members when Dark Circle terrorists tried to assassinate him." "He funded our team and represents us with the Science Police." "At first I wasn't sure I wanted to do this, but meeting other Legionnaires during my fathers conferences and the way they interacted as a team and the lives they saved, I decided I should go for it, even if its a little weird being part of my fathers team." "But I want no special favors because of who I am." "I am working my way up, I don't want a free ride to become a top member of the team."

Phantom girl: "My name is Tinya Wazzo." "I'm from the planet BGZT." "I always laugh when people try to pronounce my planet and fail miserably." "It doesn't really matter because my planet is pretty much entirely in the 4th dimension, so if you want to reach us, don't try to find us, we'll find you." "I can phase through anything going between worlds like a phantom, I can also disrupt electrical devices if I directly phase into them and give them an extra push."

Valor: "My name is Mon-el Gand." "I'm a former Prince of Daxam." "Based on my Daxamite physiology I derive my powers from the Sun similar to Kryptonians." "We share many powers in common, but Kryptonians tend to be a couple clicks ahead of me in most categories." "I did discover that I have Telekinetic abilities that they don't have, but I am having a hard time controlling it, and am working on it at the moment." "So, if there are no other questions I think we should..."

Invisible Kid's question: "Sorry to interrupt but, I think we all would agree your probably the most fascinating person here." "Your, like a living museum." "Can you tell us anything about your time compared to ours, what was it like in your day...Grandpa?"

Valor feels the dig smirks and speaks: "Well wippersnapper, in my day...(uses old person voice for a second before laughing and going back to normal Valor voice)  
"In my day we actually ate food that tasted good, and I can cook now and I wish I could cook something here to show you how great food was in my day!"

Chameleon boy: "Like a cave man!" "You want us to eat like a primitive." "If you really want to eat like that there are still places on Earth that you can eat primitive foods, we just have learned from 10 out of 10 Scientists that it is not recommended and than Brainiac will step in and really tell us not to eat foolish junk food, so there."

Valor: "Says him." "You, know what Brainy maybe smarter than me on his worst day, maybe even in a coma, but I'm telling you now, you haven't lived until you've eaten a meat lovers pizza, a Philly cheese steak, Fish Taco's, Spaghetti with Meatballs with garlic bread, a bacon and cheese omelette, Spicy Tuna rolls, Hot Buffalo wings with bleu cheese and so many other foods don't even get me started." "Until Brainhead can look me dead in the eye eat one of those things off my list and tell me that stupid pill I keep choking on is better, just don't!" "You might all have mad math skills and your schools might be beyond my understanding, but give me one day with an oven or at least a frying pan, and some real food and I'll show you what real eating is about."

Phantom girl question 1: "So, wait I heard, that you knew Supergirl, how does she get her hair to look so beautiful?"

Valor: "Oh, you have no idea." "Hell, I have no idea, and I was there." "It's like one moment she had her hair up and in one take she literally is in her Supersuit, her hair is down and not one strand is out of place." "I mean it must be why she's Supergirl, she would fly like 1000's of miles an hour, she would stick her Super landing and than yup, you guessed it her hair literally falls right back into place again right as she lands and than she'll change back to her civilian identity and her hair is up again in like 5-7 seconds, maybe even in a different style, you know even though I lived with her for a bit there were just some things that she did, that I would just say that's why she is Supergirl and some things are well beyond my understanding."

Phantom girl question 2: "How about her earrings, like isn't she invulnerable?"

Valor: "Well, it's funny, I asked her the same question, once." "Apparently her mother gave her those before she left Krypton, and she pretty much has to always keep them on at all times." "She can never take them off or the hole would naturally heal from the power she derives from the sun."

Bouncing boy question 1: "So, you dated her, what was that like, I mean she is Supergirl?"

Valor, laughs. "I don't know if there is enough time in the day for me to tell you what that was like." "She's beautiful obviously." "She's really strong, has a mean right hook, I've been on the wrong end of, and let's just say it never ended well for me, but you know what." "She was hands down the best thing that ever happened to me." "A lot of people see that amazing hero that icon, and she was, but I got to see her, all of her." "I saw her when she wasn't always so confident." "She is funny because when she's Supergirl she will fly towards trouble like in 5 seconds and trouble she will find and than when she's not Supergirl she almost runs from trouble, or rather the mundane social or office troubles, I think it's funny she would wear glasses and it fooled a lot of people but I actually believe the real her the woman that's underneath that supersuit is actually vulnerable, insecure, smatlzy, she loves watching romcoms and musicals, and than there's trouble again and she goes from a Disney Princess into a total badass in like 5 seconds."

Triplicate girl 2: "Well, even though I hate that my boyfriend asked you what it was like to date her, you didn't really answer the question, I'm kind of curious too?"

Valor: "Hmmmm, you know, when I first came to Earth, I had nobody." "She was the first alien I got to know on my new planet and her original planet hated my planet, I could also say my planet was not fond of Krypton either." "We started on the wrong side and little by little I wore her down with my charm..."

Triplicate girl 3: "And your male ego?"

Valor: "Yes, my male ego too, but I think even though it bothered her she pretty much put me in my place, it's hard to have a male ego around someone that's better than you at literally everything."

Invisible Kid, Bouncing boy, Chameleon boy: "Yeah, I think we got that same feeling when you recited all your powers in class!"

Valor: "Yeah, well trust me when your in the same world as Supergirl, it's her and than it's everybody else, hell she even beat her cousin Superman in a fight."

Chameleon boy: "Wait a second, I've never heard that story before, that isn't in the archives."

Valor: "It's true, I only saw some of the end of it that was caught in the DEO monitors, but I saw her win with a really awe inspiring punch and I mean she passed out cold right after he did but she still won the fight." "Believe me I've lost more than my share of fights with Supergirl too, I know how he felt."

Invisible kid: "Wait just a second, what was that like, fighting Supergirl?"

Valor: "Well don't get me wrong, like I did spar with Karate Kid once and I didn't really do that well, but he has nothing on her." "Because even if he beat me in a fight, he isn't going to hit me as hard as she can, he doesn't have heat vision which really stings even when she's only using the low setting because she kind of loves me, but still wanted me ready for a fight." "She really made me feel stupid in the beginning." "I would run superfast and she would literally fly over and around me and kick me before I even turned around." "Now, I have hit her before and it hurts her maybe a little bit, and than wham she hits me and like wow, no one hits harder than she can." "But the more I trained with her I learned a lot, I learned not to get hit, as much or deflect it and I kind of held my own." "I still don't think it was a real fight, I don't think she ever really wanted to hurt me, and trust me I didn't want to hurt her either, not sure that I could at least not during training anyway."

Phantom girl: "What do you mean by that?" "When your not training how did you hurt her?"

Valor: "Well, I guess it goes back to the other question about our relationship." "I was a former Prince of Daxam, and I'll admit I wasn't always the best person in the world." "I never had a real relationship, a real friendship until I met her." "And she was such a wonderful, inspiring person, she made me want to be a better person." "I was in awe of her!"

"Yet, I would fail her so many times, and I could see the hurt in her eyes." "And I would try to do better next time, but it took me a while to get it right, or at least be a better friend and eventually and I mean it didn't really take me that long to fall completely in love with her." "I love everything about her, that pretty smile, that cute laugh of hers, I always have tried to make people laugh, but after hearing her cute laugh I lived to make her laugh, it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life."

"The sound of her voice, her beauty, but she wasn't just pretty on the outside, she had a heart of gold, she would do anything for the people she loves even die for them, but I've seen her even against villains, who betray us over and over again, and she will give someone a chance to redeem themselves." "So, where was I, right so it took a lot of effort and time, but I learned how to support and be there for her when she needed me." "And I guess because she needed me, when I failed her I would hurt her and when I see her cry or upset because of something I did, it would hurt me too, So, I just kept working on being the best boyfriend I could be for her." "And that's what I keep with me everyday, that I did the best I could to make her happy for the short bittersweet time I got to share with her."

Valor pats at the necklace resting underneath his uniform pressing firmly into his heart.

Bubble boy: "Hey you want to see something Valor?"

Valor: "What, do you want me to see?"

Bubble Boy: Flipped on an image on screen projecting from his ring showing headlines with Supergirl captions over a 7 week period after the time Mon-el left Earth.

Catcorp headlines: Supergirl saves the day again! Crime dropping to all time lows! Superman who, National city now has the lowest crime rates! Thank you Supergirl! Vilains Surveys, get out of National City as quick as you can we never had a chance! It's like she's on a mission! The Hero that never sleeps!

Valor: I watch, mesmerized, I can't help myself, it's her, but my heart drops, I love hearing news about her, and seeing her even in grainy pictures, but all of my insecurities and that thing in the back of my mind that's just under the surface is threatening to come to the surface. "Turn it off, please!" Valor turns around, Rao it makes me happy that she's chasing down and beating up the bad guys, but was I holding her back? She could have been saving a lot more people if it wasn't for me. Was I in her way? And that other thing I'm not going to say!

While Valor turned around composing himself, Triplicate girl 3 clicks an angry message on her ring to Bubble boy: YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW HIM THAT! DO YOU WANT SATURNGIRL TO KICK YOUR ASS OR WORST OUT OF THE B TEAM TOO! SHE TOLD US SPECIFICALLY NOT TO SHOW HIM ANYTHING FROM HIS TIME!

Bubble boy return message: Sorry, I just thought showing him something good just right after his time wouldn't matter that much, it's not like later on when it's you know!

Triplicate girl 3 return message: Well she's going to find out, because she reads minds and stuff, you had better hope it doesn't affect any of her plans with him, don't do that again Chuck!

Bubble boy return message: Fine, I won't, I just thought it was a nice gesture, how much he loved her, but seeing that it looks like it hurt him, I wouldn't do it again anyway, Luorno!

Valor: Turns around clears his throat, smiling. If any tears had been shed he had quickly brushed it away. "So, never mind all these memories, I'm here now, I guess this is my new home." "Since we have some rare down time, what do you gentlemen and ladies do for fun around here, any way?"

Invisible Kid and Chameleon boy: "How about...Legion soccer?"

Triplicate Girls, Phantom girl and Bubble boy laugh. "Ha, ha, ha legion soccer, we haven't done that in a while and especially with a new hero, that's always fun!"

Valor: "Fun, soccer I mean on Daxam we at least had dragons, but on Earth it was like 1-0 snoozefests, is that what you really, call fun?"

Bubble boy: "Your just saying that because you've never played Legion soccer before trust me there is nothing like it on Earth or anywhere else." "We've played games where the score is 50-36 in the first 10 minutes." "Only thing not legal is killing or hurting anyone, powers aren't just allowed you better use them or your going to lose quick and fast the way we play!"

Valor: "I think I have to see this for myself." "Hell, I think I have to be in this for myself." "I have a feeling this is going to put the awe and some into the awe and some!"

Legion Soccer ( 3 on 3):

Rules for Legion soccer, no ring usage, and try not to hurt or kill anyone, all powers are legal as long as you follow those other rules.

Team captains Triplicate girl and Valor.

Because Valor has no idea what he is walking into he lets Triplicate girl pick first she of course picks her boyfriend Bouncing Boy, everyone says of course!

Valor picks Phantomgirl.

Triplicate Girl picks Chameleon boy.

And Valor chooses Invisible Kid with the last pick!

Triple Team Team Valor  
Triplicate Girl, Bouncing boy, & Chameleon boy VS Valor, Phantom girl & Invisible Kid

Triplicate girl # 2 had a whistle in her hand: "You know it's a shame I can't play against me, that way I wouldn't lose no matter what happened and I could still stick it to you!"

Triplicate girl # 3 smirked at her other self, "Yeah right, I kicked your ass the last time we did this, so your going to have to be on my team and accept the fact I got one up on you!"

Triplicate girl # 2: "Whatevs," as she merges with 3 and the whistle blows the game begins!

Triplicate girl starts off with the ball, Valor rushes her at Superspeed she splits into two, she kicks at a wide open net Invisible kid was waiting appearing catching it and kicks it back to Valor who kicks it so hard that their almost looked like there were flames coming out of the end of the ball, his team was up 1-0. Valor smiled giving a fistpump, he turns around and sees Triplicate girl by herself with the ball again.

As Valor runs up at superspeed, she splits again and kicks it to Bubble boy, as Valor follows him and is just about to intercept the ball he expands into a giant ball, Valor is literally hanging on top of a 20 foot Bouncing boy who bounced him and the ball and score! It is now tied 1-1. Triplicate girl separately laughed at Valor as he slid off her boyfriend. "Ha, ha, that's my man mowing you down Valor, with all that power of yours, we're even up...hahaha...ohhhhhhh!"

Team Valor's secret weapon struck as Phantom girl took the ball this time literally took her and the ball right into the Phantom zone pulled right up two inches from the goal and score, 2-1. "No, defense for that or me, haha, Phantom girl laughed and slipped away again back into her zone!"

This time Bouncing Boy expanded bouncing the ball and himself and the ball and himself, Valor kind of didn't want to be taken for the humiliating ride again looked to the left Phantom girl was still in her Zone again, he looked to the right and where was the Invisible Kid when you need him...the ball was stolen clean away from Bubble boy moving on it's own, obviously Invisible kid had read Valor's mind, he went for the kick wide open net except for that wall that had just formed out of thin air. It was a laughing wall as he changed back to Chameleon boy kicking it high it bounced off Bouncing boys body, but Valor super leaped kicked it hard and than the wall was there again but the kick was so hard it literally pushed the Chameleon boy wall right into the goal the ball coming loose right in the net, it was now 3-1, Team Valor in the lead!

Valor: "Ha, yes, that's how we do it!" "High 5," Valor missed nothing there again, still no Invisible Kid a 3rd time and Phantom girl came out of her zone, "sorry to leave you hanging, nice shot Lead!"

This time a desperate Triplicate Girl had Chameleon boy take the ball out, Valor ran up to him, he changed into a bird flying over him ball in talon, flinging the ball right into the net, Team Valor still lead, but it was now 3-2. "Tweet, Tweet," Chameleon boy said mockingly at Team Valor!

"Ok, Phantom girl, your our secret weapon, you know what to do."...it was easy as last time, one trip and return from the Phantom Zone later and she was laughing at Triple Team in two separate dimensions! "HAHAHAHAHA!" Valor's team now lead 4-2.

Pretty much that was how it went all day, as Team Valor held Phantomgirl back for one play at a time but once she had the ball it was automatic, Valor laughed, this was fun!

Phantom girl laughed, "for some reason I'm always on the winning team."

Invisible Kid just laughed, "winning is fun."

Triplicate girl separated again. Number 3: "Why do you always have to pick Bubble boy first, you knew Phantom girl is unstoppable in this game!"

Number 2: "Come on, it's still fun, winning isn't everything, it's..."

Number 3: "The only thing, number 2, look I like Bubble boy 2 but we don't have to do everything together!"

Bubble boy: Hey ladies, come on you have to admit that was fun though right? Right?

Triplicate girl 3 exasperated just merged back with 2. "Fine, lets go inside to our room and quote on quote, Study...you know study right?"

Bubble boy: "Right, study." "I like I mean, love studying with you!" "We should study a lot more often."

Chameleon boy just shook his head, "they need to change their code words once in a while, OK?"

Valor laughed at all the quirks of the team as speaking of studying, he had to do some too as they all headed into the Legion HQ.

-

Unseen by the Legion: "Grullug, should we attack yet?"

Grullug Garkush: "No, wait until nightfall." "Let them relax and think they are safe." "Wait until the real Legion members are as far as possible on their mission." "These stupid kids should be easy pickings!" "We will finally have our revenge on the Legion." "Than the Dark Circle will arise." "HAHAHAHA!"

-

Later that night in the Legion HQ:

Valor sat on his bed scrolling through the Interlac guide floating overhead in his room trying to grasp as much of it as he can. I have to know this. Or I'm always going to remain on their bench. I've already learned, Kryptonian, Durlan, & English, but this one is the most important one yet. It's the one I need to be able to be a hero in this world. As Valor kept repeating the alphabet and starting to learn the first words of this new language projected from his ring he started noticing something was floating in his room. "What is that, is that gas?"

At first Valor thought about holding his breath but he had already breathed it in, is the Legion HQ, on fire or something? Valor flipped some icons projected on his ring to communication, "Triplicate girl do you copy, do you know what's going on?" "No answer, I hope this isn't."...Valor runs out of his room there is gas everywhere he sees Bubble boy unconscious on the floor next to an equally unconscious, Triplicate girls 2 and 3. It must be some kind of anesthetic, he flips through the ring projected icons, "Invisible Kid?" "Chameleon boy?" "Anybody copy?"

"Phantomgirl?" "Can you read me?"

Phantom girl: "Cough, cough, cough...I...I g-got out, but I'm still shaking off whatever that gas was, I only breathed in a little before phasing outside."

Valor: "Do, you know whose doing this, is this some kind of attack?"

Phantom girl: "After I shake off the gas, I'll check, and get back to you."

Villains in purple with a giant black circle on their chests blasted through the doors in front of Valor. "Who, is that Legion member he isn't on our list." "Who cares, shoot to kill!"

Valor braced...please don't be a bullet...please don't be a bullet..please don't be a bullet..as the shot struck Valor...

Villains: "Direct hit we..."

Valor: "Was that supposed to hurt?" "I think it's my turn." "Try this knuckle sandwich for size that I know is going to hurt like a lot," and he decked each one with ease. At superspeed all 5 villains hit the ground with a thud one punch each. "Phantom girl I took out 5 of them over here, they have these weird purple outfits with black circles on their chests."

Phantomgirl: "Oh no, that's the Dark Circle emblems."

Valor: "The whose, what circle?"

Phantomgirl: "They were the terrorists who attempted to kill RJ Brande that were thwarted by Saturn girl, Cosmic boy, and Lightning Lad." "That's how they formed the Legion, didn't you study anything?"

Valor: "Sorry, I was still working on learning Interlac."

Phantomgirl: "How's that going?"

Valor: "It's going, why don't we worry more about stopping the weird badguys with laser guns, that want to kill us and than we'll compare notes!"

Phantomgirl: "Well your the leader, what next?"

Valor: "Your better with the rings than me, can you track the rest of our team with the GPS on their rings and maybe get them to safety, I'll take out the trash."

Phantomgirl: "OK, I'll get them out, your our leader but be careful sometimes there can be 100's of them, as soon as I get the rest of the team safely out, I'm helping you regardless of your orders."

Valor: "I wouldn't have it any other way." Valor, went back to check on Triplicate Girl and Bubble Boy but there were more of those creepy Dark Circle weirdos. "I have a question for you sir's do you have a pass?"

Dark circle: "A pass?"

Valor: "A Hall, pass, no, then too bad you can't pass, well you can pass out now...bam...bam...bam...and go directly to jail, or whatever they put the bad guys in now...I..."

More of the Dark Circle: "Stop right there, or I will shoot the girl!"

Valor stares helplessly. OK, OK, don't shoot her, I will surrender and...

Phantom girl emerged right out of the floor socking him, catching Triplicate Girl number 1 who had been carried out by the bad guys from the monitoring station.

Valor: "Take, her...errr..all of her and Bubble boy, out of here, the bad guys must be in the the monitoring station, and maybe I can get a message out to the team, OK!"

Phantom girl: "Your doing OK, so far but don't be too reckless." "Be careful, OK!"

Valor: "Always am..I...I have had this conversation before in another time with a certain Supergirl and your...your already gone!" Hmm, what would Supergirl do? Hmmm, I believe if I were her it would be a good time to get reckless like Supergirl, and rush into danger without a plan it always worked for her, what could go wrong?...As Valor walks through the totally destroyed door at the monitoring room he sees easily 75-100 bad guys. Hmmmm, I'll take the ones on the left and the middle and the right and no problem, just another day in Legion HQ with my wonderful bad luck showing up as expected and right on time!

Grullug Garkush: "Who, is he?" "He is not in our database?" "Why didn't the gas affect him and why is he still alive will somebody shoot him already!"

Blast! Powerful twin laser beams from all sides blast Valor right through the open door!

Valor groaned after slamming through a wall down the hall, like OWWWW, and OWWWW! That really hurt. "Hurt my feelings," he yelled across the hall. Blast! Valor feels the heat of the lasers as he struggles pushing through sweating from the heat, his super suit starting to burn, "flight training...unnhhhhh..would have been so helpful...unnnnhhh...about now." Valor strained struggling to get through the wall of lasers but I don't know how much of this I can take..."unnnnhhhhhhh.."

Phantom girl emerged from the floor wham, one down, and slipped under the floor, emerged from the floor wham another one, went down back under the floor again.

Dark circle: "There is another one get her!" "We're trying but that stupid Phantom girl is like a stupid cock roach she keeps scurrying out of our reach." "Well blast the floor than." "If we do that, he'll be..."

"...I'm back!" Valor at super speed quickly punched out at least a row of 10 Dark Circle members. Phantom girl continued on her end and than more Legion members who had finally woken up emerged...

Bubble boy bounced in bouncing over a row of more Dark Circle members.

Triplicate Girl separated into 3 separate punches, "boom...boom...boom...goes the dynamite," they laugh as 3 more of the villains drop.

All of the sudden a Dark Circle member started punching another Dark Circle Member, of course he had antenna, Chameleon boy entered the fight.

A row of Dark circle members started collapsing from unseen punches, no doubt Invisible Kid was picking them off helplessly as they didn't see any of the punches until it was way too late.

As more Dark circle members dropped unconscious their leader Grullug started making a hasty retreat under the cover of the last 30 of his men. "Who was that Legionnaire he is too strong?" "Why wasn't I informed about him." "I need to know everything there is to know, we will defeat him one of these days and those stupid Legion kids!"

Phantom girl: "Valor, do you want us to go after him?"

Valor: "No, we need to secure the HQ, and make sure there aren't anymore bad guys around." "Tie them up, secure them and like...I'm kind of new here, what do we do with them again?"

Triplicate girl: "Leave that to, me." "We are a Division of the Science Police, I'll send out a call and have them all picked up and in prison where they belong." "Hey, Valor are you OK, we did good." "We won, everyone is OK, why do you look like anything but that happened here?"

Valor: "It's just look around all these monitors and machines and doors smashed destroyed, what am I going to tell our team when they come back?"

Triplicate girl smiled: "Tell them you, I mean we did good on your first mission."

Valor: "And Brainiac 5?" "What's he going to say?"

Triplicate girl: "Oh, your on your own there."

Valor: Laughs, "yep, I was afraid you were going to say that." "Lets just tie up all these loose end freak shows and just try to clean up as best as we can OK."

They all laugh and get to work to cleaning up as best as they can, taking turns on watch until the legion returned.

2 days later on the Legion HQ hangar deck:

Valor waits anxiously as the LX-811 Legion cruiser docks in place the drawbridge opens up, and out comes a happy Saturngirl.

Saturngirl: "So how was your first week in the Legion HQ...?"

Valor: "Oh, you know kind of quiet for a Wednesday and a Tuesday...whistling through the Monday part..."

Saturngirl: "Oh, it was quiet alright, you have a party or something," she giggled.

Valor: "I'm not falling for it anymore, Saturngirl, I know, you know, that I know, that you know, you know!" He said out sheepishly...

Brainiac stormed out: "Stupid fool, you know how much damage I am going to have to fix..."

Saturngirl: "Zip, it Brainy, for a first time mission as a leader he kept his team safe, captured over a hundred Dark Circle members and had time to learn Interlac too...

Brainiac: "But, it could have been done so much more efficiently if he had..."

Saturngirl: "Not another word, Brainy, the next word I want to hear out of your mouth is the code to activate the flight component in his ring so he can start flight training and be well on his way to joining up with the rest of us." "I want Valor in the air by tomorrow!"

-To be continued-

End notes: The Dark circle villains I chose for this story are part of the group, that tried to assassinate RJ Brande in my first Legion chapter, based on my research so I thought they were the perfect first villains to use in my story as they already had a built in connection. I believe in my research they canonically have a problem with Valor, but that wasn't why I chose them, but it kind of worked out that way on it's own. Hope you liked my chapter, let me know what you think.

Preview: For my next two chapters I will be heading back to National city, although I've already named the next 3 chapters, I'm not revealing them until their next as the last two might be kinda sort of spoilery, so for now the next chapter 17 will be called Supergirl's day off. It is basically a re-connection chapter for Kara as she will deal with the aftermath of the Psi chapter, will reconnect with Alex, Winn, email/texts with superman, Kara, Lena and James meet up. Unlike the TV show I will address Lyra in this chapter and you know how I like ending on a cliffy if you've gotten this far in my story, I've been building for this one for a while, but it might not be exactly what you think it is...?


	17. Chapter 17 Supergirl's Day Off

Supergirl's Day off, chapter 17

by jaymack33

Summary: Direct sequel to PSIGH chapter- Supergirl is still a little bit shaken from the aftermath of her battle with Psi and not quite ready to go back to being Supergirl just yet, she spends her day reconnecting with family and friends including Alex, Maggie, Winn, Lena, James, Superman and is introduced to a mystery person. Sorry for the vague summary, but there is a major loose end I have finally decided to patch up in a big way and there is a big surprise at the end of this chapter. It might be sort of what you might think, but not exactly what you thought I was going to do.

Notes: Happy holidays everybody. Sorry, I've been busy and have been procrastinating lately, but I had to get this chapter out as literally the whole thing is floating in my head and I had to get it down before I forget everything. This is kind of a chapter where I am trying to plug a couple loose ends and am trying to reconnect with some characters that maybe got lost in the shuffle during the course of my story. I actually ended up doing more than I thought I was going to do as, ever since I wrote Psigh, I've felt this pressure to compete with that chapter. This kind of being the direct sequel to PSIGH, I decided to at least try to do something extra so even at the threat of complicating something I want to do in the future I gave it a shot. Hope you like it, let me know what you think.

Warning: Brief bad language by two main characters

Characters: Alex, Maggie, Kara, Superman, Winn, Lyra Strayd (flashback and mention), Lena, James, & Mystery Person?

Previously on Supergirl chapter 13:

...And than Kara was shocked she wasn't flying, he was but she was flying with him now as they kissed in the air and for a second she thought about flying too, but she'd never been carried in flight before while kissing the man she loved she felt him flying her towards one of Alex's walls hard as he kissed her gently...

...The apartment was shaking, somewhere in the distance Alex and Maggie had woken up, "What the hell is going on are we having an earthquake?"...

"Love you too babe, but I'm so sorry she's losing the connection...I have to go...my love."

"Please don't go, come back Mon-el," "I love you too"...

Alex and Maggie what in the hell is going on here as they looked at all the pictures that had fallen from the walls, papers scattered around the floor tables toppled over, with Kara floating over the sofa crying...

"Go to sleep Kara, go to sleep, it will be better in the morning, Alex said full of compassion & understanding."

Supergirl's Day off Begins now:

Alex's Apartment early morning:

Sweep..sweep...sweep..scrape...scrape..."She's still sleeping"...sweep...sweep...sweep..."Are you going to talk to your sister about all of this...stuff when she wakes up?"

Sweep...sweep...sweep..."I'm going to talk to her, I promise, it's just she hasn't been that easy to talk to lately"...sweep...sweep...scrape...scrape...

"Well, you should talk to her now Alex, before she starts flying into space and ignoring you again."...sweep...sweep...sweep...scrape...scrape...

"I will, I really thought she was getting better, she was coming back to me and than of all the super villains she had to face a Psychotic Meta named Psi who started tap dancing in her brain with just about every single fear she has with all she's been through already, I'm a little bit frightened how that might be affecting her now and when she wakes up."...sweep...sweep...sweep...scrape...scrape...scrape

"Yes, Alex that's my point and than she comes to our place with God knows how little sleep she's had the last couple of months and look what she did when she finally went to sleep, she nearly tore down our Apartment." "I mean we might be lucky she didn't bring the actual building down!"...sweep...sweep..."Alex, if it's not you someone has to talk to her and get through to her, this is more than just about how much Supergirling she's been doing..."

Kara- "Hey, I'm here, I'm up and what is it you two need to talk to me about?" Kara slowly rights herself up from the couch, shaking away sleepiness as she focuses her blue eyes on her sister...&...her almost sister?... "And, like wow, what happened to your place, it looks like there was a full scale alien invasion in here or something?"

Maggie- "Oh, really, that's rich..." Maggie feels Alex's hand on her shoulder, shaking her head no, to try to get her to ease up a little.

Alex- Alex tries to give the most sympathetic look to her adorable sister who had been through a horrible day, but still she had to level with her. "Kara, you don't remember doing any of this last night?"

Kara- Kara, looks to the left and the right. Dust and paint chips everywhere! Lamps on the floor broken, books and pictures frames on the floor." "Alex I was sleeping, how could I do all this?"

Alex- Maintaining her most sincerely sympathetic face to her sister, "Look, I know you've been through a lot and I do know you fly in your sleep even before today, but look you literally smashed a line literally across our walls, all of them, there are big Kara shaped holes everywhere..."

Kara- "Look, I'm not saying, your wrong, but how do you know I did this...oh." Kara tried to rationalize out of it and than she took a look at herself a really good look.

Alex- "Exactly, Kara there are paint chips and broken wall all over you, in your hair, on your clothes." "We thought about washing it off you but we thought you needed the rest more especially after everything..."you can wash up"...Kara zipped into the show...er..."Now"...and she was back with not a hair out of place in a bun wearing a spare pink bathrobe.

Kara- Walking out guiltily with her head down and the fear of being kicked out the first day of her stay over at her sisters..."I...I will pay for this somehow...I'll figure something out..."

Alex- Alex, smiling..."Oh, don't worry about that, my DEO expense report already has a run away meta wreaking havoc in my Apartment."

Maggie- "Which is actually kind of true." Maggie laughs a little but stops still watching how Kara is taking everything.

Kara- "Your really writing that in your report, Alex?"

Alex- "Look we take care of our own." "It goes with the job." "Frankly all of this was related with you fighting a Meta to save the city, so I really do think it's only fair." Alex smiles with a small smile. Not too much, but just enough to reassure her sister.

Kara- "I don't know how to take it that your basically calling me a runaway Meta though."

Alex- "Would you rather have the bill instead, except for your Black ops off the books housing allowance and food stipend from the DEO, your not exactly earning in the cash lately?"

Kara- Kara took another look around at the mass destruction, shook her head decisively. "Nope." "Uh, Alex, umm, I'm so sorry about all of this, really sorry, if you want me to leave..."

Alex- "No, absolutely, not, I need you here even more, now, but I might need to keep tabs on you just a little bit more, especially when your, quote on quote sleeping! "Do, you want to talk about what happened, do you remember exactly what happened?"

Kara- Kara started thinking back what could have triggered, ohhh that, ohhh boy! She watches Alex with the sad hopeful look on her face, Maggie who seemed to be colder was also starting to give me the same look and soon my stomach starts to grumble, "Alex could I eat something first and ummm and after..." Kara left that after a long, long time waiting for her sister to fill in the blanks. Kara was literally sending sister signals out of her eyes directly at Alex, to finish her sentence!

Alex- "Well, we haven't really had too much time to go to the store yet getting ready for our Wedding all day and you know what happened after, so all we really have is coffee and this box of Chocolate peanut butter Cheerios and..."

Kara- "Give me...give me...give me!" Kara's eyes lit up, her hands comically grabbing at the thin air towards the cereal bowl and milk. After going months literally inhaling food just to get back to her patrols an actual sit down anything and she just had to try that!

Alex- "OK, give me, give me, give me, here you go sis." She laughed at her cute and hungry sister as she placed the bowl on the table Kara literally shoveled it down and...

Kara- "More pleashh!" Kara gave her best endearing smile watching Alex's face melt she poured more milk in the bowl with more cereal, this time Kara ate slower..MMMMM! MMMMM! "This ish so good!" She grabbed the coffee drinking some of it down slowly...mmmmmmmmm!

Alex- "Ready to talk now about why, my...she looked at Maggie...our Apartment looks like you battled Metallo and the Parasite in the same night?"

Kara- I start thinking as I continue drinking my coffee and my cheeks start turning red again...like really red...oh boy, how do I talk about this and I take a look at Alex and than Maggie, and than back to Alex. "Uhh, look this is something, really, really personal, Maggie and I know your going to be a part of our family soon, but like, I'm kind of nervous about even telling Alex about this, so I mean maybe when I'm not around you could discuss this, but that will have to be well beyond my super hearing...this is like..I'm not sure what my sister is going to think..."

Maggie grabs her keys, "it's OK, Alex just make sure she doesn't hold out on you and tells you everything, I have to do some food shopping anyway." She points at Alex, than to Kara and back to Alex, letting her know she can't sugar coat this, if something is wrong with Kara, they have to know now! The door closes.

Alex- "So, sis your being kind of weird, just tell me what happened, you know I'm on your side no matter what." "You can tell me anything."

Kara- I blush again, how to do this, how to do this? The easy embarrassing part is the first part, which isn't easy either. "Umm, well first I know how this is going to sound, and please just keep an open mind, OK."

Alex- "I told you, I'm here for you, and you can tell me anything." "We'll get through this no matter what it is." "Stronger together right?" "I'm just glad we're finally talking again."

Kara- "Right, so please you have to let me tell everything, no interruptions, OK?"

Alex- "Kara, just spit it out, your so brave about everything else, what is it that you can't even talk about it?" "I already know about the fears that Psi put in your brain, so is there more to it than that?"

Kara- "Right, well this actually started before that." "You, see and at first I thought it was my imagination." "And I still think it might be and maybe you'll think I'm crazy and should be shipped to the loony bin, but I've been hearing voices for the last couple months."

Alex- Just smile, nod, please don't be crazy, please don't be crazy, and never tell J'onn about this, oh he reads minds, I'll just have to sneak Kara out to Mexico by tomorrow! I continue nodding and smiling, scared of what she's going to say next.

Kara- "Well, I'd be on patrols for a while and once in a while not all of the time, but once in a while it was like I would hear this voice I didn't really recognize and it would either encourage me, when I wasn't sure of myself or even give me advice, like warning me that I might be in danger, or encouraging me when I was giving my speech on Supergirl day, or telling me what was the best way to disarm and stop Bloodsport." "And, I know most of those things could have come from me anyway, Alex, so before you say anything, I really didn't think that much of it."

Kara- "In my mind I almost thought it might have been Mon-el, but the voice did not sound the same at all, but when I was fighting through what Psi was doing to me, I was done Alex!" "I was beaten, I was ready to quit." "All, I heard were my parents abandoned me, I'm bad luck to any planet I'm on. Planets & worlds today are doomed to be destroyed tomorrow because of me and like I told you I heard Mon-el telling me he pretended to love me and was going to go off somewhere else thanks to me and marry someone else, and of course he died instead, because of me, and you and Maggie too and I was done Alex!" "I was ready to quit, right there and Psi would have won and I don't know what would have happened next."

Kara- "And than I heard that voice, again, but it was Mon-el's voice this time, clear as day. That wonderfully smooth voice, I would recognize it anywhere. And, I still didn't think it was really him, but hearing him telling me he cared about me and believed in me, made me want to fight on, and we won the day." "But, Alex, as you know I was and am really shooketh from what happened and you tucked me in at night and...and..."

Alex- "Come on, Kara, you got this far, what is it?" "What happened next, no judgement, just please, I need to know." "We can worry about everything else later."

Kara- "Right, so there was Mon-el in my dream again." "Now, I have dreamed about Mon-el before, but this dream felt different." "Like he was trying to tell me things." "And his eyes." "Like I can't even describe them, he was happy, but there were like unshed tears, or at least I thought there may have been, it was dark and as he got closer he had a beard. I've never imagined him with a beard before." "I mean, I used to use heat vision to shave him, so often, and of course he's always been, cute whether clean cut, or with the couple day stubble, but like he took my breath away, and I told him to go away I was too tired and sad for just another dream again, but he didn't listen to me and when he put his hand on my cheek, & Alex I was done, the floodgates were open and before I knew it we were you know..Alex...I mean you know it was my dream..right..."

Alex-"Right, well skipping over the obvious sex part of the dream, do you remember why my apartment looks like, like this?"

Kara- "Well, I think that's were it becomes kind of a delicate situation."

Alex- "In what way, exactly Kara?"

Kara- "I didn't tell you where we had sex in my dream"...Kara waited for Alex to say something, anything to save her, but no lifeline was coming..."OK, so anyway, coming back to the part where I can kind of sleep fly, well my dream Mon-el kind of swept me off my feet and the next thing I knew...we you know, but it wasn't exactly on the sofa, or a bed, or the floor, it was."..and Kara looked around...flashbacks of Mon-el's muscular body pressing me hard into the first wall, in retaliation, I flew him into another wall, pressing him as close as possible with my body, as we kissed and I closed my lips over his, and he kissed me back even deeper his beard tickled a little as we kissed so deep, so long, so lingering...so hot...we literally were bouncing off walls it was so good...dreamy eyed Kara was now off in her own world, out in space somewhere as she thought back to her wonderful dream...

Alex- "Kara, Kara, are you there," I wave my hand over her face again, the flushed tone on my sisters face, I'm kind of scared of what she's going to say next!

Kara- Gulp. "I remember what happened, Alex!" "I remember everything." "To put it in the simplest way possible Mon-el and I literally made out hard, passionately and way out of my control into every single wall in this room, and I thought it was a dream and obviously"...laughs...

...laughs some more..nervously...embarrassed...so...embarrassed...wish someone would end me with Kryptonite embarrassed I actually have to talk about this with my sister embarrassed, embarrassed...

"Obviously this happened and than he told me he wouldn't be able to contact me again for some weird reason and I know it was just a dream Alex, but it was so weird, he told me he was OK, and was being a hero somewhere else and...I..I nothing like this has ever happened to me before, and I don't know, what to tell you other than I'm really sorry, and I don't believe this will happen again," "At least I hope not."..As Kara said that she wondered if she meant everything, obviously not the destroy the apartment part, but that was the realest dream she had ever had with Mon-el in her life, it was almost like he was actually here, that part I don't regret at all.

Alex- "Well, I think you need to just relax, Kara, take it easy even Supergirl deserves a day off once in a while, maybe you know talk to your friends, family, there will always be trouble out there if you go looking for it, but if your not ready for it emotionally it could mess you up later on." "Umm, I don't know how to say this Kara, but I have to go and do some more Wedding things and some DEO business I wasn't able to finish, so will you be alright, here, I'll be back later on, and as long as my Apartment is still standing...will you be OK?"

Kara- "Go, Alex, do whatever, you need to do, I'll be fine." "Look, I didn't destroy your TV, right it wasn't all bad."..Kara just wants to crawl under a rock and die...Destroyer of worlds nope, Destroyer of Apartments..uhh it was only one time...Brave face, brave face as she sees Alex head towards her thankfully still intact door!

Alex- "OK, Kara, see you later, she waves goodbye to Kara who returns with a wave of her own. As soon as Alex is out the door, she starts frantic texting. This has gone on long enough. I held off on this for a while. I was hoping we could sort it out ourselves. And maybe Kara, is going to be better, but I think, this is a family thing and I've given her my side of it, but he needs to do his share too. Alex clicks send for her emergency message. Hopefully he can get through to her better than I can. I don't care who gets through to her at this point, I just want my loving sister back whole, and intact and without so much pain.

Alex's apartment:

Kara was about to turn on the TV, but where was the...the...remote? Oh, I hope I didn't destroy that too, Alex, would really kill me, Kara starts flashing her X-ray vision around looking around through all the mass destruction, if I was a TV remote where would I be her X-ray vision lands on the familiar small rectangular remote control, just about to pick it up when...

John Williams familiar hero theme started blaring from her phone. Oh, boy, what does he want, haven't I been embarrassed enough already today...let it ring...let it sing...oh look he sent me a Text too...Oh boy! If only Metallo or my evil twin could kill me now instead...as she stares at Clark's Text.

Clark's Text: Answer your phone, Kara, Please?  
I know your home, your sister just texted me...  
Do you want me to finish that last sentence?

Kara calls Clark quick: "So, hahaha, don't believe a word that my over protective sister told you Clark, I'm fine, your fine, National city is safely under my protection, nice talking to you, goodbye Clar..."

Clark's answer: "Oh, your fine, huh, and what is this I hear about you watching over the entire city 24-7 Kara?" "That isn't healthy?"

Kara: "Look, you know how my year has gone so far, I found the love of my life, lost the love of my life, I obviously suck at being Kara Danvers, so I decided to be Kara Zor-el full time Kal-el, surely you understand, right?"

Clark: "Well, I do Kara, believe it or not, but you've only been a hero for the last 3 years or so, I've been a hero for the last couple of decades, do you want to know how I've managed to balance out my life and gotten through all those years?"

Kara: "I have a feeling if I say no your still going to tell me anyway..."

Clark: "Well, right I am going to tell you, because yes your powerful, but if you burn your candle on all ends your going to burn out, from what your sister told me, that may have already started to happen, look I help as many people as I can, but you have to have a balance, there is a time to sleep, a time for family and friends, for work, and look I know I have Lois and you don't have Mon-el, I understand, or maybe I might not understand that part, but I know he would want you to be happy." "If he loved..I mean loves you like I love Lois, he would never want you to waste away going from crime scene to crime scene, to natural disaster to other troubles with no break or rest, Kara is any of this ringing a bell?"

Kara: "Well, your in luck Kal, because at the moment I suck at everything." "I sucked at being Kara Danvers, and I just got my ass handed to me in my last fight and just barely eked out the win and than I come home and...what exactly did Alex tell you again?"

Clark: "Well she did say something about you destroying her apartment in your sleep and if I knew if this was normal Kryptonian behavior." "And you probably already know the answer I gave to Alex, Kara, so why are you crashing into walls and destroying your sisters apartment again?"

Kara: So, at this point I wanted to disintegrate the phone with my eyes, but I'll just give him the less embarrassing version I say to myself, "Well some of what and how that happened I will never be comfortable telling you, but skipping over the sex..."

Clark: "Whatever you were about to say after that please don't Kara."

Kara: "Thank, Rao, look I was dreaming about Mon-el and lets just say my dream kind of made me do things I would never do." "It almost felt interactive, it was almost like it was real..."

Clark: "Well, like I said, I do not want another detail about...ummm, Kara there is something I've been kind of been wanting to ask you and this might sound, weird and maybe it's nothing, but has anyone unusual been contacting you lately?"

Kara: Play dumb...Play dumb..."What do you mean Kal-el?"

Clark: "Well, and look it's probably nothing, but the last time I saw you I was thinking if there was anything I could actually do for you or Mon-el. And well, it's probably nothing but, I know this team of Heroes, and I swore an oath, and I'm not really allowed to talk in too much detail about them, but their really good people and although they never really contact me unless they need me, I did send out a message if maybe they would take Mon-el in, as I know their always recruiting for new members and..."

Kara: "What the fuck, Clark!" "Your telling me this just now?" Kara's eyes glowed with unsent heat vision!

Clark: ... ... Mind blown Kara Danvers just cursed! ... ...

Kara yelling: "You, mean to tell me, I have been worrying out of my damned mind, like I can't even breathe, and he might not only be OK, but he's thriving with some mysterious superteam and you couldn't even stop and tell me for..."

Clark: "Look, hold on, and I am sorry, but first of all I don't even know if they got my message and on one hand I didn't want you to get your hopes up, it was a stab in the dark, a hail Mary pass, I don't even know if they got the message, but I did want to eventually check in on you, but like I told you before, between work, and being Superman, and friends and Lois, and the fact you stopped answering your phone because you've been on patrol forever & ever."..."What the fuck Kara!"

Kara's heat vision eyes went to normal, ohhh my bad:..."Wow, I got Superman to curse at me, that's like big time, I'm sorry, maybe if I hadn't gotten so carried away, being a Super-Supergirl you would have told me by now and yes I heard you that this mysterious team, that I am going to pester you on until you tell me who they are may have saved him and..and...Kal, can I ask you something?" "This might sound strange, come to think of it, but...and I know you swore an oath and everything, but my dream with Mon-el he said something." "He said he was being a hero now and that the reason he was able to communicate with me was because he knows the most powerful Psychic in the world...and..."

Clark: "Saturngirl, her hero name is Saturngirl, I can't tell you her civilian name because of my oath, but she is the most powerful Psychic in the world, or in any world for that matter and is one of the founding members of that team, so it is possible, I mean I didn't think even she could communicate that far away..."

Kara: "Kal, where are you now?"

Clark: "Why, exactly...?"

Kara: "You sent a message, to them before, that can't be a coincidence, maybe by itself, but both of those things your team has the Psychic that was probably in my dream and she was a girl and she was in my dream and oh wow, my what was she thinking, and tell me where you are, please maybe we could send another message together this time."

Clark: "Meet you at the Fortress of Solitude." "Whoever gets there first buys lunch?" "Deal?"

Kara: Quick change-Zoooommmmmmmmmmmm..."DEAL!" Supergirl was zooming super fast with all that she had in the air and if you were close and listening closely she was laughing and crying at the same time!

Location: Fortress of Solitude

Supergirl: "Took, you long enough Kal, and Metropolis is actually closer to the Fortress than National City, too she gloated," teasingly.

Superman- "Well, first of all from what I hear about your job situation you couldn't have afforded lunch anyway, so I went easy on you."

Supergirl: "Sure, you did." "Sure, sure, sure, not really, though, I beat you by like a mile, or 2 or 3 or 4..., hahaha." More teasing followed by laughter.."Haha!"

Superman- "Well, that and it's like I told you before it's good to use the love in your heart for the people that you love because it can motivate you in a fight or in this case to fly faster, because you believe you can actually reach out and contact Mon-el."

Supergirl: "Yeah, whatever Kal, I still beat you though, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" "I can't wait to tell Alex, and Winn, oh man when I tell Winn, your his hero, like his OTP, Man-crush, can't wait...heeheehee!"

Superman- "Yeah, whatever Kara, smiling, just hearing you laugh again, though, I'm glad." "Really, glad Kara."

Supergirl: "So, are we going to do this, please...please...please?" Kara started jumping around in her Supersuit in the fortress.

Superman walked over to the yellow Legion ring with the big "L" insignia: "This ring has a lot of functions when fully activated and can be dangerous, so I have kept it in my fortress for it's safe keeping." "The only function I know of that works is to communicate out at the moment." "I don't know if they can even activate it's other functions from where they are at the moment."

Supergirl: "Which is where exactly?"

Superman: "Nice try, trust me if I didn't believe in the oath and their reasons for keeping the secret, believe me I would love to tell you, but anyway, this ring is specifically registered to me and my exact DNA, so I will have to activate it and..."

Supergirl: "Wait, before you do." "What, if they didn't save him Kal, what if I'm just fooling myself, and I'll sound so stupid, trying to send a message to him and he isn't even there." "What will they think, what will Saturngirl think, oh, talk about what will she think, if that really was her, wow..."

Superman: "Well, you made me come, here, I know if it was Lois, if there was even a 1% chance for me to tell her how I felt about her, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Supergirl: "OK, let's do this, now, what do I say, I don't even know what to say!"

Superman: "Just speak from your heart, Kara, no matter what you say, it won't be wrong, just tell him how you feel."

Supergirl: "Fine I'm ready, whatever that girl from Saturn saw had to be more embarrassing than anything I'm going to say now." Kara's cheeks blushed red as she gathered her courage, what do I say to the man I love in a one sided communication, with the slightest chance he's not there and a mysterious super hero team may end up just laughing at me?

Superman puts the ring on his finger, as the ring syncs in with his DNA, Superman, Legion member confirmed, limited access, only communication is available at this time, confirm. Superman watches as the text projects almost like APS in midair seeing the sole transparent button, he reaches for communication with his finger confirming his choice.

Supergirl: "Ha, ha, ha, I heard that!" "Their called the Legion, a Legion of Superheroes!"

Superman: "But, you didn't hear it from me, right?"

Supergirl: "What Legion, I didn't hear anything about a Legion of Superheroes, nope, not me!"

Superman: "So, what are you waiting for Supergirl, now is your chance, maybe you get to tell Mon-el anything you want as long as it's from your heart, it will be perfect!"

Supergirl: "Right, perfect."...where is that mysterious voice when I need him..."Mon-el, it's me Kara." "If your hearing this message, I wish nothing but the best for your, and no matter what I want you to be happy, but I mean not too happy, like I want you to miss me, Mon-el, you better miss me...sniff...because I love you so..so much, and I always will...and I miss you like crazy...I think about you always...no matter where I go, you'll always be in my heart...when I have a tough fight against some of the tougher supervillains and one...ummm one time against Superman"...Superman laughs in background..."I thought about you and I needed to win to get back to you and now that I don't have...sniff...you anymore...I really try...but it's hard...Mon...I love you...so...so much...and I always will...and if those other mysterious heroes are hearing this don't laugh...or I'll find out where you live one day and drop a mountain on you!" "Bye, Mon-el, I love you so much, and if there's ever a way anyway at all...I know it's impossible, but I'm still here...always...and my heart is only partly here...you have the other part."...she cried...tears continued streaming down Supergirl's face.

"I'm...I'm done...Kal, you can turn it off now unless, it actually receives messages too..." Supergirl's still sobbing.

Superman sadly turns his head, no, as far as he could tell they've never answered him before, not that he had ever tried besides those last 2 messages. Superman finally deactivates the ring setting it back on it's stand. "See I told you, you would find the words, those were perfect...you..."

Supergirl jumped into Superman's arms sobbing in his embrace..."It's OK, Kara, it's fine let it out." It's a perfectly human...and Kryptonian thing to do!" Superman rubbed Kara's back just holding her for a while. "Kara, how you doing, talk to me?"

Supergirl: "I know I'm crying like crazy and being emotional and all, but to be honest it, kind of felt good, like I've been holding all these feelings back, like I was in denial, like any minute now I would see him just down the street telling me this was all just a bad dream and we can be happily ever after now." "And, yes I know that it's not, and I'm taking today off from actively being Supergirl, trying to heal mentally and emotionally, and although I still am not ready to go back to being Kara Danvers just yet, today she is making her appearances, and I'm just going to try and see as many people as I can." "Umm, Kal, thank you for everything, I'll definitely be taking you up on that lunch you owe me, but for now, I have a few more people I want to see that I've kind of been neglecting lately." Supergirl waves good bye and, ZOOOOOOMMMM!

Supergirl flies back to National City.

Superman waves goodbye zooming off towards Metropolis.

An hour later the Legion ring blinks on all on it's own for a couple of minutes before shutting down...no one was around to hear the returning message.

-

30,000 Feet in the air:

Supergirl as she soars through the air attaches her Com to her ear, "Not checking in, but how you doing Winn?"

Dana: "Oh, Supergirl, I'm sorry he isn't in today, he called out and said he wasn't feeling well, did you want to leave a message or did you want to know if we have any missions available?" "Supergirl?" "Supergirl are you still there?"...Click!

Supergirl sped away, "this is a job...this is a job for...Kara Danvers!" I hope he's alright, but he's going to want to hear what I just did with Superman! So excited! I know that will make him feel better. Superfriends, Superfriends...swoop...quick change...approaches Winn's Apartment...Knock...Knock...Knock!

Winn Schott's Apartment:

Knock...Knock...Knock!

Winn- Go away, no one here but the lonely," Winn moaned out! Winn huddled in his lounge chair with an empty box of tissues and discarded tissues everywhere!

Kara- "Winn, it's me, I'm not going anywhere until you open up." I could open it on my own, after all I've pretty much stopped crime in this city, you might not even need a door."

Winn- Moans grumpily with his head down opens the door turning away from Kara he wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Kara- "What is it Winn, you don't look, sick, do you need anything."

Winn- "It hurts Kara, it hurts!"

Kara- "Where, does it hurt, is their a specialist or someone you can go to...?"

Winn- "My heart!" Winn still clutching at a piece of folded up paper he had opened and closed, read and unread, wishing he could go back in time when things were all better...

Flashback late at night at Winn's apartment:

Winn sound asleep feels someone really hot & breathy nuzzling his ear with her nose...followed by a slight graze of her teeth on his lobe releasing it out..."Rarrr! Winn moaned with pleasure at Lyra's usual wake up call. "Winnie you were such an animal in bed, I just wanted to eat you up and all of your scrumptuousness!"

Winn- As he wakes up and sees the gorgeous blond laying next to him in bed with her mischievous sexy smile that always looked like she was up to something and he was always hoping she was up to something...Always.."Rarr, back, Lyra!" "Is that the sound you make before or after you eat a cat, I mean is that like your thing, I mean, I'm not sure exactly I'm down with that, but."...and as he saw her pull the covers off revealing her sexy glistening body..."not a deal breaker.".."not at all.".."I love you..Cats are so like last year!" "Wow, whatever it is that your not wearing, you should not wear it more often, like wow, your beautiful!"

Lyra for a second her smile faded at hearing the L-word and than smiled again..."Want to go again...Winnie?"...she slowly gets closer inches from another...kiss.  
"Rarrr!"

I woke up again and she was gone and this note was waiting for me...end of flashback!

-Lyra-

It isn't you! It's me!

I'm sorry Winn!

"And she completely packed up everything and she's gone, Kara!"

Kara- Stares at the painful note reflected in the pain of her first real friend in National city! "If you want Winn, I will chase her down and bring her back, you shouldn't have trusted her, why did she have to hurt you?" "Your too good, for her, when I get my hands on her."...Kara fumed with rage, with her glasses on and her blond bun, she looked like an enraged librarian, though!

Winn- A detached Winn stares solemnly at Kara. "No, don't, you'll make it worst." "I, I was happy for a while, I got to be happy for a while and now, I get to not be happy." "I guess I kind of know a little bit how you feel." "Except, when you gave him another chance, he didn't leave you by his own choice and reject you." "I should have listened to you...but I was happy, and than she lied to me again...that she cared about me." Winn mopes again with his head low and dejected!

Kara- "I'm so sorry that she hurt you Winn, but you are one of the best men that I know!" "And that is why I am so very happy and proud to consider you one of my best friends." "She didn't deserve you Winn." "It's her loss, Winn, not yours!" "I know, you can do better, than her, if she doesn't see how good you are, she can go...go to hell as far as I'm concerned!"

Winn still sad and mopey...

Kara- "Is there anything I can do for you, anything at all you name it, anything!"

Winn- "Well there is one thing, but it's kind of crazy, but it might make me feel a little bit better, but you don't have to go too out of your way!"

Kara- As she listened to Winn's whisper in her ear about the most authentic Neapolitan Pizza she could find...Kara zoomed off again...quick change Supergirl in flight with a big smile on her face!

45 minutes later:

Winn stared at Supergirl as she flew in through his open window! He smirked, "What took you so long, New York isn't that far for Supergirl, is it really?"

Supergirl smiled..."I didn't go to New York, Winn." "Your one of my best friends in the world...I went to Naples!" "Sorry, it took so long but it took them 30 minutes to make it and I had to find the perfect place, too..."

Winn finally had a smile on his face..."Your a really good friend...hey wait a minute...you ate half the pizza..."

Supergirl smiled..."Sorry Winn, I got hungry on the way..."

Winn- "So, that's why it took you so long..."

Supergirl- "It's really good, though you need to finish it before I get tempted again," she laughed.

Winn- "Yeah, I better, so wait a second, you haven't knocked on my door in a while, what's up?"

Supergirl smiled. "Did, I ever tell you about the time I beat Superman in a race to the Fortress of Solitude?"

Winn smiling again. "Tell, me more, obviously if you were eating my pizza on the way you would have lost though right, he teased?"

Supergirl stuck her tongue out at him, laughing and Winn started laughing too. "Do, you want me to tell the story or not?"

Winn- "What do you think Kara, really Kara, really?

Supergirl smiled at Winn, I should be jealous that he gushes over my cousin more than me, but if it makes him happy, that's all that matters right now!  
As the two friends talk and reconnect and share funny stories, meanwhile in another part of National City...

-

Location: Catcorp, Lena Luthor's office:

James knocks on Lena's door nervously.

Lena- "Come in it's open." "So, James what brings you in today?" Lena flashes another of her big enigmatic smiles.

James- "Well, it's not like you come over that often anymore, and you've pretty much given me free rein on all the decisions at Catcorp, but..."

Lena- "But, what is it James?" "It's just like I agreed to with Miss Grant." "I've kept my hands off completely, your more of the experienced news person, not me, so what else can I do for you...hmmmm?"

James- "It's just I really am curious, what you think about, some of my plans." "I would definitely be open to listening to your thoughts." "I'm a newsperson, but your business perspective could help us to grow the company better, your thoughts?"

Lena- "I don't know, it's getting late and I was planning to try this new fancy restaurant, my board members at Catcorp have been raving about...ummmm would you want to join me...I mean as colleagues of course...so we could discuss any proposals you may have to make Catcorp, better and I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

James- "Just, so we're clear, this is just a business dinner, where we both have the best interest of this company of course."

Lena- "Of course, than it's a date than...no, I mean not a date, but it's on my schedule now see."..she shows him her blackberry with his name for 8PM!

James- Blushing, "right, it's a da...business dinner, of course!"

Lena smiles as she waves her blackberry at James...a chime she hadn't heard in along time...It's Gonna be Me, by Nsync blaring...

James- "Really, Lena...?" James raised his eyebrow at the dated but somewhat catchy pop song!

Lena- "Shush!" Lena presses to answer..."This obviously must be a wrong number, because the Kara Danvers I know wouldn't be calling me like ever!"

Kara- Bristling at her friends dig, with some shame. "Sorry Lena as you know, I've been in a dark place for a while, but I'm trying to claw my way out of it and I was wondering if you were up for dinner." "Maybe we could catch up and..."

Lena smiled, "So funny you mentioning about dinner as me and James were just discussing about heading out to Vincenzo's later and of course you could come along, we might be talking some business too, though, last I checked you still kind of work for me, you know?"

Kara- "Wait, you were going to dinner, with James, like on a date?" Kara literally did a double take at street level as she walked away from Winn's apartment building.

Lena very quickly, "no...not a...what you said, just dinner between friends right?" She nodded at James, not even sure if they were even there yet, but she would like to be.

Kara- "Well, if your sure, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything..."

Lena- "Please, Kara it's been too long already and James is your friend too, we could bond, have a few laughs, maybe help you to forget about...you know and be the happy Kara, I know and love."

Location: Vincenzo's restaurant

Kara just smiled brightly seeing Lena for the first time in a little while at least as Kara Danvers. She opens her arms wide and Lena does the same in a big hug, with James just smiling.

James- "Hey, what about me?"

Kara smiles, come here big guy and she hugs James smiling and laughing, and than as she finishes her embrace caught in the moment as James finishes hugging Kara and turns there is Lena and there is James and they hug tightly...

Lena- "Ohh, James, wow...ummmmm, like hi!"

James nervously realizing he was hugging his boss really tightly, she was a hot boss, but still..."oh sorry, I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Lena- "Right, I guess, thats...uhummm...clearing her throat nervously...I guess that's what that was than..."

James- "Right, that's it, exactly smiling back at Lena."

Kara kind of smiled pointing at the those two who seemed to be completely oblivious at what was going on and than as they turned around...

A mysterious man in a ski mask stepped out: "You have made one enemy too many Lena Luthor, and today you will pay as he pointed a gun straight at Lena..."

Kara instinctively tried to get in front of Lena to protect her, while still worrying about her secret identity when out of nowhere...

A silver and black streak came down swooping up at lightning speed knocking the gun out of his hand with a clatter to the floor. She smacks him in the face with a hard back hand and the criminal goes limp and unconscious as she discards him hard to the floor, like a piece of garbage!

As she hovers just over the sidewalk a shocked Kara slowly approaches the mysterious woman slowly turns around to face Kara with a knowing smile.

Kara- "Who, who are you?" Kara's eyes widen as she sees the pretty brunette in black with a silver cape with a black edge and a giant K in a triangle over her chest.

The mysterious woman smiles and says finally..."I'm Krypton Girl!"

To be Continued!

End Notes: Yeah, I thought this was going to be such a simple & short little chapter and I kept adding and adding things. For the record, I actually do like Lyra, but the show completely cut her out even before season 2 ended, and I have enough characters to write as it is, and since I do kind of follow season 2 canon, I did at least write her off, the writers on the other hand, well you know Maxwell Lorded and Lucy Laned her ass off the show! I finally got most of my loose ends taken care of, at least all the one's I could think of. Sorry about the Legion ring answer tease, but your lucky I even wrote the scenes before, the Superman/Kara scene was supposed to be really small and I kept adding and adding to it, while protecting what I might be doing in the future, but you never know I actually might write the other half in a Legion chapter, I couldn't even tell you what the answer is as I didn't know I was going to write that tease until I got there. I have to admit, I might have teared up once while writing Kara's message to Mon-el. And that cliffhanger, Let me know what you think.

Preview for next chapter: I don't really want to say anything except I've only plotted out some of the scenes for chapter 18 so far, but the name of the chapter will be called...

Chapter 18 -Sister Act!

Guess what I'm thinking of doing in that one? 


	18. Chapter 18 Sister Act

Sister Act, chapter 18

by jaymack33

Summary: This chapter title is appropriate! Kryptongirl and Supergirl slowly get to know each other. Supergirl brings her into the DEO & they start some initial training together. To, know more your just going to have to read it as this is a very significant merging of a story-line chapter that pretty much speaks for itself if you've gotten this far into my story.

Author notes: Hey a quick update. Happy new year! I actually was able to write this pretty quickly. Please note, I edited my previously on opening just to describe Kryptongirl's supersuit slightly more than the last chapter. As far as this chapter is concerned my strategy for writing this was to try to be slightly more minimalist than my other chapters, everything matters. I'm trying to hide POV's at times no matter how tempted I was to reveal more. Every smile, every look. Things in this story are inter weaved with subtext. There were times I really, really wanted to say more and I had to pull it back. If you've read every chapter up through now you as a reader will know more than most of what the characters do with the exception of you know who. Let me know what you think.

Characters: Supergirl, Kryptongirl, Lena, James, Winn, Alex, J'onn

Previously on Supergirl's day off:

Kara kind of smiled pointing at the those two who seemed to be completely oblivious at what was going on and than as they turned around...

A mysterious man in a ski mask stepped out: "You have made one enemy too many Lena Luthor, and today you will pay as he pointed a gun straight at Lena..."

Kara instinctively tried to get in front of Lena to protect her, while still worrying about her secret identity when out of nowhere...

A silver and black streak came down swooping up at lightning speed knocking the gun out of his hand with a clatter to the floor. She smacks him in the face with a hard back hand and the criminal goes limp and unconscious as she discards him hard to the floor, like a piece of garbage!

As she hovers just over the sidewalk a shocked Kara slowly approaches the mysterious woman slowly turns around to face Kara with a knowing smile.

Kara- "Who, who are you?" Kara's eyes widen as she sees the pretty brunette in black with a silver cape with a black edge and a giant Silver K inside a silver outlined triangle over her chest.

The mysterious woman smiles and says finally..."I'm Krypton Girl!"

Sister Act starts now:

After saving the day, Kryptongirl flies away without another word.

Kara desperate to leave after that bombshell looks at James and Lena: "You did say I still work for you." "If you want me to work on this story, I'm in!"

Lena looks glumly at her best friend Kara: "I finally get you to go here and your leaving me again!"

Kara- "Don't worry, I'll see you again soon, and besides I didn't really feel like being a third wheel anyway," Kara said it giving them a knowing teasing wink.

Lena- "You are not a third wheel, Kara!" Lena than turns to James slightly blushing. "Tell her, she's not!" "Right?"

James- "Umm, Lena it doesn't really matter at this point."

Lena- "Why is that, James?" Lena looked at James slightly curious, what he was going to say next.

James- "Kara's already gone!"

-

Kara while Lena was distracted quick changed from a far & instantly blasted into the air.

"Looks like my day off is off!"

Supergirl flies fast through the air hovering, hovering away, & "Aww man, she's fast, she's already gone!"

Supergirl put her head down dejectedly, thinking she was finally going to have a chance to meet another fellow Kryptonian like me, & she just slipped...right through my fingers...I just wasn't fast enough...and...

And than out of nowhere, "Boooooo!"

Supergirl jumped in flight a couple 100 miles up in the air! She heard Kryptongirl laughing underneath her. Laughing at me!

Supergirl- "I..I wasn't scared, you umm just caught me off guard!" Supergirl frowned slightly embarrassed by an apparent rookie hero!

Kryptongirl- "I made Supergirl scared, wow & on my first day too!" Kryptongirl smirked at Supergirl who was still hovering over a 100 miles overhead with her mouth hanging open.

Supergirl's brow creases again as she flies back down toward Kryptongirl, who was already flying away again at superspeed!

Supergirl- "Your not getting away from me this time!" Supergirl went at her top speed willing herself to catch up with this upstart Kryptonian, but with Kryptongirl's early lead and incredible speed she was just barely keeping pace and could not over take her! Finally dejectedly Kara stopped flying, and started slowing down.

Supergirl- "Fine, you win!" "You get to be alone too!"

Zippppppp! There she was again smiling brightly right in front of Supergirl almost like a dark mirror of her Kryptonian compatriot face to face! Darker clothes, darker hair, darker eyes, darker lipstick, darker smile!

Kryptongirl smiled again- "Didn't think Earth's greatest hero would give up that easily," she teased!

Supergirl- "Hey, if your so fast and Kryptonian, why haven't I see you out Superheroing before?"

Kryptongirl- "Because I'm relatively new to National city." "Plus, you've pretty much had the city protected on your own anyway, except for today of course, and besides I'm usually busy with my day job!"

Supergirl- "Oh, what do you do?"

Kryptongirl- "Odds and ends!" "Actually, I'm sort of a sole proprietor." "I own some small laundromats and Car washes." "Managing them takes a lot of time you know." After finishing she continued that same bright unwavering smile at Supergirl.

Supergirl- "So, you actually going to tell me your real name, Kryptongirl?"

Kryptongirl- "You going to tell me yours, Supergirl," she fired back?

Supergirl- "I don't know, you seem nice & I really want to trust you, how about this, I'll give you my first name if you give me yours." "My name is Kara, & I'm from Krypton!"

Kryptongirl flinched as if conflicted by the answer she was going to give back to Supergirl. "My name is Samantha from Krypton." "That is my Earth name, I don't really know my Kryptonian name."

They both shake hands in midair smiling brightly.

Supergirl thinks about her answer for a moment, "So, how exactly do you even know your from Krypton, again?"

Kryptongirl- "Well it's kind of a funny story." "When I was little my adoptive mother used to tell me I was an Angel, like in the actual Biblical sense!"

Kara started laughing, "oh my how long did it take you to figure it out?"

Kryptongirl- When I kept hearing a weird sound buried next to my house & eventually figured out it was part of my space pod that I was sent in from Krypton. Funny how my Christian Mom had been boldface lying to me all those years."

Supergirl- "Ohh, what happened to her?"

Kryptongirl- "She died." "Died of Cancer." Kryptongirl's face fell for a moment with the bitter haunting memories of a woman she had genuinely truly loved! A couple tears fell at the memory before her eyes quickly dried up again.

Supergirl- "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Kryptongirl- "Yeah, I was hurting for a while, and still feel the pain sometimes, but living in that silent empty house she was no longer there to stop me from searching for the source of that noise." "When I finally dug it up the ship led me to a stone that turned on this hologram projection," Kara nodded knowingly "It was a female and she told me where I was from." "But unfortunately I didn't really get that much else from her, because my ship & the projector must have been too damaged to continue so that's all I really ended up learning." "Well, that and what I learned from you and Superman as I watched you two on television, of course."

Supergirl- "Oh, that's too bad, but do you still have the pod?" "I bet someone on my team could fix it!"

Kryptongirl- "No, ummmm...no unfortunately, I-I had to destroy it." It was-was making too much noise and my mom always taught me to keep under the radar or someone might not understand me and who I am and take me away from her and do experiments on me."

Supergirl- Smiled, and than flinched at the thing she was planning to ask Samantha next after what she just told her. "So on that note do you want to come with me to the DEO The Department of Extra-Normal Operations and introduce yourself to my friends and team mates?"

Kryptongirl- "No!" "Do you think I don't know what those initials stand for and after everything I just told you!"

Supergirl- "Look, I kind of get how that might sound, but you don't know them like I do." "I have friends their, and even family." "I would trust them with my life." "Actually I have on many occasions, and they have never failed me, see I'm still here, no unwilling experimentations." Supergirl twirled around still in the air flashing a nervous but hopefully reassuring smile.

Kryptongirl- "Sorry, but all my life, my mom engrained in me not to trust the Government." "If they found out who I really was, what they might do to me, all because I might be a little different with powers they don't or won't understand." "I don't want to be experimented on, or tested on, or locked away somewhere never to be seen all heard from again." "You, know what, maybe I shouldn't have done this in the first place and should have just left that trouble to you!" Samantha starts to turn slowly away.

Supergirl grabbed her hand quickly before she could launch away again. "No, please don't apologize that you helped someone with your powers!" "I promise you, I would never let them hurt you." "If they in any way do anything that makes you uncomfortable, they would have to answer to me!" "I swear to Rao, I will protect you!" I just want you to meet them." "If you want to be a hero in the future it pays to have someone watching your back." "Plus I really, really would like to get to know you better, and if your up for it and want to pursue being a hero, maybe show you some of the ropes." "Train with you even!" "Whatever you want!"

Kryptongirl- "Whatever I want?" "Your word as Supergirl that their not going to prod, or test, or lock me up or investigate me!" Kryptongirl put her head down for a second showing reluctance to say what she had to say next. "I-I have always tried to be on the up and up." "I've never even gotten a speeding ticket!"

Supergirl smiled again. "Don't you fly?" "What ticket?" "Of course you fly really fast, you really should have gotten a ticket for that...Kara smiling and a little bit in a softer voice said...if I actually could have managed to catch up with you that is,"...Kara laughed!

Kryptongirl- "Yeah, that is a good point, Supergirl, Samantha smiled back nervously laughing." "I don't actually drive, I actually Uber when I'm staying under the radar, but...but...and Samantha started getting reluctant again...when my mom started getting sick...I'm...I'm not proud of everything I did...I was a teenager scared I was going to lose my mother...my love...my only real friend in the world...her medical bills were like a lot...and although I never...hurt...anybody, I...I am not proud of some of the things I may have done to help pay for her medical bills...I was really...really young...at the time about 15 or so and if that's going to be a problem, I'm out!" "I'm not you!" "Your the only Supergirl in this city!" "I just wanted to help out today, and maybe meet you someday, but my mom always made me lean towards just being a normal citizen." "I have my work and all it would have been nice to get to know you better..but..." Samantha puts her head down again.

Supergirl- "No, buts come with me!" "Please?" "I'm vouching for you!" "I promise if your uncomfortable in anyway, just leave, but please, please don't be a stranger." "I would like to get to know you better!" "I like the idea of not being alone, of having someone who understands what it's like to be like us." Kara tried to smile, tried to reassure her. She didn't want to spook her off. Kara extended her hand with a question. Hoping against hope Samantha would take it.

Kryptongirl stared at the extended hand, the smiling trusting smile of Supergirl and back to the hand, conflicted again, she slowly took a chance carefully extending her own hand to meet Kara's which was fully acknowledging that she and her were going to head out to the DEO the instant their hands met.

Supergirl started flying guiding Kryptongirl towards the DEO, behind her back Kryptongirl had a bright, bright smile!

Location: DEO

As Supergirl landed on the platform with Kryptongirl not far behind following along, she was shocked to see Winn Schott was back after their last talk in his apartment. "Winn your back!" "I thought you were still getting over you know who, rhymes with Witch or could be the same thing, your choice of course!"

Winn smiled at Kara's remark, "Well I didn't feel like wallowing all alone in my apartment with all those memories of...I'll go with rhymes with, but onto more important things, I did a little bit of digging in Psi's interviews after we detained her and check this out." "I hadn't thought much of it before until our last conversation, but she clearly stated in this transcript that it wasn't M'gann or J'onn, but there was another Psychic a female one who had been the one who actually broke through her defenses." "She had never felt a Psychic attack that strong before." "According to her she was the real reason why she lost not them and not you, and than of course right afterwards you clocked her out and called it a day!" "Had to be this mysterious Saturngirl again, right and...before Kara could even give her excited reply about even more confirmation about Mon-el's status..."Wait a second who, who is that?" "And like wow, & can I have her number?"

Kryptongirl smiling in the background, pointing at herself, like who me?

Supergirl- "Ohh, this is Sam...errr Kryptongirl." "She saved Lena's life when we were all going to dinner and I wanted everyone here to meet her first hand."

Winn- "She's got a cape, and suit is she...?

Kryptongirl starts hovering in the DEO command center...

Winn- "She's got powers!" "You said her name was Kryptongirl Winn feeling slightly jokingly annoyed & didn't you tell her she was supposed to wait for me to name her and design that wow!" "That's a nice looking suit!"

Supergirl- "Hey, Winn didn't you just get hurt from a girl already?" "Keep your eyes...away from her...suit!"

Kryptongirl- "It's OK, Kara though, I don't think he could handle all that Kryptongirl has to offer!"

Winn shocked mouth hanging open at the thought!

Winn- "Hey, look who Supergirl just invited into the DEO, Alex!" "It's Kryptongirl!"

Alex turning to her sister concerned, "You just let her in here no security check!" "You, know J'onn isn't going to be happy about this!"

Supergirl- "Your one to talk to me after what you just did, you rat!"

Alex- "What in Rao's name are you talking about sister," Alex asked innocently but knew exactly what she was talking about?"

Supergirl- "You ratted me out to my cousin this morning!" "You already forget that part of the story!" "That wasn't very sisterly of you!"

Alex- "Hey, your my sister, and I was worried about you and should we be discussing all of this in front of," Alex pointed back to the cheshire smiling Kryptongirl observing without saying a word.

Kryptongirl- "That's between you two, I'm staying out of this one, I just got here...!"

"SUPERGIRL!"

Kara jumped and than reluctantly turned around slowly, worriedly seeing the source of the shout which was clearly from...Hank Henshaw, aka J'onn Jonzz, aka Martian Manhunter, aka my boss!

J'onn- "Did you just let another Alien stray come in here with no background check, or any other check at all?"

Supergirl- "Listen, J'onn, she's a special case. "She's from my home planet!"

J'onn- "And you know this because?"

Supergirl feeling slightly guilty at spacedad's intense stare and maybe he had the slightest, slight point..."Well, her powers of course, and yes because she told me and I just know the way she told me & I looked into her eyes, I just felt it!"

J'onn- "Look, I'm not saying she's not telling the truth, or your wrong, but we have to be careful with these things!" "Protecting Earth has to come first!"

Supergirl- "I know, but she's not that comfortable around Government agencies and she wouldn't have come at all if I made her do any testing!"

J'onn- "And what if we feel the same way, Supergirl?" "How, much do you actually really know about her?"

Kryptongirl- "I'm right here you know!" "J'onn right?" She was about to say something further but before she could say anything else...Supergirl continued in her defense...

Supergirl- "Jonn, please you need to put more faith in people, we're all sole survivors from our planets." "We should be sticking together, and actually help each other." "Maybe when she gets to know you, like I do, maybe you won't even have to ask her, she'll volunteer to do it all on her own."

J'onn with his arms still folded against his chest and the same disapproving stare, "Fine, but she's your responsibility now, if your wrong..."

Supergirl- "Please, don't be like that, I like to believe in people!" "I mean, look at how I believed in Mon-el and he was an enemy of my very planet and look how he turned out!" Supergirl stared hopefully that he wasn't about to rescind his slight barebones approval, but non-approval approval!

J'onn frowned thinking for a moment, smiling slightly towards, Kryptongirl. "Hey, Winn since she's Supergirl's guest shouldn't we be offering her maybe something to drink?" He kind of gave Winn a slight knowing nod!

Winn- "Hey, Kryptongirl would you like something to drink?" Winn flashed her a joyous innocent smile at her.

Kryptongirl- "You have anything strong?"

Winn looking at Kara, "Hey, Kara do we still have any of that Zacharian Ale that Mon-el didn't get to finish...?" "Ohh, right...he stared at the face Kara was making!"

He stared at Kara's horror stricken face at the question like it was the last Twinkie in Zombie Land & he was offering it away to someone else, but only worst, it was Mon-el's and he was just going to give it up it? It was like she would be fully acknowledging he was never coming back for it..."

Winn watched Kara, who seemed frozen in time..."Hey, Kara, it's OK, we could just offer her the Rootbeer, that's actually beer, or something else!" "Hey, I think we have some Twisted tea, left over..." He turned back to Kryptongirl not wanting to keep seeing Kara's distressed face any further, "So, how about some Twisted Tea, Kryptongirl?"

How appropriate popped into Kryptongirl's head for a second. "Sure, why of course, and thank you...Winn." After taking the bottle Kryptongirl drank it down with ease, the human alcohol had virtually no effect, but still..."That was pretty good, Winn, thank you very much."

Kara decided to try a bottle too, normally choosing her typical club soda, she decided to be a team player, plus that last memory hitting her home, she kind of wanted something stronger too...even that other drink they mentioned..but it was...is Mon-el's nobody gets to touch it until...Kara just drank down the bottle instantly.  
"This is pretty good, I agree," with her overly enthusiastic smile to hide the darker thoughts she had thought she'd finally put away for good!

As they gave their bottles back to Winn, he turned his back away slowly noting which bottle Kryptongirl drank out of he carefully secured it in a sealed portable bag, with J'onn nodding towards him acknowledging he received his message loud and clear.

Supergirl- "Hey, now that we've broken the ice so to speak, can I show Kryptongirl around a little bit?" "Maybe I'm just curious to get her in our training room and see just a little bit more of what she can do."

J'onn- "Sure, Supergirl, but promise me you will stay with her the whole time!"

Supergirl nodded smiling in her agreement. She than turned back to Kryptongirl, "want to show me a little bit more of what you can do?"

Kryptongirl- "Sure!" "It sounds like fun!" "I was always curious how I would measure up to you." She smiles again. "I will go easy on you this time, Supergirl!"

Kara laughs along. Sam smiles maybe slightly more than necessary, but Supergirl is too happy to notice.

Supergirl guides Kryptongirl along giving a small tour of the facility. "So, this is the containment area, and over here is our medical unit, and our supply rooms, our weapons rooms..."

Sam frowns at the word containment room, but smiles along at each new area while carefully watching the security pad noting fingerprints for frequently used numbers, through force of habit when she usually did her odds and ends.

Finally, "And this is where we train & perfect our combat skills." "Want to show me some of the things you can do?"

Kryptongirl- "Sure, whatever you say...Super...girl!"

Supergirl- "So, how is your heat vision?

Kryptongirl- "Oh, pretty spectacular, how about yours..Supe...Kara?

Supergirl- "Why don't we find out on 3." "I fire, you fire, 30 seconds tug of war!

Heat vision Combat test in the Training Room:

"1-2-3-GO!"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

The blue light wave from Supergirl collides with Kryptongirl's light red wave right down the middle! Twinwaves locking deadcenter. Kara tries to increase the intensity. Sam strains matching her blast for blast. Neither able to move the beams much more than an inch from the middle spot and everytime the other even managed that a more intense beam followed pushing them right back into the middle spot!

Kryptongirl- "Ready to surrender, Supergirl?"

Supergirl- "No, how about you?" As they both continued straining with sweat pouring out of the sides of their cheeks...Supergirl realized they were both in danger of doing something..they need to stop this soon! "Did, you, know if we do this too long, we might end up solarflaring and both lose our powers if we don't stop soon?"

Kryptongirl- Sam a little bit worried about the thought, "I did not know that!" "Umm, how about on 3 we stop, and call it a draw?"

Supergirl- "Fine, I accept...our surrender, agreed?"

Kryptongirl- "Agreed!"

"1-2-3-STOP!"

Supergirl- "Wow, your really good at using your heatvision!" "Do, you use it often while running your Laundromats and Car Washes?"

Kryptongirl- Sam smiles, "No, but sometimes just restraining myself from using it from employees who don't show up to work, gives me some practice..."

Kara laughed nervously, "Your joking...right?"

Kryptongirl-..."Of...of course, no actually I grew up isolated alone with just my mom, when I was younger and I didn't really have any friends, so late at night I got to practice a lot of my Angel...I mean Kryptonian powers.

Supergirl- "Aww, that sounds, sad and lonely!"

Kryptongirl- "Sometimes, it's just hard to relate sometimes, you know being different and all."

Supergirl seeing the beautiful Kryptonian in a slightly new light, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." So, anyway I already know your fast, and I just felt the heat, just kind of out of curiosity, if you wer going to go out in the field." "I kind of have a feeling you might be partially ready now." "You sure you haven't done this stuff before?"

Kryptongirl- "I kind of think I would remember something...like, that don't you?" That smile again!

Supergirl- "OK, just one more test, a test of Strength!" OK, you up for it, Kryptongirl?"

Kryptongirl- "It's fine, with me unless you want to back out now?"

The each give each other the OK!

Supergirl vs Kryptongirl in a strength Test:

They fly into each other hard locking each others arms up in a powerful Test of strength!

Supergirl starts with a slight early advantage straining with all she has starts inching Kryptongirl back slowly. A little more, just a little more as she slowly inches her towards the far end of the wall and sure victory.

Kryptongirl never feeling anyone as strong as this in her life desperately to prevent her feet from continuing to be pushed back started pushing back harder with everything she had! It felt like she was pushing against a wall! A Kryptonian wall! For the first time she felt like she might actually lose as she approached closer to the Earth wall while pushing against this female Kryptonian Wall! Still she gathered everything she had and all the sudden Supergirl felt a force she had never felt before either!

Supergirl felt like she was pushing against her own Kryptonian Wall, her feet that had been moving forward straining for every inch started going backwards again. Supergirl actually started feeling herself heading to her losing end of the wall, Sam was gloating about to defeat Supergirl and prove her superiority but than she felt that powerful Kryptonian wall again as Supergirl started digging deep again looking for strength she didn't even know she had left budging Kryptongirl back to the middle again. Supergirl and Kryptongirl kept straining back and forth ending up back in the middle of the training center every time!

After several minutes of back and forth between the two strongest women in the entire world, both of their arms felt exhausted like they were about to drop off!

Supergirl looking to Kryptongirl's weary pleading eyes...Kryptongirl not wanting to admit it but the same...

Supergirl- "We surrender?" She asked but she wasn't going to stop until she did the same.

Kryptongirl- Kryptongirl staring knowing she had found out everything she was going to know at this point and her arms were starting to go numb.."Fine, we surrender too!"

Supergirl smiled shaking off the numbness in her arms, feeling almost like they were total dead weight from the hardest test of strength in her life. "Wow, your strong!"

Kryptongirl tried to put an arrogant smirk at how good she had done against Supergirl, but her arms felt like they were just hanging from the most powerful women or man she had ever tested herself against! Finally she decided to begrudgingly acknowledge it. "I see why they call you Supergirl!"

Supergirl- "You, know your like wow, I hate to admit it but Kryptongirl doesn't even do you justice!"

Kryptongirl- As Kryptongirl started staring back at Kara, this had been what she had been trying to do for so long, do I dare go this is she going to think about this..Finally, "I have a confession to make." I haven't been completely honest with you, please don't hate me, when I tell you this, please."

Supergirl- "What, what is it, just tell me, I'd rather find out from you than from someone else."

Kryptongirl- "I kind of knew who you were from before, I was so scared, I wanted to meet you earlier and from a distance I kind of learned your real name, who you are, and it's just all my life I have been alone, my mom homeschooled me and taught me that humans were cruel and would not accept me, and the only times I ever tried they always rejected me." "I never had any real friends, and than I saw you and I wanted to meet you and get to know you, but I was so scared you would reject me if you got to know the real me." "My name is Samantha Arias, and I would perfectly understand it if you want nothing to do with me, so I'll just get out of your hair and..."

Supergirl frowned but as she started listening and looking into Krypton Girl's eyes shimmering with tears that softened her heart..."Samantha, I forgive you..." She embraces Sam with a hug. "Of course, I understand what it's like to be all alone with no one you can relate to on Earth." "Please don't go, I definitely want to know you, better, maybe we can even become good friends..."

As Kara embraces Sam, the sad look on her face turns to a quick knowing smile for a second. Kara finishes her embrace and it resumes to a sad look again. "I'm really sorry, I have trust issues...I..."

"It's OK, it's me." "I'm Supergirl and I'm always willing to give somebody a chance." "I think your going to be great one day." "A great hero...In Kara's mind echoes of Mon-el a great hero.."

Sam smiles, again, "yes I think I will be...great one day." "Don't let me be the one that disagrees with Supergirl of all people."

Winn runs in. "Kara, I ummmm need you to see something, it's kind of important."

Sam senses the change in that humans heartbeats...What is he thinking, does he know? Does he know? What will I have to do...?

Kara annoyed that Winn was interrupting her real conversation with an actual Kryptonian steps over looking at the stats on his paper..."Winn, you were interrupting us what is so important, what exactly am I looking at?"

Winn- "It's a 100% blood match." "I checked it 3 times just to make sure."

Supergirl- "What are you talking about Winn?"

Sam's eyes started turning a different color as heat started forming, her hair started whipping around...

Winn- "She is the biological daughter of Zor-el.. Kara, she is your half-sister..."

Sam's eyes clear up, and she smiles wickedly again. "Sister?" "Oh, my God!"

Kara- "Sister?" Kara turns around facing Kryptongirl seeing her as if for the very first time & launches herself into an emotional embrace with Sam. "I have a sister." "Oh Rao!" "I am so happy!" "All the things we're going to do with each other..."

Sam smiles me too, "wow your my sister that is such an amazing coincidence!" "Yes, all the things we are...going to do with each other..."

-To Be continued-

End notes: I finally officially merged one of my storylines. The actual person in the title of my story is actually a regular in the story now. A little bit of foreboding & foreshadowing here, isn't there? I finally get to be more exact in who Krypton girl is in my top character section now. Like the Supergirl show, which is a little bit parallel happy, you may notice I am paralleling Mon-el and Krypton girl but in a different way. Kryptongirl's job status was something that is sort of a deleted scene for chapter 14 that either didn't make the cut because I couldn't fit it in, wasn't sure it was entertaining enough, or I accidentally forgot to include it. There is a very specific reason for those businesses though. Anything you want to discuss or any other comments about this chapter or story are welcome.

Story Preview: Very excited about this next chapter. Sequel (next day) to Home Alone. Last preplanned chapter, I will probably finish this one quick too. Next one after will take much longer. This chapter will try to put you through a lot of emotions.

Chapter 19- Flight or Fright!  
This is the best titled chapter in my story hands down. The entire main plot of the chapter is in the title.


	19. Chapter 19 Flight or Fright

Flight or Fright, chapter 19

by jaymack33

Summary: Valor gets his required hours of flight training, which is his last requirement before he can join in on a mission out in the field with the other Legion members. It was going to be one of the best days of his new life in the 31st century and it was going beautifully for a while until Valor ran into something he was absolutely "not ready" for! He thought he was, but no, matter how brave he was, & bravery was synonymous with his actual hero name after all, he was not ready for it, after facing his fear, he will have to decide! Flight or fright!

Author's note- Flashback scene is Pre-karamel. My summary is hiding something "MAJOR" and so is the early parts of this chapter. Valor will not be the same by the end of this chapter. Very, very emotional chapter for Valor the hero. If I write this properly like the way I pictured it in my head it might be the most emotional thing I've ever written in my life! I don't really want to spoil it, just warning you this might catch you off guard! You've been warned! I want to say much, much, more, but I'll continue in my end notes.

Characters: Mon-el/Valor, Imra/Saturngirl, Nura Nal/Dreamgirl's official debut in my story, Chuck/Bouncingboy, Luornu/Triplicate girl, Tinya/Phantomgirl, Tasmia/Shadowlass, Rokk/Cosmicboy, Garth/Lightning Lad, Ayla/Lightning Lass, Querl/Brainiac5, Invisible Kid/Lyle, Karate kid/Val, & Chameleonboy/Reep

-  
Previously on Home Alone, chapter 16:

Brainiac stormed out: "Stupid fool, you know how much damage I am going to have to fix..."

Saturngirl: "Zip, it Brainy, for a first time mission as a leader he kept his team safe, captured over a hundred Dark Circle members and had time to learn Interlac too...

Brainiac: "But, it could have been done so much more efficiently if he had..."

Saturngirl: "Not another word, Brainy, the next word I want to hear out of your mouth is the code to activate the flight component in his ring so he can start flight training and be well on his way to joining up with the rest of us." "I want Valor in the air by tomorrow!"

-  
Flight or Fright chapter 19 begins, Now!

Late at night outside the DEO Headquarters (over 10,000 years ago):

Supergirl- "Come on Mon-el really, we already know you can't outlift me, I'm faster than you, I have more powers than you, what is this really about besides your male ego?"

Mon-el- "Just humor me I just need to see if you can out jump me too." Mon-el flashes his hopeful grey orbs at Supergirl's searing blue eyes hoping just this once this stubborn, but beautiful woman will finally say yes to me for a change. I mean just this one time for Rao's sake!

Supergirl- "What's the point even if you can jump the same as me, I can fly and you can't!" Supergirl's lips twitch nervously, that look he always gives me is just so annoying!

Mon-el- "I know, I know, I just want to know, Kara." "Pleassse!" Mon-el flashed the most endearing look he could manage at Supergirl. Time for her to disappoint me again, her no is coming any minute now!

Supergirl- "Yes I know, I know, it's your male ego talking, fine lets do this now!" Anything to make him stop looking at me like that! His stupid thick dark eyebrows and his stupid dark grey eyes and the stupid way the front of his hair just hangs completely in place over his head, it's just stupid!

Mon-el's smile brightened, she actually said, yes! Was not expecting it at all! He nods to her and she nods to him back.

Kara tells him, "anytime now," she gives her cape a little twirl with a smile, he's so going down, on his mark, "1-2-3 go!"

Mon-el leaped hard with all that he had! Kara watching ego boys annoying smug face at 3 pushed off with all she had as well! I'm not going to give it to him, that smug face is going down she smiled knowingly! At the initial leap Supergirl and Mon-el were surprisingly both neck and neck but slowly out of nowhere Mon-el slightly edged ahead of Supergirl right at the upper limits of the atmosphere, "hey I beat you, I finally beat you at something, I win, hey no flying," as Monel started plunging back to Earth he saw Kara sticking her tongue out at him laughing as she waved at him from outerspace.

Supergirl annoyed that Mon-el actually beat her at this worthless & totally meaningless test was not going to give him the satisfaction! After watching him clear her by about 3 feet at the top of the atmosphere, she decided to keep going & to fly into space just to prove to egoboy that it didn't matter if he could jump a little bit higher than me, I'm still always going to be able to fly beyond the atmosphere, why should I compete with one arm tied behind my back anyway. And yeah she knew as Mon-el started falling back down to Earth he was making that annoyed face again all the way down, showing his bruised ego of course.

Supergirl gritted her teeth and nibbled at her lower lip, she knew she was going to hear it from Mon-el as she flew back down to Earth! As she saw his face, yup here we go!

Mon-el- "You cheated, look I know you can fly and I can't I get it." "I just wanted to know just that one thing." "I know who you are and I get it I just wanted to find out."

Supergirl- "What's the point Mon-el you simply can't fly, no matter how high you jump, I'm still going to be able to fly higher, flying it's just not your thing, it's just not in your skill set."..ring..ring..ring..Mon-el's eyes pop open with a massive smile forming on his face. Unlike other days when the Legion ring wake up call would make him miserable and grumpy, not today. This is going to be the best day...everrrr!

"Lights!" Like a pro now at his command the room is now illuminated. He literally jumps out of bed landing on his feet! It's my big day. Everything is coming up 7's for me! I'm on top of the world Ma, well not yet, but I'm going to be!

He runs into the shower at superspeed, "Water, medium/warm, 5 minutes, rinse!" Water shoots out just right, I finally got it. "Soap, and 1 minute rinse!" Absolutely perfect again. "Towel!" A robotic shelf literally handed him a towel, he dried off with superpowered speed again, handing it back to the hovering shelf it slid back inside the wall instantly as if it was never even there.

"Mirror!" The wall next to the shower gives the perfect reflection without any hint of fogginess from the shower! Mon-el laughs at his slightly unfamiliar face, yeah nothing stopping my beard from fully growing in now! Runs the comb through his hair! "Gel!" Catches it incoming this time (Previous lessons learned!), runs it across his hair again, giving it a final comb, flashes his bright smile again watching his twin mirror image smiling back at him!

OK, now I've seen Kara do this a million times, I've come close to doing it before, but never quite as smoothly with one take, go! Mon-el at superspeed in less than 3 seconds he is now fully uniformed and was now Valor! Nailed it! Everything just going so perfectly today! I'm in the zone today people, hold the applause, he laughs to himself!

Today is my big day! I finally get my flight APP activated, Valor goes in the air, and Valor will finally rise and why am I talking to myself in the third person anyway? It doesn't matter because today is my big day. Once I have this down I'll be out in the field chasing the bad guys, helping the innocent, saving the Universe, it's what, what Kara would have wanted for me. And, it's what I want more than ever! I'm not just doing this for her, I am doing this for me, and my new teammates and there are a lot people that need my help, I'm doing it for them too! And, I know I will make a difference, it's what she would have..no it's what she wanted me to do! And, same Kara, the same!

Valor hummed along into the hangar bay of the Legion HQ where some of the Legion members had already been patiently waiting for him. Of course they didn't have to wait too long considering I have superspeed and that stupid one pill breakfast again! But, who cares you know what I'm glad it was just a stupid pill today, because that way I get to fly even faster!

Brainiac 5- "Hi, ignoramus!"

Valor- "Great to see you too buddy!" Valor went for the high 5, Brainiac just kept his hands folded in his pockets, and Valor just laughed it it off with extra mirth, right in Brainiac's grumpy green face without a care in the world, annoying him even further!

Brainiac- "So, I suppose since my fearless leader wants me to, I'm going to have to allow God's gift to reckless abandonment to go airborne, just don't kill anybody, OK!"

Valor- "It's, just so touching how much, you care about me...just stop already, I'm blushing!"

Brainiac grumbled as he started unlocking the flight application controls while Saturngirl laughed from a far as every time Brainiac made fun of Valor he kept acting nicer and nicer and it was annoying Brainiac even more that he was brushing every dig off like he wasn't even really there!

As Valor heard Brainiac 5 completely unlock the APP he noticed Shadowlass with a big smile waving at him blowing him a kiss, "nice beard, you look so hot, of course you always look so hot, call me, she winked at him,"...and he quickly turned away before it got uncomfortable which was pretty much every time he looked her way, he waved at the young trainees one at a time, who had sat with him in class and helped him to defeat the Dark Circle several days ago and than he saw an unfamiliar face in the crowd!

Valor- "Hey who are you?" "I've never seen you here before!"

Dreamgirl stepped closer smiling knowingly with the blackstar tattoo right next to her lips she definitely stood out in the crowd of congregated Legion members! Her long blond hair was so light, it was practically white, matching her one piece hero uniform and matching gloves. After conversing with Saturngirl the previous day about things she had seen in the future and the past, Saturngirl had specifically requested she return early from her time off, although she hadn't perfectly healed from her shoulder injury, she was always valuable to have around even if it was just for planning operations in the background with her amazing precognitive abilities!

Dreamgirl- "Pleasure to finally meet you Valor so far I've only met you in my dreams!"

Valor- "Dreams, we've never even met before, who are you exactly?" Mon-el started to worry that maybe looking back for Shadowlass might be safer than her next answer.

Dreamgirl- Dreamgirl watches his nervous face on cue. "No, silly, I always do that, my name is Nura, and my hero name is Dreamgirl." "I just like messing with newbies with that line." "As basically I already dreamed of this meeting and than your going to say."...Valor and Dreamgirl together at the same time- "Oh no not another one too!" That shut his mouth.

Valor waited for her to read his mind again, just daring her with gritted teeth.

Dreamgirl- "No, that isn't what I do Valor." "I see the future, the possible futures and I see the past, the possible pasts and I also see some of the variables that can change both the past and present."

Valor got quiet again, "and is that supposed to be better!" "I mean it's one thing for Saturngirl to be poking into my mind yesterday and than today and probably tomorrow, but what your telling me is you know my entire life like you just read the book!"

Dreamgirl- "Well first of all that isn't how it works, the past and future are like waves and when one splashes into the other each ripple can change what I saw in my dreams constant flow!" "So, I only see the possibilities, like what card your probably going to draw in your hand, but the future is not constant, and you may find that the past with timetravel may also not be as constant as you think."

Valor just stares at her..."I am going to go over there now, I think I like Saturngirl just poking into my life today and not all the way to the end of time! As Valor walks off towards Saturngirl, Dreamgirl just laughs, "just like I saw...in my dreams!"

Saturngirl smiles at Valor as he approaches. "So, you finally met Dreamgirl, it's OK, she creeped me out in the beginning too. You'll get used to her. She knows when you live, when you die...ohhhhhhhh scary! I once thought about asking her when me and Lad were finally going to get married and I made that same face your making now, I just wasn't ready to know something that important before it happens and went back to Lad again safely in his arms...she laughed. "Some things really are better living in the moment & not knowing important moments of your life until they actually happen!"

Valor nodded at her. Finally got a taste of your own medicine, he thought loudly! Of course with her thinking it was the same as saying it!

Saturngirl- "Hey, on my world I am not the only tele-path, Valor!"...She doesn't say I am the only tele-path that can block the others when I feel like it though..."people read my mind too on my world."..when I let them..."hahahahaha!"

Valor just looks at her shaking his head..."it's fine, so when do we get this shindig on the road and in the air," Valor waves & twirls his cape like he had seen Supergirl do when she's goofing around...kind of like I'm doing...and she's reading my mind again and yup...boundaries, much?

Saturngirl- "Well first of all, there are some ground rules, once the flight App is activated, the second you press the confirm button you will be able to fly at will."

Valor: Like this...

Saturngirl: "No, don't not yet!" "We first will want you to fly close to HQ, until you get used to it." "Please, try not to hit birds and ships, pay attention remember as Legionnaires we are to protect the people first."

Valor smiled where had he heard that one before and Saturngirl nodded back at him, "yes she did tell you that before but we follow those same rules right out of our own handbook!" "After a little bit of time for the morning just at least kind of stay around our headquarters and than once your a little bit more comfortable in our home city of New Metropolis."

"The GPS on the ring will show you how to get back if you get lost, our Headquarters is highlighted and here is your Com, we will be monitoring you and your progress from HQ." "Any problems or concerns we'll be here to answer any of your questions." "We will want you back for lunch and than you can go back in the air." "This is your day to perfect your skills and you will be officially certified for flight and active duty on our team." "Any final questions before, you get started?"

Valor just nods at her and than turns it to a no questions head turn, opens up the APP projected from his ring presses the hovering confirm button and...

Saturngirl- "Wait before you."...Whooooooooosh!

Valor- Woooooo...hoooooooooooo! Valor bursts into the air laughing. Higher and higher he goes flying free loose, the cool air blowing against his skin, his hair, and his cape was whipping around the faster he went through the air! Valor was finally rising and gravity can just get the hell out of my way!

Saturngirl on her com, "Now, Valor remember don't crash into anything, protect the people first!

Valor- "Yes, mom!"

Saturngirl blushes as other Legionmembers listening in and watching on screen at Valor's dig. Saturngirl quickly turned the sound specifically cued just to her com and Brainiacs com staring and reading Brainiacs unapproving face and thoughts, she turned his com to just receive sound, much better.

Valor was laughing flying around, he did somersaults and cartwheels in midair. He flew backwards and forwards hovering in the sky. Soon he zoomed again, "I'm on cloud nine and now I'm heading for cloud 10 this is so much fun!"

Saturngirl disapprovingly, I told you to watch where, your going stay out of those clouds or you might hit something! Legion members laughed at her being like a mom, but the veterans of the group understood being a leader was more than just letting people do what they want, there was a responsibility. Brainiac just shook his head disgusted!

Valor adjusted at his team leaders instructions. His smile unwavering, this is so Awe and Some! I see why Kara loves flying so much! Woooo Hooo! Valor zigs and zags! He plunges all the way down toward the Earth and than at the last moment pulls up heading straight up into the sky, climbing, climbing, climbing!

Saturngirl concerned, remember Valor you won't be able to breathe in space!

Valor smiles, holding his breath remembering that time with Kara remembering back what was it only 10,000 years ago and now he's in outerspace waving at Legion HQ, down below, he looks around smiling up at the Stars, looking at the familiar shape of the Moon. He looks down below at the Earth without using his Telescopic vision it was so beautiful. They actually did clear up some of the pollution, I would hate to tell my friends in the 21st Century that it looks so much better now, but they still win in food and TV shows. And baseball and football, of course Legion Soccer rocks though, they just don't know it yet!

Saturngirl are you alright Valor, we don't really know how space and the lack of atmosphere will affect you yet. We can beam you back if you need us to...

Valor quickly turned on his APP watching Saturngirl's concerned face, he gives her the thumbs up knowing sound can't travel in space he continues to easily hold his breath.

Saturngirl, you know you could have brought an oxygen match attachment with you if you wanted to actually fly around out there a little bit, of course when I told you to stay in our city, I happened to notice, your not even on our Planet anymore! Saturngirl yelled at him, but smiled, Valor was just being Mon-el for a moment! I like that side of him...sometimes!

Valor smiled, yup I'm a Legion member now, so I guess I have to do as she says, I have to listen to her, he bursts into speed back into the atmosphere, laughing at the heat as it absorbed through his powerful Daxamite skin. Being closer to the sun out there I even feel stronger than I've ever felt before! He hovers facing Saturngirl's disapproving Leader face projected from his ring! "I was still aligned with Metropolis, that doesn't count?" Valor said sheepishly

Saturngirl tried to stay angry, but just rolled her eyes. "No, Valor geographically it doesn't count!" I don't know how Kara did it, she thought to herself. Young Legion members laughed in the background. Although she had turned the outer sound off they still heard her and the looks on both of their faces were priceless.

Valor hovered around just looking at Legion HQ, he started noticing ships off in the distance with his Telescopic vision. Those small ships were apparently the new cars! Of course there is a security buffer zone as Legion HQ is a secure facility not to be engaged in with ordinary citizens unless they had proper clearances.  
He flew around further and further away closer to the Legion forcefield barrier that extended really high up where no nonspacetravel ships could go. The Legion GPS indicated the light disruption field protecting the HQ and it's campus from unauthorized personnel.

Saturngirl- "If you want Valor, 5 clicks to the left 3 right and 2 down you can open up the field enough so you can slip through and go out a little bit and explore the city, around lunch I want you back here before we let you explore more of our planet if you want to."

Valor just smiled, "I want to!" "Believe me I've been waiting, dying to do this for...like 10,000 years." "I am a very, very patient man!"

Saturngirl- "Like I haven't heard that one before..."

Valor- "Meet any other distant time travelers, much?"

Saturngitl- "Hey, your not the first Superman to fly around our campus you know."

Valor smiles thinking about what she said. I owe Superman a lot. I have my own team of heroes where I can help people on the very same planet Kara taught me about hope and how helping people can really give meaning to your life. The happy faces of people you help alone can be it's own reward.

"Valor, you alright up there," Saturngirl asked?

"Just woolgathering," he laughed thinking of a funny moment at a mall with a beautiful woman so long ago. And zipp right through the small opening in the field he flew fast, and than slow...he stopped and than he started up again, flying lower to the ground observing parks and strange buildings and than everything was so modern, he even flew by the Old Daily Planet building it was still there, but now of course there are no more papers, it's just a historical monument, and than on the outskirts of the city he saw something out of place...

A small farm, with some farmers with funny throwback beige straw hats & blue suspenders and jeans, and tables with food! All kinds of food! Actual, actual food! Valor knew there was no place else to go but down!

Saturngirl- "Valor what are you doing, oh no, not that!" "I thought I told you, Valor our meals are healthier!"

Valor zoned out mommies voice again and landed on his feet like wow, there was actual Tomatoes, and cucumbers and vegetables and meats, oh my Rao, meats! He just stared, wait a second, I have no money and nothing to cook with...

The Farmer Bill Smith comes up to Valor. "So, anything you interested in buying?" "Anything in particular you looking for how may I help you today?"

Valor- "Well, sir, thank you so much, but I don't really have any money, I'm really just looking, I didn't know there were places like this on Earth anymore."

Farmer Bill- "Your not from around here?" "I mean you have the Legion crest on your belt." "I mean I've never seen a Legion member stop down here before since Superman anyway." "You kind of remind me of him a little."

"Well, right, yes of course I am a Legion member, but I'm kind of a new member and I don't understand the monetary system on this planet."

Farmer Bill- "Well if you are a Legion member they pay you with credits to your Science Police account, it should be available in your flight ring, or at least that's how Superman paid for his food when he was here."

Valor put his sunglasses down on his screen again, so Farmer Bill wouldn't see her while he was talking to her. He could now see the image of Saturngirl through the lenses of his dark-glasses. "Hey, Saturngirl funny thing do I umm get paid for being a Legion member?"

Saturngirl blushing, "right, well you are a member of the Sciencepolice, being that the Legion is one of it's subsidiaries and yes we do get a normal living wage salary...so ready to head back now..."

Valor interrupting, "and if I wanted to use some of said salary to buy groceries how would I do that exactly?"

Saturngirl- "Gross-eries is right...ewwwwww!" "Well, if you have to, just don't buy too much, just a couple things OK, and head back and hopefully the fresh air will wake you up that you should eat like us, like Superheroes and."...Mute!

Valor laughed as he turned the sound off watching her mouth move with nothing coming out he put his attachment sunglasses back into their compartment in his belt.  
"So, let me see, my account."..Valor toggled a couple times...finally saw the universal symbol for money clicked it, saw his balance..."wow a lot more than I thought it would be I've only been here a couple weeks." He started looking over, since mommy doesn't want me buying too much and even though I can cook, I can't with nothing to cook with, what can I do, for a nice simple non-cooking lunch and than he saw just what he needed and smiled.

Valor picked a giant bag of peanuts, saw some nice fresh juicy blueberries, and jars of honey, and bread...ummmmm...so good...he smelled the fresh rye and pumpernickel breads...and lastly milk especially milk & finally a couple kitchen supplies as the Farmer rang him up and transferred the credits and bagged his groceries in a reusable bag, yes Valor was probably most definitely going to be back with a knowing nod to the farmer, "until next time," and than he shot off into the air. Valor could only smile gleefully thinking about all those poor Legionnaires continuing to eat their stupid pills for lunch...I have a great...great idea...I know I am going to be so happy... Saturngirl...ummm...not so much!

Valor flew back to HQ with a ridiculously over the top smile on his face! He was really happy for what he was about to do and he wanted everyone to know it!

The Young Junior Legion members stared curiously in the mess hall as they watched a smiling Valor as he quickly de-shelled every peanut with super speed disgarding shells in the now empty peanut bag almost like they were shot out of a cannon, he placed the peanuts on this metal press and yes he was going to have to do this the hard way, with his super-strength he pressed the peanuts firmly with a second metal plate as Legion members stared at the strange sight, Mon-el stared at his work full of concentration he carefully poured out the mashed up peanuts into an empty glass jar with newly bought utensils and left the lid off to the side. Legion members continued to stare and than Mon-el got out the blue berries into a bowl and started smashing them up over and over again with a smashing utensil he had bought in the store, till they were like a pulpy sweet juice. Mon-el smiled concentrating on his work further along, he found the honey just to add a little bit more sweetness liberally over the blueberries he had smashed up, the universe could use some sweetness, definitely not in pill form though, as he made a disgusted face watching the uncool crowd of veteran Legionnaire's swallowing their pills with water.

Bouncing boy got closer he really wanted to see this first hand, followed by his girlfriend...errr...girlfriends..but just one girlfriend at the moment..Triplicate Girl...Valor had told them he was going to do something like this the first opportunity he got...we just didn't believe him...until now...

Mon-el after pouring up his version of blueberry jam into more glass jars, slowly pulled out two slices of pumpernickel and with a knife started slabbing the mashed up peanuts onto one slice of bread and than did the same with his headquarter made blueberry jam on the other slice, after assembling up his sandwich, Monel proceeded to pour himself some milk.

Mon-el put the sandwich to his mouth and bit into it...Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, and now even Chameleon boy, Invisible Kid and Phantom Girl started watching closely and fascinated as they had never seen someone actually prepare food in their mess hall before!

Mon-el bit into it and his grey eyes turned almost a lighter grey blue...with happiness...OHHHHH...mmmmmy...Rao...so...good! He took another bite and another bite, he chowed down on that peanut-butter and blueberry sandwich and was in total heaven and than...and than he noticed his fellow classmates from a week ago staring at him..."Umm, I don't want to sound like I'm a bad influence or anything, but any of you actually interested in partaking."...Valor waved his hand over his simple homemade peanut butter and jelly ingredients.

Bouncing Boy jumped at the chance instantly.."Me first."..

Triplicate girl looking at her boyfriend.."how..how is it, I mean you don't have to finish it..."

Bouncingboy- "I love you Luorna but get your own...ohhh my God, this is good, can I have some milk please?"

Valor smiled pouring it for him soon Triplicate Girl separated eating 3 separate sandwiches for each duplicate version of herself..."like Wow...Mon-el your good at soccer and good at being a leader the first day, not too bad at flying for your first time...but this...this...is legend stuff." "Now, I see why Supergirl really liked you!"

"Hey wait a second how about me, and me too.".. soon more junior members picked up the peanut butter and blueberry jam jars and were quickly spreading it over bread for more sandwiches. A lone peanut-butter and jelly sandwich was now hovering midair and eaten up by a smiling Invisible Kid. At first all you could see was his smiling lips before he finally appeared fully, yeah I'm eating lunch with you from now on, I'll go to that market tomorrow and you just keep doing what your doing!"

And Phantom girl tried some too. "Like this is the greatest thing since...since..."

Mon-el- "Since sliced-bread?"

Phantomgirl- "No, silly since space and time travel of course, but this is so good...MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Mon-el just chuckled as he continued being a bad influence pulling one junior Legion member after the other into his darkside of eating prepared foods that weren't hermetically sealed and homogenized for mass consumption devoid of flavor but full of tasty... vitamins?...Not buying it? Me either!

And Chameleonboy soon joined the rest of his classmates sitting in the cool kids table along with Mon-el! He took a bite and he had never tasted anything like it! Yeah, I'm with him too!

As Mon-el just smiled watching his new friends eating he slowly saw Shadowlass slinking up slowly unsure of herself. She kind of knew Mon-el tended to give her the cold shoulder vibe and than she saw him just shrug. "You, know what Tasmia, I've gotten to fly today, I finally ate my first descent meal since I've been here, you could have some too if you want?" "The more the merrier," he laughed thinking of a different time and place.

Shadowlass curiously copied everyone else and the way they made their own sandwiches and even if this is just some prank and none of them actually like this food Mon-el just made, maybe I'll just go along with it & maybe I'll at least be able to become his friend first..&..I'll just see and...Shadowpowers started flying around her as she ate Mon-el's sandwich.

Mon-el smiled nervously, but unsure, "that bad...I don't really read creepy darkshadow powers very well?"

Shadowlass ignoring the creepy powers dig just smiled back at him, "yup I'm eating with you guys from now on!" Those stuck up heroes with their sticks up their asses can just stick it as far as I'm concerned!"

Mon-el- "Get me an oven and I'll show you what I really can do!"

Shadowlass- "mmmmmmmmm...realllly...this is so good thank you Mon, she squeals, your good looking and you can cook, your the total package and speaking of..."

Imra cuts her off, "stop don't you dare say what you were going to say next, it's not appropriate Shadowlass!"

Mon-el looks at Saturngirl and Brainiac and Cosmic boy and Lightning lad almost like it was them against his cool kids table including Shadowlass, "hey your not allowed at our kids table, why don't you all go back to the Pharmacy section!

Saturngirl scowls back at him, while in the back of her head acknowledging he kind of is from a more primitive time though, right?

Cosmic boy laughs as he tries to sneak off curious himself, "can I have some, uhh, not cause I'm hungry, but ummm..." He looks at the annoyed Brainiac, "for science?"

Mon-el- "Sure, buddy, we're all scientists here, I think I just reinvented peanut-butter and jelly on Earth, Mon-el Gand- scientist/chef/hero!"

"You traitor," accused Lightning Lad pointing at Cosmic boy and his lack of sticking with his team mates!

Cosmic boy shrugged, "hey you only live once right," and he took a bite "and wow!" "This is so good, if he makes something else I'll just have to be a traitor again!"

Saturngirl after being annoyed by each defection starts reading their minds one by one, wow, they all seem to love it, you know what if for nothing else than team unity and bonding, what could it hurt, anyway. She looks at Lad, "you coming?"

"Hey, regardless of how I feel about this, if your in, I'm in too babe." Small kiss and they hold hands as they approach Mon-el's table.

Mon-el looks at Imra. "You sure, I don't want to stunt your health or something?

Imra- "No, stunting, it's just a little bit primitive for my tastes and that's all and..mmmmmm..damn it, I hate when your right!" "I guess it can happen once in a while."

Mon-el- "Oh, thanks a lot Imra."

Lightning Lad- "Hey, I'm her boyfriend and she reads minds, how often do you think she tells me I'm right, take the win while you can Mon-el." And Lad takes a bite, "yup we were wrong, I'm not saying I'm always eating what your making, but I'm not saying I'm not either, just saying!"

Lightning Lad quickly grabs his sister Ayla by her hand who pitches a fit as her annoying brother pulls her to the table. "Weren't you just like two seconds ago telling me the opposite of this, like what do you know, can you make up your mind already," and she tries a bite reluctantly "and apparently yes this is good." "But, my brother is still stupid, the end!" She laughs.

And finally Brainiac grumbles about hive mentality to all of them and Saturngirl annoyed at him for being such a wet blanket orders him to try it!

Brainiac looks at the primitive food and than at Mon-el and his smug face and finally at her again, "only if it's an order Imra," and she reaffirms that it is!

He eats it and grumbles away without saying another word, Saturngirl laughs, "he liked it too Mon-el, you did good." "Maybe, I hate to admit it but not everything in the future is better after all!"

The only holdout was the Karate Kid. He refused to eat it, "absolutely not, my body is my temple I will not put that into my Temple! Still despite his discipline a small slight smile forms in his face as he watches his team bonding it is good for morale a team that gets along and cooperates with each other is much better in the field.

Dreamgirl just wanted to re-watch her dream playing out right before her eyes before finally joining in. She just had to know if it actually tasted as good as her dreams, nope it wasn't because it was even better. She smiled at this happy meal among all her friends and teammates thinking about how they should all enjoy it while it lasts. What has to happen has to happen. I'm glad he got this happy moment though before...

-  
After Valor finished saying his goodbyes and receiving his first compliments to the chef from the actual core members, all except for you no who were hoping there will be many more meals like this one in the future & off he goes running...fast on the hangar bay again and launching himself back into the air.

"Woohoo!" He was spiraling around for a minute and than stabilized, hovering, what should I do now? Thinking, thinking, thinking! I don't want to keep going in circles, where can I go, I already did my shopping the only places I really know are...and he looked at his GPS and plugged in his new coordinates, and his heart skipped a beat, it was still there!

Saturngirl-"Valor you shouldn't be going that way!"

Valor- "What way is that exactly," as Valor played dumb.

Saturngirl- "You, know exactly where your heading!"

Valor- "Which is where exactly Saturngirl, Can you read my mind from that far away?"

Saturngirl- "I don't need to read your mind to know where your going because it's in your bio!"

Valor- "Well, I have all these hours of flight training I've been cooped up in the Legion HQ for over 8 plus days now & I can't even go in the only place I actually know on Earth." The more Saturngirl protested the more nervous he got, but he had to know even more now, something isn't right, why is she being so insistent?

Saturngirl- "I wouldn't recommend it Valor."

Valor- "Why is that exactly Saturngirl, what exactly am I going to see in National City if I go there?" "I already know, Imra, I know!"

Saturngirl- "You, know what exactly Valor." "It's better if you don't know."

Valor- "So, I'm just going to live my life on this Earth, you keep the entirety of the history of my time secret from me and you don't think I hear things." "I hear them whispering that I'm not supposed to know Imra!" "I'm not supposed to know what exactly, Imra?" "So, yes I'm going to National city even if you order me not too, even if you take my ring back in my return flight and I have to be a hero on my own!" "If you dare beam me back before I get there, I'm done with the Legion, & it's not going to stop me!" "I need to know!" "I need to know it!" At first Valor had just been lowkeying seeing his city, but the more Saturngirl resisted, he knew there could be no turning back, I just have to know and I have to know now!

Saturngirl's finger was right on the button. I can't let him do this, he could ruin everything, I'm doing this for him! I can't let him...just as Imra was about to press the button a female hand stopped her...

It was Dreamgirl's hand.

Dreamgirl- "Saturngirl I know you read peoples minds but I read the future and sometimes even the past, and this is not going to go the way you think it will, especially if you press that button." "Although things could be bad anyway time is fluid, I've seen what happens if he doesn't and there will be members here that will be dead because he didn't save them, if you push that button." "He even might save her, if you don't push that button, but if you do he won't save her or any of the others either." "Sometimes you have to rip the band-aid off, he's not going to become Valor until he knows everything." "He needs to feel." "He needs to feel all of it, and than the Valor we need will rise."

Valor anticipated any minute to be beamed up as he got closer and closer tooo...New National City! The slight renaming of the city caused him to lift his eyebrows up slightly, I guess they call all these cities new for some reason! He zipped past the sign wondering, but in the back of his mind dreading. There has to be a reason she doesn't want me to come here, and I know I won't see her here, and I know why, but I won't say it, I can barely think it! If I don't say it and don't see it, I can still pretend like it never happened. I just saw her like 10 days ago, I mean that's less than 2 weeks ago!

Valor continued to fly another eyebrow raise as he saw the Catcorp Universal Corp sign on a familiar building! He just shook his head, didn't change that much besides the sign and the fact that it's hovering over the ground, nope not at all!

Valor flew by Kara's old apartment building, he took a look and his heart skipped a beat with his telescopic vision through the open window, someone was living there, it just...it just wasn't her, his heart fell a little bit. That couldn't be why Saturngirl doesn't want me here though, is it?

Every time Saturngirl saw him see a new sight her heart skipped a beat with fear as Dreamgirl kept squeezing her hand telling her "to let go, let it be, in my dreams all of this already happened already and it has to happen exactly the way it has to happen, all of it!"

Valor passed by friends apartments, they used to be Alex's and Winn's, all with new occupants, he passed by the Alien bar it was still there, he landed opened the door took a slight peek no M'gann anywhere, no Martians at all, he quickly flew off again, OK, so far nothing I wasn't expecting anyway, I'll Just fly by the DEO and call it a day and...

Valor's jaw dropped...his heart felt heavy...his stomach queasy...

Saturngirl- "Please Valor, you don't have to go there, you can come back now, you completed all your hours, your qualified already, we'll give you, your official membership license and..."

Valor left his COM on, just in case she actually decided to tell him the truth and stop lying to him about it, but that was it, no turning back now. Valor took a deep breath and continued to walk dreading as he saw a giant Memorial where the DEO building used to be!

A HEROES MEMORIAL!

Valor's stomach felt sick. Saturngirl does not want me to go there! I'm supposed to be brave! To be a hero like Kara! And a part of me wants to do as Saturngirl says. She is my boss after all, but I-I have to be brave. I have to face my fears. Not knowing and pretending something didn't happen doesn't change the fact that something happened here!

Something bad!

He saw the stump and outline of the DEO building! It was just a plaque now!

THIS IS IN REMEMBRANCE AND DEDICATION TO ALL THE UNNAMED MEN AND WOMEN WHO SERVED, AND FOUGHT BRAVELY IN DEFENSE OF THEIR COUNTRY!

Valor's stomach continued to feel sickened. They were all special ops, top secret, none of their names were going to be listed on this plaque. They all would remain faceless and secret, but I will know! It could have been Hank, or Alex, or Dana, or Winn, or all the other secret agents whose names would never be revealed due to the secrecy of their organizations.

Something really bad happened here, I can feel it! Was it a terrorist attack, an alien invasion, and I wasn't there to help, but what about Supergirl?

What about Supergirl...? Valor's eyes started forming slight tears in anticipation and than he saw off in the distance with his tear blurried supervision a statue with a very familiar silhouette!

His heart started pounding in his chest...Hero cemetery! Valor had been hovering to see the sign & now his will gone he landed on his feet, his previously steady legs felt like they were filled with sand & jelly but still he slowly...if Super slow was a power...slowly approached...Rao please don't let that be what I think it is! Please, no, please no! Please, NO!

Saturngirl- "Please no one will blame you if you turn around!" "I know your brave, you don't have to prove anything to me or any of us!" "That's part of the reason we wanted you on our team in the first place!" "That's why I named you Valor!" "Trust me, your not going to like what you see." "Please don't, do this Valor!"

Mon-el heard Saturngirl's futile pleadings in his COM, but he had to continue, I have to know it! I have to know that...know...that...I lost her. It's not going to be real, until it's...Real!

Even from 50 feet away with his superior vision Mon-el saw it all. His knees wobbled, he fell to his knees sobbing...still he crawled forward in that direction, hoping it was all a dream, just his imagination, maybe from far away he didn't really see the things he actually saw just now. My vision...isn't..as good..as hers either! Tears were pouring out of Mon-el's eyes, even though Saturngirl was saying useless comforting stuff in his COM it was all just background noise because my world just stopped, got destroyed and buried now 25 feet away from me! Mon-el continued sobbing, louder and louder he took a peak at the horrible direction he was going in and the same mocking sign telling him he would never be happy again! Not even for a day! Every new world, every new place I've been too and it gets taken from me. Why Rao? Why do you always take things from me again and again, why?

10 feet away and 6 feet down was a nightmare with no end! Mon-el was crying all the way there. No, matter how slow he crawled to the spot in honor of the Woman he loved, he still got there way too soon!

Final destination:  
And than he finally arrived at his final destination. He sees the large headstone, Here lies Supergirl- Earth's greatest hero, she lived her life all the way to end of it always saving lives, protecting the innocent, & the Earth! Setting an example for human and alien kind alike...no it can't be Mon-el's legs got weak as he collapses on his knees sobbing his hands over his dripping right through his fingertips practically forming puddles before what remained of the woman he loved..NO, NO, NO, it can't be Kara and that year, oh Rao, that's not long after, oh NO, please No Kara, NO! It can't be, NO!

He saw flowers and reefs everywhere. He saw candles lit all around through his tears. He was blinded my nothing but tears. He saw more and more horrors all with similar dates mostly no more than days from each other. Another grave even worst mocking him as his tears continued flowing like a river, he could barely see through his tears, Kara Danvers the reporter on the scene had a gravestone too, her secret identity kind of protected except to people who knew her, and next to hers Alex the sister the one who had told Kara to give him a chance...NOOO..NOOO..NOOO, oh Rao not Maggie the officer and Alex's love..did they even get married, did they even have time...NOOO, Martian Manhunter he was like a father to me except better...no J'onn not you too...NOOOOO, and Winn my best friend...oh no, please not you too..no...please your too good of a person...NOOOOOO, and Guardian oh come on it's everyone I know all gone...NOOOOO..more please...Tears kept flowing drenching his uniform, and finally Superman actually wasn't buried here but there was a dedication because he died here helping to protect the world from Reign? Who the hell is that? Valor's head just dropped looking to the ground, he was paralyzed, in shock, in sadness, hope dripping away right out of his eyes, every time he looked up there was nothing but more horrors.

He saw various hero names, some he vaguely recognized, buried in their hometowns, but memorial plaques for Batman, and Nightwing, and others he didn't really know it was just too much as he slowly crawled towards Supergirl's stone. I don't even know which one you were buried in Kara? He sobbed and sobbed...

Are you in Kara Danver's grave or Supergirl's?...he sobbed more louder.. coughing...gasping for breath like he had never left Earth when the lead was released...maybe I would have just been better off...as he continued to gasp...struggling for air crying the more he thought about her I knew, but I didn't really know...not really..Oh Rao...Saturngirl's voice was far off in the distance going nowhere with him...all Mon-el saw were his shattered dreams and crushed happiness...Out of pure maddening sadness he started talking to her, to her grave, letting it all hang out.

"I thought today was supposed to be a good day...I didn't realize all my days here sucked!"..sobbing..sniff..."because you were dead in all of them!" He kept crying streaming tears! He went face down almost trying to embrace the ground like she was actually still there and he could hold her, protect her, love her!

Mon-el just lay face down sprawled at her grave, paralyzed. He couldn't move, he couldn't think! "What do I do now, Kara?"

"You were supposed to be my inspiration Kara!" "My hope, my dreams...my love."..tears were flowing and there was not going to be any stopping it now!

"You died, Kara, but you were supposed to live!" "How, could you?" "Your the most powerful woman, the most powerful person I know!" Mon-el started yelling at the tombstone. "I was supposed to die!" "I'm the horrible Daxamite." "I benefited from the things my horrible mother and father did and I didn't know, but not you!" "You were like an angel!" "You were the best thing in this entire world, and even..sniff...even...oh Rao...why?" He cried, sobbing loudly! With his powerful Daxamite voice it sounded like a wounded animal crying in pain miles away

"Your too good of a person for this!" "And it was only a year & 5 months after I left?"..."How could you?" "What kind of life did you have?" "You didn't get to live long enough." "You didn't get to have a happy life, and no one deserved a happy life more than you!"

As Mon-el continued crying stroking the tombstone feeling it hoping it was still just a dream and if he touched it only than could it be real...he cursed in Daxamite crying it was there, it was real, but it couldn't be real, it couldn't! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mon-el practically aimed his fist at the sky challenging Rao, or whatever Gods had done this to his Kara! "How, could you Rao, if you wanted to hurt me, than hurt me, but not her!" "Yes," sobbing "hurting her hurt me in the worst way possible."..."but she didn't deserve that, she was supposed to live, it should have been me, not her!"

"Never, her!" An angry Valor's eyes started turning blue, his fingers lighting up as blue too and than ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! He flew away as fast as possible from the house of horrors he had just seen! He had to get away from this hellish nightmare with all that he had, he took Flight!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As Valor flew faster and faster the whites of his eyes were completely gone dripping with tears they were glowing bluer and bluer as were his hands!

Saturngirl- "Valor?" "Come back, we want to help you, if you want we could beam you..."

Valor- "Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup, IMRA! "Shut the Fuck up Imra!" "If you fucking push that button I am done with the Legion forever!" "I need you to be quiet.!" "I need to think!" "Stay out of my head!" "Stay out of my mind!" "I need to, I have to be alone!" "Please leave me alone Imra!" So many tears slid down his face as he blasted through the air it was almost like it was reigning everywhere he flew!

Saturngirl- "Is that right, how is that happening?"

Brainiac looked over the monitors from Valor's flight ring, "I've never seen a Legionaire fly that fast before, that couldn't fly on his own without the ring!"

Saturngirl- "Does he know he's flying or is that his telekinesis, I thought he could only project it out?"

Brainiac- "I believe he's projecting it at the field from the ring, it's like it's on steroids now!"

Saturngirl- "It's when he's emotional, that his powers start manifesting, I told him he has to start learning how to control it, how fast is he going, that can't be right?"

Brainiac- "He has to slow down, he might hurt someone, he's being reckless, I am turning his flight APP off!"

Saturngirl- "Brainy are you sure?" "It might upset him...more...if that's even possible...I'm not sure about anything anymore...Dreamgirl did say it has to be this way..but I don't know anymore..." She stares at Dreamgirl who nods reassuringly.

Brainiac cutting off her thought...I don't care about his feelings right now, it's about saving people."

Saturngirl- "Valor, you are flying too fast, you have to slow down now!"

Valor- "Shut up IMRA, you want to read my mind read this...)((**&*&&^^^%$%$$$%^&^&*())(&^&*%%$$$$$%%&((***^&%%%^&^&&^^^**)() #$! %^%&*****(*(bitch)!"

Saturngirl- "I'm lucky I don't speak Daxamite but I know that wasn't very nice of you with the mental picture you just gave me and if it wasn't for these circumstances you could be suspended for well you were only thinking it, but still that was wrong Mon-el," she yelled back at him!

Brainiac- "It's off Imra." "It's been off!"

Saturngirl- "Is it, well someone needs to tell him that though, ohhhhhhhh," other legion members stared as Valor slowed down to less than Superman or Supergirl's speed but still faster than the fastest Legionaire's ever!

Valor- "I don't care if you turn it off, whenever you want just stop talking to me, I-I-I have to think!" A teary, weary eyed Valor continued flying not noticing it wasn't from his ring anymore it was from his glowing eyes hands and feet!

Valor- Why? Why did she have to die and what do I do now?

Valor- Even if I went back she's stronger than me, Superman is stronger than me too, I couldn't even help them and I'd be dead in minutes from the lead poisoning, and I'm stuck here crying in a dead world because my world is dead, crushed destroyed! Why did I have to love, I never had been in love before, before I met you I wouldn't have felt a pain like this, never! As Valor continued flying and crying he almost looked to the side wishing and hoping for the imaginary Kara in his dreams to catch up with him and beat him in another race, please beat me, but stay with me afterwards, please stay, don't...don't leave me...alone...

Valor started hovering, still not knowing his flight APP had been off it was all him now glowing blue from his Tactical Kinesis. Why do I always end up alone? Why? Why? WHY?

Saturngirl- "You have a team, we're your friends too Mon-el."

Valor heard her voice again as if for the first time. "I-I can't...every time I make a new friend they die...I love somebody become friends with somebody and than they die!"

"Why do they always die, why?"

Saturngirl- "Valor, the reason I kept this from you, isn't just because of this..."

Valor- "It's why Imra so I can be the better, perfect soldier...ohhh...everything is good and dandy...Supergirl is this great hero...she's in our textbooks that I can't read...and Superman in out textbooks...I can't read...but she must have lived a long and happy life at least...right?" "Wrong, she died way too quick, Imra!" "Damn it!" "She deserved better, I should have been there to help her, I don't know how, but I should have been, maybe in a space suit or a ship or something!"

Saturngirl- "That's why..."

Dreamgirl- "Be quiet Saturngirl, the future and the past is not constant, I am the keeper of the hall of change." "Supergirl doesn't die in all the alternate time periods." "If, and it's only in certain alternate time lines, if we ever develop a cure for your lead poisoning, we can send you back to help her, but only if..."

Saturngirl- "Is that what you see Dreamgirl..."

Dreamgirl- "It's better if I don't say...because that can change how fast or slow the progress may or may not be for the cure." "Telling people their future can sometimes change the future, because if you tell someone their going to win, they don't fight or play as hard and than they end up losing, it's better to make someone want to fight for it..."

Valor- The cobwebs of his broken heart slowly untangled.."There's a chance!" Slowly Dreamgirls words hit home breaking through the darkness of Valor's despair and hopelessness.

Zoooooooooommm!

Valor- "I'm here, I'm back."...Valor brushes more tears from his eyes,they weren't pouring out anymore but his eyes were still wet.

Saturngirl- Valor, umm I mean Mon-el?

Valor- "No, you had it right the first time!"

Saturngirl- "No, Mon-el you shouldn't think that way, I know, I hear your thoughts I know how you feel."..tears started pouring out of Saturngirls eyes now as his proximity made his thoughts way to clear and way too painful.

Valor- "I don't even know who Mon-el is anymore, I think he died about an hour ago by the love of his life's gravestone!" "The happiest day of my new life in this time period ended up being the worst day of my life forever!" "Poor Mon-el died and he never got to be that hero." Valor made an angry fist.

Saturngirl- "What are you saying, ohhhhh, but still you shouldn't think like that, it isn't true even if you force yourself to think that way."

Valor- "Mon-el is dead, his heart stopped right next to Kara's, he has to die for Valor to live!" Valor's fist tightened as his determination grew!

Saturngirl- "No, please don't do that, don't think like that, how about we try, to contact her one more time?"

Valor shook his head no tears starting to come out again with the remnants of Mon-el's tears...he felt Saturngirl pull him by his wrist he protested but she pulled him easily, because no matter how much he pretended Mon-el was dead any chance at all at hearing her reaching her feeling her in any way, he couldn't say no, he just couldn't...

Saturngirl helmet in place, took his hand, took her necklace and there was something else something about the heavy emotions of Valor and all the familiar places that as she reached out into the past for National city she found Supergirl hovering over the sky dreaming...the connections was still staticky and not clear.."I got her Valor...I'm not sure I can get out a verbal message, I'm streaming a glimpse of you flying over our city today...try to say something...maybe some of it will get through to her...whatever you want..."

Valor...tears in his eyes...with all the feeling he had... & all that he had left..."I love you!" "I need you to know that!"..(Didn't make it through!)...  
"You were & are the best thing that ever happened to me...whatever pain I feel now...it was worth it...all my pain was worth it.".sniff.."I love you so much"... ..."I love you."..sniff...tooo much!"..."I will always love you too much."..(Didn't make it either, too much static and distance)..."I'm OK, you don't have to worry about me anymore." (It got through see chapter 9 Girl of Steel) but you have to be careful...you say your careful, but your never careful."...(didn't make it through)."Kara, you have to be careful, something very bad is going to happen!" (made it through but was delayed over the time stream)...Fizz out!

Saturngirl- "It's done Mon-el!"

Valor- "Valor!"

Saturngirl- "It's done Valor, we actually got through, I don't think all of it, I know I sent her a mental picture of your flight training over the city, and I'm not sure how much of the rest of your message got through, but she was asleep, it's easier to get through her powerful mind when she's sleeping from this great of a distance, but I actually tuned into her, it actually gets easier, once I tune in, the next connection will be easier, but the machine needs to cool off, it hit it's limit for the day."

Saturngirl- "So, you at least got to tell her something Mon-el, right?"

Valor- "It's Valor, now, Imra, Mon-el is dead, my heart my Daxamite heart belongs with her and that's where it will stay, I am Valor now I will fight and help people for her." "Every person I save, every person I protect, every bad guy I defeat I do it to honor her memory." "I didn't do it she did, because there would be no Valor if there wasn't a Kara Danvers, if there wasn't a Supergirl." "I've...I've shed all the tears I have for now...Tonight Mon-el will go to bed for the last time and Valor will rise!" "Mon-el was a really good guy, he meant well, Saturngirl, but he loses too much...I can't lose anymore Saturngirl...Valor has to take over now, & I have to rise!"

-To Be continued-

Author end notes- I'm so sorry about that it was kind of like my chapter 1 only worst, but I had to hide it the best I could with Mon-el's happiness and jokes and unusually good luck. I know it's sad, and this will have a happy ending, but I needed it to be bad 1st to make it better later. Mon-el needs to become a hero that loved and lost and is going to need to be ready to be an experienced hero when he goes back to help her. This story is long game, but it's not quite as long game as it was before as I slowly catch up. I finally got Valor his beard, he's in the air and he's going to do Legion missions now and I even caught him up with his first 2 messages to Kara. The thing I was going for in this chapter, if you ever saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer there was this weird episode I absolutely hated at the time where everybody was joking the entire episode and than at the end of it a major character close to the lead died and at the time I thought it was really disrespectful to that character, but it left a powerful impression on me...as the happiness was like a shield where you don't see the sadness coming. I promise you I will write him back to his own time to help her. Also there is something spooky about my alignment of what happened in chapter 18 and 19, I didn't even plan it that way, it just lined up that way. The first time I wrote the cemetery scene it was supposed to be a Mon-el dream for a future chapter in my notes and I was planning a flying chapter and than I kind of put them together and got this. It was called Flight or Fright because flight can mean both flying and it also can mean running away from fear.

Comments, or questions are appreciated.

Story preview: Chapter 20- Valor Rises, it was almost going to be called Born Ready that was the original last line I was going to write but I thought about it more & it sounds cool but it didn't make any sense because Mon-el wasn't born ready and than I started thinking about a part of Mon-el dying with Supergirl by her grave for Valor to rise and I couldn't think of a better title. So, anyway expect a more serious Valor in chapter 20, I'm going to be really challenged to write a non-comedic Mon-el/Valor because I'm not used to writing him like that. He or myself might slip, once in a while at least when he's making food, but he's mostly going to be all business at least on his side of the time stream. 


	20. Chapter 20 Valor Rises!

Valor Rises chapter 20

by jaymack33

Summary: A more serious Valor reflects on his week since the devastating revelation from Flight or Fright. He trains to become a better fighter reviews the video of the worst thing he has ever seen in his life, continues to contact Supergirl in the past and when he's called upon to join his fellow Legionaires on his first actual mission, Valor Rises!

Author's notes: Sorry it took me so long to post, but this Legion chapter got kind of tricky to write in the action sequences, plus these chapters keep ending up longer and longer. I'm also sorry this story has ventured into some sad angsty territory. I promise, it's going to get better. Look, whether it's the TV version, or any version, if he traveled that far in the future he lost everyone he has ever loved, it is going to change him, and he will be sad for a while, but I'm working on it getting better. And I love happy endings. Trust me. I've even mapped out and know which chapter he's going to return to his time period, and one hint it starts with a 2.

Characters: Mon-el/Valor, Imra/Saturngirl, Nura Nal/Dreamgirl, Tasmia/Shadowlass, Rokk/Cosmicboy, Garth/Lightning Lad, Ayla/Lightning Lass, Querl/Brainiac5, Karate kid/Val, Chuck/Bouncingboy, Luornu/Triplicate girl. Mystery villains?

Previously on chapter 19:

Saturngirl- "So, you at least got to tell her something Mon-el, right?"

Valor- "It's Valor, now, Imra, Mon-el is dead, my heart my Daxamite heart belongs with her and that's where it will stay, I am Valor now I will fight and help people for her." "Every person I save, every person I protect, every bad guy I defeat I do it to honor her memory." "I didn't do it she did, because there would be no Valor if there wasn't a Kara Danvers, if there wasn't a Supergirl." "I've...I've shed all the tears I have for now...Tonight Mon-el will go to bed for the last time and Valor will rise!" "Mon-el was a really good guy, he meant well, Saturngirl, but he loses too much...I can't lose anymore Saturngirl...Valor has to take over now, & I have to rise!"

Valor Rises, chapter 20 begins now:

Valor holds his handstand effortlessly, muscles tightening through his tight black tanktop and gym shorts but completely unstrained, one week of quiet, one week after that giant A-bomb dropped into my life... and he needed to do something...anything...

Valor's thoughts over the past week continued to flow:

He had tried to get some sleep after his flight training day, what was the difference if he was going to have bad dreams if he was living a nightmare of the absolute worst of the worst thing that could have ever happened to him...because it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her...it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him...she was and is still is my Kryptonite...yes Saturngirl might have been right to keep it from me...that bomb could have killed Mon-el...& I am trying to pretend he's dead...but he's the reason I can't sleep...because all he thinks about...and by the way as crazy as I sound right now because he is me...because all he thinks about is her...

Valor continues his hand stand...with his incredible strength two hands is just too easy he uses just his left hand closing his eyes continuing to think about his last 7 days since you know what happened...

I tried to sleep of course closed my eyes sleep wouldn't come there was just too much pain when I was awake and too much pain when I was asleep and I was antsy, I wanted to do something anything. Punch a bad guy in the face, save someone from a burning building anything...but there were no Legion emergencies and everyone was asleep that first night after my trip to National City. Normally I had gotten accustomed to talking with Saturngirl about stuff like this but to tell you the truth right now my best friend in this time period may be my least favorite person on Earth at the moment besides you know who of course.

Don't get me wrong, I don't exactly hate her. I know she thought she was protecting me but even if I was willing to let it all go, I sure as damn hell don't want her poking around in the mess and wasteland that is my current state of mind at the moment, and than there's that new girl Dreamgirl...

Valor switches hands in his handstand from left to right muscles shifting still with ease...he closes his eyes...thinking back through the week...

Dreamgirl supposedly has all the answers but everytime I tried to talk to her she tells me absolutely nothing...will I save her or at least even help to save her maybe...maybe not...will I be cured of my lead allergy..hmm yes, no, or of course it's maybe or maybe not again...all she tells me is I am going in the right path and where is this path going exactly Dreamgirl? Yeah she knows everything, but she tells me absolutely nothing...but the one thing...the one thing...and to me it's everything...that there is a chance...and if there is a chance I have to get better...even Brainiac who hates my guts for Rao knows why and happens to be the person Saturngirl is entrusting to find my cure...even if his robotic feelings didn't get in the way, I know I'm not ready, although I have accomplished a lot in a mere 16 days, if even Superman and Supergirl and Rao knows how many other heroes all died at the hands of that Kryptonian monster who must have crawled out of the darkest depths of hell, how can I help...I'm alright, I guess, but I'm not Supergirl, definitely not Superman...hell I'm not even sure that guy that dresses like a Bat or even his sidekick would think much of me right now, I have to get better...

Valor still effortlessly turns his one armed handstand into a headstand new muscles taking different formations as he continues thinking through the course of his week.

So, having no one else to turn to, and no sleep coming, I could only think of one other person to talk to. I knocked on his door. No answer. I figured I'd knock one more time and if no answer I'll just go back to pretending to sleep. As I finish my knock and turn around to go, I hear his voice with the slightly annoyed inflection.

Karate Kid- "Go away Valor, I'm meditating."

Valor- "So that means I didn't wake you up, and how did you know it was me?"

Karate Kid- "Just because you didn't wake me up does not mean you did not disturb my meditation, and the reason I knew it was you is based on my training."

Valor- "I couldn't sleep and I'm willing to do anything at this point." "Meditation?" "What is meditation and you still didn't answer how you knew it was me."

Karate Kid- "Meditation is very valuable for a Warrior because it helps you to keep focus, on your inner and outer being." "It's to shut you out from the noise and distractions of let's say a Daxamite heart that happens to be beating on the opposite side of the door than any of the other Legionnaires and of course I observe things." "I know the exact timing of your heartbeat and all the other Legionnaire's too, you never know when simple observations can help you overcome complex situations."

Valor- "Well, I am sorry to disturb you and you may or may not be aware of my situation, but I think I need more focus in my life too. I can't sleep, I have no one, and I need to get better, I need to be a better person and yes a better warrior too!"

Karate Kid- As he continues to meditate...err attempting to meditate, he futiley tries to will Mon-el away one more time..."Go away, maybe I'll train you in the morning!"

Valor- I hear him and he has every right to meditate without me disturbing him. I won't knock any more, but I'm not going to be sleeping either, he'll work with me first thing in the morning, why not just stick around. I prop myself down sitting leaning against the wall across from his room, laying my head back, I close my eyes knowing sleep will not come...and than I hear...

Karate Kid- "You, know I can still hear you, even if you sit there silently, yes I hear the sound of your heart at the lower angle. You may as well just come in, and learn how to meditate in here, than whatever it is your doing out there."

Valor hears the automatic Star Trek like door whirling & sliding open after Karate Kid had stated the oral "Open" command! He steps right in seeing Karate Kid in his Criss Cross sitting position his hands firmly clasped together pointing to the ceiling. "Assume the position Valor!"

Valor steps in and copies him, making adjustments until he pretty much was sure he was matching.

Karate Kid- "What is that racket you call breathing Valor?"

Valor- "I'm just breathing, what in Rao's name are you talking about?"

Karate Kid- "Well if your going to pose, you may as well commit fully." "The first step just nice easy breaths, make the length of your inhaling breath match your exhaling breath and just focus on that, try to focus on something, your arms, your legs, just one part of your body at a time and than after you switch meditate on it longer, picture the crashing of the ocean..."Ocean sounds steady beach," soon the sounds of the ocean crashing down was flowing through the room...when you get better at this you will be able to focus on missions, on goals, drowning out everything else and achieving absolute focus...silence...Karate Kid smiled because...

Valor didn't say another word that night.

When the Karate Kid opened his eyes next he saw Valor's dark grey eyes open as well, and in that moment the warrior in Karate Kid noticed the budding warrior in his new pupil.

Valor still maintaining his handstand slowly bridged back into a backbridge, closing his eyes again thinking of all the training he had done all week.

Training days Partial Compilation: Days 1-7 (Week 1):

Karate Kid in his Gi bowed before Valor and he returned his bow with his own in his dark tight fitting shirt and dark sweatpants.

Karate Kid- "No jokes?" Steely eyes focused on Valor's eyes all business.

Valor- "No, jokes!" Valor's steely grey eyes hardened & focused right back at Karate Kid's.

Karate Kid- "OK, give me your best shot, and attack & lets see what you have this time, but no rings, just your natural abilities."

Valor came running towards Karate Kid at his fastest superspeed, but still at the last second Karate Kid caught him with leverage tossing Valor, but he landed in a forward roll, spun around and than a Karate Kick was soon flying towards Valor's head, he turned just in time missing him barely but Karate Kid swung around in mid air landing over his shoulder, Valor leaped trying to drive him into the ceiling, but at the last second Karate Kid slipped out while Valor literally crashed into the ceiling to the ground, he was shaking off broken ceiling pieces and like, "owwwww!" "That hurt and I suck!"

Karate Kid smiled, "yes, but you sucked less that time, than the last time we battled." "See what happens when you focus on training your bodies muscles than on your joke muscles."

Valor nodded.

Karate Kid smiled. "Yes, listening and not retorting is also something you have appeared to learn too." "That's good." "Now, it is normally easier to defend than to attack, remember people with extra powers like yourself tend to be overconfident and over relient on them, I don't have all those powers I have to meditate and focus on my opponents eyes, weight shifts, your heart rate, sweat rate, how you breathe, I pay attention to this with everybody sometimes if I suspect someone is a good fighter or has superior powers like yourself, I might take my time before I commit to an attack, learn tendencies and try to turn them against my opponent, you need to pay attention to your tendencies, if you ever get good and Dreamgirl ever recovers from her injury she's the perfect sparring partner."

Valor- "Good grief she's perfect alright, perfectly annoying, not her again!"

Karate Kid- "No, she's a good opponent because she predicts your tendencies before you do them, if you can overcome that you can overcome any opponent, no matter how strong he or in your case she is!" "Believe me, there is no other opponent who gives me more trouble in a fight than her."

Valor- "Than how did she get hurt?"

Karate Kid- "Everyone has a weakness." "Hers is she doesn't see everything, there is no 100% accuracy for anything, the wrong footing, or what some people call bad luck, overwhelming numbers, but that isn't her biggest weakness." "Her Kryptonite so to speak is chance, rolls of the dice, people with her powers, or timetravelers can block her vision, you literally could roll dice on the ground pick a random move and it will catch her off guard, she can't predict variability, she can only predict the 95% deliberate move you want to do she doesn't see the other 5%." "The move you picked for no reason whatsoever but to beat her predictive powers." "And that is what I want to teach you, find your opponents weakness, eliminate your own and exploit their weaknesses, and never get caught off guard when the person across from you is doing the same thing!" Karate Kid started running did a roll opened up for an attack on Valor and...

Valor had run at superspeed to the other side he almost smiled for a second, but he closed off the brief Mon-el moment watching Karate Kid staring right back in front of him.

Karate Kid- "Running is not always a bad choice, just make sure you watch your opponent at all times and try to observe and learn whatever you can." "I'm harder because I have so many ways I can attack you and your still learning, your powers are strong, and you have some skills, but you need to work on your focus, I am not going to stop the next time, just do your best, defense is easier than offense, you don't have to win, not getting hurt in a defense only mission is winning..."

This time Karate kid tenses all his muscles and goes through 5 or 6 variations of Kata, he approaches Valor with new and differing variations of all the forms of mixed martial arts he has determined to use at this time. "Remember watch my movements, if you don't lose when your on defense you win, you don't have to fight back you just have to fight me off, pay attention to what I am doing try to anticipate me...he slowly gets closer...be in a strong firm base, you can run if you choose but I'm going to keep coming and you'll learn more from actual combat exchanges."

Valor nods, saying nothing watching his new sensei approaching, his feet his arms..he told me to look into his eyes, where he leans, I can hear his breathing his heart more than he can, I just don't know what any of it means yet...As Karate Kid approaches to strike watching Valor with good feet position arms in a good defensive posture he leans into his superspeed run again Karate Kid goes for a kick in the anticipated direction, but Valor was watching the whole time with much superior speed spun around, but a spinning reverse kick came, but Valor caught it throwing him to a wall but Karate Kid landed his feet planting on the side of the wall he jumped off it sticking a clean landing he bowed to Valor, who returned the favor. "Good, stalemate in defense is good, you saw I watched which way you ran last time, we were both ready for each other to reverse our moves." "When I see you again we will continue to work on your defense and your offense, at night I want you to continue to work on your breathing & meditation." "Don't let your pain control you, use it to focus, channel it, no wasted movement or frivolous thoughts, pick one point, one goal and focus on the most minimal steps it will take to get there." "Your not there yet, no one ever is, this is a never ending journey of self improvement, you have taken your first of many steps, see you tomorrow, Valor!"

Through each day Valor continued to get better and better under the tutelage of the Karate Kid learning moves counter moves and observational skills and one more thing hit home for Valor. He needed to learn the tendencies, of that evil Worldkiller if he was going to help Kara, if he ever got a cure, he was going to have to face his worst fears. He would not be able to run away from it and he would not be able to run away from her!

Valor continued holding his backbridge lifted swung his feet up in the air pulling them forward standing on his feet and than went back into his backbridge and focused back to that first day he saw that horrible video!

It took me 5 days to look at that awful video!

Saturngirl- "No, Valor please, don't watch that tape, I'm not even sure if your allowed, I didn't just keep this from you to protect you, I mean technically your allowed to go back in your own time, we're not allowed we would be interfering with the pre-set past, we pledged we wouldn't do it, but if you ever get the cure and go back to help them, it is a grey area, I think your allowed to do it, but I'm not sure!"

Valor- "I don't care I have to see, it, I have to know what to expect, I promise I won't look at any other video in that time period without your permission, but this one I have to see it!" "I have to!"

The minute that choppy horrible satellite video footage with no sound hovered in front of me, I wish I could have gone back into a time machine and changed my freaking stupid mind, but I have no choice, I have to see it, but it hurts...it hurts...it hurts like hell and I'm not OK!

I finish seeing the video...tears stream down my face drenching my shirt...stupid Mon-el...again...I see the video...& more stupid tears again...stupid Mon-el...again!

I see the monster everytime and I cringe...she's called Reign in the historical archives...she's approximately 7 feet 3 inches tall...greyish purple skin...the monster's entire eyeballs are pure blue..pure evil like I've never seen in my life... even my mother's evil chilling eyes have nothing on this evil Kryptonian monster..she has boney profusions through her arms her legs, raven red hair held back in a tiara, she has that horrible sword that can cut through anything, that hideous black lipstick, dark pants, and a dark bra, it looks almost like she had been wearing something over it that was black too, but it's been ripped away, there is no sound in the video, this archival satellite video does not have the entire fight recorded only pieces of it, sometimes they go out of view and than I go from seeing nothing to way too much for my heartbroken Daxamite heart! My breath hitches and my heart falls just about everytime I see that evil monster land a blow on Kara! She's absolutely the bravest woman, the bravest person I know period!

I watch how that sword cuts through my Kara's flesh like nothing I have ever seen in my life, her boney profusions also cuts Kara causing her to bleed, and tears stream down my face with every hit and every cut. Every blow makes the Earth shake, buildings wobble, windows break, cars getting tossed to and fro, Kara always thinking of the people tries to get her away from National City but that evil bitch even with no sound, I just know she knows what she's doing. It's something in those cold eyes! She is going to exploit my poor babies weakness, Kara cares about the people, that evil bitch cares about nothing, but hurting people, hurting the people I love!

I see some of the fight but it sometimes fades from view behind buildings and inside now destroyed buildings, Kara hits really hard, believe me I know it first hand as I watch windows shatter when she hits Reign back and I see her wincing because people below are scared possibly getting hurt from this fight and not all of it is from Reign's punches, but my poor baby had no choice. I think the punches hurt Reign a little bit, she winces from the blows, sometimes gets knocked back even, but she's still stronger, and it scares the shit out of me that she's stronger than Supergirl, I don't even know anyone whose ever been stronger than Supergirl before! Sometimes I watch it all the way through, sometimes I can't, I know I'm never going to watch this video again after today. I also know I'll never need to. Every horrible sight has left scars in my brain, in my heart cutting me right to my very soul! I wish I could forget it even a second of it, but I can't. I'm going to remember everything. Every damndable second of it right up to when that Devil sword pierces both of our hearts at the same time, if that video was not projected in the air I would have punched right through the TV screen which isn't actually there...it was the single worst thing I have ever seen in my life, I will never see a worst thing in my life, no matter what it is as my baby, my one true love goes still for the last time!

It's like everytime I watch it, I'm hoping it's going to end different this time. Kara fought hard for almost the entire day, Saturngirl and Lightning Lad sat next to me explaining how the DEO building appeared to be locked in & powered down, they had checked data recordings and someone had tampered with the computers from the inside to prevent them from helping her, they couldn't be there for her while the monster...you know...I can't & won't say it...not Mon-el anyway...he can't say it...but Valor will say it that monster killed, no murdered the woman I love!...Damn that fucking bitch, I can just imagine as I watch the video, my poor wonderful Supergirl even to the worst of the worst villain imaginable in the history of the Earth, she probably is trying to reason with that evil murdering bitch like there actually is anything good in there! Damn it, if I ever develop my abilities & skills enough I would kill that evil fucking Kryptonian bitch without giving it another fucking thought and piss on her corpse afterwards, if Kara never forgave me for it I could give a damn, I would rather lose her love than watch her die..I've watched her die 10 times now! Do you know how much crying I did...do you know how much meditating I did! There is no meditating that can make me unsee the worst thing I have ever seen in my life!

Do, you see now why I've been doing all these exercises thinking about this quiet slowly moving week, these exercises Karate Kid suggested are too easy for me, I make them even harder as I push my sole left pointer finger going from a handstand into a finger stand, I keep my legs straight and think back over different parts of my week, just waiting and wishing someone would need the Legion of Superheroes to help someone, somewhere, anytime now, please?

I see team mates, but it's different now. Bouncing boy, he's so lovable and so annoyingly happy, trying to get me to smile, he still thinks I'm Mon-el, all I can do is nod in his direction, I have absolutely nothing else to say as I walk away I hear him with my enhanced hearing asking Triplicate Girl, the woman he gets to love, what's wrong with me and she asks him if he heard about how I visited National city & where I went afterwards, and slowly he knows exactly where I've been and yes there's only like 3 things on this Earth that are ever going to even make me less than miserable, helping people is out as our emergency signals have been quiet this entire week, cooking, well we still don't have an oven, but I've been making the peanut butter & jelly sandwiches, and they keep trying to get me to come out of my shell so they ask me what else I can make, and eventually after they nagged me over and over again, and I know some of it is because they want to cheer me up and some of it is they like when I prepare food, but eventually yesterday I gave in and at the farmers market there were some eggs and maple syrup and I started making scrambled eggs and omelettes and french toast, I had finally found a frying pan, surprisingly Brainiac provided some type of burner I could cook over. I'm not even sure what his gesture even means and since other members were starting to chip in on supplies that was at least a little distraction for a little while...

And Imra, sometimes I hate her and sometimes she's still my best living friend even when I pretend she isn't, I don't have anyone any more, but I would see her smiling, she would see me but after watching that video, that day she ran away from me like I was an axe murderer in a horror movie, & I don't think it was because I was mad at her, was it something to do with the video I watched, I'd never seen her run away so fast in her life, almost like she had superspeed, was my pain that bad?

Saturngirl- "Mon-el go away please...it's too much..."

Valor- "I'm not Mon-el, Imra I'm..."

Saturngirl- "Yes, your still there, I hear you Mon-el as loud as bombs going off on cities!" "Yes, on the outside your Valor...on the inside it's too much pain..not right after that video...please go away...it's too much...I need to prepare for something like that...please, Go away!"

I heard her crying even behind her door. With all of my sadness all I could think was join the club, the only reason I stopped crying that day is I literally ran out of tears I cried so much that day. I hear Lightning Lad comforting her, at least she has someone, all I have is...

As I suspend myself on my left pointer finger and had even opened my legs to make it harder I slowly with deep deliberate concentration, put my other right pointer finger down and switch off continuing my finger stand...yes there was one other really happy moment that I had...I was getting to it...I'm still working on my focus after all...Rao bless Imra...she made me mad for most of the week but yesterday, we had a nice cooked breakfast with our teammates, and I guess she got herself mentally prepared for me that time & she tried again and this time not only did I get to physically contact Supergirl, but I got to actually hear her beautiful voice too...

Flashback- Supergirl Day Chapter 10 Saturngirl/Valor/Supergirl make contact:

Valor: I smile as I hear a familiar voice from my past, and it's kind of weird as because technically I am hearing this moment in time through Saturngirl's connection into Supergirl's mind:

Lena steps onto the stage: "Citizens of National city for far too long the greatest hero, I know who has been a champion of our city for years has not gotten the recognition and honor she deserves!" "She saved us from at least two alien invasions." "She has protected us from crime, keeping us safe." "She is not just a great hero, but I consider her a friend." "Of course she's Supergirl, she's everyone's friend." "And, could you do the honors"...she pointed to the guy as he lowered the curtain showing the giant Supergirl statue. "And it's about damned time there's an actual statue up that nobody in their right mind would ever want to take down!" "She is a woman, and a hero, the greatest hero we have ever known without further adieu," and Lena looked up seeing her hovering in the sky..."I would like to introduce to you and please give her the warmest most deserving welcome you can our Guest of honor on Supergirl day here she is...Supergirl!"

Valor: For a second my heart stops a beat, that is the same damned statue I saw a week ago in the cemetery, and than I feel Supergirl's presence even stronger as Imra increases her projection even further!

Whoosh, Supergirl landing right on the Podium as the crowd clapped, laughed, whistled and screamed her name, cheering National Cities very own superhero Supergirl!

"Thank you Lena, and thank you National city." "Seeing all of you out here living your lives, happy, with your family and loved ones, is the reason why I do the things I do." "I-I don't talk often in public, and as brave as you may think I am, speaking in public about my feelings isn't always the easiest thing for me...and although I am very happy I got to save the World again." "Having lost my own, I would never, want anyone else to lose theirs"...Supergirl battles back the tears...not sure if she should go on hesitating...

Valor: Hearing Kara's sweet voice for the first time since our last day together when she had kissed me good bye opened a part of my heart that I thought was gone, and hearing her hesitating on her well deserved day I had to say something, it's the least I can do!" "You can do this I believe in you...I always have and always will!"

Supergirl...there was that stupid voice again, who is that?...after a couple more seconds that felt like minutes Supergirl continues..."I'm so happy this beautiful world gets to keep spinning, and I-I lost a friend during the invasion, and it hurt, I thought he was going to be the next great hero in this city, I worked with him, trained him and it's hurt me really deeply that he never got that chance, but knowing him he would want me to go on doing what I am doing saving lives, and probably loosening up, he was a bit of a goof at times"...Supergirl laughed...

Valor: I smile, she's talking about me. Protecting our secret relationship I can still hear the woman I love putting her hope in me. Well, I'm not much of a goof anymore, but I'm working on the hero bit and than there's commotion everywhere! "What's happening, Imra, what's going on?"

Imra: "Oh, right I just randomly hit this moment, it's when Bloodsport attacks and tries to kill Supergirl and..."

Valor: "And?" "And why aren't we helping her?" "Shouldn't we be doing something?" "Anything?"

Imra: "Well first of all she's going to be perfectly fine...no matter what we do, this already happened..."

Valor: "Come on please, I need to talk to her again, please just a little bit more!"

Imra: I Want to say no, but there's a little bit of Mon-el in there asking me to do something after all he's been through...well I knew we were borderline violating Legion rules anyway..so what's the diff...

Supergirl was circling overhead, she wanted to fire her heat vision, but there were too many people they would get hurt, she couldn't use her superbreath for the same reason, think Kara think getting shot with a kryptonite bullet isn't going to help either...

Saturngirl- I have to make sure he doesn't say something stupid that ruins my plan, he could ruin everything, I will filter out anything that might interfere if Dreamgirl is right when she says he's going to be back one day (Just like the last time we made contact!)...

Valor- Hearing Supergirl's thoughts about Bloodsport through her eyes tries to think through Karate Kid's training, what is the best way to take him down?

Valor thought projection through Imra's connection- "He can only use one weapon in each hand at once...she heard the voice again...have your friends distract him use your superspeed, while continuing to circle in a closing pattern..." great idea I think I thought of it, God, Alex might be right being Supergirl too much maybe isn't as good a thing as I thought. I'm starting to hear voices now..Kara tells everybody what she wants them to do into her comlink..."Alex and Maggie spread out firing at Bloodsport," bullets bouncing off his shield, after leaving Lena with security, Guardian arrived in his motorcycle dodging Bloodsports bullets, and than Bloodsport mouthed rocket launcher while still blocking Alex and Maggie's bullets with his shield, just when he was about to fire the nozzle was crushed exploding against him and Supergirl, he was only alive because Supergirl took the brunt of it, shaking it off like sawdust, she slammed him into the ground delivering a hard punch to the face as supergirl snarled at him..."You are threatening my city, making people live in fear on my freaking day, I can not and will not allow that!"...He was down and out laying unconscious on the ground as Alex and Maggie attached the flexicuffs...Kara walked away..

Imra's connection ended fizzing out, she took off her helmet. "How do you feel now, Valor?"

Valor's tears were brushed away with his hand, and than he smiles slightly, "like that was the best single moment I've had since I've been here." "I love that girl so damned much!" "I-I really appreciate that you did this for me Imra." "I know, it's borderline...you know...but thank you so much. I might have..."

Saturngirl was about to point out that might have been mad at me was actually definitely, but she let it pass.

"I might have you know...(She reads my mind like it's a book even when I didn't really want her to read that part because I do respect her)..but I owe you a lot." "I owe you so much, and I promise I'm going to be a good member of the Team and I will listen to you from now on." "Supergirl thought I would never have this chance to be a hero, but my chance is now and I will be the best damned hero you've ever seen if it's the last thing I do!"

Saturngirl smiles: "I really do believe you, can't wait to see it firsthand on our next mission!"

As Valor continues suspending himself on his right finger his ring finger starts buzzing. He opens his eyes. The last time that happened, they left me behind when they were going on a...Mission!

Valor pushes off with his finger hard with so much force that it was like he had jumped upside down and than he spun in mid air so he would land on his feet and as his smile assembled that he would finally get to do something he saw Shadowlass staring at him as she continued her own workouts and his smile faded again.

Shadowlass- "No, it's OK, Valor, I promise it's not about that anymore." "I mean, I'm not going to lie, I've enjoyed the view while I was working out (she doesn't say everyday, he doesn't need to know that part). "But, Kara, she maybe she didn't get to be with you as much as she would have liked to have, but she was lucky she found you, and I see how much you love her." "I respect that you two loved each other so much, and maybe if I'm lucky I'll find someone in my life like that too one day." "So anyway, what are you waiting for it's time to see Valor in action!" "I can't wait!"

Valor smiled again, yeah Imra was right about her, their all good team mates. All heroes. Now, it's my turn to live up to my name too. He feels Shadowlass grab his hand leading him along, and I could out run her to the hangar, but you know what, we're team mates now, we need to stick together. We're a team of heroes! A Legion of Superheroes!

Ring Messages to all Class A, Legion Members relayed directly from the Monitoring Station-

"Urgent, this is a Class 2 emergency!" "Planet Topol-7 which has just joined the United Planets has been attacked by the Dark Circle." "They need help!" "The Science Police officers we sent out have not come back yet, and are not responding on any of our frequencies." "This is urgent we need heroes."

"We need a Legion of Superheroes!"

-  
Saturngirl- "Attention all Class A-legion Members, I need you all to prepare for duty we've got ourselves a mission, report to hangar one immediately!

Legion HQ hangar deck, LX-811 Legion cruiser hummed to life which means:

Lightning Lass loved the sound of the Cruisers engines everytime she turned it on, and than there was her brother again...

Lightning Ladd took one look at Ayla and he wasn't even going to try, I've already had this conversation before, well at least..."Shotgun!" Co-pilot is better than no-pilot!

Lighning Lass smiled at her brother Garth, at least he's learned by now, not to mess with me when I'm flying, he can play with the Coms or something, while I do some real flying!

Lightning Lass- "So, where's Imra?"

Lightning Ladd- "I'm not positive, I think she's been talking with Dreamgirl more and more lately about things." "It could be about this mission, but knowing her it's probably that other pet project she's been working on."

Lighning Lass- "Which is?"

Lightning Ladd- "Can't say, really."

Lightning Lass- "Can't or Won't say!"

Lightning Ladd- "Hey, I live with her, I'm in love with her, and she reads minds it's definitely all of the above!"

Lightning Lass makes a whipping sound, while watching her brother shrugging, smiling and fully acknowledging her usual tease.

Cosmicboy- "I see you already called shotgun Ladd, don't you twins spend enough time together as it is?" "All your constant bickering and all...?"

Lightning Ladd- "Too late I already called shotgun it isn't going to work, Cosmicboy!"

Lightning Lass- "Hey, don't look at me Cosmicboy, I'm just the pilot, my annoying brother unfortunately comes included with the ship though!" "I guess the second in command thing and all!"

Cosmicboy- "Suit yourself, I'll just turn around and have a lively conversation with...Karate Kid?"

Karate Kid- "Idle chatter are just mere distractions, from mission focus and readiness...you need to focus..."

Cosmicboy- "OK, let's tune you out on the idleness and instead I'll have a riveting conversation with...Brainiac 5?"

Brainiac 5- "I would love to converse with you." "How about we have some riveting discussions on Quantum Physics and Dark Matter?" "I'm game if your..."

Cosmicboy- "OK, I'm tuning you out too...where is Valor when I need him, I know he's been awesome to talk to well he was until...what in the hell is that?"

Cosmicboy, Brainiac5, Lightning Ladd and Lass, & even the stoic Karate Kid was thrown off his meditation all staring with their mouths wide open as they watch...?

Shadow Lass leading and guiding Valor by his arm into the Legion cruiser!

Shadowlass- "Oh, you didn't know, ShadyValor is a thing now and we just got together!" She smiles teasingly, but feels Valor's cold stare. "Just kidding, Valor, sheesh, if I knew you were going to be this much of a drip..." "Aren't you supposed to the be the fun one?"

Valor- Valor slowly withdrew his arm from her hand, "Look Shadowlass, right now I'm just another teammate, and I want to help out in anyway I can, and I need to get to know all of my teammates better and find out how I can contribute on our mission so I can work better with all of you!"

Karate Kid- "I taught him that!"

Cosmicboy- "You, did that to him?" "Damn it KarateKid, who am I supposed to talk to now?" "Dreamgirl is creepy and Shadowlass is you know Shadowlass!"

Shadowlass- "Hey, if Valor isn't the fun one anymore, guess who it is?" A shadowy question mark flows through her hand turning into several arrows pointing at herself. Hint, hint, hint!

Cosmicboy shrugs as he watches Valor making a B-line towards Karatekid. "Well, come on over, no matter what we talk about it's still going to beat out Quantum Physics and the benefits of Meditation and Yoga!"

Shadowlass squealed joyfully sitting next to Cosmicboy, as next to me, he's probably the only other fun one on this ship! She took one more glance towards Valor, but he and Karate Kid were starting to look more and more like twins in their meditative poses! "So, anyway while I was doing my research on Valor's time, I heard this really cool music, from someone called Bon Jovi and you really need to listen to this." As she hands him an earpiece with a pre-selected song...

All eyes focus on Saturngirl and Dreamgirl now entering the ship as the doors finally hiss shut, and they prepare for take off.

Saturngirl- "OK, everyone we're going to Topol-7!" "We will have to face many Dark Circle hostiles, and since this is your first mission I want you to stay with the ship...Saturngirl looks around and is about to point...

Valor is scared and he has a bad feeling about this...please don't do this to me he screams to her in his thoughts!

Saturngirl points to...Valor!"

Valor gets up, but feels Imra's powers pulling him down again, and this time I'm a member, I said I would listen, but this...this is too much...

Saturngirl mental projection (She doesn't want other members to hear any public questioning of her authority, while other Legion members stared knowing exactly what she was doing, they all had been there and done that!)- I need you to stay here, along with Dreamgirl!

Valor mental projection retort- I can help! Come on, I already kicked the Dark Circles ass before, and that was with the B-team!

Saturngirl- It isn't just about your lack of experience with working with us, but you can learn a lot by watching and besides, that isn't the only reason!

Valor- So, you think I'm that emotionally unstable because of what happened, trust me Imra, I'm ready, I will listen to you, I swear to Rao, just let me help!

Saturngirl- Look, your new, and a lot of our enemies don't even know your part of our team yet! I need you to look at this like your our secret weapon! One of these days, if a mission goes bad, we are going to cash in!

Valor- So, what, are you saying I'm never going to help out, unless you, mess up or something! Your like the best of the best! This isn't even a Class 1 emergency!

Saturngirl- Let's just get through today. I want you to watch, and learn and just in case, be ready! If we do need you, and this ends up being a tougher mission than we thought, I know their not going to be ready for what you have to offer. You, never know it could be today, that Valor rises!

Valor, just mopes and puts his head down glumly. Yeah, I'm rising alright...right on to the bench!

Dreamgirl sits by Valor. "Hey, cheer up we'll get through this together, trust me, everything has to happen the way it has to happen." "Trust me!"

Valor, just looked at the talking fortune cookie next to him, and knowing she never says anything else, "is there...is there a chance?"

Dreamgirl- "Valor, there is always a chance!"

Topol-7 mission: Saturngirl- "Save the planet from the Dark Circle invaders and protect the people at all costs!"

Saturngirl, Lightning Ladd & Lass, Cosmicboy, KarateKid, Brainiac5, & Shadowlass turn on their flight rings and hover out of the ship as Valor stares glumly at the monitors both hoping they have it easy and help the people, while the opposite stray thought of possibly them needing his help creeps in, but no I can't be that way, this isn't about me, we need to help the citizens of Topol-7. He turns back and sees Dreamgirl is that a smile or is that a nothing? I hope everything works out OK, maybe next time I'll get to go out there with the team at least. At least this time they didn't leave me...Home Alone!

Saturngirl leads them on their way as their Legion rings light up and they all fly out of the Legion ship which is still hovering over the atmosphere.

Dreamgirl had taken the controls, while Ayla begrudgingly handed over control of the ship. At least she can predict danger, so my ship will probably be safer than my brother's driving, Ayla chuckled as she ran out to join the rest of the Legion members in their flying pattern.

Saturngirl did a mental scan pointing in the direction where she sensed the presence of the Dark Circle members. "Remember try to get them away from innocent civilians." "Protect the people first!" "We are officer's of the Law, so try your best not to kill even the bad guys." "I'll try my best to separate Circle members from hostages with my mental powers, while you fight them off and than I'll join you!" "There, they are, go get them!" "Legion members fights with honor, go!"

The Legion disperses in attack formation, and than launch into their attack at the familiar purple clad Dark Circle invaders with their familiar dark circle insignias!

As Dreamgirl sets the ship for auto hovering, she watches what is happening before her eyes in an almost double vision! There is some Deja Vu, within her view!

Valor just stares disappointingly, with his arms folded against his chest, itchy to do something anything as his team mates are where all the action is. Yeah, I'm supposed to have discipline, Karate Kid, but I need to get better, how is this making me better, he says to himself! And than almost as if she could read his mind...

Dreamgirl- "You know you could practice that TK stuff you do, in the mean time!"

Valor- "Why, am I going to need, it?" "It barely even works, unless I'm upset." "The last time I even got it to work was when Imra made me upset when we were practicing together."

Dreamgirl- "Oh, you don't know about that other time, do you!" "She didn't tell you!"

Valor- "What are you talking about Dreamgirl?"

Dreamgirl- "You, know Brainiac turned off your flight App, but you were still flying afterwards, right?"

Valor, just shook his head grumbling, "another thing on the list of things she keeps from me."

Dreamgirl- "No, she didn't mean to keep it from you, it's just you were really upset that day, we all were kind of giving you space, but I just thought you should know."

Valor- "So, wait, I can fly without the ring, or what?"

Dreamgirl- "Not exactly, it looked more like you were using your TK powers on yourself and you were going really, really fast with it too, for a really long time."

Valor- "Yeah, I'm so good at it, when I don't know I'm using it and I suck when I actually try using it intentionally?"

Dreamgirl- "Well, didn't Karate Kid, help you with your focus, why not focus on that chair or something and practice."

Valor, took one more look at the screen seeing his teammates in action kicking ass and he watched his breathing, he focused at the chair hard, really, really hard and..and...the chair moved slightly turning about an inch and than nothing...Valor just shrugged..figures...

Dreamgirl clapped..."see you actually made it move..."

Valor- "An, inch Dreamgirl, a freaking inch!" "I was trying to make it spin in circles!" "Thank, Rao, at least we don't really need my power to work today!"

Meanwhile on the ground things were going perfectly for the Legion:

Saturngirl had mentally clouded the minds of all the Dark Circle members she saw with hostages until she saw they were safe, and than she joined in the fight with her teammates! An errant thought that there should have been more of them for the entire planet to send a distress call was discarded quickly as she joined her team in battle.

Lightning Ladd and Lass blasted lightning bolts through a line of Dark Circle members clearing an electrified path through their army and in the thick of things they went back to back with each other stunning Circle members on both sides!

Brainiac 5 made simple projections flying around their blasts at the precise calculations and pulled out his own blaster stunning Circle Members with precise accuracy, while mocking each of them for all their inefficiencies!

Cosmicboy's cosmic magnetic powers started whipping Circle Member's weapons out of their hands and striking them with their own weapons causing one after the other to fall unconscious to the ground.

Karate Kid on the ground was literally moving between blasts, working with Shadowlass who was firing her dark shadow powers almost as a shield until he could get in close doing what he did best in close quarter combat, he dispatched members with his devastating palm and knee strikes along with his ferociously accurate kicks!

Once, Karate Kid was in the thick of the fight Shadowlass started firing her dark shadow powers into Circle members dropping them like flies, so far not a single shot from the Circle members had so much as grazed a Legion member and they were rapidly approaching the end of the fight!

As Saturngirl approached using her telekinesis at some more Circle members, she had a weird feeling, about how easy this all was, but shook it off. It's nothing, once in a while our missions are just easy, because they just are!

Meanwhile back on the ship.

Dreamgirl looked on the screen impatiently, as if what she was seeing, wasn't what it was supposed to be. Was I wrong this time? It looks like we won, easily!

Valor had watched a couple more minutes of the fight after getting tired of moving chairs a couple more times an inch at a time with his TK powers and with his superhearing he noticed a discarded earpiece, and putting it in his ear...ahhh Bon Jovi! I remember them!

Yeah, I never told Kara. I would listen to her music sometimes and when I was with her, it would sound awesome. But sometimes when I listened to some of her music when she wasn't around...uhhhhhhh... not so good! I figured out that when I heard music that I really didn't like when she was flashing that beautiful smile of hers and singing along with her angelic voice it made all her music sound fantastic, but when she wasn't around the music just wasn't the same. But, Bon Jovi, we both liked his music. It even sounded good...when she was gone...

As the Legion Members started locking up each Circle member in virtual flexicuffs, Imra could not shake the nagging feeling that something was off about this. She started reading some of the Circle members minds and she started getting really worried, because none of them remembered why they were even here! Oh no! And than it happened...

A dark Gigantic mother ship decloaked and Dominators appeared surrounding and attacking Legion members out of nowhere catching them completely off guard with vicious strikes to their heads, Imra's cry of warning that this was a trap was too late as she just managed to fly away and put up a mental shield from their mental attacks! All the other Legion members had fallen unconscious on the ground from vicious surprise blows. Dominator mental attacks and the surprise attack left them completely helpless.

Saturngirl desperately clicked on her ring, I didn't want it to happen this way, but he is our last best hope! She sends the message out! "I need Valor and I need him now!" And than she dodged out of the way using her TK powers and flight to disperse blasts from all sides and than she saw the Dominator ship approaching on top as well...her heart was falling, but I believe in him...I have to... I don't have a choice!

Meanwhile back on the ship:

Valor was listening to more Bon Jovi songs, Living on a Prayer came on. He had seen his team kick Dark Circle ass, just like he thought they would so I may as well just chill, and maybe next time..I'll...

Dreamgirl was jostling his arm, "you have to go now!"

Valor- "What are you talking about, our team just kicked their ass!" "What for mop up duty?"

Dreamgirl- "No, the team just lost, well they will in about 10 seconds from now you have to."...and than both of their rings lit up with Saturngirl's distress signal!  
Saturngirl- "Help, I need you Valor, now, we're being attacked by...crzzzzzz...there's too many of them...crzzzzzzzzz..."

Dreamgirl- "Go, Valor, you have to rise now!: "I'll take care of the bad guys ship...she didn't say Dominator ship...but he'll find out soon enough!"

Valor, turned on his flight ring App, his blue cape started whipping around as he flew out of the ship in a red blur, the sound of Bon Jovi gave way to his regular earpiece, he calls out to Saturngirl. "Hold on Saturngirl, what's wrong, I thought you had..."

And Valor's heart started beating faster as he saw his unconscious teammates with the Scary yellow skeletal Dominators with their giant sharp teeth their red foreheads hovering over them and chasing after Imra who was barely avoiding them as they kept attacking her. All of their focus was on her as they thought she was the last one on the Team!

Saturngirl's thought projection at Valor! Their Dominators, they have mind control powers, I'll do my best to shield your mind, but I don't have enough firepower, there's too many of them, our whole team is down, I'll fight by your side, but I really need you. Your our secret weapon, and I need you to be that weapon now!

Valor stared in horror, are my friends even OK, Saturngirl didn't even say, I have to rise I need to give it everything I got, this is for all my friends, those I've lost and Rao, they better be OK! I cannot lose any more friends or anyone else ever again! Valor's blood pressure was rising as he angrily watched the scary Dominators who still hadn't realized he was there! And than his eyes and fingers lit up with sparkling blue crackles again and his superspeed activated! Never again!

At least 7 Dominators got dropped viciously and hard from behind before they knew he was even there!

Dominators tried to hit him but he moved around them sometimes they hit each other because they missed and sometimes Valor had sent them there with his Telekinetic attacks. Saturngirl kept telling him which Dominator was about to sneak up on him!

At first their communication was slightly off with each other! Saturngirl -"Valor your being attacked at 3 O'clock, now it's 9 O'clock!"

Valor- "What does that even mean Saturngirl?"

Saturngirl exasperated! "Your, right, now it's your left Valor look out!"

And than he turned around out of the way of a Dominators strike at the last second!

Saturngirl inhaled and exhaled, "we have got to get you on the same page for future missions!" And than she saw a Dominator about to punch her in the face and at the last second Valor caught his fist, spun around and backfisted him viciously to protect his friend and the Dominator hit the deck and than Valor saw a fist coming his way too but Saturn girl lifted the Dominator up with her mind throwing him into several more Dominators almost like bowling pins.

Valor- "Thanks Saturngirl!"

Saturngirl- "No, time for thanks now Valor, Legion fights with honor!"

Valor smiled...slightly..."Legion fights with honor," he returned the salute as they both attacked the Dominators together!

Meanwhile in the air:

The Dominator ship kept trying to blast the Legion cruiser out of the sky but Dreamgirl always made the ship move out of the way at the last possible second anticipating every blast and returning fire, she always hit her mark but the much bigger ship was going to take a lot of blasts to be taken down! We need more time! We need more time, because...

Back on the ground:

Valor and Saturngirl were fighting together against the dwindling Dominators! A small smile formed on Valor's face as he clocked a few more, with other Dominators getting thrown by Saturngirls Telekinetic attacks and than the Dominator ships opened up and a second larger wave of Dominators appeared...

Just as they were about to surround them again as they teleported around them...Saturngirl gave a 15 second warning, "their going to surround us...I hear them..."

Valor needed 10 of those seconds as he grabbed Imra at superspeed just getting them out before they were surrounded. As they stood side by side, Valor's heart was falling slightly, "there's twice as many this time..what are we going to do now?"

Saturngirl- "I have a plan it isn't a good one, actually it's pretty much I believe in your time they would call it a shitty plan!"

Valor- "I got nothing, so I guess shitty plan it is!"

Saturngirl- "I'm going to need you to charge them and clear me out some space!" "I have to wake up our teammates, there's too many of them, can you do that...?"

Valor was already gone full force speed he punched, telekinetic blasted, and threw Dominators into each other. Clearing 10 right away.

Saturngirl followed levitating and throwing 5 more Dominators into each other, but they still were only half way to their teammates.

Just as Saturngirl was breathing easier her heart fell as 4 Dominators grabbed and piled up on Valor and just as she was about to help him she had to move out of the way several times as they kept trying to take her down. She kept moving side to side deflecting them, but there were still too many she kept looking to Valor who was struggling underneath that pile...I knew this was a shitty plan...and than Imra smiled...

Valor strained and struggled getting angrier and angrier as he tried to push with his physical strength but their were too many he could push the two or even the three but the 4th one was just one too many as he pushed and strained and tried to fly and than the words of KarateKid came back, focus breathe evenly and blue light radiated out of his eyes and hands throwing them all off him in 4 different directions clearing a path for Imra to their team mates.

Saturngirl as she flew quickly towards the opening was about to thank him, but he was gone at full blast right into the thick of the action fully focused, if he was going to lose he was going to take as many of those ugly freaky Dominators as he could with him.

Valor took out 10, and than 20, and than 30, and more and more, but more kept coming and he was getting tired, it was too many, they started getting blows against him, hard stinging blows that would have taken out a normal Legion member, but they were still taking their toll..."Imra, I need you ...Imra I can't hold out much longer!" "Imra!"

Just as Valor collapsed on his knees gasping for air after taking out 20 more Dominators with more Dominators closing in on him, there was absolutely nothing he could do even his telekinetic charge was spazzing out, he closed his eyes braced for impact when...

"You can't have all the fun now," as Electric blasts from Lightning Ladd and Shadowblasts from Shadow Lass came saving Valor at the last second!

Valor hovered over head with his flight ring still gasping for breath just nodded, managing to say between gasps, "thanks for the save!" He smiled slightly! "Good to see you two!"

Shadowlass smiled, "good to see you too," she winked as she flew off along with Ladd blasting away at Dominators.

Brainiac 5 flew next to Valor. "I see your slacking off again, as expected," he smiled as he saw over 100 Dominators had obviously been taken out by Valor, but he doesn't need to know, I know he did that!

Valor just rolled his eyes, still gasping for breath he's not even worth it, but as he looked at Brainiac closer he was smiling at me! I didn't even know he had that many teeth. He gives me a weird nod almost like he considers me his teammate or something, adjusts the setting on his laser rifle and heads off into battle.

I see Cosmicboy flying by with metal following him along he launches it at Dominators left and right in a shower of metal dropping more and more Dominators.

Karate Kid flies, by next to Valor. ""You need to focus on your breathing, regroup, & catch your breath." "Don't try to do too much." "One Dominator at a time in and out, your stronger than you think you are!" "I've fought you this past week, I know what you can be, so now that your one of us why don't you show us what you got and kick a little ass with the rest of us, Legion fights with honor!"

Valor- "Legion fights with honor!" Valor got his breath back and they both criss crossed attacking Dominators with quick but easy deliberate motions. They both started mowing down Dominators.

Saturgirl was still trying to revive Lightning Lass who was still unconscious but moaning slightly.

Saturn- "Ayla wake up, please?" "You want my boyfriend to make fun of you that you slept through everything?"

Lightning Lass- That woke her up...as she focused on Saturngirl hovering over her.

Saturngirl smiled as Ayla's eyes opened up and she started sitting up. "You ready to get up and show these boys that girls can have some fun too?" Imra took another look at the battle, and saw at least on the ground it was going their way, she still looked up into the sky watching their Legion ship still struggling battling with the gigantic mother ship!

She felt Ayla pulling her to face her. "Yeah, I can't let your stupid boyfriend get all the glory now." "Girl power!"

Saturngirl- "Girlpower!"

And they both launch into battle! With the entire Legion team fighting as one the Dominators could not hold their position any longer as Telekinetic blasts from Saturngirl and lightning blasts from Lightning Lass brought even more of their dwindling numbers down.

Meanwhile back on the ship:

Dreamgirl kept evading and blasting the Dominator's Mother ship but I just don't have the firepower to take it out and even with my powers I'm starting to take too much damage! I hope my distress call to the Science Police got through...oh no...blast...I took a hit...an engine is down...she sees the Mother ships big guns training in as she tries to evade she sees an 80% scenario of getting completely destroyed, why didn't I see this coming...?

And than the Science Police Warships came out of hyperspace blasting at the Mother ship rocking it with devastating blows...

A small blast still hit the Legion ship...Ayla's going to kill me, but she smiled as she saw Dominators beamed up in their ship preparing for their retreat. And than she remembered what she had to do for her future past plan to work. She signaled to Saturngirl that they will need access to a Dominator prisoner, you know why!

Legion Cruiser:

Ayla cursed at Dreamgirl! "What did you do to my poor ship?" "My poor baby!" "I thought you saw the future? "Did you choose this?"

Dreamgirl- "I tried, but that ship was way too big for our little bitty ship to fight off!" "Your lucky I managed to keep our ship intact at all!" "It took all my powers to like not die!"

Ayla smiled, "and you saved my ship too."..."Just kidding, I'm glad your, OK, I'll just have to work on the repairs, oh there you are you can have my seat now!" She smiled at her brother Garth.

Garth smiled back, "yeah I get to sit in your seat when our ship is broken and than when it's fixed, than what?"

Ayla- "You get to watch me fly it again, when you sit..."

Cosmicboy- "Shotgun!" After all, Ayla is fun to talk with too! "You, snooze you lose Garth!"

Garth smiled, back. "You know, what after today, I kind of wanted to sit next to Imra anyway, we almost lost today, makes you appreciate when you have someone in your life that you love, if it wasn't for Valor I don't even know what those Dominators had in store for us!"

Imra walked in and she saw Garth smiling and she smiled back bright.

Garth didn't even need to read her mind as they jumped into each others arms giving each other a big passionate kiss, with hoots and hollers from their teammates!

Cosmicboy- "Get a room!"

And than they left just like that for more privacy.

Cosmicboy- "It was just a suggestion," he laughed knowingly.

Karate Kid walked in reflectively along with a giddy Shadowlass, who like all the others had just thanked Valor for saving the day.

Shadowlass- "So, where is Valor anyway, wasn't he just behind us just a minute ago?"

After all the Legion members thanked Valor for saving their asses, Valor is surprised as Brainiac takes his hand, oh no, now what?

Brainiac5- "I am mad at you!"

Valor- "Figures, so what's new?"

Brainiac- "It upsets me greatly that you were very efficient out there and you left me nothing to over-analyze or dissect."

Valor- "Sorry, for being efficient, whatever that means."

Brainiac - "It means your one of us now, and I'm not going to lie I still believe Saturngirl and before her Supergirl put way too much emphasis on you as a hero, but today, maybe, I will at least state that todays mission is at least partial validation of what they saw in you."

Valor- "Why thank you, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me like ever...and I'll just go now and...I feel Brainiac grab my hand."

Brainiac- "I wasn't finished." I've been testing some of your blood..."

Valor's eyes focuses hard, on him, like how did he even get my blood? "What the frick, vampire much?"

Brainiac- "That day when we tested you I've been working on your cure to your lead allergy ever since..."

Valor's eyes widened...I'm a better hero, I know most of my stuff, but I know I'm not ready yet, but there's a cure I could still see her again maybe, be with her...I could still train here get better...

Brainiac- "It's only a temporary solution, when I applied it to your blood and exposed it to lead it only lasts for 5 hours right now, it doesn't really cure you so much as it is like sunblock on your cellular level for lead." "So we could..."

Valor- "You know everything you've ever said to me and everything I've ever thought about saying to you, never mind...thank you so much...I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but right now, your probably mine."

Brainiac hands the vial over to Valor, and he drinks it down, and he quickly tells him hold this.

Valor wasn't ready as this metallic ball of lead was placed in his hand...oh no it was a trick...it was from Brainiac...of course...so this is how it ends...

..."I...I...I don't feel any different...does this mean what I think this means..."

-To be continued-

Author's note- The Reign described in this chapter is comic book based. So, google the pic if you haven't read or seen the comicbook version of Reign and that was what I was going for (The boney profusions part was my addition though as I am basically considering her as a female Doomsday). I was hesitant to write that scene as I'm kind of revealing more than I wanted to this soon, but I figured if Valor sees it, so should you. I have more tricks up my sleaves anyway, but I'm starting to show you a glimpse of why I am going to make some of my future story choices. I was planning on writing this quick. Everything but the Legion mission was written before Supergirl 3x10, but I've been tinkering around and deciding what to write and what to save for other chapters. And some of that tricky Legion mission story gave me some trouble as I wanted to do it justice, as I care about things making sense. So, if it wasn't clear in my story, basically the Dark circle members were mind controlled into attacking the planet, but the Dominators were the real aliens who took it over, and they have a problem with meta-humans so they wanted to lure the Legion there into a false sense of security and capture and experiment on them. So let me know what you think as I slowly get closer to merging my last separate story line.

Author's preview- Chapter 21- Working Both Ends- I don't really want to say too much about this one except that it is based on the episode Damages, so you will see more Morgan Edge, you will see more Krypton Girl, you will see her odds and ends, some more Guard Corp, and lets just say there is a major tease in this one, I'm getting good at that! 


	21. Chapter 21 Working Both Ends

Chapter 21- Working Both Ends!

by jaymack33

Summary: This chapter is my version of the Damages, Supergirl episode! Morgan Edge might be framing Lena for poisoning children with the lead she released in the atmosphere in season 2, and Kara who has started easing back into reporting will have to prove it. Will Lena finally push her luck one time too many with her enemy and whose side is Samantha Arias really on? A Sanvers moment that actually keeps the ship going rather than that crap they did in the actual episode, more progression in Guardcorp and a surprise!

Author's note: So, why did I move better Supergirl episodes out of order to use my least favorite episode of the entire season, maybe even my least favorite of all time wasting my favorite director in the process with like one of the worst scripts ever. Well first of all no matter what I write it will be better than that stupid Damages episode this is based on! This might not be my best work considering I'm incorporating some of those plot points while struggling to patch up as many TV episode plot holes as I could, but there are still major things in it, that will make more sense, and I think will be very interesting and setting up future storylines. I have more to say, but by the end of it, you'll really know why I chose this particular story next!

Characters: Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Winn Schott, Jimmy Olsen, J'onn J'onzz, Morgan Edge, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Samantha Arias, & mystery characters!

Previously on chapter 18 Sister Act!:

Kara- "Sister?" Kara turns around facing Kryptongirl seeing her as if for the very first time & launches herself into an emotional embrace with Sam. "I have a sister." "Oh Rao!" "I am so happy!" "All the things we're going to do with each other..."

Sam smiles me too, "wow your my sister that is such an amazing coincidence!" "Yes, all the things we are...going to do with each other..."

Chapter 21, Working Both Ends Begins now!

Night time at the DEO:

Supergirl and Kryptongirl are still in the DEO and now in the control room talking.

Supergirl- "So, what do you think, ready to be the next great Super-hero, Kryptongirl?" Supergirl was just so excited. Flashing her bright perky smile, full of pure unfiltered joy!

Kryptongirl- "Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to do the things you do, all the time, I do have my own businesses to run," but as she watched her sisters disappointed face, "but I will always make time if you need me, you can call me, you know."

Supergirl- "Hey, come to think of it, I don't even have your number."

Kryptongirl- "Here, tell me your phone number and I'll give you a call." As she hears Kara give her the number she gives her sister a ring.

Supergirl smiles as she saves her new favorite number. "So, now that, that's done when do I get to visit your place and all..."

Kryptongirl frowned, "...ummmm...ummm...it's still under some remodeling and things, ummmmm...I'm not ready for company yet...but maybe one day...I...I...might have you over...it would be really nice..to spend some time with you and..."

Kara's phone starts playing Backstreet boys, I want it that way interrupting Samantha's loss for words. Kara smiled at the familiar ringtone Lena was giving her a call and than...oh crap the story..I know how to divert her attention.."Hi, Lena, how you doing girlfrienddddd?" Kara was smiling with over enthusiastic enthusiasm whenever she was a little bit nervous.

Samantha laughed to herself getting to observe her sister up close for a change interacting with humans was fascinating.

Lena- "Hey, this is your boss talking right now, & where is my story? Shouldn't it have been sent to us..I mean to James for editing by now?"

Kara- "Don't worry, Lena I'll get right on it, but never mind that how did your ummm...date go with James, Lena?"

Lena- "You mean my business dinner with James, right Kara?"

Kara- "That's what I just said your dinner date...umm actually no I think I meant to say your business date with your friend...did you like talk about work stuff too with your friend...and than maybe other stuff...details lots of details please...?" Kara let it linger strongly insinuating uncomfortable things to her friend on the other line.

Lena huffed on the other end. "It isn't like that, we are just...friends..just friends..and we had a nice dinner and talked a lot." "Mostly about ways to help the company grow and ways I can contribute." "I mean we will be working more closely together, it will be a more collaborative effort now but..."

Kara-"Ummm...hmmmm... Sounds to me like you will be working more closely in a collaborative effort...really closely...yup...I got it!"

Lena- "Unnnh you are impossible, we are not there...yet...and even if we were and we are not...that still might be weird us working together and all..."

Kara- "It's OK, we can talk about that later when your ready to acknowledge it, I'll be there for you Lena."

Lena- Lena decided to just let that last comment go. Besides I think I know what she's really doing! "Now, how about my story you promised me...which you seem to be not so cleverly changing the subject away from the actual reason for this call."

Kara- "Oh, I will get right on it, and have it forwarded and ready to print like really fast...superfast in fact Lena...trust me!" As they say their goodbyes, Kara quickly gets her phone to the voice record function, "so ummm Kryptongirl...Kara Danvers here representing Catcorp World Media, any comments on you being the new hero in National City?"

Kryptongirl just stared at Supergirl's hand as she waved her phone towards her, rolling her eyes at how silly this all was..while still feeling the slight tug of an almost smile at a corner of her mouth...she cleared her throat finally deciding to use the deep assertive Hero voice she had always heard Supergirl use in front of the media. "Well, as you well know Supergirl has always been there to protect people and when I happened to see an innocent woman in danger, and Supergirl wasn't around to help, (she winked at Supergirl who almost laughed and broke character) with all of my powers I just couldn't let it happen on my watch." "It was a pleasure saving Lena Luthor from that gunman that day and if there should be a time when the citizens of National City need me, I have been blessed with powers similar to Supergirl and I will use it to help to keep people safe when I'm needed I will be there ready to save the day."

Kara- "End quote!"..click! "I got my quote now I can work on my story really fast..."

While Kara starts typing her story up full of concentration Kryptongirl stares at Winn's screen carefully with her name listed now on the top of the screen.  
"Hey, what exactly are you doing there...Winnnn?"

Winn- "Oh, well whenever there are new heroes and villains, I usually log them all into our database."

Kryptongirl- "So you are including me in one of your...files...?"

Winn got slightly nervous at Kryptongirl's tone taking a brief look at Kara typing away happily at one of the spare laptops lying around. "Umm, it's just for record keeping purposes only, we do it for everybody, all the heroes and villains are in our database, you never know when having information can help you in a future mission."

Kryptongirl stared intensely watching Winn starting to worry and than she smiled..."so you could pull up any hero, in case I wanted to research their histories to inspire me as I become a hero too." "I could learn about all their exploits...their stories...all the good they have done for...humanity...their strengths and their...weaknesses...too...?"

Winn felt like their was something slightly off, in her tone, but she was smiling much friendlier now and she was Kara's sister after all. "Yes, we have it all here in one database right here." "Ummm...if you should ever join the DEO officially, I'm sure it would be OK to show you some time."

As Kryptongirl takes mental notes seeing the list of names in the database, her phone buzzes and she soon sees a familiar text from a frequent employer of her services:

To R:

I need you for a job immediately! Half your usual payment has already been wired to your account and the rest will be wired upon completion!

Kryptongirl- "Uhh, guys, Supergirl I have to go." "I have some odds and ends to do."

Supergirl having just finished her story and finally sending it out for James to review, flinches a little bit at that weird way she talks about her Laundromats and Car washes, almost the same shifty way Mon-el used to talk about work at first when he was using his powers to collect money for shady bookies. Supergirl just shook it off a second and hugged her sister who flew away moments later.

Supergirl- "Hey Winn, could I ask you something, about Sam a second?"

Winn- "Sure, what do you want to know, with my supreme computer ninja like skills I pretty much can answer just about any question!"

Supergirl- "So can you use your umm... Winja skills to, check how many businesses she owns? "Ummm...I'm just a little bit curious?"

Winn- "Well, let me see here...just a couple quick searches of my databases...and yup Arias Laundromats and Arias Car Washes, she owns several dozen throughout the state."

Kara smiled feeling more reassured now.

Meanwhile Alex nervously walked over to J'onn.

Alex- "Umm, J'onn, I-I have to ask you something important?"

J'onn- "Sure, Alex, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Alex- "It's just you know so many things have been going on with Kara, Kryptongirl, Monel, work...and...my wedding...I haven't really had a chance to ask you something really important to me and I would understand if you don't want to do it." "Believe me I would fully understand."..Alex struggled as emotions threatened to choke at her throat.

J'onn sensing Alex's sad emotions, but never one to pry into her thoughts looked at her, and put his hands on her shoulder. "Alex, trust me you can ask me anything, I will always be there for you no matter what it is."

Alex- "It's just you know, my father and all... he's gone now...and...and...I've been working...on my wedding with Maggie and we were talking about who might be giving me away at my wedding and it wasn't even a debate, your like the only person I could ever imagine on my list."..tears threatening to spill..out of Alex's eyes...  
"I know this might be too much to ask you with everything that's happened to you and your family but..."

J'onn's eyes started tearing up as he wiped a tear from Alex's soft sparkling brown eyes..."how could you even think for a second I wouldn't want to walk you down the aisle?" "Don't you know what both you and Kara mean to me!" "Having lost my family on Mars, your both like daughters to me, it would be my honor and pleasure to walk you down the aisle, I am so proud of you...and love you truly."..Alex rushes in embracing J'onn very tightly...

Alex- "Please, stop...your going to make people think I'm actually capable of crying, I'm supposed to be this focused unemotional bad ass agent...not...sniff...like this..."

J'onn- "It's OK, Alex, the fact that we almost may or may not have cried will be our secret, your still the bad ass agent I know and will always love!"

Alex- "Stop saying that or I'm really going to start gushing!" Alex started brushing more tears out of her eyes.

J'onn just laughed tears down his face as well..."you and me both...but just between us, OK Alex!"

Alex- "Hey, keeping secrets is what we do!"

They both laughed!

Alex smiled as she got ready to leave to go back to her apartment, with a little bit more trepidation than before as she had one more really difficult thing to talk about with Maggie. God, I hope it goes as well with her as it did with J'onn.

Samantha Arias Apartment:

Before Kryptongirl heads for her latest job, she flies into her apartment to drop off her brand new supersuit. She looks at her special custom made wall, opens a secret panel and puts her left handprint on a reader on the wall and presses her familiar code with her right hand as the lead lined walls open up she enters walking by her pod...

"Did you kill the Kryptonian yet," asked the construct?

"Shut up mother!"

"Don't be fooled by her Kryptonian heritage she is more human than alien and the part that is alien is the daughter of the man who killed all of your brothers and all of your sisters.

"Shut up Mother, she is a fool, a loving stupid fool just like the mother that actually raised me, I can keep her for me and still meet my purposes, she will never know the difference with her gullible self, maybe I could love her like I loved my actual mother, not some stupid lifeless video projection, off, now!" She pulls the crystal out laying it into a sealed sound proof lead case. She hangs her Kryptongirl suit on the wall and pulls down her alien mask fastening it over her face and soon she puts on her dark tights for yet another job.

When Kryptongirl is away, Reign can play, up, up and away, like my sister's loser cousin likes to say...she laughs as she flies out of her apartment another job and another pay day!

Alex and Maggie's Apartment:

Alex opens her door smiling, "wow, Maggie you did a really good job cleaning up our apartment looks ummm a little bit less destroyed than last time!"

Maggie smiles, "yeah, I did my best your sister obviously left her mark on our place."

Alex- "Hey, she might be coming back any time now, so..."

Maggie- "So, we might need suits of armor, a panic room or maybe even a bomb shelter?" "Yeah, that'll work."

Alex- "Ha, ha!" "Very, funny Maggie."

Maggie- "But, not far from the truth, though right?"

Alex- "Hey, I think she might be a little bit better, Superman had a good talk with her, she's starting to do some more reporting and she even has a long lost sister from Krypton she just discovered, maybe that will get her to be..."

Maggie- "Back in her apartment?"

Alex- "I, don't know if she's ready for that yet all those ghosts and all she keeps telling me about, but I just want her back to being the Kara I know and love and however much time it takes, I want to be there for her."

Maggie- "So, wow, she has another sister...?"

Alex- "Long, long story, I'll tell you about it later, but lets get back to our final Wedding plans."

Alex and Maggie go over all their Wedding plans.

"White chocolate raspberry cake, Salmon or chicken as the entree choices, obviously open bar," Maggie said looking directly at Alex pointedly.

Alex- "Hey, I've gotten better!"

Maggie- "Sure you have."

Alex- "Since I met you, love you."

Maggie- "Love you more."

They settled on 8 different types of hors d'oeuvres including Kara's potstickers, definitely pigs in a blanket, chicken egg rolls, those chicken Teriyaki sticks, Swedish meatballs, oyster shooters, fried mozzarella sticks and jalapeno poppers. They confirm that they've definitely decided on the band, & obviously not on a stupid corny DJ!

Alex laughed at the music list, "Kara's not dancing to any of that, but I don't know if she's in the mood to anyway." "But still let's pick one or two pop songs for the band to play, maybe I'll get her to dance with me." "Get her out of her shell a little bit." Alex started biting at her lower lip nervously after finishing their list.

Alex was breathing heavy now, all this talk about their wedding, but she had something much more important to talk to Maggie about. I've been trying to talk about everything but this...but now, there's nothing else left to talk about!

Alex- "Look Maggie, there is something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure how your going to take this?" "I've been stalling going around and around trying to find the right way to tell you this." Alex took a deep breath looking at Maggie hoping what she tells her next won't upset her.

Maggie concerned, "what's the matter Alex, what's bothering you honey?"

Alex- "I don't know how your going to feel about this, but it's something I keep going over and over in my head, and I'm not sure I want to do it!"

Maggie- "Alex, no!" "What are you breaking up with me, Maggie sputtered, frightened where this was coming from?" "We were just talking about all our wedding plans." "Is this too much?" "We could go simpler if that's better for you!" "Please, don't do this Alex, I love you, don't you love me too?"

Alex- "No, it isn't that, it's just, fine, I, umm when we were going over the cakes with Kara the other day and we put the two brides on the cake and all..."

Maggie- "We can get a different cake, Alex, please don't..."

Alex- "No, Maggie it isn't about the cake exactly, it's just fine I'll just say it, please don't hate me, but I don't want to wear a wedding dress at our Wedding, I'm not comfortable in it with all the fringy stitches and veils and the giant cocoon for my legs and I'd rather just wear a black suit, or just something more comfortable." Alex looked worried and scared.

And than Maggie smile brightened, "oh that's all this is, Maggie exhaled with a sigh of relief, "well I wasn't wearing a Wedding dress either and for your information, that's fine, as long as I get to marry the woman I love, you could wear a leather jacket with a biker helmet, skirt and Jordans for all I care!"

And Alex, smiled smirking back. "Hey be careful, don't give me any ideas."

Maggie having been worried and now that everything was right in our world again advanced slowly looking into Alex's soft brown eyes watching Alex smile laughing lightly as she kisses her deeply and sweetly. MMMMMMMMMMMM! Holding her arms around Alex's waist, while Alex holds her around her neck, although they finish their kiss they still lock eyes brown on brown with searing passion in their intense gaze. I can't wait to marry you, and spend the rest of my life loving you, babe!

Alex- "Me too, Mags, I love you so much!"..."So now that, all that is settled, you know the next hard thing we are going to have to do."

Maggie- "What's that?"

Alex- "Getting all our crazy friends and family members who are constantly fighting supervillains, aliens and metahumans to show up to our Wedding rehearsal!"

Maggie- "Actually, yeah, that could be a tough one, Alex."

Alex- "Yes Maggie fighting villains, aliens and metahumans I know!" "Getting my crazy sister and our friends to show up on time for anything...not so much!"

-  
Later that night at Alex and Maggie's Apartment:

Kara carefully lets herself in opening up the door with her spare key after doing her patrols for a little while it was time to finally face the music, hopefully I'm still welcome and she walks in nervously not a sign of either Alex or Maggie.

She walks up to their bedroom and smiles at...

The Do not disturb sign!

Laughs

I'm sure their both having a good time together! It probably means more than I think it means too. Message received on both counts sis.

Of course the Do not Disturb sign ...Kara!...especially Kara!... was especially a little much...maybe I deserve it after last night...but still a little much!

She puts her PJ's on and gets ready for bed, hopefully this time when I go to bed I'll be a better room mate and there will be no return of the Apartment killer destroyer of all apartments, but still that was a really good dream...a really...really...really good dream...sigh...

Alex & Maggie's apartment in the morning the next day:

Kara- "Hey, gals see, I can sleep on the sofa and not wreck your place."...Kara flashes her hands at the room like she was the letter girl on the Wheel of Fortune game show!

Maggie just smiled, laughing to herself at the ironic power of low expectations!

Alex- "So how are you doing Kara?

Kara- "Well, besides not flying in my sleep again which caused you know last time, I've eaten some more of that yummy cereal you introduced to me yesterday and...my article on Kryptongirl just got published and..."

And...a news feed on TV interrupted all of Kara's thoughts..her mouth hanging open, her brow furrowed at what she was seeing in full concentration.

TV News Report:

And at the scene another young girl hospitalized as a result of lead poisoning. The third case already this week.

And than Morgan Edge appeared on screen being interviewed by a reporter. "And yes, although I fully acknowledge Lena Luthor may have helped to save us from the Daxamite invasion with her technology but at what a cost if she's going to be poisoning the children of our fine city and who knows how far that Lead is spreading in our atmosphere." "She rushed into it trying to play the hero." "Trying to prove she isn't like her brother, and in the end she may be even more of a monster than he ever was hurting the poor defenseless & innocent children of this city!"

Kara- "Oh, Rao...Lena..."

Alex- "Kara are you going to?..."

Supergirl was already zipping through the air heading towards Catcorp full of determination! Her friend needed her and she was going to be there for her just like she's been there for me during my grief at losing Mon-el!

Catcorp:

Lena- James Olson watches Lena staring coldly with tears threatening to come out of her eyes as she watches the despicable Morgan Edge shooting his jabs and arrows at her and her good name on a rival network! "All the good I've done and before all the facts come out, and he's going to be my executioner!"

James comes over to her putting his hand on Lena's shoulder, "hey easy, Lena, easy, it's going to be OK, I don't believe a single word that asshole has to say." "There's absolutely nothing he said that should be taken seriously, coming from him especially."

Lena stares sadly looking into James eyes. "Yes, but the children, I mean I tested everything, my formula was only supposed to target Daxamite DNA, it wouldn't bind to human DNA particles in any of my tests." "But, what if I was wrong in my haste to save the Earth from a Daxamite invasion?" "And that smug assholes satisfaction, would be the worst." "Even if he's wrong if he convinces everyone with his lies, it still makes me look like I'm guilty and who cares if it's proven, innocent people are hurt and I'm a Luthor standing there looking guilty because I'm a Luthor."

James wipes a tear away from her face, caressing her face slightly, trying to comfort her. "No, your not just a Luthor, your better than a Luthor." "Your a Lena." You are your own person." "You are not your mother or your brother." "You are a good person who I've seen helping people everyday now that I've had a chance to work with you." "You've been a really good friend to Kara in a time when she really needed one and you are a hero in your own right." "And nothing Morgan Edge says is going to change that!"

Lena- "Yes, but any good I do, every hospital I build, every charity I support can be destroyed by hearsay and blind unanswered accusations." "I'm being convicted on Television by a living asshole with an axe to grind." "And he's busy rubbing it in my face that he's paying for the children's medical bills in my hospital, in front of understandably hurt parents!"

James puts his hands on both sides of Lena's arms looking deeply into her eyes, "hey we're a news agency, we're going to get to the bottom of this and I'm sure everything will work out it always does, and if not, we'll still get through this together." Lena and James slowly get closer, slowly looking into each others eyes and...

Kara- "MMMMM...HMMMMPH...Sorry was I interrupting another business date again?" Kara smiled while nervously catching her glasses from slipping off her nose again.

Lena jumped quickly the spell broken of whatever that was. "Kara, Oh, I'm so glad your here, I really need you now more than ever!"

James- "Right, umm, I'll...just go..over there now..and leave you two alone in your office."

-  
The door closes in Lena's office as the two friends talk about the latest tragedy unfolding on the news:

Kara- "I want you to know, Lena, I am here for you." "I was thinking about this on the way over here and it's definitely weird that no one was affected by this until now, and it's only been several kids in the same exact area." "That lead formula you dispersed went through the entire Earth's atmosphere." "That makes me think there is way more going on here than meets the eyes." "You, don't think Morgan Edge might be up to something, he really jumped on this right away, almost like he was expecting this to happen?"

Lena- "Before I answer that, look, I know your still going through things, and I know this is a little off topic, but you really did a good job on your last story." "And it's great having you back, I really missed having you around." "And, it's just I feel so helpless." "I don't know what to do." "Everytime I do something good, people keep waving my criminal brother and mothers deeds in my face." "Like, I'm a criminal mastermind waiting to happen!" "I basically for all intents and purposes own a major news network, but if I even answer back at what Morgan Edge is saying, their just going to think it's biased fake news, of course my own news network is going to defend me!"

Kara- "I don't care what people blindly believe in without all the known facts being fully examined first!" "I believe in the truth and the facts being fully reviewed before an honest conclusion can be made!" "That's why I decided to become a reporter in the first place!" "I saw the good my cousin Clark was doing and just like him, I wanted to make a difference." "And, yes I kind of had to take a step back, because life really punched me in the face really hard." "Losing Mon-el really, really hurt me badly!" "But even though I'll admit I'm not over him, not even close to being over him, I am still that person that cares about the truth, and since I was lucky to have a great boss who didn't fire me when I had to take my step back, I am going to back you up, not just because your a great boss, but your a great friend and a really good person." "I believe in you Lena!" "I swear to Ra...umm God, I will get to the bottom of this." "I have a lot of friends, with a lot of resources, and my next story, I promise you will be the one clearing your good name!"

Lena jumped into Kara's arms in an embrace. "Thank you for being such a good friend." "I'm going crazy right, now." "Every news network is going to want a public statement from me and that's definitely not going to be a welcoming audience." "And of course the lawsuits are already coming, no doubt funded by Morgan Edge's legal team pro bono just to spite me."

As Kara separates from her embrace she stares with hardened determination into Lena's eyes! "Look, at me Lena, this isn't over yet!" "All my focus will be into uncovering the truth on this story." Kara turns away with determination, leaving the office.

Lena- "Thank you so much, Kara, your a really good friend!"

Kara quickly sneaks by a window her glasses off her Supersuit on ready to go in 3-2 already gone, up, up and away!

In no time Supergirl arrives at the DEO.

Kara- "Hey, Winn can I ask you something?"

Winn- "Sure, anything, what's up, besides you of course flying through the air like you don't care and..."

Kara- "Winn, I need you to focus, here, I would have asked Alex, but she's wedding planning and J'onn, of course when you look up straight arrow in the dictionary the arrow is pointing at him, which brings me back to you...and your like really good at the sciency things, and I need that right now so...Hey, Winn, up for a little bit of...shenanigans?"

Winn- "Gee, let me think about it, I'll get back to you Supergirl!" Winn walks away with Supergirl's shocked expression thinking he was obviously going to jump at this.

Winn- 2 minutes later Winn comes back literally dressed like Sherlock Holmes..."just kidding...It's elementary my dear Supergirl...I'm in!"

Supergirl frowned, "no Winn try again... shoo...shoo...put normal clothes and come with me OK?"

Winn- "Fine, it's just I'm so excited, ever since I started working full time at the DEO, nobody takes me out on missions anymore!"

Kara- "Well come on, this is your lucky day!"

National city High:

Kara Danvers- "So, you did go over Lena's formula right?" "It was safe wasn't it?"

Winn Schott- "Yes, I checked it 3 times." "I even brought my chemical detector with me, you know the sciency thing...you asked me to bring!"

Kara Danvers- "Just calling it like I see it Winn," she smiled.

Winn smiled too, seeing a little bit of the old Kara again. "So, what exactly are we doing here out in the school yard?"

Kara- "Detect anything yet with your sciency doohicky?"

Winn- "Jees, for your information this is a JUNO 3000, top of the line handheld chemical detection device that was just released this year!"

Kara- "Right, the doohicky sciency 3000, right I got it!" "Detect anything now?"

Winn- "Oh, you have no appreciation for the science, until you actually need something from me and than...Oh Winn I need you now, come and save me!"

Kara- "Hahahahahhah...come and save me Supergirl needs help from a really hard and vicious...math problem."...she teases Winn...

Winn- "Har, har very funny...until you do need me, you just want me to help, but all the math and science, and trouble shooting I had to do to get there oh, no..."

Kara- "Look, Winn, seriously, you are like the smartest person I know, it's like your super power, trust me, maybe I don't always say, it but your one of my best friends and without your help I probably would have failed way too many times for me to even count..."

Winn- "Awww...Kara...that is so sweet...of you...my heart..."

Kara- "Hey, easy, if you keep laying it thick like that, I'm going to pretend I was only humoring you..."

Winn- "Yeah, you know you need me!"

Kara- "I, do and now that everyone is gone and it's darker outside, we need to check on the inside of this school, oh look door opened, just like that..."

Winn- "Yeah, if being Supergirl doesn't work out for you, you'd make a great locksmith!"

Kara- "Yeah, yeah, that's why I put the Super in supergirl."

Winn- "And supermodest too..."

Kara- "Do, you want me to call Alex, she can probably hold your doohicky, thingamabob too, you know!"

Winn- "I got it, I got it, you lead and I'll follow." Winn starts literally hugging the wall and tiptoeing almost like he was Shaggy and Scooby investigating a mystery.

Kara just turns back looking at him. "Really, Winn, really, your really going to go all Shaggy and Scooby on me?" "Can you get serious for a moment and can you test out some of those waterfountains, nothing, no?" "How about the air in the school, nothing too, I remember in the students bios they all were in the swim team, maybe check there?" And than Kara took her glasses off and took a look, "something weird about this pool Winn, you need to check this out."

Winn- "Bingo, in the lingo, what we have here according to my readings is a hydromorphic carbon nitrate compound."

Kara- "And what does that mean, exactly Winn?"

Winn- "Well basically this compound when ingested actually could simulate lead poisoning." "The chief producers of this chemical in the area are Acre Lee chemicals." They also happen to be a company that provides chlorine for swimming pools and he opened an equipment closet and there were barrels with their labels right on it...tadaa!

Kara- "Great, Winn, thank you so much, your a genius!"

Winn- "Why don't you tell me something I don't know."

Kara just rolled her eyes, not taking the bait on that one, "nobody likes a know it all, but you know we like you anyway, Winn, she smiles! I can't wait to tell Lena!

Lena Luthor's Apartment:

Lena- "You, don't have to stay here with me James, I'm fine, besides of course my world ending as I know it." "Nothing could be worst than having to speak in that horrible press conference, everybody hated me and called me a child killer James!"

James goes over brushing a tear from Lena's face and Lena slowly goes into his arms in an embrace desperate for any kind of comfort. James slowly caresses her back. "Easy, I know things are very difficult right, now, but trust me when I tell you, when Kara Danvers has your back, she does, I'm sure any minute now she's going to give you a call and everything is going to be fine."

Lena still holding James desperately tight, "yeah that only happens On TV and fairy tales, this is the real world James, it."...and than she heard, It's Gonna be Me, by Nsync blaring, it was Kara, could she actually have something...and than she smiled with relief hearing about Kara's investigation finally uncovering the real truth and than Lena frowned angrily. "It was Morgan, it was him all along, the chemicals that poisoned those poor girls came from one of his companies, I am going right to his office and he is going to know that I am Lena Luthor and I am no victim, he wants an enemy he's got one!"

James- "Lena, please don't go, nothing good is going to come of it, Edge is dangerous, let the authorities handle him."

Lena frowned angrily, "that slimy snake will always wiggle away from the authorities, half of them are already on the take, no I'm going!"

James- "Than, I'm coming with you, I am absolutely not going to let you go by yourself!"

Lena- And than Lena smiled looking right at James, "and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

-  
Morgan Edge's Office:

A door slams open with an enraged Lena Luthor rushing out ahead of James Olsen.

"I'm so sorry they just burst in, Mr. Edge, his embarrassed secretary said from behind them."

Morgan Edge- "It's OK, you can let Miss Luthor shriek out her last dying grasp of pride and self worth before everything she's ever worked for crumbles right through her fingers."

Lena enraged was about to jump him but James held her back, she was literally swinging her arms out like she could hit over James much taller frame! "Don't Lena, that's what he wants you to do, your better than that."

Morgan- "Yeah listen to the big guy and save yourself the little bit of dignity you have left." Morgan Edge's smug smile kept digging into Lena's nerves more and more.

And than Lena who was shaking angrily, started smirking. All the sudden Lena looks cool as a cucumber, & turning to James looks into his concerned eyes and says "I'm Ok!" Seeing she's surprisingly calm, he lets her go.

Lena- "So, you haven't heard my top reporter has uncovered a big lead, tomorrows head line is going to read that all the illnesses were because of tainted chlorine from a company called Acre Lee Chemicals, sound familiar, it should be, because you bought it 7 years ago!" And you call me a villain because I'm a Luthor, your a fucking Edge and you don't have a maniacal mother and brother to blame it on, it's all you!"

Morgan- "Well first of all that is a baseless accusation, I sold that company 2 years ago, if they have an axe to grind with you, I'm sure it's a pretty long line and..."

Both James and Morgan were stunned as Lena pulled out a pistol aiming it right at his head. Lena smiled coolly, "so that's your story, still sticking to it with a gun to your head?" Lena pulled out her phone and starts recording. "So Morgan Edge, why don't you admit, to everyone the snake that you really are?" "Your the one who really poisoned those kids!" "I don't care how many shell companies there are before, Acre Lee Chemicals leads back to you!" "I know you did it, just admit it!"

Morgan- "Well, first of all I would like the record to show that a crazed Lena Luthor has a gun pointed at me and any lie I say was out of fear for my life alone and, would be inadmissible in a court of law!"

Lena turned off the phone. "Fine, that's the way you want to play it...I...I'll show you the Luthor I could be." "Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it..."

James- "Lena please, your better than this, your better than him, don't do this...He knows what he did, don't let him bait you that's what he wants." James puts his hand on her gun it's wavering as it slowly lowers..and than they hear a loud crashing sound from the ceiling!

Before Lena or James even know what hits them a lean muscular alien masked female assassin dressed in black known in the underworld as "R" lands bashing both James and Lena over the head knocking them both out cold instantly. Before Morgan can speak she puts her finger to her mouth & nose shushing him as she crushes Lena's phone with her boot, ensuring no sound recording! She had heard everything!

Reign speaks through her voice modulated mask: "So, this is the job?" "I'll just make these two disappear like usual my second payment will then be wired to my account once the job is completed as usual."

Morgan- "No, I don't want you to kill them this time!"

Reign- "What are you talking about, I only do clean kills, they will disappear with no evidence like always, clean!" "Nothing leading to you or me." To, herself Reign smiles thinks killing these two will make Kara closer to me. She will need me more than ever without them!

Morgan- "No, I just wanted to test your loyalty, Reign!" "You seemed to be hesitant when I wanted you to kill Supergirl, I wanted to see what you would do to her friends."

Reign- "It's like I told you, I don't kill aliens, but I'll squash any humans you want like a bug for the right price."

Morgan- "And you have proven your point very well, your payment is already being wired into your account as agreed, but I want them to be alive this time, my men will be placing them into one of Lena Luthor's own private company cargo planes I happened to procure with her full L-CORP insignia on the outside so loud and proud, & when the world sees her poisoning the reservoir with more tainted chemicals to poison more people in National city, than Lena will find out there are fates worst than death!" "I love revenge!"

As Morgan Edge laughs watching some of his men hoisting both James and Lena limply over their shoulders carrying them away to be loaded on the waiting plane, he doesn't notice the glare from Reign underneath her mask, grumbling to herself.

Morgan- "You did a really good job, today, I'll call you for your next assignment soon!"

Reign stares at the stupid man, such a stupid idiot, in a city protected by Supergirl he is going to let his enemies live and no doubt she'll probably save her friends, it makes it so much harder for me to keep my secret when I work with such an idiot, that's why I only do clean kills, if he keeps being this sloppy I might need to put him down myself. He still pays well, but it might not be worth it, I might just have to take a pay cut and work for lesser villains who aren't so cartoon TV villain stupid!

Reign flies back through the same hole in Morgan Edge's roof she had just made still cursing to herself! All that money he has and it's like working for amateur hour! He is exactly like those comic book villain idiots that captures the heroes and leaves them around in some silly stupid trap until the heroes get saved and win in the end! I have half a mind to save them myself just to stick it to that fricking idiot!

L-Corp Cargo plane flying pilotless in the sky:

James hears a buzzing sound as he slowly wakes. "Ohhh, my h-head what happened." As James slowly shakes the cobwebs he slowly notices an unconscious beautiful woman laying next to him. "Oh, no Lena!" "If he hurt you so help me."...James starts to shake Lena..."Please, be OK, Lena!"

Jame was holding his breath out of fear that Lena hadn't woken up yet and than Lena moans as she slowly starts waking up. "Ohhhhhhhh...what happened?"

James- "I don't remember either, just a crashing sound and."..James looks around. "We're on some type of plane."

Lena, gets up stumbling dizzy...James catches her in his arms. "Easy I got you, Lena."

Lena smiles for a second, but than.."whose flying this plane?"

Private Morgan Edge Airport:

Morgan- "OK, now that you have assumed full remote control of the plane, I want you to fly it at precisely the correct location over the reservoir with the perfect angle of all the cameras for everyone to catch her in the act!" "And once your there you can drop off the payload full of chemicals!" Morgan Edge laughed. "I don't remember the last time I've had a better day than this one!" "Hahahahahah!"

L-Corp plane:

Lena stares in shock.

James- "What, what is it?"

Lena: "Those barrels, those are Acre Lee Chemicals, something isn't right about this, we need to find out who is flying this plane and stop them as quickly as possible."

Lena and James walk unsteadily due to the turbulence and possible concussions up the steps to the front of the plane.

Lena- "Oh, no there is no one flying this plane, but it's really steady, it has to be flying remotely somehow?"

James- "I know your pretty smart, can you find away to take back control somehow."

Lena points to the control panel circuits for James to open it for her.

James strains using his full strength and finally gets it open. "It's all up to you now."

Lena looks through it. No, it looks like all the control links have been severed, maybe we can get a message out, a call for help. Lena finds a radio headset, Mayday, mayday this is Lena Luthor, I'm in a cargo plane heading to the reservoir that's about to release chemicals...fizzes out. I hope it got through but no matter what we have to make sure those chemicals can't get dropped out of this plane...

Private Airport:

Morgan- "Jam her message now!" "I need you to open the cargo hold and release the barrels of Acre Lee chemicals as soon as you get the plane over the reservoir and fast!"

DEO:

Agent Lee- "Sir, receiving word that there's an unidentified aircraft in our airspace."

J'onn- "Alien?"

Agent Lee- "No, it's a C-130 cargo plane." "Not on the FAA fly list."

J'onn- "Did you contact the Air Force?"

Agent Lee- "Not yet, sir." "But we have a message fragment." "It sounds like a Distress call."

Kara walking in: "What distress call?"

Agent Lee- "I'm pulling it up, now!"

Distress call- "Mayday, Mayday, this is... - [STATIC CRACKLING] nothing else follows.

Kara frowns recognizing the sound of her friends voice anywhere: "It's Lena!" "I have to save her"

Kara quickly takes off her glasses and quick changes back to Supergirl as she flies through the DEO hanger seconds later at full speed!

Private Airport:

MORGAN- "Initiate release sequence." "Bring the plane up three degrees."

Private controller- "The Release isn't working." "I can't dump the payload." "They've closed the ramp somehow."

Morgan- "Only one thing left to do." "Crash the plane!"

Private controller- "As your order sir," as he starts moving the plane down!

L-corp Plane:

Lena- "James, we finally got the ramp jammed up, but."...and Lena looks into Jimmy Olsen's sad eyes, "if we don't make it there's something I need to tell you."

James- Holds and caresses her face, "no we're going to make it I promise you, Supergirl has never let me down before..."

Lena- "But, if we don't I don't want there to be any regrets," as she caresses Jimmy's face and slowly her face gets closer and closer.

James- "Don't...don't talk like that we're going to get through this and than we'll be able to talk about how we feel."...his face gets closer to Lena too lost in Lena's eyes...there lips inches apart when.

The door springs open with Supergirl flying in breaking their spell as she catches the top of the plane from the inside trying to push with all of her might to stop the vertical dive!

Supergirl- "Someone call a mayday in November?"

Lena and James- "Great timing!"

Supergirl straining as the centrifugal force starts pulling at the plane..it starts creaking and bending..."Oh no!"

The top of the plane literally severs in half with engines starting to catch fire...Lena and James tumble to one side of the plane holding on for dear life!

Lena- "You have to stop the chemicals from falling Supergirl no matter what, even if you can't save us!"

Supergirl-..."UNNNNNHHHHH...no Lena, I'm...unnnhhhh handling it...unhhhhhhhhh."..Supergirl was getting scared as the plane kept threatening to slip from her hands with the engines thrusting against her powerful muscles, she needed two hands for this..."Damn it Kryptongirl, I need you," she shouted out through the plane. And than Supergirl started getting really scared as she heard the section of plane with her hand hold starting to bend...

James- "You have to save the many over the few Supergirl...stop the chemicals from falling, please, don't worry about us!"

Supergirl pulls with all of her force slowly starting to get the two halves of the plane closer, closer and than the heavier section with the chemicals falls as the part she was holding broke off the plane..."NOOOOOOO!"

At the last second a black streak catches the plane right over the water!

Kryptongirl- "You, call for me?" "I thought you might need my help!"

Supergirl- "Oh thank Rao, you came, were you following me again?"

Kryptongirl- "You complaining about it!"

Supergirl- "Nope, lets get everything landed safely, thank you so much si...Kryptongirl."..Supergirl caught herself...

Supergirl and Kryptongirl land both halves of the plane safely on open ground.

Supergirl smiled at how Lena was leaning against James as he helped her out of the plane completely oblivious to me and my sister watching them. They sure are getting closer. Ummm...hmmmph! I wish I was Kara Danvers right now so I could actually tease them about it.

Kryptongirl smiled, served that idiot right, he paid me for it and I earned my sisters trust too, completely paid off watching the plane from the distance.

Supergirl- Runs up to Lena, "did Morgan do this, because I swear to Rao, right now I will drop him into prison instantly in like 3 seconds..."

Lena stared scared at James, willing James to talk for her with her eyes. Hoping he understands...I threatened to kill him too...I need to let this go for now!

James just nodded his head and grabbed Supergirl's wrist before she could fly away! "Ahh, Supergirl, we kind of need you to let this one go...we..he could hurt Lena, with something she isn't proud of if you pursue anything." "Please?"

Supergirl looks at James and than to Lena, "fine, but still I'm going to put that...that asshole on notice!" "Hey, Kryptongirl want to come with and do this together?"

Kryptongirl frowned, even though she kept her identity pretty much intact from Morgan she didn't want to chance it. "I...uhh..I have some pressing engagements...if it's alright with you...I wish I could help you more but I still have some...uhhh..odds and ends to take care of..."

Supergirl looked at her sister for a second and than just smiled with relief. "You, helped me out so much today, I owe you and should be thanking you, go do your odds and ends, while I...I think I will be taking out the trash..."

Morgan Edge's Office:

Morgan Edge nervously waited, wondering and hoping Lena and James Olsen were underneath the sea, by now, the poor controller tragically took his own life, along with the head of Acre Lee Chemical, so, so sad, but those things happen, and than he hears a whoosh! Which means it's either one of two people and than he turns around, aww crap, it's her!

Supergirl- "Poisoning innocent children for your vendetta against Lena Luthor?" "It's even lower than I expected of you, Edge."

Morgan- "You know, I sold Acre Lee Chemical over two years ago."

Supergirl- "Convenient."

Morgan- "Besides, I heard they found the guy." "Yeah, he was some crazed, lone wolf, former Marine, Air Force, he had a bone to pick with her family." "It's too bad he killed himself, 'cause we could have brought him to justice." "Hmm." "Too bad." "You know, I was thinking he must have really hated her." "Do you ever wonder what that feels like?" "That kinda hate." "Because I don't think you're capable of it."

Supergirl- "You have no idea what I am capable of!" Supergirl frowned at Morgan Edge's smug annoying face!

Morgan- "All you Supers are all a like." "You try to put guys like me in prison, but we're too big to fail, and out on bail the next day." "What you really need to do is kill someone like me, but you don't have the cojones for it." "Your all weak, and useless...what are you going to do Supergirl huh, what are you going to do about it nothing just what I thought...huh?"...

Supergirl smirked before dragging him by his collar hanging him by his feet..."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."..Morgan Edge screamed.

Supergirl- "Oh, I'm sorry is there a little turbulence with this flight...like what happened to Lena and James, Edge?"...She shakes him some more, before turning him face up to face her. "Your, right I won't kill you I'm better than that, I would never stoop to your level," as Supergirl slowly lowers him to a deserted floating garbage barge in the middle of the ocean, "but I see you Edge and now...I don't!"

Whoosh!

Morgan Edge yells out, hey you can't just leave me here, as he still hears Supergirl possibly laughing at him even from that distance. Morgan Edge searches around in his pocket finding his phone...scrolling through his contacts nervously until he gets to...R.

Samantha Arias Apartment:

Sam smiles as she flies back into her apartment, what an interesting couple of days, I was both a hero and what humans would call a villain today, and I got closer to my trusting little sister, & I got paid and stuck it to the man at the same time and than her phone buzzes again...she looks at the incoming text.

To: R

I need to be picked up a certain angry cape dropped me off in the middle of the ocean! I will pay you, your usual rate, I just need you to get me out of here quick, Supergirl literally dropped me in a garbage barge!

Sam, just cracked up laughing for a full minute. My sister did that! That is so great! Maybe I should have come, with, but still I'm glad I didn't take any chances besides, wait let me text him back a second.

To: Morgan

Double or nothing!

Buzzz!

Sam laughed at his desperate reply! I get to see that stupid asshole stuck in a smelly garbage barge and get paid double to save him...hahhahahha..I think maybe I'll take the scenic route..she laughs as she changes back to Reign and is soon in the air again...taking the long...long...long way there...

-  
To be contin...not yet...oh did you think I forgot about my surprise, the story isn't over just yet, there is one more part!  
-

31st Century (Surprise!):

Previously on chapter 20 Valor rises:

Brainiac- "That day when we tested you I've been working on your cure to your lead allergy ever since..."

Valor's eyes widened...I'm a better hero, I know most of my stuff, but I know I'm not ready yet, but there's a cure I could still see her again maybe, be with her...I could still train here get better...

Brainiac- "It's only a temporary solution, when I applied it to your blood and exposed it to lead it only lasts for 5 hours right now, it doesn't really cure you so much as it is like sunblock on your cellular level for lead." "So we could..."

Valor- "You know everything you've ever said to me and everything I've ever thought about saying to you, never mind...thank you so much...I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but right now, your probably mine."

Brainiac hands the vial over to Valor, and he drinks it down, and he quickly tells him hold this.

Valor wasn't ready as this metallic ball of lead was placed in his hand...oh no it was a trick...it was from Brainiac...of course...so this is how it ends...

..."I...I...I don't feel any different...does this mean what I think this means..."

31st century section of chapter 21 begins now:

3 days after Valor rises:

Valor- "So this is how it ends!"

A green skinned hero is now pointing a revolver loaded with a lead bullet at his teammate in the red and blue super-suit.

Brainiac smiles, "I always wanted to do this since I met you...I mean for Science, of course!" "Not that stupid reason Saturngirl keeps insinuating in my head, that I'm jealous of you!" "That is so illogically ridiculous!"

"Can we talk about this?" Valor had his hands up like it was a stick up, getting even more nervous now that he might have mentioned he had a motive, too!

Brainiac- "What's to talk about, we've tested your normal contact with lead & you've passed with flying colors." "Your serum dose already took effect."

Valor- "I know but do we have to do this right now?" "Like this?"

Brainiac- "You, know what Valor your logic has finally won me over, just this once."

Valor- "Really, thank Rao!" Valor blew a sigh of relief.

-Bang!-

Brainy- "Actually not really, your logic unlike your superstrength is weak!"

Right as the bullet was about to strike Valor his adrenaline shooting up ignited his eyes turning pure blue energy radiating out...

At the same time Saturngirl who had been observing everything pointed her hands out radiating with pink energy over the same bullet.

"Did you do that," both Valor and Saturngirl asked together?

Saturngirl- "To be honest I'm not sure which one of us actually stopped the bullet, but your definitely getting better!" "I'll let go and see for myself."

The bullet continued hovering now under Valor's full control only and slowly moved dropping into Valor's hand. "See Brainy a nice easy test as he clutched the lead bullet, tossing it in the air and catching it a couple of times." "Seriously, I've done all of your other tests, can we get to the real thing and actually see how I hold up in my own time, now, just to see, for science of course?"

Brainiac looked to Saturngirl and than back to Valor. "Well, this would only be a test, Valor." "You are just going to see, if it works in those atmospheric conditions and get out." "You can't interact with anyone, this will be in and out with your mask on, only."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to interact with anyone until we are fully ready, we need a plan a good plan for you if this works." "It's a deal breaker, this isn't just coming from my calculations as the best way to save your friends from Reign, ask Imra?"

Valor just took the slightest peak at Imra, but he had already made up his mind, he had to know, if there was even a chance, I'm so close, I can almost smell it! Hopefully smelling it won't almost kill me like last time though!

"No, contact with anyone we will have sensors on your body, if there is even a single irregularity in our monitors we have your coordinates set to pull you out immediately."

"Agreed, but is that really necessary, haven't we already tested your treatment minus the shoot the Daxamite dead test, of course." "I can live without that one, as in literally live."

"OK, we'll wait till your dose runs out and after you take a fresh dose and it takes full effect we'll start you on a live test in your previous time line."

21st Century Present:

A wormhole opens up in the upper atmosphere of the Earth:

Valor's heart is filled with joy! I'm back! I'm finally back! One step closer! Maybe next time I'll even get to see Kara! All the other tests worked so far. Knock on lead! Some of the old Mon-el silly thoughts started leaking out again, just thinking about possibly being just a little bit closer to seeing the woman I love again.

Valor smiled brightly seeing a familiar sunrise in a familiar time in a familiar world. I've been to so many worlds now, but this is my only world. My one true world! The only world that matters to me is the one that Kara is in! She is and always will be my world!

Seeing some birds flying by and just missing him, caused Valor to smile. Things are finally looking up for me and than...it wasn't!

Valor started choking and coughing, only his flight ring was keeping him up in the air in his coughing fit!

Valor started to dematerialize and fade away!

Back in the 31st Century:

Saturngirl- "We have to get him out out of there, look at the sensors, the serum isn't working!" "Something isn't right."

Brainiac immediately presses the auto return button!

Valor rematerialized on his hands and knees coughing as Saturngirl and Brainiac quickly half carried him to the awaiting decontamination chamber.

Brainiac had quickly gotten a sample of the lead particles for testing later as Valor was sprayed with antilead gas.

Soon as the gas disappated a downtrodden, frustrated Valor with tears in his eyes emerged from the chamber.

"So close." "Everytime I get just a little bit hopeful." "Just a little bit of hope." "It's all gone now!" "I'm never getting back to Kara, am I?" "I need to help her, but I'm stuck here helpless." "What went wrong, Brainy?" "Everything was going so well up till now."

After Brainiac tested the samples and the formula, it seems to work in the lab, what went wrong? He decided for the heck of it to do a wayback hack to Lexcorp technologies, just to see if they had anything to add specifically to what Lena Luthor had created and than he saw what he might have been missing.

He again did the test but this time he applied the formula to a single cell sample from Mon-el and than he placed a particle from Lena's Lexcorp formula and Mon-el's cell fragment literally exploded just seconds later on the petri-dish!

"Yes, I have some bad news and what you probably won't consider good news."

Valor stared at Brainiac lifelessly, "figures, may as well hit me with all the worst first, just like my life has been up till now it sucks and than it keeps going down from there!"

"My treatment that I created for you is not going to work in that atmosphere, that lead formula created by Lena Luthor is specifically keyed to attack Daxamite DNA and it's going right through the formula's protection like through melted butter!" "Only a permanent cure will prevent it from killing you." "The only thing I can tell you is my formula will keep you safe from normal lead contact here, and I will be working on extending the formula to last longer, but until I can come up with a permanent solution there is no going back for you." "It could take me years to come up with something that will physically cure you of your lead allergy permanently." "Or, I fail, I've never failed before, but there are no guarantees when inventing something completely brand new."

Years, Valor heard, years away from Kara, assuming there ever is a cure, years of her death haunting me. I should dare even hope against hope.

A haunted Valor stares aimlessly at nothing as Saturngirl puts her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry Valor, Brainy has never ever failed me before, he will find your cure one day, I promise you, if it's the last thing we do, we will get you back to your own time." "Even Dreamgirl said it's going to happen, but you know her right?"

Valor, just shook his head putting his head down thinking it, Saturngirl hearing it. Yeah, I know her, and there is no knowing with her, everything is maybe, could be, a chance or even no chance, damn it! Looks like this is my home now. I better make the best of it, and be the hero Kara thought I could be. I have to! I have no choice, I have to be the hero here & now! It's all...I have left as he stares emptily at Kara's necklace in his hand! So damned, close and now I'm further away than ever. He stares at the necklace for a moment longer as a single tear hits it and than quickly puts it away, locking Mon-el away again almost like the flip of a switch, Valor closes off focusing solely on the future, his future that is now!

To be continued!

Author's notes part 2- Sorry about that. If you've read this far you knew, I still had loose ends, it was too soon for him to be cured and back already. But, if you remember when I was getting ready to debut Samantha Arias, how I started easing her into the National City storyline. That was why I moved Damages to my next chapter out of order as it was a lead based Supergirl episode, I thought it would be perfect to get Mon-el into the other storyline by testing his treatment that was not going to end up working, and I have more surprises to come, trust me! Teases are still coming in the future! Plus, in a way this was the episode that the Supergirl writers put a bullet into the Sanvers relationship and I'm just getting started with it, so I made it the bridge to where it should have been going in the first place!

Author's preview: Chapter 22 will be called, Mars Needs Help! I will follow some of the same Martian Storyline from the Far From the Tree TV episode, but with one little twist and I will not be doing that God awful Wedding shower, as I have something much better for Sanvers than that atrocity & waste of film! Try, Alex and Maggie Wedding rehearsal, and hint...hint not breaking them up, and another tease...

Also, before I get to chapter 22, I might be sneaking in a fluffy Karamel season 2 based one-shot, that I have an interesting idea for. I'm not revealing what it's called yet but it will be a Valentine's day related story. Hopefully doing my part to get us through the long Supergirl hiatus.

Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22 Together and Apart

Chapter 22: Together & Apart

by jaymack33

Summary: My version of the Far From the Tree ep: Friends and family are gathering together as Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer are about to rehearse their Wedding Ceremony. Meanwhile, J'onn receives a distress call from M'gann from Mars that the rebellion against the White Martians is in danger of failing unless they get the Staff of Kolar and only J'onn's father knows where it is hidden and he will only talk to a Green Martian. While Supergirl leaves with J'onn to help M'gann, Alex and Maggie have an important decision about their relationship seeing all their family together in one place with the exception of the final 2 holding up their rehearsal? There are two major surprises in this chapter, and an interesting cliffhanger.

Author notes: Sorry it took me forever to post this. And I mean really forever, I'm so sorry. I think the last time I posted this was earlier this year, but I hope you enjoy my attempt at making Far from the Tree a better story. It's a real shame how wasted the Far from the Tree episode was. M'gann came and went and was discarded again like they always do, they built up this Sanvers bridal shower that first of all sucked ass writing wise like it didn't even look like they tried and was a huge epic fail even if everyone didn't already know the TV show was breaking them up and even though I liked the Martian part of the TV episode, the storyline was still kind of confusing, but I decided to remake this episode because A: I will not waste characters I want to use like Eliza who was criminally underused in that episode like why bother asking Helen Slater to come down with the crap they wrote for her and (B) it was kind of funny during the early episodes of the season I always thought, hmm I wonder if they were going to do this because that would be so awesome and I would be dead wrong of course, and (c) of course Sanvers deserved so much better, so guess what my 2 surprises are? I know I really did make you wait forever if you've read this far, but hopefully this extra long double update that has literally almost every single character on the show and has feels everywhere and surprises will make it up to you!

Characters: Kara Danvers, M'gann M'orzz, J'onn Jonzz, M'yrnn Jonzz, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Samantha Arias, Eliza Danvers, Winn Schott, James Olsen, Lena Luthor, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Captain Lucy Lane Troupe, Ron Troupe (Comicbook cannon), Samuel Troupe (comicbook cannon), a very brief Eve Tessmacher appearance & a mystery character?

Wedding Music:

A quiet gathering of friends and family watching Alex & Maggie getting ready to make their loving commitment for life with each other:

Maggie smiles nervously as she looks at Alex's soft brown eyes, but she gets a nagging feeling as Alex keeps looking to the left where her Maid of honor was supposed to be!

Alex returns her smile, feeling all of the jitters of her Wedding day to the love of her life.

Maggie's smile makes me so happy today, but I see her getting nervous, because I keep looking for my Maid of honor, who still isn't here! My sister should be here, right here, right now, just for me for once, but she's out there being Supergirl again, on the most important day of my life!

I feel Maggie squeezing my hand, "it'll be OK, this time, she's going to show, I promise you." "Hey we have matching leather jackets, at least we look bad ass cool for our Wedding, right Alex?" "Look we match, we're quite a pair, huh?"

"Do you Maggie Sawyer take Alex Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Do you Alex Danvers take Maggie Sawyer to be your lawful wedded wife?"

And than Alex gives that nervous expression again on her face for the 3rd time this week!

"I-I-I don't!" "Maggie!" Maggie's heart sinks, already knowing that answer was coming yet again!

"Look, Mags I love you with all of my heart, but I can't!" "She has to be here with me, with us!" "This is the most important day in my life and it has to be perfect &"  
...an extra loud wake up call with extra syrup wakes Alex and Maggie from their sound sleep!

"Good Morning, ladies, I made pancakes and coffee!" "Supergirl to the rescue once again," Kara sang!

Alex: My sister, aka our third wheel, aka sexus interuptus, aka hero to National city but destroyer of our Apartment, Kara Danvers! I smile, it's too hard to be mad at that gushing smiley sunshine adorable face, but still did I forget to say aka third wheel, yet? Because I love her but still I gots to have some alone time with my lady for Christ's sake!

Still I love my sister so much, that even though she has been haunting our apartment while avoiding the ghosts in hers, I still need her to be there for me on our wedding day! She has to be there! "Hey, Maggie can we talk a moment?" Alex gives Kara the look, like I love you so much, but get out!

Maggie: "Hey, Kara, could you give us a moment and turn down the vibe a bit as we just woke up, please?"

Kara walks out closing the door her smile giving way to a disappointed frown, "their just so grumpy when they first wake up, we'll see if I save you any extra pancakes & syrup she grumbles, we'll see..."

"So, Maggie, I need to tell you something!"

"What is it babe?"

"I had the dream again."

Maggie: "What, oh yeah, is it the one, where we do, but we don't because of you know who."

Alex: "Yes, but at least no matter what, all of our special invitations were sent out and replied to." "So, I'm in if your in!"

Maggie: "I'm always in as long as it's with you," Maggie smiles staring at Alex's beautiful sweet lips, slowly approaching, seeing Alex's cheeks getting pink as we close in and...door opening! "AWWWWWWW!" Sexus interruptus! Again?

Kara not meaning to listen in but Superhearing yo: "What in Rao's name were you two talking about?" "Pancakes, of course has to be!" Kara walks in with a couple of trays in both of her hands. "Get them while their hot!"

"So, what's with the breakfast in bed, anyway, Kara?" Maggie asked suspiciously! "Though, at least she's making the one thing she knows how to make that won't give us food poisoning!"

"Oh, nothing, well I mean there is this one, thing, though?" Kara nervously teases her hair biting at her lower lip.

"What, is it sweetie," Alex asked?"

Kara: "Well, as you already know, I just found out recently about my sister Sam, and I really, really want her to come to." "I want her to get to meet the fam!" "Danver's sisters all together!" "All 4 of us, what do you say?" Kara, tries to give her most powerful wounded puppy pleashhh feed me pleashhhhh look?

Alex, just gave the most futile, you had me way, way, way before you hit me with that Super cute super devastating space puppy look and just melted! "Of, course, she's your sister and as far as I'm concerned that makes us all sisters, I wouldn't have it any other way!

Kara: "Yay!" She gives Alex and Maggie both a tight hug..."owww...owww...so sorry, I'm just so excited she gets to come and all our friends and family too!" "Yay!"

Alex & Maggie just stare at Kara who is now annoyingly sitting right in between them in bed happily! Guaranteeing there would be no good morning kisses today between Alex & Maggie!

Well at least we have pancakes, as she embraces them both! They laugh as the sisters and almost sister all eat their breakfast together!

Meanwhile Eliza Danvers is driving & on her way:

Eliza drives down the highway smiling happily with the wind blowing through her open window. I'm so excited my daughter Alex is finally getting married. I am so happy for her. She deserves the world. Every time we talk on the phone, I can just hear it in her voice the closer we get to the big day, the love she feels for Maggie, is a beautiful and wonderful thing that should be cherished, and Maggie is so funny when I talk to her, she is so respectful, she keeps calling me Eliza and I keep insisting she calls me mom, but she's finally starting to do it, now as far as my other daughter, well I know she loves me, even if shes doesn't call me mom, she's still my daughter. She's been through so much, though!

It's so funny I still remember that funny time when I tried to call her a little more than a year ago, like it was yesterday.

Ring...Ring...Ring!

Male sleepy voice answers: "Hello?"

Eliza: "Wait, is this Mon-el, answering my daughter's phone at wait, is that 6 AM in the morning on a Saturday?"

Mon-el: "What if I said it wasn't me?"

Eliza: "Scientifically that isn't possible."

Mon-el: "Ahh, yes, Science, so Dr. Danvers, ahhhh, your daughter, Kara, ahhhh..she's sleeping at the moment."...Mon-el smiles staring at Kara being so cute sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed snuggling grasping for something or someone that wasn't there anymore as he was now sitting at the side of the bed just out of her reach!

Eliza: Smiling, "oh really, and why is she so tired, hmmmmmmmmmm?"

Mon-el: "Can we talk about something else, how about science, tell me more about this Science!" "A much safer, & much smarter thing to talk about in front of her!"

Eliza: "I think Science tells me you slept over my daughters apartment last night, and possibly...in the same room, maybe even the same bed?" "Hmmmmmm?"

Mon-el: "Could Science not know that right now, as your daughter might get mad at me as I don't think she wants me to uhhh...talk about...that...at this time!"

Kara: "Ahhhhh...hmmmmmm...hey Mon...good morning sweetie, hey who are you talking to this early on my phone?" Kara says sleepily, wiping her eyes up to clear them up focusing on...!

Eliza just smiled...can't wait till I hear what she has to say, now! I can see her blushing from here like I'm actually there.

Mon-el: "Well, Dr. Danvers was calling and I thought I was just going to."...Kara literally ripped the phone right out of his hand in less than a half second giving Mon-el a sleepily heated glare!

Kara: "Eliza, hiiiiiii!" "Good morning!" A sleepy Kara was being extrachipper wishing for a do over that wasn't happening or at least a good rock to crawl into and hide, forever!

Eliza: "It does sound like you had a good morning, a really good morning, maybe even a good evening too."...Eliza laughs...!

Kara: "Ha, ha, so funny...Mon-el he ummm...he stayed over last night...right...and...and...heheheheh...I know what this might sound like...but..ahhh...it's not what you think..."

Mon-el: "What is it than?"

Eliza: "It's OK, I'm not going to pry, your a big girl now, but it does remind me, we never did have that talk about the birds and the bees..."

Kara: "Goodbye...Eliza...good talk...buh-bye!"..."Talk again soon...or never!" "You know damn well what it is Mon-el, and she probably knows, but why did you have to answer that phone?" "The phone can go to voicemail, you know..."

Mon-el: "I did not know that."...he lied...I hope Kara buys it play dumb...play dumb!

Kara: "Look, just because people know we're dating...doesn't mean I want them knowing...we're actually sleeping with each other yet..."

Mon-el: "Uhhh, Kara?" He points at the lighted phone symbol on her phone Kara forgot to end the call! She keeps ignoring Mon-el as he nervously points at her phone, repeatedly.

Kara: "Well, do you have anything to say that is relevant to our discussion...?"

Mon-el: "Kara, the phone...look..."

Kara: "Oh, Rao, oh, no..oh no..no...no...no...no...oh no...ahhh Eliza...heheheh...hi...you still there...mommy?"

Eliza: Eliza laughed hard that time, Kara never calls me mommy unless it's getting real. "If I tell you I didn't hear any of that discussion on how your being more sexually active lately...will that make you feel any better Kara," she laughed...

Kara Grimaced: "I love you but I hate you so much right now!"

Eliza: "Love, you too, goodbye, you two!" End call! I felt so happy for her, and she would be so happy when I got her on the phone later on and Mon-el was so funny, like it literally would take me 30 seconds to get him to spill his guts about their relationship. He was so fun and innocent, he really seemed like her perfect match, they were so happy together, I hope she's alright, I know it can't be easy on her now that he's gone...but it's still a really special moment for Alex and Maggie...at least we still have that.

Finally back at the DEO after Kryptongirl and Supergirl finished their first quick patrol of the city together. It took Kara a while, but she finally got Sam to cave and actually go out on a patrol with her. Now, I just need to convince her about one more thing!

"Hey, Sam, you know I asked my sister and she said it would be OK, but could you please go to her rehearsal and her actual wedding it would mean the world to me, please?"

Sam just stared, she's giving me that look, it's like her secret superpower. "I don't know Kara, I'll think about it."

Kara: "Please it would mean so much to me, Alex is so important to me in my life and now you, please I just know your going to love her once you get to know her better, Alex is the best!"

Sam frowns, "I'll think about it, I have some things to do first," she sees Kara still staring at her with that look, "I promise, I am really considering it, it's just I don't know her like you do and it's just a little weird for me...that's all..."

Kara: "Well, it won't be, your great, Alex is great, things are going to be so great..and."...Kara watches as Sam leaves, "wait a second, now that your Krypton girl, you can't just go out like that!" "You, need to protect your secret identity now, like I do," she taps her specs!

Sam still frowning pondering that she was going to start getting more and more entangled with the Danver's family dramas, smiles, "oh, don't you worry about me sis, when it comes to keeping hidden and secrets I've got this," as she puts her sunglasses on and walks away with a sly smile on her face...

Kara just frowned, why does everyone keep picking sunglasses, over reading glasses? It works fine, just ask Clark! Kara just shook her head about an old memory with a deja vu feel about a year ago.

Catcorp:

James nervously stares at Lena's office door. Just, go in there and ask her. What's the worst she can say? I know, I work for her, and we still really haven't talked about the other day, but I know I felt something between us, and I know she felt it too. It's just a date, there is a plus one involved, and it's no strings, and I just have to figure out how to get my one foot in front of the other foot and just ask her already!

Lena pretends not to notice, barely managing to hold back a snicker, but her security camera is being extra loud with how cute James is staring into her door. He looks nervous. Is he finally going to talk about the other day. I know he cares about me, and I know I care about him, too and I know dating with co-workers can sometimes be frowned upon, but he looks really cute, all nervous, I wonder what he'll do if I open the door right now and ask him to take a picture if he wants it to last longer and...Lena quickly presses a button as her cam feed slowly closes under her desk as her door opens...he finally decided to come in!

James: "Uhhh, hi Lena, I was wondering if you were free two days from now, and look, I would understand if you don't want to I would perfectly understand, I know you are very busy, running your Corporation and now you have Catcorp under your umbrella and..."

Lena: "And, you know as a business woman, I pretty much go for things I want, right James?" "I see an opportunity and I take it!" "And I don't like to beat around the bush, just tell me what's on your mind." Lena, smiles, "I might surprise you with my answer, too James." Lena continues to smile watching James sweat it out a little bit longer.

James: "Well, I have this invitation to one of my best friends wedding, and it has a plus one still available, and I was wondering, if you might consider going with me to both the Rehearsal and than maybe the actual ceremony too?" James just stared at Lena's enigmatic face, with a half smile on her face she at least appeared to be thinking about it.

Lena: "Could I ask you something first before I answer your question, James?"

James: "Sure, of course Lena, anything." "What do you want to know?"

Lena: "There is something going on between us, it isn't just me is it?" Lena slowly goes around her desk and is now directly in front of him!

James just breathed a sigh of relief. "You, feel it too, right?"

Lena: "I know, it's weird, I'm a Luthor, and your kind of one of Superman's best friends."

James: "It's like it's supposed to be wrong, but why does it feels so right?"

Lena: "Maybe, because it is." "But, isn't that a lot of pressure, for our first real date?"

James: "Well, if it goes south, at least you can hang with Kara, after all it is for her sister Alex's wedding!"

Lena smiled even more brightly at the news. "Oh, wow, even if we weren't dating, I wouldn't want to miss that one for the world." "I'm definitely saying yes, before you change your mind, no take backs!"

James: "Hey, I got the prettiest girl in Catcorp to go out with me, there are absolutely no take backs!" James slowly stares at Lena's sweet lips and her beautiful green eyes and than back at her ruby red lips.

Lena stares at James soft brown eyes and his lips and nibbles at her own a second more, I think we're thinking the same thing...they get closer and closer and than...

The door opens up:

Eve Tessmacher: "Miss Luthor, I got the latest dailies like you asked for, about our publications and news network and..."

Lena screamed: "MISS TESSMACHER!" "GET OUT!" "NOW!"

Eve frightened bolts out of the door, with her folder in her arm, almost dropping them in her haste to get out. She's still not as scary as Miss Grant, but sheesh...what's with her today? It's almost like I interrupted her when she was about to have sex with...ohhhhhhhhhh!

Lena: "Now, can you be a good boyfriend and lock that door for me...click!" James slowly gets closer to her again. "Now, where were we?"

James: "I believe we were here," and Lena bridges the gap they kiss deeply, James caressing her face, while Lena strokes along his chest deepening their kiss...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..!

Later at the DEO:

Winn taps at his invitation, looks at a picture of Lyra on his phone sullenly, and than back at the invitation, not the first time I've gone it alone. With my messed up family I didn't even have a cousin to pretend date me at Prom and than he looks up at James walking in happily. Winn just blatantly dead stares at him in a trolling calling him out stare, but he is too in the zone, to notice, but could my stare get any louder? Finally, I just have no choice, I have to call him out!

Winn: "Hello, Jimmy?" "Earth to Jimmy?"

James: "Oh, hi, Winn, isn't it a beautiful day, there's been no trouble anywhere!" "The front page of my paper is the same as the back page of my paper." "Just flower shows, a new baby panda at the Zoo, and clear skies for the 5 day forecast, hell even the National City Nats won yesterday and they never win and they even have their best pitcher on the mound tonight, isn't it great and than he looks at Winn, oh, right, I'm so sorry," as he notices Lyra's pic on Winn's phone which vanishes just as quickly at the call out.

Winn stares at James for a moment and than he decides knowing James about as well as anybody to call him out too.

Winn: "But, that isn't really it, is it Jimmy?"

James still smiling. "I don't have the foggiest idea of what your talking about!"

Winn: "Besides the fact I don't remember seeing that many of your teeth at least not since you were with Lucy, &...that," he points towards James neck.

James: "What, what is it?"

"You missed a spot," as he points at a half print of dark red lipstick by the side of his neck.

Winn: "Whose the lady?" "Someone I know?" "Or someone I should know?" "We're bros, so why...ummm...don't I know about this?"

James just blushes, and seeing his friend was not going to let it go, even though he wasn't completely sure how he was going to take it... "Well, if you must know I asked Lena Luthor out to be my plus one at Alex and Maggie's ceremony and she accepted." "And look, I know she's a Luthor, but when you get to know her she is really intelligent, confident and beautiful and..."

Winn: "And of course she's a babe?" "Look, if she makes you happy, I am all for it, believe me, I'm probably going to be hanging out at the lonely heart's side of the table with Kara the whole time." "I really am happy for you.

James: "Oh, right, I am really sorry that things with you and Lyra didn't work out." "I didn't really trust her, but I saw how happy she was making you even when we were out on the field together, buddy if there is anything I can do?" "Anything at all?" "Just name it!"

Winn: "Well, I just need to get out of my head a little bit." "All, I've been doing is staring at these DEO screens going home playing video games and repeat." "I know I haven't been out there with you lately, but I would love to go back out there with you in the field." "Just get out of this rut, I'm in maybe do some good, see some cheery happy faces from people we've helped." "What do you say, we get the band back together?"

James, just smiled. "Well, I promised Alex, I wasn't going to do any more Guardian patrols until the tin cans finished clanking on the back of their car out of the Church, but after that it's go time bro!" He sees Winn finally cracking a smile. Winn makes a fist! James makes a fist! Fistbump engaged!

Winn smiling brightly: "After the Wedding, it's the bro's back in the habit, Team Guardian, Activate!"

Winn goes on one knee fist pumping in the air and James just laughs, "just like old times!" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Hank Henshaw's office in the DEO:

J'onn taps his forehead, still nothing. For the last few days, M'gann has not been answering any of my telepathic messages. I hopes she's alright! I'm starting to get worried! Even though we can't be together, hearing her thoughts have become such an important part of my life. Our last meeting when we had to battle against Psi was way to brief! I really miss just hearing the sound of her thoughts! I miss her so much.

J'onn was about to leave his apartment when he felt the familiar light touch of another mind, a familiar mind melding into his own. And he smiled, M'gann!

M'gann: "J'onn, it's you!" "I can't talk too long, but we're in trouble, our spies have come back to us, and we've heard a rumor that the White Martian Army is getting closer to finding the Staff of Kolar!" "They were interrogating the only Martian who knew where it was hidden, and we believe they were able to get a partial mental map of it's general location." "We launched an all out attack, and were able to free him, but it might be already too late." "He's the only one that knows where it's hidden and J'onn he won't talk to us!" "He will never talk to us, because we wear the same face as his torturers." "He'll only talk to you!"

M'gann: "He's a green Martian, J'onn, your not the only one of your kind anymore!"

J'onn: "I'm not alone?" "I thought, I was the only one! "Damn, it what am I going to tell Alex!"

M'gann: "I can't talk too much longer, if we can't get him to tell us where it is soon, we will have to do a suicidal all, or nothing attack." "If the White Martian army gets their hands on that staff they will have their hands on the most powerful Psychic weapon on Mars, it will lead them to our entire rebellion's location, it can track us all wherever we are on Mars, we will lose everything we've worked for!" "Everything my friends have died for!" "I wouldn't be asking you if this wasn't life or death, J'onn but please."...Static...and than nothing!

J'onn: "M'gann, M'gann?" "I lost her again, I can't abandon her and there is another Martian just like me who could save the rebellion & Alex is going to kill me, but, I can't let them fail and die, I at least have to try to help them." I can't let the White Martian army kill M'gann and her people and the last of my kind! M'gann if you can hear me, I'm coming! Don't lose hope! I will be seeing you soon, my love!"

Hank Henshaw quickly dematerializes & transforms into the Martian Manhunter flying out into the sky, I have to head towards Alex's apartment, and let her know! Hopefully I can at least make it back in time for the Wedding, if not sooner...ZOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sam's Apartment:

Sam: I stare at the crystal in my hand, on the one hand, she's just a projection, she isn't really my mother, she's been dead for years on my dead planet, but on the other hand, she is all, I have, she is the only person on Earth I can be truly honest with, I hesitate, but I know I'm going to do it, I always do it as I initiate the Construct of my mother once again.

Construct mother: "Did, you kill her yet?" "Why are you hesitating, that is a weakness." "You are supposed to be better than that."

Sam: "I am not going to kill my sister, in a world filled with inferiors, why would I kill the only other person on Earth from the Superior race that I have an actual connection too?"

Construct Mother: "She doesn't really love you." "She only loves that fake hero you constructed, if she knew who you really were, she would reject you just like all the other inferiors."

Sam: "Why, should I be alone, I can worry about that when it happens?" Sam puts her sunglasses over her eyes (my sisters idea sort of) and a New York Yankees Baseball cap, if I'm going to play the hero out in the open, I best continue to keep my face hidden, as Sam walks out...

Construct: "One, day my daughter...your...not going to get...that choice..."

Outside Alex's apartment building:

Lois parks her car as they both head towards the building slowly.

Lois: "You sure this is the place?"

Clark: "Yes, I'm sure Lois," he casually lowers his glasses staring at the building with his enhanced x-ray vision searching for...bingo!

Lois: "Hey, that's cheating!"

Clark: "I don't have the foggiest idea of what your talking about Lois!"

Lois: "And your a really bad liar, your such a boyscout, your face always gives it away!"

Clark: "Yeah, well at least we made it!"

Lois: "So, I finally get to meet Kara's sister Alex. I know according to Kara she's awesome!"

Clark: "She is, she really is amazing." "She's always been there for Kara, and I'm glad Alex is finally going to get to be happy, she really deserves it so much!"

Lois: "So, speaking of Kara, look, I know you always get busy, between work and your little frequent flier miles and of course our own relationship, but I think you have to start communicating with her more!" "Alex, is getting married soon, and she's not always going to be able to be there for her!"

Clark: "I know, but we're also getting married too, I mean not for another 6 months, but still..."

Lois: "Oh, please you always do that, you have to make time, she is your cousin, the only other Kryptonian on Earth, and it's too hard for you?" "Isn't that why your called Superman?"

Clark: "Yes, Lois I know, your right." "It's just it's weird, she used to babysit me on Krypton, and it's weird, I don't know how to talk to her about her love life, and even if I did he isn't coming back!"

Lois: "But, your still here and you need to be there for her too!" "That's what she needs, now lets go in there and mingle," they open the door and walk into Alex's apartment.

Alex & Maggie's Apartment family get together:

Alex: Alex watches a sad looking Maggie, out of worry comes up to her. "Hey, Maggie, you OK?"

Maggie: "It's just seeing your friends and family here and not seeing my family here, it just finally hit me." "I don't really care that they didn't support my choices all those years, but I don't get to have a mother and father to be happy for me, that I'm finally going to be happy at least just this once."

Alex frowns and than smiles, "you know, as future Mother in laws go, my Mom Eliza can be happy enough for all of us." Alex waves Eliza Danvers over hoping she can use her magic mom powers to cheer up my future wife.

Eliza: Eliza smiles brightly like she just wanted to explode with happiness for both her daughter and future daughter in law! "God, I'm so happy for the two of you and so proud," she opens up her arms hugging Alex tightly. "So happy."

Alex: "Me too." Alex just melts in the warmth of her loving supportive mother.

Eliza and Alex: Watching Maggie staring sullenly at the both of them, "Hey no sulking come on in here your family...Familia!" "Come on don't leave us hanging come in here, don't make us come get you!"

Maggie just smiled couldn't help herself as she jumped into a big group hug.

Eliza: "This is so wonderful here with you all of my...daughters."...She looks around for her finally seeing Kara sullen in a corner. After finishing the extra long hug she heads right over to Kara.

Eliza: "Want to talk about it?" "Talk about him?"

Kara: "No, I'm not here to talk about him right now, we're all here to talk about her." "About them." "How happy they both make each other."

Eliza: "I know that, but your my daughter too and when your in pain, it hurts me too." "I want all of my daughters to be happy."

Kara: "Look...Eliza...at least your going to have an extra daughter soon who also gets to be happy."

Eliza frowns. "Look I know I'm never going to replace her." "Allura will always be your mother." "And, no matter what you say, your always going to be my daughter to me and you being happy is all, I need in return."

Kara: "Well, 2 out of 3 isn't bad." "I'm the one who gets to sacrifice it all so everyone else gets to be happy."

Eliza: "Look, I know how you felt about Mon-el, but.."

Kara: "There is no felt...How I felt?" "Eliza it doesn't just turn off." "He wasn't a love of my life, he is the love of my life." "I don't get to stop loving him because I can never see him again ever." It's not some faucet, it's not some light switch I can turn off." "I have to not feel right now, I have to be happy for everyone else's happiness because it's just not in the cards for me right now...It's never going to be in the cards for me ever!" All I have right now is my work and my sisters, all of them...I hear Eliza trying to cheer me up in the distance, but I spot Sam and I wave her over here...

"I'm so glad that you decided to come after all, you know your welcome here, your my sister too, and Alex is my sister, and soon Maggie is going to be our sister." "I want you to get to know them like I do." "How special they all are." "To me and I hope to you too."

Sam hesitates. My sister is so, full of positivity, with that infectious smile of hers. She loves these humans so much. And, as much as I would want to pry her away from them, because I kind of hate them, I'm scared she won't choose me over them. And, I don't want to lose her too. She is all I have left. Maybe if I at least pretend to like Alex, and Maggie, it will all work out. Maybe I'll even learn to tolerate them, they aren't the worst humans I've ever met, I will say that.

Kara: "So, what do you think, about that?" "Sam, where were you just now, I have been speaking to you for the last 5 minutes now..."

Sam: "I'm sorry, it's just these family gatherings, all I had was my mom and all we had was each other." "It was us against the world." "I'm just not used to these settings, they kind of unnerve me...that's all..."

Kara frowned for a second, and than grabbed Sam by her wrist well come on, "come me with you have to mingle, I know once you get to know Alex, your going to love her almost as much as I do."..Kara smiles..."hey Alex thank you for agreeing to let me bring Sam to your Wedding rehearsal and of course your future actual one...which is coming really soon too."

Alex and Maggie kind of glance at each other knowingly.

Alex: "No, it's fine, any sister of yours is a sister of mine, I would love to get to know you better, maybe you might be one of our bridesmaids besides Kara, hmmm, how does that sound?"

Sam stares at Kara and than Alex and than Maggie..."I-I-I..."

Kara: "Please just do, it, it will be so much fun, I would love to have you next to me as I watch my sister getting hitched with my almost sister, please, please, please, please, please, please...please?"

Sam grimaces, "on one condition..."

Kara, smiles happily, "which is?"

Sam just shakes her head..."you were going to wear me down with your persistence and I was going to cave eventually no matter what...so just lay off...please?"  
"I give! I give!"

Kara: "HAHAHAHA...that's right!"

Alex, and Maggie just laugh, "see your becoming more and more a part of our family all the time." "Now, you know how we all feel!"

Kara's laughing dies down, "hey, no taking shots at me I'm still sensitive, because you know..."

Alex: "Hey, you don't get to play that card here, all taking shots are legal in our pre wedding party and our wedding...whoops I mean practice and future wedding."...Alex glances at Maggie who is shaking her head no in a conspiratorial look that they both smile realizing Kara didn't pick up on it.

Kara smiles and than she notices Clark and Lois and she waves them over giddily like she was still in school and wanted to be called on by the teacher.

Clark and Lois just smile as they walk over. Kara jumps into Clark's arms..."it's so good to see you again, I missed you so much."...she whispers in his ear, "you didn't hear anything from them...about you know..."

Clark, shakes his head no, "I haven't really checked, the ring, but usually if they think something is important, they have been known to come over and tell me personally from time to time..."

Sam stares worriedly...I have to be careful...keep away from him...I'm sure he didn't notice me when I followed him all those times, or when I had to run from his Fortress of Solitude, but what if he recognizes me, what do I do, I'm not prepared to fight them all right here and now...

Kara: "So, this is Sam!"

Clark: "It's great to finally meet you," he extends his hand and Sam makes an awkward face shakes it and starts to squeeze, and he squeezes, and she squeezes tighter...

Clark: "I could do this all day...Sam..."

Kara: "He can...see your so much...like me...I used to do that too..."

Sam: "...uhhh...yeah...it's really interesting to meet you Clark."...Sam's thoughts- I have to be so careful...I'm not strong enough yet...I just need to pretend to be weak and human loving like all of them to blend in...it's what I have always done..."so, who is this lovely lady next to you?"

Clark: "Why this is Lois, my fiance, and we're of course probably the next wedding, but for now it's Alex and Maggie's moment..."

Sam: "Yeah, just lovely another wedding, she smiled while gritting her teeth, was about to shake Lois's hand too.

Lois: "Nope, don't even try that with me, I saw you and my fiance shaking it out, these fingers are delicate and my money maker, nope, these fingers are for writing and than she squeezes Clark's hand, caressing his chest with her other hand & other...things..."

Sam just wanted to vomit, but smiling still..."yeah you two are just too much, right Kara?" "Kara?"

Kara was making a B-line towards J'onn and Alex after what she had just heard, "not without me!"

5 minutes earlier while Sam and Kara started talking with Lois and Clark:

Alex taps her Com: "All things are set plan A is a go at the moment!" "In 2 days plan A is a go," she tells her DEO strike team, conspiratorially!

Maggie just laughed: "I wouldn't write that in stone just yet, you just wait, any second a wheel will probably start to come off...any second...Maggie waits 3-4-5-6-7 seconds! "Or maybe not." Maggie shrugs her shoulders.

Alex: "See, it's nothing Maggie, maybe all our worries over this week will be for nothing and...than she saw a perspiring Hank Henshaw walking determinedly with a purpose and the somber resolute look on his face told Alex everything...she didn't want to know!

Hank looked from side to side not seeing anyone here yet who didn't know their secret yet: "Alex, I know you asked me to walk you down the aisle and I know your rehearsal is not set in stone, yet...but I know Alex!" "I know!"

Alex gulped waiting for the wheel to come off and Maggie just shook her head yup there's the wheel watch it go, why can't we have nice things?

Hank: "I received an urgent message from M'gann, it's life or death, they need my help to get information from another Green Martian, I am not alone anymore, if they don't get the information soon, the White Martian army will get to the most powerful weapon on Mars and M'gann and all her friends in the rebellion, it's life or death and I know this means so much to you, but I have to go...if there was any other way..."

Alex, just shook her head, "no you have to go, I wouldn't have it any other way either," she looks to Maggie, "we knew this might happen, it's just a...just a."...she taps her COM again..."it's just plan B, boys back to plan B," damn it, I knew this was going to happen!...

J'onn was about to leave when he felt a strong hand on his wrist:

Kara: "Leaving without me!" "I don't think so J'onn!"

J'onn: "This, is my fight and my people, you are the maid of honor to your sister's wedding you can't...she's your family..."

Kara: "Your my family too, your like, no you are a father to me!" "If you thought you were going to go without me, you thought wrong dad!" "It isn't if, it is when!" "When do we leave dad?"

J'onn tried to stare Kara, down, it wasn't her fight, but he saw the resolution on Kara's face, he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it, and I probably could use her help, it doesn't hurt to have Supergirl in a life or death fight in your corner.

Kara turns to Alex somberly, "Go, just go, I'll talk to everyone about it and make the usual excuses...you have to do this, not just for you, not just for him, but for us too he is our Spacedad, this is for him."..tears streaming down Alex's face and matching Kara's her wedding day was approaching rapidly...and this...this just sucks!

Maggie: "And the other wheels came off, all 4 of them...I need a drink, Alex?"

Alex nodded at Maggie turned to look back for Kara and J'onn but they were already gone, "yup, I'll have that drink now, or maybe all of them..."

Meanwhile:

Car ride to Mars:

Supergirl and Martian Manhunter swoop by a nondescript dark driveway that wasn't well lit for obvious reasons...as in the less attention the better!

J'onn points at the mint bluish hued 952 vintage Chevrolet Deluxe convertible, "hop in Supergirl."

Supergirl smirked at the side of the car, tapping it with her hand, "it has wings?"

Kara: "So we're taking this car to the airport where I'm assuming we'll find your ship?"

J'onn: "Nope this is my ship, just like Martians it changes shapes too."

Kara slowly tries to sneak towards the driver side...

J'onn: "Don't even think about it, space daughter...you need lots of training to fly one of these babies..."

Kara: "Aww, dad, come on once around the block, please?"

J'onn: "No, just get in," and he slaps at Kara's wrist! "Leave the station setting!" "That's my jam!"

Kara pouts as a 70s song "Bring it on home to me by Sam Cooke blares out..." Hey, space dad this isn't too bad...

J'onn tells her to hold on tight as they slowly roll out she feels the ship change & blazing out into space!

Kara: "Wheeeeee!"

Car flight to Mars:

J'onn: "So, this is a little bit of a...drive so to speak, so are you ready to talk with me about Mon-el, yet?"

Supergirl: Kara hesitates for a minute pondering if she is even going to say anything, but since this is a long flight..."When I keep busy it actually isn't too bad between Alex's Wedding preparations, my patrols, even going back to reporting and getting to know my newly discovered sister, I kind of get by OK, but any time I see a reminder or trigger of a happy memory when we were together it hits me pretty hard." "Between you and me I love seeing everyone happy, I love that people I care about are finding love right now." "But, I hate to admit it, but sometimes I get a little bit jealous, that I don't get to have that too."

J'onn: "I knew how you felt, about Mon-el for a long time, even before you were an actual couple."

Supergirl: "But, you can't read my mind, how did you even know?"

J'onn: "Yes, but when you have mind reading abilities, you also learn to read body language and expressions and your face would always light up when you saw him or maybe sometimes you were more angry at him than the situation called for which is another tell tale sign of real feelings."

Supergirl: "Well it doesn't matter, I lost him probably forever." "Even if he's OK, and I kind of suspect he might have been attempting to contact me not too long ago, but he still can't come back, he can't come home...to me..."

J'onn: "You could move on..that is one option.."

Supergirl: "NO!" "I c-can't, I-I'm Supergirl and I've seen too much." "I know this is crazy, but if he were ever to come back to me and I was with someone else it would kill me and I know there is no way he could come back to me, but I have seen a lot of weird things happen in my life that I would have sworn would never happen."

J'onn: "Look your a grown woman, all I can say is you more than anyone have the right to be happy and I know Mon-el would want that for you too, because I've read his face everytime he's ever seen you and he literally would smile from ear to ear everytime he looked in your direction especially when he saw you smiling or happy, and when you were sad his face matched yours every single time, & I know he would want you to be happy even if it meant he didn't get to be happy too."

Supergirl: "That's my problem, space dad, right there." "If he's not happy, I'm not happy either...So, never mind all that...how about you...how do you feel now that your going to see M'gann again?"

J'onn: "On, the one hand I'm really happy to see her again, but I'm not going to be able to stay, and I know a lot of times you look at me as a rock that always holds it together, but it's hard sometimes Kara." "I'm going to have to leave and lose her again!" "Even though we communicate with telepathy almost everyday, it's still not the same, but Earth is my home now, and I swore I would always look after you and Alex, and I am the last of my kind, but it gets lonely sometimes, and I know your going through a lot and I really shouldn't be dropping this on you, but..."

Supergirl: "No, don't apologize space dad, I care about you, and I want you to be happy, even if it meant one day not having you with me and Alex." "I don't know if you noticed, but we're all grown women now she giggles, I mean, we got the Earth, if you were ever to decide to stay with M'gann, even if it's just for a little while..."

J'onn: "It's just it is very hard for me, I've already lost my people, my family, my wife, and children, and you and Alex are both like daughters to me now, and I'm not sure I can give you up too...as much as I care about M'gann, I can't lose you, plus I have to give Alex away at her wedding, I wouldn't miss that for the World, not for any World!"

Supergirl: "You, will always have us, we both love you so much." "I guess besides losing our worlds, I guess we both have that in common, we don't get to be with the people we love, but at least we have...each other."...Kara smiles her bright smile at J'onn with just the slightest tinge of sadness under the surface.

Back at Alex's party:

Sam just nodded, Lois's mouth was moving and words were coming out, but she kept looking towards Kara and J'onn in a deep conversation, "ahh, I have to go check on Kara, there is something I forgot to tell her," seeing Lois giving her a nod in recognition finally I can get away from them and than damn it, she's gone, already, I just looked away for like 2 seconds! I stare at my sister's sister drinking out of a wine bottle...am I actually going to have to talk to...her?

Sam: "Uhhh, hi...Alex, ahh you didn't happen to catch where Kara, went did you?"

Alex, just shook her head, taking another swig of her bottle, "oh she's long gone by now with J'onn, not only is she gone, I couldn't even keep J'onn here either." "Figures story of my life even on my Wedding week, no matter what I do, no matter how well I plan for it, trouble always finds that girl!"

Sam: Nods, looking around at a whole bunch of people she wants absolutely nothing to do with and my sister just left me here, she shrugs staring at the bottle, "may I?"

Alex smiles, "why not, your part of the family now, I love my sister with all my heart, but that girl will seriously get me to start drinking again!" "I mean really drinking again!"

Sam, takes a swig hands it back to Alex, "yeah, we might need a few more of these before the night is out...like few as in a lot...being Kryptonian and all!"

Alex, just smiled back, "yeah, I guess, since we're here anyway, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Sam smiling with her dark smile: "Oh, where do I begin?..."

Return to Mars:

Kara: "So, I guess you still must be really excited to see M'gann even if it's only a short visit, right?"

J'onn: "Quiet Supergirl, I have to concentrate, I'm waiting for her confirmation, there it is!" J'onn hears M'gann's thoughts once again and turns the controls sharply at a deep angle the ground opens up and soon he parks the ship as it quickly transform back to the Chevy! "Sorry, I was so curt with you, but this is a war-zone and we needed to get through the opening before any White Martians picked up on us!"

Kara: "It's OK, J'onn, that is what we're here for and..."

J'onn: "M'gann!"

Kara laughs as he quickly phases right out of the car to the woman he loves. I'm so happy their getting to see each other again!

J'onn stares at M'gann and she stares back at him! They feel the tension in the air of things left unsaid, as their minds entwine with their thoughts and feelings staring into each other's eyes! It was almost like they didn't walk they almost floated into each other, wrapping their arms around each other so tightly their foreheads connect in a soft touch of thoughts and feelings, deeper than a kiss, deeper than any human or Kryptonian could imagine. Their thoughts collided and they were one!

J'onn: "I love you so much Miss Martian!" "With all of my heart!"

M'gann: "As, do I my love!" "I really wish this could have been under better circumstances, but even though I would love to hold you and be with you like this forever, it can't wait, we're running out of time, we need to find out where the staff is before it's too late, J'onn!"

J'onn: "Of, course M'gann, please take me to him!"

M'gann: "So, J'onn here he is, right there, we haven't been able to get anything out of him, maybe you can..."

J'onn: "Father!"

Back at Alex's Party:

Lena: "So, I've never been to Alex's apartment before, but this is a nice surprise bonus date, at least it's less pressure than if it had been their actual wedding!"

James: "Well, I couldn't wait, I'm so happy you agreed to go out with me, that I just want you to be more a part of my life and hopefully you'll get to learn more about me and."...James watched a familiar face from his past walking towards him...he gulped as a pretty brunette was approaching with a big smile on her face. James looked back at Lena and than back at Lucy...this might get a little bit awkward.

Lucy Lane: "Oh, hi, James, I haven't seen you for a while." Lucy just stares at a man she once thought was her one true love, but was now just a bittersweet memory of her past.

James: "Right, ahhh, it has certainly been a while," he awkwardly stares at Lena who is getting a little nervous herself sensing an obvious tension between them.

Lena: "Who, is this James?"

Lucy: "Oh, I'm sorry he hasn't mentioned me yet, I actually was a really, really, really close friend of James, you could say at one time."

James: "Ahh, right we were really close at one time, Lena, but...ahhhhh.."

Lucy: "Relax, I moved on, after things got a little bit weird, you know with you and than with Kara and you and so I moved on from my job in National City and moved back to Metropolis." "I now work as a Jag officer for my father General Lane and of course...wahhhhhh...wahhhhhhhhhhh!" "Oh, listen to the sweet sound of my baby boy, now come here Ronald, I have someone I would like you two to meet."

Ronald Troupe carrying a baby in his arms: "Yes, our little bundle of joy, I believe is being a party pooper, like literally party pooping as we speak, mom!"

Lucy: "Yes, actually leaving National city was really the best thing that could have happened to me because, my sister Lois introduced me to my future husband, Ronald Troupe who is one of the other Daily Planet's ace reporters besides my sister of course." "And over here we both produced our little bundle of joy, Samuel Troupe!" "Because of my job, I can telework at home and write out my legal briefs and still have time for my little angel over here."

Baby Sammie: "Wahhhhhhhh!"

Lucy: "Hand him over Ronald, I think he needs his mommy, a mother's job is never done right?" Lucy slowly picks up baby Sammie into her arms, feeling the soft skin and the cute wrinkly baby face, the little hands and the little fingers just grabbing for his mother, trying to close and open his hands slowly. "Well nice to see you again, James, but I think my child really has party pooped, so can you hand me the diaper bag Ron?"

Ron: "Here it is dear, but you sure, I could take care of it, if you want to keep talking with your friends?"

Lucy just looked at James awkward squirming face and Lena's uncomfortable stare. "No, I think we're good, see you later, Jimmy!"

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, she's already married and she has a kid, hahaha, how time flies?" James happily stares back at Lena who still had a concerned look on her face.

Lena: "What was that about Kara?"

Awkward!

-

Back on Mars:

J'onn stares at the familiar face of his father M'yrnn J'onnzz! "Father?"

Kara and M'gann just stare both shocked at the revelation!

M'yrnn stares at the familiar face of his son. "Lies, I will not fall for your White Martian tricks!" "You think you fooled me by pretending to rescue me from my captors, when you are more of the same!" "You will not break me!" "You will never get the staff of Kolar!"

J'onn slowly approaches tentatively at his father cowering away in the corner of the room. "It's me father, it's J'onn!" "I am your son!" "I'm back!"

M'yrnn: "Lies, my real son is, dead you are just an impostor!" "I will not be fooled by your stupid White Martian tricks!"

J'onn: "Please, father, just let me in, just let me show you..."

M'yrnn: "I will not listen to you, you are all White Martians, all of you, my real son is dead!"

Supergirl couldn't take it anymore breaking the silence: "I am not a White Martian, try to read my mind, I am a Kryptonian, it won't even work!" "I vouch for your son, he is the truest and most honorable man I have ever known!" "Just try, if you can read my mind, than that means I'm a White Martian too, if you can't than you know, I am telling you the truth and you are not the only Green Martian on this planet." "He is your son, and he loves you very much, please listen to him?"

M'yrnn: "Son, is it really you, it can't be, how can it be," he cries with emotions at the possibility of something good happening in his life after 100's of years of torture?

J'onn: "Please, father just let me in...he sees his father tentatively allowing J'onn's hand to meld with his father's head!

Flashback:

M'yri'ah is busy boiling the best Martian Bisque soup on the plains for her children waiting for her husband J'onn to come home! K'hym & T'anya their little girls are playing. Usually it was hide and phase where they phase deep into the ground until someone finds them. Or, I have a secret where J'onn or M'yrnn would have to meld into their mind and peel through all the made up words and fake memories to find out their secret. They would give the children rides on their back flying through the Martian skies they were all laughing and a happy family, and they were loved so much...until it was all taken from them...

End Flashback:

J'onn: "Father, we both lost so much, but we have each other!" "I have you!" "We still have each other!" "Your back, I love you so much, for being the best father any Martian could ever ask for, you made me into the Martian I am today!"

M'yrnn crying: "My son, is alive!" "I have a reason still to live and I heard your thoughts, we cannot allow the Alliance to lose the fight, it isn't just for our family, it isn't just for our planet, we cannot allow those evil White Martians to get the staff, I will show you where it is! "We must all have justice!"

M'gann and the rest of her alliance cheers while Kara smiles wiping tears from her eyes, she was so happy for J'onn and even though we haven't won yet, we're not going to lose, not if I have something to say about it!

Back at Alex's party:

Sam just laughed as she drank Alex under the table, watching Alex laughing and staring at the ceiling for a minute pointing like there was something there! I could literally have recited the phone book as my story and she would ask me to tell her more...I'm almost tempted to tell her who I really am, but I won't tempt fate, that way, it isn't worth it! A lot of the guests have already gone home. I should be leaving too and than Winn walks up to me...?

Winn: "So, I guess you being Kara's sister and all, and Kara is like my best friend maybe we could get to know each other a little bit better?"

Sam smiled for a second and than her eyes started glowing full on board red and a deep if looks could kill frown formed!

Winn: "I take that as a no!" Winn tried to smile to shake it off like it was nothing, but she's really scary when she looks angry!

Sam's eyes slowly simmer and cool away with a slight smile forming, "I would go with that!" And than she laughed, hopefully that keeps Winn out of her business, my triple life is hard enough without him poking around it. Sam decides it's best to leave now, before her feelings toward humans starts rearing it's ugly head any further, I think I actually drank a little bit too much even for me...or maybe it is just me!

Winn watched her leave, there is something about her! I know Kara thinks she's great and everyone thinks she's great, but I have a weird feeling about her, I just do! Maybe it's just me, maybe she just has a twisted sense of humor, it's just something about her, I don't know what it is...I hope I'm wrong! Kara was really happy she found another sister, another fellow Kryptonian! I mean, she's a hero, and Kara is her mentor, I'm sure there's just no way if you hang with Kara for long that her bubbly sunshininess isn't going to rub off on you! And than Alex shakily comes up to him like she's about to add something to his inner monologue!

Alex: "Your dummmmmmmbbbb...hahaha...snoreeeeeee!"

Winn just shrugged his shoulders, looks like the party is officially over!

Maggie smiled at Winn: "That's my girl!"

Back on Mars a day later as the Alliance, Supergirl, J'onn and M'yrnn finally found the location of the Staff, but so did the White Martians:

J'onn: "We need someone to distract them so we can counter attack them before they get their hands on the Staff of Kolar!"

Supergirl: Laughing as she looked through some of the things in J'onn's car/spaceship... Space dad has seriously been holding out on me...but I...think I have an idea...

As the White Martians are about to advance and take control of the most powerful weapon on Mars known as the staff of Kolar all of the sudden they hear something strange and it isn't exactly just the roar of a cars engine it's.."Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know...Britney Spears on Mars?...

As Supergirl stares at the unwelcoming White Martian expressions, "hey guys before I ask you for directions, because I obviously made a wrong turn somewhere...as last time I checked I was on...Earth!"

"But never mind that you know what I was really surprised too was that my friend John likes Britney Spears almost as much as me, Britney's number one fan for life right here."...she hears them growling.."Grarrrrrr."..."ohhh...not a fan...well, how about this as I was really curious to see what else my friend John liked and maybe you might be feeling more Genie in a bottle, my girl Christina is no Britney, but she is still pretty great too, right?" "I mean I could listen to Genie in a bottle all day...GRRARRHHH!" "No, well since you obviously have no taste in music, how about those directions than?" "Graaaarrrrh!" They charge at her!

"So maybe you like greatest hits albums just a little bit better?" Supergirl ducks a punch and counters with one of her own hits sending a White Martian flying into another one taking them both out but more came flooding in to try to take control of the staff.

"Yeah, next time I'll just use my GPS, you all suck," Kara heaves one of the fallen White Martians, by his leg tossing him into another Martian, but he phases through his fallen comrade, as Kara is about to take him out she feels another White Martian phasing through the floor picking her up over his head, trying to crush her she tries to break free, but is having a hard time getting leverage grabbed from behind and over head, when J'onn, M'gann and Myrnn all come in storming through the door punching white martians and sending them all flying into the Martian holding onto Kara.

Kara now free flies towards the staff of Kolar with her superspeed and zaps the remaining Martians with energy bolts dropping them all in secession into a steaming pile of ash. They all have finally won. The staff has now been secured.

Meanwhile approximately at the same time in the Mars Night Sky 21st Century:

A Wormhole opens up:

A masked man in red and blue adjusts his oxygen mask & voice modulator before emerging into the Martian skyline.

As he flies through the portal his blue cape whips around at his back.

I had a really hard time shaking being so close to possibly seeing Kara again on Earth. I was really depressed for a while, and I went on a couple more Legion missions, but shaking the blues was still really hard, and than one day Imra came in and she tells me about this little side mission. I get to help out an old friend, there is no chance of running into Lena Luthor's stupid kill the Daxamite formula, and I get another chance. No guarantees, but Kara is going to be here this time. I may get a chance at least to see her. And yes I know the rules, I might not be able to talk to her about anything because of this stupid time continuum crap, but just to see her one more time, I would punch through a 1,000 Dominators just for one more chance to see the most beautiful woman in any world I have ever been on and so I ask Imra like why are you doing this for me and she says because she ships it. And I'm not sure what our Legion ship has to do with any of it, but I wasn't going to argue with her about it.

OK, I'll just fly around, hmmm, let me see if my ring can pick up any Kryptonian heat signatures..."bingo...wow, Brainy could you have really dropped me off any farther away?" Valor taps his com, "I mean really Brainy, anything."...Static! "Smartest thing you've said to me in a while!" "It's almost like you want me to fail or something."...She is literally 1,000 miles away...well it beats being 1,000 years away and the other bad stuff I can't really think about because it's too painful, but she's actually alive here and now and we're literally on the same planet at the same time... & I can actually see her and awww crap...a White Martian...!

-

Back to the Alliance:

J'onn: "Father?"

M'yrnn: "My son?"

They stare into each other's eyes tapping against each other's foreheads feeling the pain and the lives they lived both the good and the bad. Hundreds of years of memories, of J'onn's losing his family fleeing to Earth as a refugee until eventually finding a new family with the Danver's sisters and all his friends at the DEO, and M'yrnn's struggle losing everything, his entire family including J'onn, being captured tortured for information for years battered down, not knowing if anything was real anymore until now. But finally, my son is alive, and I am free, but my battle isn't over, until our oppressors are finally defeated by the Alliance!

J'onn: "So, there is no way I can convince you to come home with me?"

M'yrnn: "This is my home son." "I have lived hundreds of years longer than you have, and this is the only home I have ever known!" "This soil, the air I breathe here on Mars is sacred to me!" "I love you so much and a part of me will always be with you, and I will always be alive through you even when it is time for my ghost to return to my forefathers, which is completing the circle of our life!"

J'onn: "But, we will still talk?" J'onn taps his forehead indicating the telepathic communication that only his race can perform over such distances between fellow Martians!

M'yrnn: "Unless you want me to haunt you forever, you better, my son!" He smiles opening up his arms as J'onn does the same laughing they embrace firmly feeling the love of the last remaining members of the J'onnzz family. "I love you son, I love you too father, and we always will!"

Supergirl and M'gann are crying watching father and son saying their goodbyes! At least they both have this moment with the promise of many more in the future now that they both know their alive they will always be involved in each other's lives! For this moment alone the trip was worth it! Just this moment alone!

-

Back to Valor's Martian solo Mission:

"So, being from the future, I'm not really supposed to interfere with other planet skirmishes... so just let me pass, and I'll just let evil, horrible, genocidal White Martians be evil, really, really horrible White Martians?" "How about it?" "Deal or no deal?" "Still not buying it?"

"Arggghhhhhh..."

"I speak a lot of languages, including Interlac, now, but I am getting a serious vibe like your not going to let me pass through quietly."

The White Martian throws a punch, Valor flies and ducks out of the way and sees three more White Martians approaching as he continues to duck away from punches on every side...Valor curses. "Damn it to hell!" "I swear it's like the whole fucking Universe is trying to keep me away from Kara, well I qualify for the Legion loophole and you all suck, I'm on Team M'gann, so if it's a fight you want it's a fight your going to get!" "If I have to punch through a 1,000 more of you to get to her that is what I'm going to do if I get to see Kara at least one more time!"

As Valor ducks out of more of their punches, he realizes he forgot about something White Martians can do...they have telekinesis too as he sees giant rocks heading towards him rapidly...

Back to the Alliance:

After J'onn finishes embracing his father he stares at M'gann, smiling but knowing and wishing there was another way knowing, this was goodbye again...at least for now!

They both rush into each other arms into a tight embrace and kiss deeply sharing all of their love for each other, that time had not diminished not even a little bit, if anything it had grown even stronger over time! They have this one bittersweet moment together no matter how painfully short this was! They at least had this moment and they were going to make it count!

Finally after a few more minutes, they reluctantly finish their kiss: "Look, I know your work here isn't finished, so I would be wasting my breath asking you to return with me, right M'gann?"

M'gann smiled knowingly, "and I suppose it would kind of be like me asking you to stay with me along with your Father, knowing you have your own life with people you love back on Earth!"

J'onn: "I will see you again, I promise you Miss Martian, and the next time it will be for good!"

M'gann: "I hope it's true, she stares back at her people in the Alliance, they had completed a great victory today, they were so much closer than ever before to winning this war!" "Thanks to you that dream is closer than ever before!" "Mars will be free one day, and I will be seeing you again, my love!"

J'onn: "Until we meet again, my thoughts will be with you, M'gann, always! He taps his forehead with his finger indicating their constant telepathic messages over the years.

And than they hear an explosion as more White Martians come flooding in as they all charge out locking into fierce combat as the last gasp and effort of the White Martian army to secure the Staff!

Back to Valor's Martian solo Mission:

The rocks are heading towards Valor rapidly when all of the sudden they hover in place...Valor's eyes glowing blue, no time to hesitate...I'm starting to get good at this as Valor uses his hardest exertion of his powers yet completely catching the White Martians off guard as the rocks crash into all of them stopping them cold!

Valor brushes off his hands. "You should have just let me pass assholes...I know what your people did to J'onn's family."

-Zooom- Valor flies as fast as he can I have to see her...this might be my last chance. There is no guarantee I'll ever get a cure for my lead allergy... Valor flies faster and faster desperately getting closer and than aww crap, it's like an army of them heading at that one Mountain area, who are they attacking...but Kara's heat signature is so close now, just a couple more miles away. I can do this. -Zoom- Valor shoots into the conflict punching through White Martians, I will be seeing you soon my love!

Back to the Alliance:

Supergirl slugs one white Martian after the other, although they have to go back, she knows there will be no leaving to see her sister at her Wedding rehearsal until M'gann and her friends are safe from this last wave! Rao forbid she misses her sisters wedding, but I am not going back till we stop the White Martian army right here and right now ensuring the Alliance's safety, and the Staff of Kolar!

J'onn, and the rest of the Alliance spread out battling against waves of the White Martian invaders and than they hear M'gann's shout to clear away as M'yrnn wields the staff of kolar blasting every living White Martian they see in their sight!

After the end of the battle Supergirl smiles at her friend M'gann for one last time: "Until we see each other again, let it be in a much happier time, when your people are free!" She holds M'gann's hand embracing her friend, hoping it's much sooner than later!

J'onn: "Hey, as great as this reunion has been, if you don't want your sister to kill both of us, I suggest we leave right now, we have a Wedding aaaahhh...rehearsal to catch!

Supergirl smiled, laughing as she ran to the passenger side of the car! "Yeah, my sister can be really scary when she's pissed, I don't want her to bring out the Kryptonite suit again, I was sore for a week after that one!"

J'onn just laughed as they both did a final wave, as he turned the ignition sparking the car back to life!

Back to Valor's Martian solo Mission:

Valor is getting tired fighting off White Martian after White Martian, I'm not sure I can keep up with this...I might have to call it quits, there's just too many of them and than Valor smiles...as other White Martians appear to be turning against each other. I think their the one's on M'gann's side, I have an opening I might actually get to see her.

Valor flies rapidly, I can't believe it, maybe my luck is finally turning, I see her heat signature and it's..it's...beep...beep...leaving...Fuck!

"Rao, damn it!"

Valor just stares hovering from the distance, his heart falling as the ship flies rapidly further away taking Kara away from me again...maybe ...forever! I can't even see her, no fucking X-ray vision...when I would need it the most! Valor just stares feeling completely empty and drained. This was almost all for nothing, hovering in the sky wishing the ship would turn back...she's just getting further away from me, & there is absolutely nothing I can do...at least maybe I helped with M'gann's cause. I did my part, maybe she'll at least be able to make Mars a free planet again a little bit sooner with my help!

Female telepathic voice- "Who are you?"

Valor heard a familiar voice he thought he would never hear again. "M'gann?" He turns around hovering. An actual friend. I owe her so much. I smile...I'm not used to her Martian form...but it's actually her. One of my friends from my actual time on Earth! I wave! Of course my voice modulator is still on! "I'm a friend!"

M'gann- "I saw you helping my people, thank you so much." "You really are a friend." "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Rao, I'm so tempted to send Kara a message, through her. Maybe just to tell her that I'm alright, but I have to be so careful, about the stupid fucking time continuum.

"M'gann, I have to go back, to my time, but I just need you to know, I really believe in your cause and I hope you do free your people, from your oppressors!" "Your a really good person, and there was a time, in my life when I needed someone to believe in me and...damn it."...I burst into speed punching at the White Martian who had pretended to be dead trying to sneak up on M'gann. Punching it 3 times hard taking it down, and than I look at M'gann again, it's too dangerous, I can't tell her not like this. But you know what who cares, she could get a message to Kara and I'm going to do it to hell with the continuum and than I fade away...fucking Brainiac...I...hate it...when he does...thatttt...Valor fades away back to the future...

M'gann ponders as the mysterious masked man who just saved her disappeared from view. I tried to listen to his thoughts but for some reason, I couldn't. There aren't that many aliens I know that I can't read besides Kryptonians and Daxamites! I send a mental projection to J'onn.

-

J'onn's spaceship:

Kara- "J'onn, what is it?"

J'onn- "M'gann was asking me if I know of anyone who wears a mask and is in a red suit with a blue cape and wears the same crest on his suit as you do?" "Could he be a Kryptonian that we, don't know about?"

Kara- "Not that, I know of." "As far as I know it's only me and Kal-el." Kara started thinking, that description though is kind of sort of familiar, like it was in a dream or something, but it couldn't be. It was only a weird dream! It wasn't like the other dreams...

J'onn- "Well apparently someone with that description just saved her after we left."

Kara- "Well, even though I will admit as interesting as that is, nothing, and I mean nothing is keeping me from being there for my sister's wedding rehearsal, we have to get back as soon as possible J'onn!"

J'onn- "Well according to M'gann he disappeared out of thin air anyway before he got a chance to tell her who he was, but we have to head back anyway Kara...because...nothing is going to keep me from being there for Alex, I might need the practice of walking her down the aisle to try to keep myself from crying in the real thing..."

Kara- "Yeah, well my big sis is getting married soon and she is going to be so happy and she deserves it and even though this is just a rehearsal you won't be the only one crying, we're going to need a lot of tissues... I'm so happy!" Kara is sobbing while smiling at the very same time!

J'onn- "If, we're so happy why are we going to be crying so much?"

Kara- "It's because of the love, we share in our heart!" But, hey what is that?

J'onn- "What is it Kara?"

Kara- "That speedometer isn't being floored all the way!" "Come on J'onn, chop, chop, chop we have to move faster!" "What's the matter with you?"

J'onn- "Did, I ever tell you no one likes a backseat driver in the front seat!" "Hold on tight Supergirl, I'm setting it for ludicrous speed!"

Kara- "Ha, ha, ha very funny, I didn't know you saw Spaceballs...ohhhh shit there really is-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ludicrousssss...speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

-

Wedding Chapel:

Alex stares nervously at the door.

Wedding music playing!

This was supposed to be my dress rehearsal and of course it's still going wrong, story of my life!

If I can't even get my own sister at just my rehearsal and J'onn to walk me down the aisle...

Hell, I can't even get them to be on the same planet at the same time!

Music still playing! It may as well be a funeral dirge as far as Alex is concerned!

A chorus of restless guests murmur:

Lucy: "It is just a dress rehearsal, right?"

Ron: "But, on the invitations, it did specifically ask us to attend both." "I wonder why?"

Lucy: "Apparently she forgot to tell Kara, that, where is she?"

Lena: "Probably giving one of her usual excuses, I wonder where she really goes, huh James?"

James: "She'll be here, if she said she'll be here, believe me there is no place she'd rather be than right here for her sister."

Lena: "Than where is she?"

James: "I think she's helping Hank Henshaw, who is walking Alex down the aisle today, but I didn't get any other details."

Meanwhile, Alex stared at her phone waiting for Kara to update her status, obviously too long distance, for service, so typical with our life, she chuckled, so she wouldn't cry!

Just, than Eliza Danvers walked in: "The natives are getting restless, for your rehearsal," Eliza winked at Alex knowingly. Knowing something more than just a rehearsal was going on here for her daughter Alex.

Alex: "It's just if I can't even get her to show for even the practice run, how am I going to get her here for the real thing?"

Eliza: "Hey, she is not just your sister, she is Supergirl, and she loves you, and if she says she is going to be here, I know she will!"

Alex: "I hope so, but if she doesn't show, we're just going to have to start without her," Alex said disappointedly! Pondering disappointedly on plan B...

Whoosh!

Supergirl: "I'm here!" "We're here, and we're back!"

Alex just smiled jumping into her arms, "you made it!" "Thank Rao, this day has been so stressful, but having you here with me now, I know I can do this!"

Supergirl: "I wouldn't miss this for the world, any world Alex!"

Alex: "Well, now that your back could you please do that Supergirl thing you do and change into your bridesmaid dress, it's right there and."...zippp...she was already gone!

Alex, stared at J'onn with tears in her eyes matching his and something about the way he was looking at me. He knows! And she knows he knows. And he knows that she knows, that he knows! And they both know that this is it! "J'onn," she sobbed, embracing him.

J'onn: "Hey, don't you have a...wedding rehearsal to go on with," he laughed and winked at Alex, and she just nodded her head at her space dad and the rest of her motley crew of friends and family, yes we all are a bunch of misfits, but their my misfits and I would fight for them just like we all fight for and love each other, and their all here in one place and one time and it's a fricking miracle as Alex, puts on her COM and taps it.."it's on, plan A is a go, I repeat, plan A is a go!"

-

Music for like the 30th time comes on:

Maggie looks up warily, knowing that this day was not going well, it's going to be plan B! Well at least no pressure and than...Maggie's heart started beating faster as she slowly saw Kara belatedly walking in her beautiful bright blue versa mesh convertible bride's maid dress, her eyes sparkling matching her dress and her sister Sam who had awkwardly been staring into space like she'd rather be anywhere but here standing at this podium for over an hour waiting for nothing to happen, and she started smiling too nodding towards Kara, who nodded back taking her place next to Sam. Kara took a peak at Maggie's smiling face knowing they were going to get to see each other next. Kara's heart soared with happiness for them! Just imagine, when this is the actual real thing!

Maggie's heart was pounding, it's finally happening as she looked back beyond the curtain and this time the music was in sync as J'onn whoops I mean Hank Henshaw and the most beautiful woman in the world, in mine or any other. Alex Danvers together arm in arm both smiling with maybe a tear in their eyes, just like me, I smile and nod and she nods back at me, I can't believe this is finally happening.

Alex mouthed something and she tapped her com right on her ear, God, we're crazy nothing traditional about us and I wouldn't have it any other way! Maggie just laughed, we're both crazy together and that's what makes us perfect together.

Finally Alex and Maggie were both on the same podium together smiling into each other's eyes in street clothes and matching leather jackets as obviously this was just a rehearsal, wink, wink, for the best day of our life together and forever!

Maggie sees Alex's glowing smile, her rosy cheeks, her cute pixie auburn hair that curl under her ears. I love her so much but I also see the slight redness of her eyes that even makeup can't completely cover up. The tell tale sign of my love crying about today and than she nods at me and I nod back knowingly.

Alex's breath gets taken away, by Maggie's soft brown eyes, her, bright smile, her dark hair even in soft lighting was glowing for me, and seemed to move of it's own. She has the most minimalist makeup and she looks absolutely stunning and perfect. I love her so much.

Minister: OK, we can go through this dress rehearsal now and Alex approached him resolutely making a bee line for the minister whispering something into his ear before taking the the hot mike from him.

Alex stared at everyone in the crowd just beaming, at some of Maggie's detective friends on the force, her mom, DEO members, the Lane sisters, Ron, Clark, James, Winn, Lena, J'onn, maybe her real dad wasn't here, but he's still real enough for me and she took one more peak at her sister and Maggie: And with a big smile, brushing a residual happy tear from her eyes makes her announcement! "I would like to correct our ordained Minister, because..."

"This is not a drill!"

"I repeat this is not a drill!" "I would like to thank you all for coming today, even though we said this was just a rehearsal!" Alex takes a couple steps to the left and the right looking at everybody for emphasis. "It's not!"

"This is our wedding!" "With our crazy friends and family I am not taking any more chances." "I cannot wait a single minute or second longer to marry the love of my life Maggie Sawyer," she gushed just smiling and glowing smiling back at Maggie who cracked a laugh with Alex returning her glowing smile with an equally bright smile, "yes this is not a drill, this is really happening, this is our Wedding day!"

-

Sanvers Wedding! (Author's note- Giving full credit as due as some of these words are a modified version of opening words & intro 1 from )

All their friends and family were clapping and laughing, Kara was just giggling hysterically and even though Sam was trying to fight it Kara's giggling started making her laugh too, it was just too infectious, like the best and happiest practical joke ever!

It was like time stood still as Alex and Maggie held each other's hands looking deeply into each others eyes for the greatest moment of many great moments to come in their happy lifetime together!

The Minister emoted to everyone how these two were everything that was right, everything that was good everything that was special and more. "From the moment they came to me and asked me to marry them, I can tell you honestly I have never seen two people more in love then them." "They practically finished each other's sentences and even when they teased each other it was with love and full understanding, this will serve them very well in their journey together as one."

"Friends and Family of the Brides, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered here together to celebrate the very special love between these two brides, by joining them in marriage...sobs came from Eliza, and Kara and J'onn was really tearing up badly...

"All of us need and desire to love and to be loved."

"And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship."

"Brides, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts."

"Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand."

"Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another."

"To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor."

"So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."

"It is now time for our two lovely brides to exchange vows and than to exchange rings as a symbol of their love for each other forever!"

Alex looks over to Kara, who looks over to Sam Kara's thoughts flashing over her cute face- I didn't know this was actually going to be real?, who looks over to Hank who quickly hands Kara the rings to give to Alex and Maggie, under his breath..."luckily I knew what you two were up to!" Alex and Maggie laughed!

Alex takes Maggie's hand in her hand first staring into Maggie's brown eyes deeply! "When I first met you Maggie, I was lost, I didn't even really know who I was until I met you!" And than you came into my life and it was like my life actually started for the very first time!" "It was like I was alive for the very first time, and every day I have spent with you has been happier than the rest and I will be eternally grateful to you and to God above for bringing you into my life and I swear I will always be there for you and love you with all my heart!" Alex places the wedding band on Maggie's extended ring finger seeing her smile just sending tingling into Alex's heart, I can't believe this is finally, finally happening, Oh God, yes!

Maggie shaking the spell of Alex's tears and smiling face brushes a tear from her own face gently holds Alex's hand looking deeply into Alex's soulful hopeful eyes! "When I met you Danvers, I have to admit, I didn't know what I was in for...but it has been the best journey of my life up until this very moment!" "This moment, that is the single greatest moment of my entire life." "I've never had much of a family, besides my fellow comrades in blue in the audience...but when I look into your beautiful brown eyes, I see forever and I see that I have a family," she takes a peek at Eliza Danvers, yes mom, smiling with tears in her own eyes and than back to Alex..."I'm not going to lie I never imagined you would be the woman I would fall hopelessly in love with when I first met you, and now here we are...I couldn't possibly love you more, I swear before everyone here I will love you forever and we will both be kicking ass as a married couple together forever...sorry about the language father she smiles at the Minister...

Minister: "A couple hail Mary's will cover it!" Maggie laughs along with Alex as she slowly slides the ring into Alex's ring finger!

Minister: "Do, you Alex Danvers take Maggie Sawyer to be your lawful wedded wife for richer or poorer in sickness in health until death do you part?"

Alex smiles looking at Maggie's beautiful smile feeling love radiating, I love you so much underneath my lips, "I do, of course I do!"

Minister: "Do, you Maggie Sawyer take Alex Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife for richer or poorer in sickness in health until death do you part?"

Maggie just smiles, this isn't a dream this is real, and so much better than a dream, "I do, of course I do!"

Minister: "If there are no further objections speak now or forever hold your peace!" Kara just looked around daring anyone to get eviscerated by heat vision if they even coughed!

"Than by the power vested in me by National City, I now pronounce you spouses for life!" "You may now kiss the brides!"

Alex and Maggie just smile even our little 3rd wheel on stage with us can't stop us now as they quickly press their lips deeply kissing each other full of love and a brighter tomorrow...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Alex- "I love you wife!" MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Maggie- "Love you too, wife!" MMMMMMMMMMMMM

Alex finally pulling away laughing happily as Maggie tried to steal a couple more kisses! She grabs the ministers mike and taps her COM again, guess now that we're married we can now have the party!" "It's not a drill either!" They laugh as they run down the aisle safe from rice throwing as they didn't tell anyone this was the real thing!

-

Wedding party Highlights after DEO agents had been unloading refreshments and food and helping out preparing for the real thing!:

No, one noticed Sam stepping out after getting a cryptic Text message about another job, she couldn't be happier to get away from all this human happiness, it was just weirdly awkward, I like being with Kara, but these other humans...uhhhh...She quickly snuck out the back and Reign flew away for another job!

Alex was laughing so hard as one Punk rock song after the other drove Kara away from the dance floor, like a cross and garlic would to a vampire, just more room on the dance floor for me and Maggie as they rocked out to the Ramones, Misfits, Blink 182 & Greenday!

Eliza stopped by Kara and Winn's table, "look at this playlist, who raised this child, is she really from Mid-vale?"

Kara: "Hey, that's my sister your talking about!"

Eliza: "And that's my daughter, but I always was more Backstreet boys like you were dear!"

Kara smiled, "Be careful, they say once parents start liking our music it stops being cool, but luckily Backstreet boys are awe and some, and there is nothing you can do to stop them!" "Ha,ha, ha!"

Hank: "May, I have this dance Dr. Danvers?"

Eliza just rolled her eyes smiling, "to this music, really...Hank?"

Hank: "I don't see a problem with us getting jiggy with it, lets show the yungins how it's done!

Kara just laughed, he had a hard emotional past couple of days, and Eliza deserves to have a good time too!

Kara and Winn sat next to each other somberly watching everyone else pairing up and dancing together, even Hank and Eliza were dancing even to some of the crazy shit the band was playing! With a plate full of hor d'oeuvres, they were milking it for all they were worth, like a team of assassins Kara and Winn had teamed up to make sure they had two and sometimes even 3 of every single choice on the trays being passed around, at least the food is awesome, Kara, laughed, I love Plan A, they cook so good...MMMMMMMM!

Kara thinks to herself, I am never going to have a day like this one, but as she stares at how happy Maggie and Alex are, as they tossed their jackets to their seats, this is what I fight for, for great people like them to have the best life they can have, and no one deserves it more than they do, I am so happy for them!

Kara laughed as she saw James and Lena dancing to the weird music too and than she noticed Lois stepping over to Clark and listened with her Superhearing! Kara was giggling at their conversation and than she clued in Winn, who got a laugh always wanting any information he could get about his hero!

Lois after staring at Clark and everyone else but them not having any fun had enough and walks up to Clark, just staring at him for a moment! "Come on Grandpa stop telling people to get off your lawn and let's dance!"

Clark: "But, Lois!"

Lois: "No, buts, come with me MR!" She pulls Clark's arm a long and they start dancing now to another cover song, this time it was one of Maggie and Alex's favorites, "What's Going on, by the 4 Non-blonds!

Lena and Jimmy were dancing awkwardly to the weird wedding songs, of course it had started a little bit awkward for them when Lena insisted she needed permission, from Kara earlier in the party to date him and Kara almost dropped to the floor laughing at that one!

Jimmy: "It's not that funny, we were almost..."

Kara after wiping away tears from laughing so hard finally calmed down for a minute, "ahhhhh...we were almost ahhhh that's a hard no, and besides, after falling in love with the best guy, I've ever met, ahhh, he's all your's Lena, believe me, he really is a great guy, though!"

Lena smiled pulling Jimmy along, "your all mine now James!" She pulls him along as they continue dancing awkwardly and than they bump into Clark and Lois on the dance floor and even though the music was going on it almost felt like time stopped especially for Kara whose vision and hearing were fine tuned at the meeting of a Luthor and a Kent on the dance floor with Winn insisting she clue him and she kept telling him just wait, I'm not noosey at all, but you'll know right after I know!"

Even Lucy and Ron with baby were staring at that one, I wonder what's going to happen?

Clark: "Hi, James, how you doing, I see you have an interesting date for this Wedding!"

James; "Look, I know her brother, has a history with you and your news stories and..."

Clark: "Relax, Jimmy, she is not her brother, I've heard nothing but good things about her!" "Good for you!"

Lena just smiled, "thanks that means a lot!"

Clark: "Well, don't let me keep you from having a good time, I don't want the ol ball and chain nagging at me that I'm delaying our dance and all!"

Lois was just fuming at that as Jimmy and Lena laughed! "I'll show you ball and chain when your on the couch when we get home, MR!"

Clark: "I was just kidding dear!"

Lois: "You are so going to have to make it up to me when we get home!"

Clark, just smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way dear and he gives Lois a big kiss before dancing once again!

Kara after relaying all the funny things she heard to Winn, heard something that made her want to cry as she heard Bon Jovi, I'll be there for you...Oh no, it was that song, the first song me and Mon-el slow danced to as an actual couple when he took me out dancing for the first time...I thought I could hold it together...but this is too much...I can't...tears were streaming...

Winn: "Hey, hey, easy, look this is not a proposition, but neither of us have anybody, just as friends, would you dance with me?" "This is Alex and Maggie's big day, but they want you to be happy too, just one dance, so no one can say we didn't dance at Alex and Maggie's wedding, OK?"

Kara sniffed and took Winn's hand and they embraced dancing together, Kara closed her eyes pretending it was Mon-el a much, really, really much smaller, Mon-el with absolutely no muscle tone but I'll just have to close my eyes tighter and Winn pretended it was Lyra and she hadn't broken his heart, I'm still not even sure, she doesn't love me anymore, she left out of the blue, but I miss her so much! After the song was over they relaxed heading back to their table with the triggering song finally ending Kara was doing much better!

Soon the November Rain, cover from Guns N' Roses was playing for a long slow dance song especially requested by the married couple. As all the couples started coupling up and slow dancing Lucy walked over slowly, reluctantly up to Kara!

Lucy: "Uhhh, hi, I know this might be an imposition on you and all, but would you consider holding my little angel baby Sammie so my husband and I could have a dance together, just for this one dance, please kara?"

Kara just stared at the tiny chubby, little cute monster humming along happily bouncing in his mother's arms! She started thinking about that funny conversation with James and Lena and how I kind of broke them up sort of, but it looks like it worked out for her and than she looked at the baby and Ron and Lucy, "you know the last time I held a baby in my arms I was busy babysitting baby Kal...does Ron know?"

Lucy just smiled, "of course he knows, we share everything together, it's the secret to a good marriage is no secrets!"

Kara, just smiled thinking being awkwardly alone at her sisters Wedding that a happy baby on her lap is good cover, "I'll do it, you two have fun!"

As, Kara took the soft baby in her arms bouncing him on her knee, she heard Winn, in the background, "you baby sat, S-superman?"

Kara: "I'll tell you about it later, Winn, I have to take care of baby Sammie now!" Kara smiles at the baby whose chubby cheeks smiles back trying to grab at Kara's nose with his little fingers but failing miserably, Winn was laughing too as November Rain continued to be played on the background, "Everybody needs some time on their own, everybody needs some time on their own, everybody needs some time on their own!" "I have all the time in the world little guy, oooohhh...oooohhh...oooohhh, the baby started laughing, I'll never have a little one like you, unless Alex and Maggie adopt, but your so cute, Sammie, she blows into Sammies stomach pffffftt, making the little baby chortle and giggle!

Winn was laughing too, "was that how baby Superman was too?"

Kara just smirked, "I'll tell you later about it I promise!"

Winn smiled too, "I can't wait!"

When Lucy returned it was like the baby didn't even want to go back into Lucy's arms, "hey it's mommy, wow, your really good with babies, Kara, ever think about...?"

Winn was shaking his head furiously warning her to abort!

Lucy got the message..."well thank you Kara, for letting me and my husband have a moment to dance in the dance floor?" "I owe you one!"

Kara just smiled awkwardly, no problem you owe me big time...but it felt good to hold that cute little baby!

Kara stared back at Alex and Maggie who had arranged for 4 or 5 slow songs to end out the party!

Alex and Maggie stare into each others eyes from I'll be there for you , November rain, Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer was playing now as they held each other close feeling each other's warmth as blushing brides hearing each others heartbeats feeling their soft hair brushing in their faces as they swayed sided to side loving each other for all they worth, they were finally married and together as one! I love you Maggie Sawyer, and I love you too Alex Danvers, forever! They continued swaying into each others arms completely in love as their Wedding party started winding down at last!

The Talk:

As the wedding comes to a close, "hey Alex, we can't put it off anymore are we going to have the talk, with you know who?"

"Hey, Kara can we talk for a second?" I see my pretty sister smiling in her pretty dress appearing to be happy, but my sisters eyes give her away, even the prettiest shiny smile ever can't hide it.

"Sure, Alex, what's up besides you all getting to live happily ever after, your all married now and I'm sure an amazing, amazing honeymoon is in your future."

"Right, look Kara you know we love having you over."..she looks at Maggie indicating for her to be strong. "But, just like you said we are going on our honeymoon to..."

"Aruba/Rio!" Alex and Maggie look at each other, "well we are still discussing it, we were obviously shocked this wedding actually took place, after all!"

Kara, laughed nervously, "yeah J'onn and his ludicrous speed, who knew that was a thing...hahahaha!"

"Anyway, when we do go on our honeymoon, trusting our apartment will still be there when we get back, but look I'm always going to want to see you and be there for you always, but we just got married, and we're going to need time for ourselves, and could you please."..she looks at Maggie for encouragement to continue..."could you please at least start trying to go back to your apartment and if you can't maybe try to get another apartment, maybe without ghosts, for like a fresh start?"

Kara was horrified, not about them asking her to give them time to herself, that made sense, but as much as those ghosts of her happy life's past haunted her, she didn't want to throw it all away, those memories were all she had left, I never really thought about it before, avoiding going back but I don't actually want to give up that apartment, that kitchen he cooked in, that couch where we, you know, did stuff...and that bed where we really, really did stuff, I believe our last bed was version 3, for obvious reasons...she chuckled nervously watching Alex's understanding eyes. "Look, Alex, Maggie, I actually don't want to give up that apartment, as scary as it has been for me to go back because of those memories, they are still my memories, and there are still a lot of good ones, losing them too, for me will only make it worst for me." "So, I promise I will try to go back and..."

Alex: "Just baby steps, at least check your mail!" "I know you have autopay, but you never know, maybe there is important mail waiting for you to see, right?"

Kara, just smiled. "Come here you guys," she embraces them all. "You, know I love you two and I would do anything for you." "I promise I'll try to go back, for you and for me." "This is good, I'm sure I'll be able to manage OK, after all I am Supergirl, she laughed...hahhahah!" "I'm not afraid of anything right?" They all laughed nervously, maybe it was going to be OK, after all!

Kara's apartment:

OK, I can do this, just open the door, yes, he won't be inside, I know, there are no ghosts. Their just memories, I will just put my new dress inside really quickly, change my clothes and get out fast. Easy job, I'm Supergirl, I've fought against two alien invasions, Cadmus, Indigo, Master Jailer, Silver Banshee, Livewire, Parasite, Metallo, you know what your doing right, yeah I do I know I'm stalling, definitely stalling I can do this, it's just a door with just old memories of my old life on the other side nothing bad could possibly happen, this is just a drop and go, finally I manage to will myself to turn the key see nothing happened and than I see it!  
...I see a small card that almost seems to be electrified giving off a couple sparks, almost appearing to float in the air like it was literally dropped two seconds ago...what is that?

I feel like crying! I see the worst saddest thing at the worst time I could possibly imagine is what I see...& why now...& why me? Rao, must fucking hate me!

Barry Allen & Iris West  
Are finally getting Married!  
And we would love for you both to join us  
to celebrate the greatest day of our life  
And our Epic love Story!

Kindly Reply  
Kara Danvers & Mon-el  
-Accepts with Pleasure  
-Declines with Regrets

Please Indicate Entree Choice

\- - -  
Beef chicken Vegetarian

-To be continued-

Author's notes and preview: Yeah, I know the title of this chapter was a little blah, but I wanted to call it something that told the story without giving anything away and also, when I was writing this I kind of regretted stating I was going to do a rehearsal, because since I knew I was going to write a Sanvers Wedding I felt it might kind of be redundant to write both, but at the time I held out the possibility of trying to do a double wedding chapter, even though I knew that was going to be really hard on me, but I decided to just go for it, everyone was there, I may as well do what the show wasn't going to do. As a side note, as much pain as I felt for what the writers did to Karamel, it made me realize how Sanvers was treated as well, if your a Sanvers fan I hope you liked this, I feel you. I really, do. As far as my other surprise when I was first watching season 3 I was always wondering, how does he come back, he can't come back to Earth because of the lead, but Mars doesn't have that problem and he is in the future so everything that happened was the past already, so with some foreknowledge couldn't he have come to Mars to try to see her, yes stupid me thought Supergirl writers might consider that, well stupid me decided to write it to see what it might look like and I know I teased again, and still they didn't really get together, but they were a little bit closer, like everytime it's a little bit closer. I'm not saying the teasing is over, but still it's getting closer so speaking of which...

&

Preview: So judging by that blurb above you can probably, guess what story I'm thinking of playing with in a future chapter. You might also be noticing a pattern, how my mystery character keeps showing up, it's not your imagination. Since Flight or Fright he has & will be in every chapter now, in some shape or form. Yeah, when I was going over these chapters I kept thinking how can Mon-el be in a Supergirl chapter while still not cured from his lead allergy, so unfortunately or for those that like those chapters fortunately if you know my pattern there is usually another couple of Legion chapters, I actually don't know the name of my next chapter only that the Legion's next mission will deal with them having to guard and protect RJ Brande their founder and financier during a speech after receiving reports and rumors of a possible assassination attempt. I'll probably also re-explore one of my favorite Kara/Mon-el contacts that I wrote back in chapter 13. Using his POV and maybe Imra's too and you'll get the aftermath of how Mon-el felt abruptly getting pulled back into the future.

Let me know what you think. I enjoy writing this story more when people tell me what they think about it. There is a lot of work and planning involved for all these updates and this chapter was so hard to write that I almost quit, knowing how hard it was going to be to write it.

Faves and Comments are greatly appreciated and motivate me to keep going with this very long story along with my future writing projects.


	23. Chapter 23 PSIGH Legion Cut!

Supergirl year 3- When it Reigns it Pours

Chapter 23- PSIGH 1.5!  
by jaymack 33

Authors note: Yes, one of my favorite postings ever was my original PSIGH! chapter. So, as I started writing my opening for my Guard Duty story and got to the PSIGH part and remembered how much fun it was writing it, I realized there actually was more story there to be told. So, for the record even if some of the scenes have similar paragraphs, there is a lot more to this companion to that previous chapter as Saturngirl is a lot more involved in this half of that story. Once I fleshed out the story and coming from the ginormous previous chapter I decided this really didn't fit in with the Guard Duty story I had to tell so I made it, it's own chapter. I hope you like this update, and please tell me about it, if you did. And one last thing, this is a heroes journey, I want Mon-el/Valor to make mistakes along the way, and learn from them. That's what writing is all about. A character with no growth is a synonym for the end of the story, so keep that in mind as I flesh out one of my favorite characters in Supergirl's story...

Summary: A disappointed Valor returns from Mars and when he least expects it gets another chance to contact Kara. This is my directors cut of my PSIGH chapter from the Legion side of the house. I finally wrote Mon-el up to the last contact he already made with her in the distant past, he just didn't know it yet! This will also show some of the aftermath. I also have a teaser for my long promised Guard duty chapter which will finally come about in the next chapter.

Characters: Valor, Saturngirl, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Kara, J'onn, M'gann, Psi, (Mystery villain teaser: Dark circle but with surprises, unless you read the Wikipedia page carefully, but you still might not know which way I'm going)

Deleted unwritten Legion scene from Chapter 22, because I was hiding my Valor surprise plus that chapter was like a gazillion words as it was:

Legion Cruiser hovering over Phantos 7:

Valor sits in his seat as Saturngirl speaks about how they all need to be synchronized so they can save as many people as possible, from the terrorists, "this is why we are here, this is why we are heroes."...Valor listens to her voice in the background as he stares at Kara's necklace...a slight tear hanging from his eyes that he brushes back. I miss her so much, I would have loved to work with you on a hero mission like this, but that's never going to happen now...he leaves all the emptiness of his lead allergy treatment failing him on his attempted return to Earth...it's never going to happen...because your...death...I can't you'll always be alive to me..that's why I wear your glyph...I won't let you ever fade away, every save I make will be for you...

"And Valor have you been listening to a single word I was saying? "

"You, tell me, Saturngirl?" He says pretending to ignore her with a slight sad half smirk, feeling her glowering at him...

Brainiac: "See, that's what I keep telling you, Imra, he's a prima donna, he has the skills...but..."

Valor: "I heard her Brainy, when I go out there, just watch me."...he stares at Querl with fierce determination as he tucks Kara's necklace back under his suit. I'll show him, but this is for her, not for you as he spun around his cape whipping around with a snap!

Saturngirl: "OK, on my mark, we can..."

Valor flies out of there before she gets another word in...

He rapidly using his superspeed takes out all the terrorists before they can blink or even fire a single shot they all go down as he smiles at his Team leader expecting her to be proud of him as Saturngirl death stared him back...she turned around at the other Legionnaires instantly reading the mood they all go back inside...where it was safer!

"So, how did I do, Valor one, bad guys zerohhhhhhhh?" "What is it Imra?" He asked her with his hands on his hips, concerned the way she was looking at him. "You don't look pleased, maybe next time I'll save the day faster.."

"Shut up, Valor!" "I am the leader of this team and you were supposed to wait for me to coordinate our strategies and yes, it worked out OK, this time, but you got lucky!"

"Hey, I do have an amazing amount of powers and abilities and..."

"And an amazing ego too that causes you to keep messing up!" "Look, I'm not exactly mad at you, I'm your mentor so this is my fault, too." "You, have to realize you are not a solo hero, here, we are part of a team." "Just because you can take them out on your own, doesn't mean, you have to, or you should even want to." "Look at all your teammates, Karate Kid, Lightning Lad and Lass, Shadowlass, Dreamgirl, Cosmic boy, and yes Brainy too, they are all heroes!" "Experienced heroes, she jabbed at him!" "I know your not even doing this to show off, either!" "I'd be madder at you if that's what it was!" "Your doing it because you miss her, because she's...you know!" "And you think somehow that's she still with you and she's the one saving everybody through you." "And, I get that, but you have to chill, Valor, we work as a team or I'm benching you next time!"

"I'm sorry, Imra, I promise...he almost laughs...I will listen to you from now on."..at his sense of deja vu...as he sees Imra's non-approving face starting to smile she turns around seeing Legionnaires peeking out their windows and she gives them an angry face and they turn away pretending they haven't been watching or listening in on their ring's speakers.

"Look, I really mean it, I'm sorry, I was just anxious to get out there again, I was so close on Earth, I thought my lead allergy treatment was going to work and I was going to see Kara again and than I almost died...and I'm never going to see her again, he said despondently"

Imra smiled..."actually what if I told you...you might have one more chance to see her again on a little solo mission, an actual authorized solo mission to a little red planet called...Mars!"

-  
Previously on chapter 22 Together and Apart

Mars:

Valor flies rapidly, I can't believe it, maybe my luck is finally turning, I see her heat signature and it's..it's...beep...beep...leaving...Fuck!

"Rao, damn it!"

Valor just stares hovering from the distance, his heart falling as the ship flies rapidly further away taking Kara away from me again...maybe ...forever! I can't even see her, no fucking X-ray vision...when I would need it the most! Valor just stares feeling completely empty and drained. This was almost all for nothing, hovering in the sky wishing the ship would turn back...she's just getting further away from me, & there is absolutely nothing I can do...at least maybe I helped with M'gann's cause. I did my part, maybe she'll at least be able to make Mars a free planet again a little bit sooner with my help!

Female telepathic voice- "Who are you?"

Valor heard a familiar voice he thought he would never hear again. "M'gann?" He turns around hovering. An actual friend. I owe her so much. I smile...I'm not used to her Martian form...but it's actually her. One of my friends from my actual time on Earth! I wave! Of course my voice modulator is still on! "I'm a friend!"

M'gann- "I saw you helping my people, thank you so much." "You really are a friend." "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Rao, I'm so tempted to send Kara a message, through her. Maybe just to tell her that I'm alright, but I have to be so careful, about the stupid fucking time continuum.

"M'gann, I have to go back, to my time, but I just need you to know, I really believe in your cause and I hope you do free your people, from your oppressors!" "Your a really good person, and there was a time, in my life when I needed someone to believe in me and...damn it."...I burst into speed punching at the White Martian who had pretended to be dead trying to sneak up on M'gann. Punching it 3 times hard taking it down, and than I look at M'gann again, it's too dangerous, I can't tell her not like this. But you know what who cares, she could get a message to Kara and I'm going to do it to hell with the Time continuum and than I fade away...fucking Brainiac...I...hate it...when he does...thatttt...Valor fades away back to the future...

Legion HQ, Future Now:

Valor re-materializes back in the Transport room in Legion HQ:

Querl: "I trust your meeting with Supergirl was satisfactory?"

Valor turns his head facing Querl and Imra literally had to take 3 steps back at the raging thoughts coming out of Valor's head!

Valor was beyond rage, beyond anger and than he remembered who he was and in a blink he was no longer there as his superspeed and flight took him right out of HQ.

Brainiac 5: "What?" "He, had his chance, his mission was completed and she left?"

Saturngirl: "Uhhhh, your impossible, haven't you ever loved."...she stares at Brainiac, "never mind."...she flies off...trying to catch up with Valor and back to her damage control once again...

New Grand Canyon:

Valor blazes forward at top speed thousands of miles away, the wind whipping through his cape and hair...he tries not to think too much, because his thoughts are filled with pain as he releases a silent scream finally, finding a clear empty canyon where he can release some pent up energy as he swoops down in an empty, lonely, sad, barren area. Perfect just like my heart.

Valor sees a large boulder his eyes and finger tips blaze and it instantly crashes into a mountain. "That was my last chance ever...crash!" He shouted it out in the empty canyon shaking loose rubble everywhere!

Another flash of lightning and more big rocks now two at a time crash into another mound of dirt. "5 fucking minutes!" I was 5 fucking minutes from seeing her and I missed her, damned those White Martians! "And 30 seconds,"...his eyes gleamed again more boulders started levitating hard into more mountains...30 seconds and I at least could have left Kara a message through M'gann that I was alright, so she...she wouldn't have to worry...damn it...even more rocks levitate high he shoots them out in random directions...ARRRRHHHHHHHHHH! "Damn it stupid, Brainiac," he's so damned logically stupid! He stares around looking for more loose rubble that he hadn't taken it out on when he finally heard that familiar voice in his head again...

Saturngirl: "You, done?" "That wasn't very Zen Buddha of you Valor, what has Karate Kid been teaching you during all those meditation sessions, hmmmmm?" Saturngirl said it hoping to change the raging mood in Valor's head and his broken heart.

Valor cursed under his breath, and than cursed again at the fact she could hear freaking everything, there was no under his breath around her. "So, are you going to judge me?" "Can't we just chuck this up to a training exercise, look at how good I've gotten with my Telekinesis, now!" "I suppose I should thank Brainy for that too, huh?" "With my great anger...at him...I grow strong in the force!"

Saturngirl: "Look, he means well, he's just different, I know you've been through a lot, but when your descended from one of the worst villains in the history of the Universe and your abandoned by your mother on the day you were born, and your the smartest being in the universe before even reaching puberty and you decide to use your gifts for good and... yes...Mon-el."...she sees his cross face, "fine Valor, I know you two have issues, but he did develop that treatment for your lead allergy and he is working on your cure and your going to have to work together as teammates and he still has to finish your teleportation training...too."

Valor: "I-I-I...look, he's not my favorite hero, I'm not going to lie, and I'm probably not on his favorite list either, but I know he must be special because,...and than Valor smiled!"

Saturngirl: "Awwww...because I believe in him so much...and awww...because you believe in meeeeee..."

Valor: "Damn, you, why can't you let me finish a single thought like ever?"

Saturngirl: "Because it takes too long," as she stuck her tongue out at him, laughing as Valor just shook his head, looking down kicking another large stone like a football punter straight deep into the sky straight across the canyon.

Valor: "You, can't even humor me and pretend like we can have a normal conversation before you give me all my answers before I get to actually answer?"

Saturngirl: "Well, the more time you waste, not letting me answer for you, is the more time we delay before we give you one more shot at contacting, Kara...?"

Valor: Stared up again with a smile and a small laugh. "You, couldn't have lead with that?"

Saturngirl: "And miss you showing off how good you've gotten with your TK, powers as if, I swear you might catch up to me one day...or at least second best...second best is still pretty good...hahahaha, she teased!"

Valor: Valor's eyes blazed again...

Saturngirl: "Don't even think about it...I swear if you ruin my hair...as water started vibrating from a nearby stream behind her threatening to splash her..."

Valor: "I wasn't gonna do it, I swear, I was just testing if you could read my mind before I revealed my conclusion, that's all...smiling...or was I?" He laughed hearing the chuckle coming out of Saturngirl!

Saturngirl: "Come, on I got Bouncing boy to readjust my amplifier, if we're going to contact Kara, why not now?" She speeds back towards HQ and Valor catches her in an instant as they fly back at their top speed back to HQ.

Legion HQ secret chamber:

As Valor follows behind Saturngirl, "so you got Bouncing boy to fix the machine?"

"Well, he is a pretty good mechanic and...well you know..."

"Yeah, Brainy wouldn't approve of this sort of kind of violation of the time continuum, so you got..."

"He was my second choice yes, but Bouncing boy is pretty good at fixing things, if he was a little bit more focused on his training he would be a regular member of our team by now.."

"I don't get it, how you decide on that, I think there are so many heroes who should be with us by now!"

"Oh, really name one!"

"Your not going to answer for me this time, Saturngirl?"

"I have my reasons, name her!" Saturngirl said knowingly emphasizing the gender of his choice she had already picked from his brain!

"So, you do know, who I have in mind." "But, I have to say it for some reason," he sees Saturngirl nodding happily. "Well, I've worked with Phantomgirl twice, now and I think she's absolutely amazing, and I don't understand, why she isn't an official Legionnaire like the rest of us, yet."

"Done!"

"What's done?"

"Oh, you didn't read the whole rule book did you, Valor?"

"What rule, what rule book?"

"We each get to sponsor one potential Legionnaire whose already on the fringe of being accepted already, and as long as you vouch for her and take responsibility for taking her under your wing, than she's in!"

"Wait a second, who did you sponsor, and ohhhh."...he sees Saturngirl nodding knowingly at him! "Your still annoying,though, eliciting a laugh from her!"

"Yeah, annoying that I'm right, and I think she is a good choice, we were just waiting for someone to endorse her, the more the merrier," Imra laughed as she started adjusting buttons on the machine. Her helmet goes on her eyes flash yellow and she takes Valors hand with one hand and his necklace with the other! Soon she floats in her mind taking Valor along with her searching for searching for...Supergirl!

Various minds, time zones and languages, like swimming underwater in the ocean...people crying, and laughing and dying...battles won and battles lost...every time she goes in she finds the connection quicker but it's still a tedious random task sifting through time until they finally see J'onn on the ground writhing in pain from a mental blast by the meta known as Psi revealing the death of his family by White Martians in an eternal loop of pain...

Valor: "Maybe we should help him first Imra and,"...than he sees her!

Supergirl flies through the air confronting Psi who mocks her knowingly as she blasts her with a vicious mental blast! Supergirl seems to swirl around in midair like a broken ragdoll crying out in pain!

Allura and Zorel: "Ha, ha, ha we are rid of our entitled bitch of a daughter!" "We are free, better to die free on our exploding planet than from being burdened with our stupid overly optimistic cloud in the sky daughter, you will never amount to anything mark our words, send her in space my love so she can destroy another planet instead...world destroyer...hahahaha..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It isn't true! No, they loved me stop it, that isn't how it happened, Kara cried and sobbed with every horrible vision blasted into her consciousness!

"Imra, why are we seeing these things, can't we tell her something? " Tears already threatening to spill all over his face!

"I'm trying but she has a wall of pain up and this metas powers are really strong she has some type of barrier, I'm so far away we're going to get through, I promise!"

Valor: "You, have to try harder, she needs us, she's had too many losses already, I can't bare to see her hurting." "Please, I'm begging you!" His tears started falling down his face, everytime he heard every vicious mental attack coming her way! "Please, not that!"

Mon-el: "Hi, Kara, did you miss me?"

Supergirl: "Oh, babe, I'm so glad I get to see you again, was that you contacting me all those times?"

Mon-el: "Yes, it was me contacting you...from the grave, after you sent me off in space to die...bitch!"

Supergirl: "No, please, no that isn't true, your not dead, I know it can't be, that would destroy me, no, please no!"

Mon-el: "Don't worry I wasn't alone, I had a lot of sex on the way, better sex, with a better, prettier girl than you, that like didn't end up murdering me, like you did!" "I never loved you!"

Supergirl: "No, don't say that it isn't true it isn't you!" "No, I can't think, what was I doing?" "I was doing, something before, what was it...? " Kara tried to clear up the cobwebs as tears continued streaming down her face from every hurtful comment!

Mon-el: "You were always killing me, belittling me, putting me under your little thumb, you put me under your little wing and than you never really loved me that's why you chose the Earth over me, but it's fine, it's good, it's OK, Kara, because I never loved you either...I hated you...you stupid Kryptonian...at least I got to fuck you first before the last of your kind killed me like your people did to my entire race!"

Supergirl: "NOOOOOOOOOO!" "It isn't true NOOOOOOO...more and more tears were streaming down Kara's face!

"And you killed your people, too, World killer!" "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Valor started squeezing Imra's hand..."owwwwwww...I'm trying to get in, hold on Valor, but this is really hard, just making a contact from this distance in another time period is hard enough, but this meta is really powerful...& from this distance in an entirely different time I'm not sure I can get through all her barriers!"

Valor: "Please, you have to try!" "Try harder Imra, my poor baby...she's destroying her, she's the purest and kindest person in this and any other world, and I love her more than anything and this asshole is telling her she doesn't mean anything to me and he hates her...she needs to know, how I feel about her...now more than ever...Rao I love her and I can't hold her or touch her or comfort her, please, we have to get through before oh no...!"

Supergirl snapped! The pain of her parents mocking at her the destruction of her planet from out in the distance, Mon-el laughing at her love like she meant nothing to him and now he just showed me that my friends and family are dying at their wedding...the pain...the pain is too much...I have to stop it...tooo much pain! The pain is just too much! Supergirl like a frenzied person on fire crashed head first over and over again into buildings and finally into the ground at her top speed her head feeling pain and than finally nothing as she knocked herself out lying still on the ground as Psi's mental attack finally subsided...she slept peacefully leaving the opening Saturngirl needed to finally go in!

As Psi loomed over Supergirl about to take the girl of steel out for good! She gets hit by mental attacks from M'gann and J'onn combining in their mental tug of war, but she sent mental blast after mental blast slowly pushing at their attacks, they were barely holding to a stale mate...

"It's no use J'onn she's too strong...I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

"We have to M'gann!" "We, need to hold on, long enough for Supergirl to recover, maybe if she would only..."

"Wake up!"

"Please, Supergirl, you have to get up!" "Your the hero!" "Your Earths' greatest hero!" "Please, I believe in you!" "Please, they need you!" "Your friends are in trouble, Psi is going to win, unless you get up!"

Supergirl lay prone on the ground continuing to sleep a dreamless peaceful sleep thank Rao, except for this annoying little whisper telling her to get up and fight!

"Please, I'm begging, you, your stronger than this!" "Stronger than her!" "Your the strongest person, I've ever known!" "They need you!" "J'onn needs, you, look M'gann needs you too!" "Please, I even met your mother once, she was a good woman, please she would never say those things ever, please, I need you too...this is my only chance, Kara, of course I still love you, and remember you!"

That whisper...that voice so familiar...I've heard it before in my dreams waking from sleep many a night in my bed...with him...it's the voice of an angel. My angel..."Mon-el?"

"It's me, babe, don't listen to her, that wasn't me...you have to get up and fight...your friends from the DEO are there too...there is no one else that can stop her but you, please your the strongest person I know, please wake up and fight!" "I don't care how strong she is my moneys on you!" "It's always on you!"

"I-I'm hurting too much...I've lost you...and he hurt me so much...and than my whole family was dead and dying and I failed and I lost and..."

"You, didn't lose, Kara, come on, you only lost one fight, just one battle, you know that's only in the first half of the hero TV show, that's why your the hero of the show, now get up and win the war, and make me proud of how amazing you really are!"

"It's that she's so strong... I'm invulnerable but my mind can't take anymore of that..."

"Don't worry Supergirl, we've both got your back!"

"Who are you," Supergirl asks at the unfamiliar feminine voice?

"A friend," as Saturngirl starts to focus more on breaking into Psi's mind while holding onto her connection between Valor and Supergirl!

Supergirl slowly struggles slack muscles while she was unconscious slowly start tensing up, feeling the pain from the concussive blows to her head she slowly focuses on getting up and focusing. I have to fight it! I have to win, we can't lose, can't let the bad girl win and hurt my friends!

"Just like I knew you would!"

"Mon-el?"

"He doesn't, love you, I never loved you, don't listen to him, stay down!"

"Don't listen to her Kara, listen to me, I loved you, from the minute I realized how beautiful you really are both inside and out, I loved you and I always will!"

"Stay down Kryptonian, no Daxamite could ever love you and or anyone else from your arrogant, snobbish, elitist race!"

"Get up Kara, let me kick this assholes ass, while you kick hers, your the best most honest & true person, I know you would be a real hero anyway, even without a yellow sun, now go get her babe and win this thing for the both of us!"

"Lies...don't listen to...Oh, shut the fuck up fake Mon-el...there is no world where I wouldn't love her...your not real...like I could ever not love her, ever get over her your just that stupid witch feeding the most hurtful things you can think of, but you have bigger problems coming bitch!"...Valor laughed he was so proud of her as he watched Supergirl steadily fighting through her mental barriers at Psi as she continued fending off M'gann, J'onn and now a third attacker too! Saturngirl!

"Leave her alone!" "While you were distracted fighting the Martians you forgot about me, and I got inside your mind, why don't you get a taste of your own medicine you were a wonderful little science experiment all the testing they did on you over and over and over and over and over again!" "All, the pain, all the agony, such good time, huh?" "How do those wonderful shitty memories of your past, make you feel, bitch?"

Psi: "No, I have to fight her too, who the hell is that and the Martians and oh no!" Psi saw a streaking red boot flying towards her face, "you don't do that again like ever bitch," and than she knew nothing but pain, passing out as she crashed into a car going still and completely unconscious!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-Connection broken:

Valor: "What, what just happened?" "Don't tell me that was it damn it...we lost the connection, and I'll never hear from her...again...hey why are you smiling, so much Imra?"

Saturngirl: "Oh, no, the machine is fine, just I lost the connection because I was inside Psi's mind when Supergirl knocked her out and that severed our bond, but the machine is still good, we can have another go of it, but we might have only more chance, Bouncing boy told me it isn't going to hold up much longer so this probably is your last shot at this..."

Valor: "Please, can you do it for me," he twinkled his eyes at her!

Saturngirl: "Aww, puppy, I see why she likes you now, and Shadowlass, who really needs to calm the frig down about it, look, I will try to give you some time alone, this time hopefully when she isn't involved in a death match this time." "I will give you time to talk, Valor, just talk." "Please, remember I'm in there with you, remember that, so just tell her what you need to say, tell her how much she means to you and your OK, but remember I'm in there with you too, please you have to remember that OK, Valor?"

Valor: "I got it, I will tell the woman I love how I feel and I will be a perfect gentleman, you don't have to worry about a thing Saturngirl," he smiles nodding at her as she smiles back and her eyes light up again as she forms their last connection, the strongest she could make, this is going to have to be the last time, we are treading on violating the Legion code for interfering in the past way too many times, I just need him to get his...closure! He needs one more moment of happiness with her, he might never get that again...no matter what Dreamgirl says, the past and future is fluid even the things she sees haven't happened...yet!

Valor smiles as he feels the tug of Saturngirl's will pulling his mind away looking for Kara! I will just be a gentleman, and tell her how I feel and...awwwww!

Valor just stares at how cute she is by the moonlight emanating from the window. Her pert pink soft kissable lips, the soft shadow of her rosy cheeks, her blue eyes darkened into a pool of watery dark sadness her blond hair tied into a pony tail resting alongside her long sensual neck, her blue velvet jammies and what the hell are those, Valor just laughed at the furry pretty puppy slippers on her feet. Awww, she's the strongest woman on Earth...and she likes wearing little puppy slippers on her cute little feet, she's so cute, why have I never seen her wearing those before, did you hide them from me, Kara?

Saturngirl: "Aww, she really is cute, but don't you do that Valor, you shouldn't be thinking about that right now, I'm here too, please don't forget that Valor, Valor, Valor?"

"No, no, nope, nope, no!" "Go away Mon-el I can't anymore your not real, your just going to hurt me again when I wake up you'll be gone all over again." "Always happens not this time, nope!"

Valor just looks at the woman he loves all fragile and vulnerable, she's hurting too, my poor baby! Valor shakes off the hurt of Kara telling him to go away, because I'm not going to have a chance to do this again, Kara. "What if I told you I have a psychic telepathic friend and I'm actually kind of in here with you, sort of in a friendly mind control kind of way?" Valor sees her frowning face and that cute little crinkle above her head and the way she squints her eyes in concentration as she looks me over up and down and how she closes her cute pink lips in a little pout like she's pondering, & wavering over something she is trying to figure out about this dream which is way too powerfully real.

"This is my dream, and that would just be me trying to wishfully explain why you are here, I've just been imagining you've been in my head helping me fight this whole time, you aren't real." "Your not really there!"

"Maybe I am here, maybe I'm not, but what if I did make it safely to another planet and did become a hero and did meet the most powerful psychic in the world and unfortunately she's expending too much power even with her amplifier, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do this again..so we only have tonight it's me Kara, it really is me." "Please you have to believe me, we might not get this chance ever again." "She's giving me one more chance to see you, be with you, feel you and tell you how much you mean to me."

Saturngirl: "Uhhh, Valor, that is not what I said!" "You, get to talk with her and that is it...I know how much she means to you, but don't forget, I'm still here, hello, Valor, please don't think that...and definitely don't do that!"

"Yeah, right!" Valor looks at Kara as she tells him off, but her eyes are softening, I've seen her giving me that look, before and there's the smile...that beautiful smirky flirty smile, that makes my heart feel full of love and happiness, I live for that smile as I slowly approach her getting closer and closer and..."Hey since when do you have a beard in my dreams?" "That's new!"

"I lost my favorite barber, scissors can't cut my hair remember, no heat-vision."...He pointed to his eyes, Kara just rolled her eyes at me, but she's still smiling, months ago, when she would give me a look like that it would mean nothing is stopping us...as he got closer and closer and ignored Saturngirl screeching at him to slow down..."Don't do it!" "Please, I have my own relationship with someone too, don't..."

"Your still wearing your DEO uniform?"

"Hey it's your dream, technically my DEO uniform got ripped to shreds it's a long story, so I had to upgrade it." He was about to ask Saturngirl why she can't see his suit but she was whining something fierce something about control or birth control, or self control or something stupid...while all I see is you...as he stares at his beautiful angel like a dream I wonder how far I can go with this dream it's been so long...so long...!

Saturngirl: "NO, don't you dare, Mon-el, don't you dare, I'm calling you by your name, Mon-el don't please, I don't want to sever the connection, because I know how much she means to you and she...she was like one of my idols growing up...I don't want to hurt her either, she needs this too, but please...don't...I'm warning you!"

"I thought you said your here too, so wouldn't you be wearing something else than if this is our dream?"

"I am in my world, but some of this dream is from me and some of this is from you," I'm not sure I should mention, Saturngirl's here too, what would Kara think about that...plus she is really worked up about something, I don't know what she's talking about, this is only a beautiful, wonderful dream, what is she so worked up about, it's not like we're in a death match with a meta anymore, it's just me and Kara here in the best dream...ever! He looks deeply into Kara's beautiful blue eyes and gets sucked away into her spell, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen...absolute walking Kryptonite to me...her hauntingly beautiful blue eyes from a time when she's still alive...she's still alive right here with me and right now!

In my time I have no good pictures of her only old JPEG pics of Supergirl in the Cloud, but there she is and she's even prettier than I remember..it's really not fair for her to be that gorgeous..I can barely breathe like the lead in the air was starting to enter our dreams with us...but it was just her... just Kara...Mon-el was caught in a spell at a ghost Kara ...there was no Kara in my time..this all I get to have...one more time..one more chance...all he could feel at this time in this moment was his total devotion and his love of Kara...Mon-el advances slowly to Kara, she is like an angel too good for this Earth, his feet move on their own volition to her staring at her beautiful sparkling blue eyes with a steady unwavering gaze and total desire until Kara broke the connection she puts her head down.

Saturngirl's screaming nothing more than faint whispers to Mon-el as he listens for every word and syllable coming out from between her pretty pink lips! Today has just been too hard I can't be hurt anymore not today. "Please don't," Kara puts her head down trying not to look at me, I feel her conflicting feelings, but I know her, way too much by now, I can tell how she's feeling with just a look as I slowly approach, I need her to know I'm real and I'm really here, this is really me and she needs to know nothing has changed the way I feel about you, nothing...well I mean I love you even more than ever...but other than that nothing...Saturngirl's voice still a pleading annoying whisper he no longer even hears tuning her way out!

Mon-el slowly approaches her gently caressing and cupping at Kara's chin pleading for her to look at me one more time, just one more time...I'm never going to have this chance again ever...she doesn't understand!

"I would never hurt you, not willingly." "Kara, I love you so much Kara, with all my heart," a tear came down his eyes, than a couple more trickling down his face as he pressed his hand over his rightsided Daxamite heart, "I always have loved you and always will." "I loved you before I even knew what it meant to love someone." "Your my everything, even without you I carry you with me always in my heart." "See this necklace, I always keep it by my heart, it's my most precious possession because it's the only thing I own that came from you." "What that evil devil woman was saying, none of it was true." "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me the best thing, I know, I swear to Rao I am not only going to be the best damned hero you thought I could be but I've already started my journey!"

"Mon-el?"

"What?" As Kara gazed into my eyes full of desire and I knew she could see the same desire in my own eyes too, she couldn't take her eyes off me she needed...she needed..."have I ever told you that you talk way to damned much Mon-el..."

"Did you just tell me to shut up in your dreams?" Mon-el gave her a crooked adorkable smile.

"It's my dream, my rules, kiss me already..stupid," she singsonged at me, pulling at me by my shirt right into her...& that was it...the foreplay got hit with an atom bomb...I was so done...mmmmmmm!

Saturngirl: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crash!

Mon-el sweeps Kara off her feet crashing into her carrying her higher and higher in midair their lips crashing down over each other like molten lava heating both of them up with out of control passion pulling Saturngirl screaming along for the ride!

Their every caress sent heat going up and down their body! Saturngirl was feeling the heat too, "ohhhhhhhhh!"

Mon-el crashed Kara into a wall in Alex's apartment hearing the crack of wood and cement and falling picture frames as their lips nipped and tucked and crashed into each other, heat going up and down their bodies, their thoughts completely consumed by desire, as Kara flipped Mon-el crashing him into another wall, more pieces of wall falling to the ground as they moaned with lust and passion not even hearing their third wheel moaning in the background with guilty feelings in this accidentally heated threesome!

Kara felt Mon-el's strong arms caressing her body sending waves of pleasure crashing down on her as she ran her hands along his chest nipping at his lips, laughing at the tickle of his beard before crashing down harder getting sucked into the vortex of their lust. Tables, crashing, and exploding from their impact, furniture turned over! Her every caress over Mon-el's rock hard body caused him to moan with lust, his member hardening, his nipping at her lips slightly pulling away everytime exasperating Kara forcing her to attack his lips even more forcefully...MMMMMMM...ohhhhhhhh..."ohhh Rao...yes...oh Rao yes!"..Their moans timed together as one even Saturngirl was starting to get pulled along in their heated passion, all 3 getting damper and sweatier as Kara's legs slowly wrapped around Mon-el's hips squeezing him tighter into her willing him to fill her with everything he has! He was thrusting at Kara, though fully clothed she could feel his hardness underneath his pants willing him to come into her deeper, and deeper. She wanted him to come inside of her right now! She needed it bad and he needed it too! Mon-el felt Kara pulling at him, I know what she wants, it's just been so long, baby...

...Bzzztttt...Bzttttt..."Oh no, not that sound!" Saturngirl was gasping in the background not even able to speak thanking all the gods of Saturn for the relief that would be coming soon from all that heat!

"Ohhhhh... Rao...Mon-el...I haven't had this dream before not like this it's so...good...it's like this is really happening...I love you Mon-el, I will always love you!"

Bzttt...Bztttt...Bztttt...Bzzzzttt...Mon-el slowly, reluctantaly started pulling away, this feels so, good, so right, but this is our last time together I need to let her know how I feel, I'll never get the chance again! "I Love you too babe, but I'm so sorry she's losing the connection...I have to go...my love."

"No, don't go, please no, not yet."

"I have to my love see you in your dreams, beautiful"...his voice & form faded away before going silent.

Back in Legion HQ Future Present:

Saturngirl was groaning fanning herself out of breath after moderating & watching & sometimes actually feeling Kara and Mon-el's entire sex dream into the past as she took off the metal helmet amplifier off her head which was attached to their computer through a now fizzing wireless connection ending all further contact to Earth 38 in the distant past. Once the connections were broken she let go of Mon-el's hand and Kara's necklace as the link had completely severed.

"You were just supposed to talk Mon-el!" She shouted heaving, breathing heavy and completely flushed.

"We did talk," Mon-el smirked with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, in the beginning, but than Mon-el..."

"Things happened," Mon-el shrugged flashing his smile again, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, Mon-el, things happened, a lot of things happened, I was there Mon-el!" "Gees, you two I would tell you two to get a room but there wasn't enough room for the 3 of us in that apartment, or on Earth or in my head." Saturngirl was breathing heavy, gasping for air, she could barely speak, flustered to know end. While Mon-el winced slightly with just the slightest bit of pain as he got up after crashing into the solid Legion HQ walls from the virtual sex he just had with Kara, luckily there were no pictures here to topple over like in Alex's apartment.

Valor after catching his own breath finally spoke, "Saturngirl are you OK, I'm so sorry was this about the strain of using your powers so far away, or the flying, I know your mind extension machine just fried out, but I also know you did this for me and it does take a toll on you every time you do it and I appreciate it so much...so, so much..you don't know how much that meant to me." Mon-el had a giant pure smile full of happiness but still felt some sadness as that probably was the last time they would be able to do that. While completely oblivious to what was going on with Saturngirl.

"Shut up Mon-el, I was glad to do it for you so you could get to see her again, & than you went a little bit too far...&...& is it me or is it hot in here?" "I think you need to turn on the air control & I got to go...I..I need to see Lightning Lad...now!" "He...he...needs to help me with...something..."

"OK, hope your feeling better."..Valor waived at her with an oblivious smile at whatever was bothering her, thinking of one other happy bittersweet memory he got to share with his love at least in her dreams. As he finally saw Imra leave, he wondered just one more thing, how the hell was he supposed to stand up and get back to his room with the raging hard on, Kara just left him with?  
-

Imra bolted out of the room on shaky, wobbly legs as she headed to her room. Those two are so crazy in love with each other they almost pulled me in with them! I think I understand him, and even her a little bit more, those two it's really sad are the definition of starcrossed! And even though I sympathize with him, with them, I'm a little bit scared, did I just cheat on Garth? I love him so much, he's so understanding, but I'm not sure what I'm going to say. What am I going to do when I go back to our room or at least afterwards...!

Lightning Lad was looking over some of the headlines of the day on the virtual cloud web when his door hummed open almost more forcefully than the automatic opening usually did almost like it was assisted with superpowered mental will, "Hey Imra how you doing?"

Imra flushed stared at her handsome shaggy blond haired boyfriend hot and bothered, breathing heavy & full of nothing but guilt, sexual needs and desire. "Take off your pants now Garth, you won't be needing them for a while!" Saturngirl had a very funny look on her face & a wicked smile for a heroine with laser focus on what she needed right now, immediately!

"Huh?" And than Lightning Lad saw that look in Imra's blue eyes and he knew...

"There is not a single sexual act I have ever said no to that is off the table in or out, yes or no?"

"Yes?" Lightning Lad was about to take his shirt off but...

Saturngirl not wanting to wait literally TK'd his pants and shirt right off landing somewhere in the floor and flew right into him, after spending time locked into Kara and Mon-el's sex dream she had to get relief now!

Their reinforced Legion bed easily withstood the impact as Imra landed on Garth her lips immediately crashing down over his, "mmmmmmmm...ohhhhhh baby...I need you so much...mmmmmmmmmm," her eyes blazing as she slowly parted from him for a moment literally TKing his hands like they were tied to the bed as she threw off her legion belt and quickly tossed aside her Pink supersuit and skirt as Garth stared mesmerized as her perky boobs swayed at the quick discarding of her clothes. "See something you like Garth," she teased him, as she literally no longer had anything on but her white boots.

Garth literally had nothing to say absolutely floored as always at how beautiful she really was, as she kicked her boots away which almost crashed into walls but at the last second invisible drawers came out catching them before disappearing away. "How about now, babe?"

"Please stop teasing me?" "I am so going to get you the second you release my arms babe..."

Imra's glowing eyes went back to normal..."show me...now...big boy," as she jumped back into his arms giggling...hmmmmmmmm...zzztttttohhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhh... don't...ahhhhh..do...zzztth-thatttttooooooo...meeeeezzzzztt." Garth laughed as he gave Imra light zaps with his static electrical charges through her entire body...making Imra tingly and wanting him more and more and than of course she already did...ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Imra started running her hands along his muscular chest, planting little kisses up his body as she started running her fingers through his shaggy blond hair his grip tightening on her waist pulling her in closer and closer and than he felt her all of her as he felt little touches going all over his body from her telekinetic discharges filling him full of desire every nerve ending in his body tingling from 100's of little telekinetic touches and his body was asking for more and more as he answered her back with the lightest electrical charges all over her sexy body enveloping her neck, her nipples hardening, her belly tightening, her ass tensing, her legs squirming from every little light zap, and her sex was getting wetter...and than they collided hard all bets were off!

Imra was riding Garths member as he went inside of her, her back arching back..."ohhhhhhhh Garth...I love you so much...ohhhhhhhhhh...come for me, my love!"

"Imra, I love you, tooooo...ohhhhhhhh...and I'll always come for you...every time...ohhhhhhh...he sends more little blasts stimulating her clit as he comes so does she over and over again they both orgasm as she lies spent in his arms...wow...babe...hmmmmmmmmmm...that was so goooooddd!"

"Want to ahhhh...she was waiting for him to finish her sentence...?

"If you say cuddle, I swear..."

"Do it again, she giggled...?" Imra laughed knowingly at his answer as he flipped her on her back they went under their covers he went inside her again, Imra guided him exactly where she wanted him to go, even as she already knew...he was going there anyway...that's why I love him so...much! Because of our connection he knows me so well as they continued making love together until they finally got tired and ending up cuddling after all as they both drifted off to sleep in each others loving arms.

The next day Garth woke up he saw Imra sitting by the side of their bed appearing to stare absentmindedly at nothing in particular towards the wall...?

Imra turned around smiling at the sound of her wonderful boyfriend finally waking up. "Good morning babe," she went in giving him a light kiss good morning and than she saw a slight frown on his face...and she knew...but she wasn't going to say anything...even though he doesn't read minds...he can still read my face like an ancient Earth book everytime...

"What's wrong?" "Imra?"

"I've always promised you I would never keep anything from you..."

Garth wondered what she was going to say, I mean I know she's been helping Mon-el to contact Kara in the past...and I've been kind of looking the other way about it, she already told me she was doing it...and I as second in command, I kind of looked the other way as long as we aren't physically interfering...it's not technically a violation...not that anyone could prove it anyway...he watched Imra's eyes we have an agreement that she lets me talk...she's not going to answer for me like she does with other people..."is it about...Mon-el?"

Imra, swallowed a couple times, clearing her throat nervously...afraid...if I lost him...I don't know what I'd do...she nodded her head...hoping he doesn't see I might cry at any moment!

"Is it about your bending of time and space and our rule book, too?" He teased smiling, but she wasn't laughing...she still looked worried...what did he do, now?

Imra, swallowed again..."it's weird, Garth, you know I've talked to you about how I feel things really deeply when I go into someone's mind." "Literally like a part of me almost becomes a part of the other person..."

"Oh, God, please...you don't love...him...do you...?"

"No!" "Of, course not my love, you know I love you with all my heart...but..."

"But, what happened, please tell me, I need to know, you swore, as long as you get to see everything I'm thinking you would share everything with me too, we don't keep things from each other!"

"It's...I'm not sure how to explain it and I definitely don't want to show you...as it was weird..."

"Weird, how?" "How, weird?"

"Well, you were right it did have to do with my last and it was my last mind probe into Supergirl's mind so Mon-el could get to say his proper final goodbye!"

"OK, that's fine...you know I was OK, with it, or I would have stopped you...so he said his goodbye, and what did you mess with the time continuum and butterfly effect us or something?"

"Or something...look it was weird...I didn't cheat on you...I swear...but..."

"But, wait a second did that fucking Daxamite hit on you...or..."

"No, it wasn't that at all...it was the opposite...sort of..."

"You, didn't hit on...?"

"No, of course not...you know your the only one for me...the only one...who would ever put up with...you know."...she tried a forced smile at Garth.

"Than, I'm not sure, could you tell me, already, because I'm getting worried, and no matter what it is...your my life babe, your my everything, and I need to and want to know, no matter what it is..."

"He sort of went to second base with Kara...Hahahahahahahhahhahahha!" Garth laughed at Imra who was still worried, possibly even more, he doesn't really understand, yet maybe...what I told him is kind of enough...it is mostly the truth...just not all of it...

Garth stared at her...she's not laughing..."OK, so we all know how he feels about her, but obviously with your mental connection, it wasn't like she could get pregnant or something, so why is this bothering you?"

"Because what, they felt when they were together I felt it too...Garth...I'm not in love with...him...or her...but I felt how deeply they loved each other..and it was one of the strongest connections I have ever felt in my life...I literally know how my idol...Supergirl sounds when she's ahhhh...aroused... and moaning for him!" "Don't laugh...again!"

"Hahahahhahhahha!" "So, is that it, I still don't understand...Imra...why is this bothering you so much?"

"I told him not to, Garth I begged, him and when he made love to her and she with him and they went out of control they pulled me in with them...that's what I'm saying...I felt their love...I felt their desire...I was aroused, tooo...and that was why when I left after the connection broke off I went back to you and...I just...feel kind of guilty...I...I..."

"You, don't love him do you?"

"No, of course not, just even though it wasn't physical...I feel like I almost mentally cheated on you...and I need you to understand...I love you...and I will always choose you over anyone...if you want me to no longer mentor Mon-el I would understand...I'm not sure I really want to see him today...and I believe in his cause...don't get me wrong...I believe in him as a hero...I believe in my heart, he is going to be one of the greatest members of our team, so I know he's a good man...it's why she fell so hard for him...but..."

"So, what do you want me to do, than?" "Look, I can tell just by looking at you, how you feel." "I might not be able to read minds like you do, but I know how you feel about me, and I also know...your his friend...you might be his best friend right now..."

"It's not that I have feelings for him at all, I need you to understand that, it's just...I need to know if you forgive me...if you believe me that I love only you." "If you think that I felt their every kiss, if you consider that as cheating...and I need to know...that you love me...even if you love me just half as much as I love you...I would take it."...Imra's blue eyes shimmered as she saw Garth's eyes shimmering too...and she smiled finally reading his reassuring thoughts as he smiled back lovingly...

"I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you...I knew our relationship would be different...you feel everything...and I also need you to know, that I know you...I really know you and if I felt for a second that you didn't mean what you said, that you actually wanted to be with someone else it would be different...but I already know...but I am going to talk with Mon-el about it...It wasn't cool...and he needs to know that...after all you've done that we've done...he needs to consider our feelings too!" "We're a team...this isn't the Valor show...he's one of us now and he needs to know it!" Garth caressed her face giving her a light kiss as he walked off to have a little talk with Valor!

Imra smiled...knowing he was really going to give him the business as she thought of one more gift she was still going to give Valor! In spite of everything, he had a hard life...it is only going to get worst for him, he might never see her again...I felt how much they love each other...I've never felt a stronger connection between two people in my life...so I will give him one more gift as she put a little thought projector on her forehead and pictured Kara in her blue velvet pj's, with her little pony tale and her puppy slippers, her bright smile at seeing Mon-el for the last time and soon the projected image of Kara was uploaded into her ring, sending it to Valor's ring...a keepsake for their last time together...

Well, that's enough time...I better get going and make sure my boyfriend doesn't kill him...after all we are still heroes and besides...it's going to be his turn soon ...& than he gets to learn what it's like to put up with a Newbie for a change! She laughed...he's going to learn it's so much harder than he thinks it is...so much harder, she laughed as she hurried off to catch up with them...

Meanwhile in another planetary system:

Dark Circle Headquarters:

She laughed at the charred body of the previous leader of their team known as Grullug..."HaHaHaHa!"

"So, there is now a change in management, does anyone have any questions?" "Your thoughts!"

"No, no, we will serve you, as you command!"

"As, I command, well for one thing, we will recover from that embarrassing defeat, of our team by the Legion's B-squad, they weren't even full fledged members and you all lost?" "How was that even possible?"

"We were winning, and than we were surprised by a new member of their team." "We now, know he is called Valor, and he appears to have powers similar to Superman!"

"Oh, does he now?" "Well, I'm sure we will face him and the others again, when we kill their founder, RJ Brande!" "My plan is flawless!" "They won't even see it coming until it's too late!" "He will die at my hand and than I will see my son again!" "And he will know how I really feel!"

"But, you don't feel any."...and a laser sight was pointed right between his eyes!

"Finish your thought and you die!"

"I live only to serve you and the Dark Circle!" He bowed before her along with all of the others on the surviving counsel.

"I do not waste assets until they prove useless, so you won't die today!" "Now, circle the date, we know when he will be and where he will be." "My plan is already in motion." "He will die, there is nothing his precious Legion can do and I can't wait to see my stupid, weakling son again!" She turned around revealing that she is...  
-

-To be continued-

Authors end notes: You, know how long I've been holding on to Mon-el's reaction to seeing Kara in the puppy slippers, literally I wanted to put it in the PSIGH chapter so badly and I couldn't find a line break to stick it in without breaking the line of thought, but I was desperate to write it somewhere so I had it in my back pocket waiting to drop it and I figured Mon-el had no pictures of Kara and that cute capture might be a good one, to have. So you thought you knew the whole story about my PSIGH chapter, and you just thought it was going to be a cut and paste, huh? I'm not going to lie, I didn't know I was going to go that in deep into the story until I started writing it. I actually thought it was just going to open up the story and than I would continue with the mission part of the story, but I kind of realized I don't need to do a megapost everytime out and I thought it was powerful and emotional as is and I felt this chapter stood on it's own and I hope you thought so too, in this sort of behind the scenes of one of my favorite posts I've ever written. When I first wrote Psigh except for the slippers scene, I never thought too deeply on what else I was going to add into it, so I'm not going to pretend I knew I was going here, but I think this turned out pretty good, but I would like to know your thoughts too. I hope you liked this, please let me know and it will motivate me to keep updating...

Authors preview: Yes, chapter 24, Guard duty is coming. Yes, we will see Lightning Lad giving Valor a talking to, Valor will start mentoring Phantom Girl, of course their will be a big action sequence, this might be my most ambitious adventure story I've written in any other chapter I've written yet. There will be a new Legionnaire I haven't debuted yet. Yes, I will give the big reveal of who the mysterious new leader of the Dark Circle is, if you haven't figured it out yet!


	24. Chapter 24 The Phantom Menace

Supergirl year 3- When it Reigns it Pours

by jaymack33

Chapter 24: The Phantom Menace

Summary:

The Legion departs on a mission to protect their founder R.J. Brande from a credible death threat. The Dark Circle is now under new management and they have had this date circled on their calendar for a while, the Legion won't see it coming until it's too late. Their new leader has been planning this for a while. She laughs as she stares at her holographic image revealing that she's...Like I'd reveal that here, sorry your going to have to read further to find out, but I do think it was a pretty good choice based on my limited knowledge of Legion comics. Just saying...

Authors notes: Sorry I took forever to post this, besides the fact I hurt my neck & shoulder, this was a very complicated chapter story to write in more ways than one. I hope you appreciate how hard writing these Legion stories actually are, there are so many characters and I sometimes/always have to push some aside and just focus on certain ones, and over time I have tried to give more of them stories too. So in the last story I tried to use Lightning Lad & Saturngirl a little more and in this one I will try to to use his sister more as well as Phantom girl and even Brainy. Yes, my Brainy is different than the CW, & my arc for him was planned before he was even on the show, and nothing I saw on TV is making me have any second thoughts, so this is my chapter where I will show you where I was going with him. It's funny there was one thing I wasn't planning on doing and than I was like, why not go for a homerun instead of a double, and than I came up with a great reason to add another Legion member too. I hope you like this update, I put a lot of thought into it and really tried to give it a big movie/big episode feel to it. And if you like it please let me know, the next one is going to be even harder than this one was to write so any encouragement if you like chapters like this one help me to keep going.

Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, I was a little afraid at how big this chapter got, but I think it turned out pretty good, I hope you think so too!

Characters: Valor, Saturngirl, Lightning Lad & Lass, Dreamgirl, Brainiac 5, Shadowlass, Karate Kid, Phantom girl, Chameleonboy, Cosmic boy, Triplicate Girl, Bouncing boy, Invisible Kid, RJ Brande, debut of Timber Wolf (Brin Londo from the planet Zuun) (Mystery villain: Dark circle Leader, along with the rest of the circle)

25 years ago on a dark stormy night on the planet of...redacted...because she doesn't want you to know yet:

Rain showers fall down on the planet. Thunder roars in the air as a young mother holds her baby boy in her arms as he coos lovingly against her shoulder she looks over her tiny little newborn with his tiny little wrinkly fingers...and the weakling completely disgusts her. The loud thunder now causes the baby to start crying in his mother's arms.

She debates as the baby yammers on crying how, she, should just kill him now and get it over with, one little squeeze is all it would take...just one little squeeze...but she decides not to...yet...

Slap..."wahhhhhhhhh!"

"Shut up little one, it would be so...easy for me to kill you right now, but I would feel nothing."..."wahhhhhhhh..."

"I need you to grow...older and stronger." "I need you to be the best...I need you to be more intelligent, just like I am...so one day when I do come for you, my son...and I will kill you than, at the very least, I will need you to be a worthy kill, unlike your father...I had no pleasure killing him, just boredom, he wanted to keep you, and of course I chose not to keep him, so much easier than a divorce, but don't worry my little weakling, I wired the funds, they will take good care of you at your special school...and when you are ready...when you are older...I will come for you...!"  
-

Future Present Legion HQ, Commissary:

Valor struts in whistling, smiling, happily as he glided in getting ready to make some breakfast, after last night, my best night, I've had since, I've been here, no matter what the future holds, me and Kara will always have that night as he heads over gathering supplies, he knows exactly what he needs to make to celebrate, I had the supplies, but I was never in the mood to make her specialty...until now! He slowly puts on his Kitchen apron and than he puts on a giant puffy white cooking hat, now I'm ready to cook us some breakfastttttt...he sings...

"Hey, Shadowlass, your the Valor expert/stalker of our group what's going on over there," Phantomgirl whispered hoping he wouldn't hear with his superhearing, she took a slight peek at Valor who seemed to be completely oblivious and humming some weird tune that absolutely none of them found even remotely familiar, no doubt from his time on ancient Earth...

"I don't know, but I don't like it, I mean I like him smiling more than that miserably, awful Karate Kid imitation he's been doing for the last several months, but I've never seen him, like that, it's almost like he got...laid...and it wasn't with me," she sighed..."I mean hello...I saw him first...I called dibs...sent him 1 or 2 suggestive messages, I mean come on look at me..."

Phantomgirl just shook her head, "1 or 2 thousand you mean."...as Shadowlass rolled, her eyes, "but no, I've tried to hang out with him, he was really cheery and interesting when he first got here & it was fun working with him, he's pretty cool, he literally just started and he's already a top Legion member, I mean thats goals...I mean that's where I want to be too, in my wildest dreams." "But, no I don't get that vibe, I mean he does look happy right now, but that guy gushes about Kara, every single time...like I'm a hero because of Kara, I made this food today, because of Kara...I ask him about what he likes best about his previous time on Earth, do I even have to say it, that guy has got it bad, there is no way he cheated on her with any."...and than she stares at an angry Lightning Lad storming over towards Valor with the slightest tingling of electrical sparks shooting all around..."no way...not with her...I mean they hang together all the time, but there is just no way..."

Shadowlass cursed, "I knew it, that's why she's always hanging around him all the time and she came down on me, so much...that bitch...all so she could have him for herself!" "Damn it, she...what's another word for C-block?"

Triplicate girl 1: "Has to be C-block," Triplicate girl 2: "It could be D-block, too," girl 3: "Come on, don't jump to conclusions just because he stormed up to Valor and pulled him away from us, doesn't mean anything." "I won't believe it, I won't and you can't make me!" Triplicate girl 1 and 2: "Majority rules, 2-1 we just did!" "We just voted you off the island, can't wait to find out what shit detail Valor is going to get when he comes back." Girl 3: "As long as he still cooks for us, I'm good!"

Invisibile Kid: "Hahahahahha!"...said the the empty chair with the only evidence that he was actually present...always finding the Triplicate girls random arguments amusing...

Karate Kid just shook his head and walked away, "and I was going to actually try his food for a change, I can't deal with these kids anymore," as he walks out!

Brainy, just stared sullenly, keeping to himself, I'm only eat his cooking for science purposes only, to see what type of food was consumed by ancient men, nothing  
more. No, he did not cheat on her and if I was with someone like Supergirl, it wouldn't be logical, for me either, it isn't like I haven't known all along about Saturngirl's forays into the past, like she thought she could keep that from me. I learned a lot monitoring the data from her amplifier...especially from the last one...I definitely learned alot from that one, no he definitely did not cheat on Supergirl, in fact he was performing partial coitus with Supergirl herself last night, & apparently Lightning Lad appears to be upset probably about Saturngirl's participation, so to speak...

Meanwhile:

Flip, flip, flip- "The pancake goes up and than down, up and than down, see how easy that is Bouncing boy, even you can do it," Valor smiled laughing as he handed it to him and Bouncing boy proceeded to miss the pancake, and only Valor's TK powers at the last second saved it. But after a couple more tries he started getting the hang of it. "Wow, see your a pro already, yeah, funny story this is like the only thing Supergirl actually knew how to make when we were together and just remember, you cut it into pieces first after you pour this syrup, that I got fresh from some sugar makers at a Maple Grove I found." "They literally took the sap directly from the tree heated it, cooled it and straight to kitchen, I sampled this and trust me this is actually better than what they served in the stores in my time," and than he sees Lightning Lad coming over straight towards him electrical sparks, sparking lightly with every step he took..

"Hi, Lad, I just invented pancakes," he laughed..."but they aren't completely ready yet, but if you wait just a couple more minutes..."

"Can, I have a word with you...Valor...?"

"Sure, what sup?"

"In, private, Valor...just with you...I need to discuss...that project...you and Saturngirl...were working on...you know the project...!"

Valor at first stared at him without any clue, until..."oh...that project...uhhh, Bouncing boy can you take over for me & hand out 3 pancakes per hero along with the syrup containers and repeat just like I showed you, OK, trust me it's going to be awe & some," he laughed as he happily walked along with the rigid stonefaced Lightning Lad as he takes him to one of their conference rooms, closing the door to an oblivious, Valor!

Conference room:

"So, what is it that you need to tell me in private?" "Is it that new mentor project that Saturngirl was discussing with me, because I haven't talked about it with Phantomgirl yet, because I..."

"Phantomgirl, no she didn't get a chance to tell me about that yet, no it's definitely about what you and Imra did last night!"

"I, she did tell you about that thing we were doing, she's told me that she doesn't keep anything from you...so we are talking about The Thing, right?"

"Did, you even notice how Imra was feeling last night?"

"I...I...she did look kind of tired, she was feeling a little warm & she told me she wasn't feeling well." "I know it takes a lot out of her power to project that far and it takes a toll on her every time and I thanked her for what she did for me and told her how much I appreciated it...and I hoped she would feel better and..."

"When, Saturngirl reads your mind do you ever pay attention to what she says when it's coming from her?"

"I-I do try, Lad, I'm not sure, what this is about, she's been a really good friend to me, and I know I always give a lot of credit to Supergirl, but I owe her a lot, I wouldn't be the hero I am today without her and the rest of the team, Karate Kid, too, but especially her..."

"I know, Saturngirl is a very strong independent woman, and there is a reason she's been voted as our leader twice." "And she always puts out a brave face and I'm not  
saying someone that's only known her for a couple months can read her like I do, but for someone like you, that has all these powers, all your experiences, from so  
many cultures, like can't you take a little bit of a hint, that you kind of, HURT HER LAST NIGHT!"

"I..what?" "Look, I'm sorry, uhhhh, I didn't realize how much of a strain that machine takes on her, and obviously it fried out, it's never going to happen, again, I know how much you care about her, and if I hurt her in anyway, I apologize to you and I would gladly apologize to her too..."

"When she told you, she needed you to just talk with Kara, nothing else, do you remember that, part?"

"I, ummm yes, she did mention...that...I guess...things...uhhhh...so is that what this is about," Mon-el stared up at Lightning Lad's stern face nodding slowly as if he did anything else he would be blasting Mon-el at this point..."so, uhhhh...you know on Daxam...I."...he sees little sparks going off...from his body, "just tell me what I did, wrong, I don't understand Saturngirl's powers at all, I mean, before you say anything, I get the not listening to her part...it's not the first time someones called me out on that...obviously Supergirl has called me out on that many a time...I'm not perfect, and she's freaking Super-girl, about as perfect as it gets, so I fully acknowledge I could listen better, the only thing, I can say, is I always strive to be better, and not to make the same mistakes again...so I promise I will try to listen to her much, much better...I really mean it, I do respect her and I know she's our leader and I couldn't think of a better person to lead this team...uhhhhhh...well I mean I know you've been this Teams leader before too...but that was before I was here...so..."

"You, know she believed, in you, before any of us, did, she vouched for you, and she gave you the quickest entry into our core Team than anyone else since we formed our core group!"

"I, uhhh, did not know that, and I appreciate that, and I promise I won't let her down..."

"You did let her down!"

Valor's head went down, before slowly going up, "please, just tell me what I did and I'll fix it, can I talk with her, whatever she wants..."

"My girlfriend needs a little bit of time...away from you..."

Valor's head went down again..."whatever I did...I'm so...so...sorry..."

"You, know she feels everything?" "When she walks by a funeral she feels everyone's pain and she cries...more than they do." "When she walks by a mother giving birth with child...she's actually happier than the mother holding on to her brand new baby girl." "And when you and Supergirl started getting hot, heavy & horny...she felt that, I mean she really felt that too!"

Valor's mouth dropped..."I...I...I'm so stupid!" "That's why...?" "Oh, Lad, uhhhhh...are you going to punch me out now, I might recommend hitting me with your lightning bolts instead...uhh people who punch me..who aren't Supergirl...long story...kind of break their hands sometimes...soooo!" ZZZZZZZAPPPPPP! Valor crashes into a reinforced wall his hair tingly his uniform singed slightly but it wasn't his top blast thank Rao, not even 1/2 of what he gave me in my trials.

Lightning Lad waits a couple seconds for Valor to pick himself up before continuing:  
"See, if you just listened to her, we wouldn't have this issue, I know, I mean I'll never know, I hope to God, what it's like to be without her, and only you would know what it's like to lose someone you love, uhhhh well, besides my sister...she actually would know too as she lost the love of her life once and she's been married to our Legion Cruiser ever since, but I have a good thing going with Imra and...you owe her, and you will apologize to her...but not today!" "You two are having a break from the mentorship thing...from what she told me, she's still upset with you."

"Look, I know it's not an excuse, and I apologize, I know you love her and she loves you too, she tells me all the time, and my heart belongs to Kara, I don't know what to tell, you, I could swear to anybody, you could give me a 1,000 orders, all Kara has to do is look at me like she loves me and than she actually pulled me into her...and I didn't hear or remember anything Saturngirl told me after that, I know it's not an excuse, but Kara is not alive now...I'll probably never get that chance with her ever again." "But, I would never want to hurt your relationship with Imra...you tell me what you want me to do to make this right, and I will do it." "If you want me to leave the Legion I will, if you don't want her to work with me I get it...I..."

"You, are a good guy, I can tell, and Imra is very strong willed, she's not going to stop mentoring you no matter what any of us says, and she's our leader for the next two years until our next election, and your a pretty good hero considering your lack of experience and all, I actually think...if you ever got your shit together, and started thinking like a hero...on a team...a lot more you could maybe be a candidate for team leader one day...I see what Imra sees in you, just I know you have this hope maybe one day you will go back, maybe you won't...I know we could use you...we have so many enemies...every time we think we've just fought the toughest villains we will ever face, it's like the universes cruelest joke there is always someone smarter, or tougher, or stronger, so we need every able bodied hero with special abilities and with heart that we can find...to fight for justice...because Legion..."

"Fights with honor...I'm so sorry, Lad. I need you to know...I'm in!" "And I'm not just talking about my pipe dream...about ever going back...I owe every single one of  
you." "Even if I ever were to go, back, I swear to Rao, if you ever need me, I'll come back..."

"You would go back to us even if you were with Kara?"

"Look, I'm not saying I wouldn't go back to her after my mission was over...I mean time traveling isn't that hard, right...?"

"You, would have to ask Brainy, he's the only Legionnaire that actually knows how to do all the calculations...If Imra accepts your apology, and you better give her a good one...like..."

"Extra pancakes, and syrup...and the bacon strips I was saving...but she...and you of course...can have some."...he continues to see Lightning Lad's stern rigid face.."I mean all of them...with coffee...definitely coffee..."

"Buttering us up with food?" Lightning Lad slightly smirked...Bzzzzz...Lad looks at his ring message...

Imra: "Enough already!" "I've been listening to this for the last 5 minutes...I mean are you going to forgive him or not, already?" "And make sure he doesn't hold out on us with the bacon...he owes us big time!" Smiley face!

Outside the conference room:

Saturngirl listens to their thoughts attentively, good he didn't kill him, yes, he is a good guy...just he can be so tone death & oblivious sometimes outside of Kara, but I think he's getting better, hahaha...yeah I could see him messing up with Kara all the time too...just like he does with me...but he does always work on it and he gets better...well I'm off to the Commissary for my extra bacon and I get to break the good news! I'm team leader, he owes me so I get to tell her instead of him...hahahhah!

Legion Commissary:

One pancake after the other was apparently getting cut up by a floating fork and knife and as the fork levitated the soft syrup drenched pancake piece disappeared and repeat and "Wow these pancakes are amazing, Bouncing, boy, is Mon-el like your mentor now...or something?"

Bouncing boy laughed at the familiar voice coming from nowhere before speaking. "No, not really, just with food, I'm not even on the fringe yet, so he wouldn't be mentoring me anyway and..."

Saturngirl walked in..."hey everyone I have an announcement to make and."...she listens to the murmuring in their heads..."first of all, no we did not, no my boyfriend is not killing him...uhhhh...I checked...but no it wasn't about what you think...just as you know...Valor doesn't always follow the rules all the time...so since he doesn't always listen to me...uhhh...Lightning Lad is talking with him privately, it wasn't a big deal, though, and he just needs to lock it in, especially now that he's going to be mentoring someone to be a new member of our strike team..."

Invisible kid pointed at Bouncing boy...but no one saw him of course! "I knew it...Bouncing boy...were you keeping this from us...not on the fringe my ass!"

"And us too, your...girlfriends?" All 3 Triplicate girls said in unison pouting, eerily at the exact same time!

"No, it's actually Phantomgirl, he chose you, so he gets all the fun of training you in the field and."..."Yay!" "& all the headaches too, but you don't hear me do you...as you do your Phantomgirl thing!" "But at least I got to see your happy face for like 2 seconds before..."

Phantomgirl squealed..."Yay...oh my God...oh my God...oh my God...I'm in the team...Yes!" and she jumped up and did a cartwheel and then went right through the floor into the basement..."Yay!"..she went throught the walls through the ceiling, through the corporeal realm..they all heard her screaming happily practically from another universe and back again!

Invisible Kid laughed..."now I know how I make you all feel...tooo..hahaha!"

Valor walked in: "What did I miss...?"

"Yay...!" Out of nowhere Phantomgirl comes through the floor hugging him..."thank you...thank you...thank you...so much, I promise I won't let you down...I will be right there...if you say jump, I will ask you how high...and..."

Valor just smiled shaking his head, turning over to Imra, "you couldn't have waited for me...first?"

"Hey, you were busy in the doghouse, after all the shit you put me through as your mentor...I deserve a little fun too."..and telepathic secret message, "and bacon too, you promised."...

"Uhhh...well...I'll see you later Phantomgirl, I have to cook the Ranzz's breakfast first (he laughed as Imra protested they weren't married yet telepathically) and than maybe later on you can meet me with Karate Kid, as I guess your going to start training with us than...you can just study our manual and..."

"Did that already...well do it for me one more time, OK?"

"Yes, teach...I'm so happy huggg, one more time...wow...Valor you really are...solid...!"

"Grrrr...even she's gotten more action from him than me!"...Shadowlass lamented...

Meanwhile:

Cosmic boy: "I don't care how you feel, you are going on that trip Chameleonboy it was a special request from your father." "You, know the guy who pays the bills, created our team...father?"

Chameleonboy: "It's just that all my teammates are going to say things...That I'm there just because of him...That, your promoting me because of him, not because I earned it!"

Cosmic boy: "Look, if I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't vouch for you, but you are going on this mission, it is an honor, all the main Legionaires will be there in front of the Universal Science Police representing & protecting your father RJ, as he gives his annual address of all our accomplishments for the year!" "Trust me it's going to be awe and some!"

Chameleon boy: "You've been hanging out with Valor way too much...it is so not going to be awe and some...it is going to be bore and ring...bore and ring... It's just guard duty & nothing, absolutely nothing interesting is going to happen in that snoozefest!" "Absolutely nothing!"

Meanwhile Dark Circle Headquarters:

Dark Leader: "Is my special project a go?"

"He is ready Dark Leader!"

Dark Leader: "Have my feelers gone out yet I want them to be extra sloppy...you know I believe they call that humanizing it..."

"Yes, Dark Leader if they don't know by now that there is a hit on the Legion's founder by now...than they really are 3rd level intellects, hahahhah!"

Dark Leader: "I did not give you permission...to laugh."...red target signal on him as he stares in fear..."but I will allow it even though I didn't think most humans even got to the 3rd level of any intellect, that is almost funny...you see me laughing right?" (Note- She wasn't laughing!)

"I-I, yes Dark Leader?"

Dark Leader: "That will be all, gather all of our special weapons so we can test how strong this Valor really is, make sure you have enough protective headbands so Saturngirl can't stop you, remember you are to carry dice in your pockets at all times, make every choice you make random as possible, let the dice decide so the other one can't see us coming, because nothing will stop me from killing RJ Brande and than...she laughs to herself...Mommy is coming for you my son," she turns around laughing with her laser pistol in hand as her long blond hair flips along her light green skinned shoulders...hahahhahhahahah!

Legion HQ Brainy's Lab:

Saturngirl: "You asked for me, so I'm here, what is it, Querl?"

Brainiac: "Why do you value him, so much?"

Saturngirl: "Well, if I told you it was intuition, I know you will & are saying that isn't quantifiable data, if I tell you it's also from what I've seen in his  
thoughts, and I can even add, since you know already, and you might actually value the fact, that if she were here and alive, she would be saying the same thing."

Brainiac: "It's, I don't know how to quantify this...it's..."

Saturngirl: "Not, fair!" "He has all these gifts & abilities, & you feel he wastes them and didn't have to work hard enough, like you had to do all of your life, you had to overcome the legacy of you evil ancestor...it's kind of funny Mon-el's parents could be considered evil too..."

Brainiac: "At least they didn't abandon him, toss him aside like he meant nothing to them!" "I never even knew who my father was...and my mother...she's a ghost!" "I know she's Coluan, and has you know whose genetic markers, I tested my genetic code myself... my father was found dead...murdered...and even though no one ever saw my mother...the school I was dropped off with received funding for my schooling and board from an untraceable account even from me...I remember...it took me a long time...but I remember...I couldn't make out what she told me as it was during a thunderstorm...my hearing & vocabulary skills were not fully developed, but she slapped me in the face...she hurt me and she left me...so when you asked me if I have ever loved before the other day...perhaps I haven't...or even if I have...perhaps even with all of my intellect, I don't even know how, because...all the love I have been given in my life...I had to be better I had to show compassion, prove that although I was a Dox, I was put into this world to do good, and yes...I'm not going to lie, I know I never had a chance...we're from a different time..and she chose him... ...and he gets to have it all..."

Saturngirl: "He lost her though..."

Brainiac: "But, you know me...I could hate him for all the right or all the wrong reasons, but you put this stupid puzzle on how to cure a Daxamite from a lead allergy permanently in front of me and I'm going to figure it out...especially after Dreamgirl says I do it...it's a puzzle...I can't put my puzzle down until I figure it out...and yes he is one of my puzzles too...I want to know what you see in him...I want to believe it too...because...I owe you a lot, because you believed in me!" "I mean everyone, believes in my intelligence, but where other people saw the Great, Great grandson of one of the worst villains in the history of the Universe, you saw a hero in me." "And perhaps logically, that wasn't quantifiable either..."

Saturngirl: "Awww...are you going to give Valor an actual chance this time?"

Brainiac: "Let's just say, I will treat him objectively, as a starting hypothesis, let's say he really is our version of Superman, and our best shot to save Supergirl and all the other heroes of the past and maybe make our world a better place without destroying all of our history along the way...I'm just saying...if he's the one and you've been right for someone who probably has the highest intellect for a non-Coluan I've ever known..."

Saturngirl: "Thanks, I think...don't compliment me too much, or I might blush..."

Brainiac: "Look, it's just...don't dismiss my opinions...just because I've never loved before, or don't completely understand it yet..."

Saturngirl: "It's funny, Brainy...I've read Mon-el's mind many times...and the way he thinks about Kara...you know she's the one that taught him what love is all about...and...I've seen some of her thoughts too &...he taught her about being in love...& I'm so sorry Brainy...because...she also  
taught you too..."

Brainy: "Saturngirl..." He sees the recognition in her eyes..."I wouldn't have heard you either...if she wanted me the way she wanted him...I wouldn't blame him for that!"

Saturngirl gulped, wondering when he was going to call her out on it, and it was surprisingly less painful. "Well, glad to hear, it 12th level, just goes to show, you two have more in common...than you think...hmmm!" She teases him earning a classic Brainiac scowl back at her. She holds a tight smile holding it in & just as soon as she turns around out the door she bursts out, "Brainy has a crush!" I mean I knew he felt that way...but he...just...admitted it! Brainy, likes girls! Super-girls! Hahahahaha!

Dreamgirl slept in her hall of Dreams: She opened her eyes a peep...awww...they left me some pancakes...so I wasn't dreaming after all...it smells soooooooo good...poor Mon-el, Lad really gave it to him, yay Phantomgirl is one of us now, and Chameleonboy too...Brainy likes girls..hahaha...and wait a second...why can't I see anything else...something is blocking me! Someone, knows my weakness...How, would they know to do that? I think we're going to be in trouble on our mission!

Lightning Lass aka Ayla Ranzz takes another bite of her pancakes, drinks her coffee and continues waxing up the Legion cruiser inch by inch until it's practically sparkling, "my baby...your so beautiful, like a dream..."

"Hi, sis!"

"Oh, hi bro, what are you doing slumming down here?" "You never venture down here anymore unless it's for a mission?"

"Well, I mean we will be leaving tonight so we're ready when RJ arrives tomorrow for his speech, but that isn't why I was down here...uhhh when I was talking with Mon-el about..."

"How he hangs with your wifey all the time...and they look so super cute together...bro...better lock that down...just saying..."

"Hey, first of all...I haven't asked her yet...and even if I was ready...do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from her...I literally have to pretend to want to than pretend to not right now and than to undecided in a loop until I see her tired face letting me know she's done reading me like a book..."

"I literally sent Dreamgirl the credits for the ring and left it up to her to decide when to buy it as Imra hates reading her mind...because all she sees are like  
10,000 possibilities and permutations and she usually gives up at 10... so I am locking it down sort of...just she doesn't know it yet and I don't know it either so she doesn't know it...it's exhausting..."

"Yeah, poor you..."

"That's not what I...I'm sorry I know when you lost Brinn, it hurt you, and I've respected you and stayed out of it, but I see it hurts you sometimes and someone recently reminded me, that we don't always get lucky in love...but even though we fight sometimes...OK, fine a lot of times sis, I want you to know, I'm lucky to have you..."

"Look, you don't have to get all sentimental about it...it's...there's nothing you can do about it...except for one thing..."

"What's that sis?"

"Will you marry that girl already, I mean come on, you'd rather have that stupid thought loop in your head...and I'll be next to you and I can tell when your doing it, because it's like a twin thing...and it's annoying...look if I can't have the guy, it doesn't mean you don't get to have the girl...you have her...so why don't you  
just lock it in?"

"See, your my twin so, you must know me by now, that even if I wanted to, even if I needed to...you know I can't now, because I can't give you the satisfaction, like thanks to my sis, the dreammaker, the lovematcher I'm now married because of you..."

"So, to spite me, you want your life to suck too?"

"No, sis, if I agreed to ask her finally will you at least agree not to gloat too much like your the inventor of all proposals & my holy savior?"

"You, know we're twins...no matter what I say you know my real answer..."

"Well, can you at least fake it...damn it sis, why are you so stubborn?"

"Like you?" "Why don't you choose to be happy, at least you get to be, I would trade places with you in love every time...Don't you even dare to ask me to fly my ship Garth...don't!" "At least I have her, my wonderful baby!" She gave the Legion cruiser a comical hug!

Garth cleared his throat...uhhh...I guess on that note...I'll just leave you two alone then...he left quickly feeling her scowl from his back in the distance not hiding his little smirk, knowing she could see it even staring at the back of his head...it was a twin thing!

Hours later:

Saturngirl: "OK, everyone before we go aboard, I need you to access your voice commands & switch to dress blues." "No capes, no insignias unless their Science Police or Legion symbols." "On my go!" "Initiate!" (Authors note- Picture the CW dark suits from Season 3)

All the Legion members suits transformed at their command to their dark blue versions with the Legion symbol on their belts.

Saturngirl: "We've received credible intel from Command that there may be an attempt on RJ's life, we will be on guard at all times." "This is not just a social function anymore for us this is a mission too!" "For someone to get to him they will have to go through us!" "Any questions, no, well that's good!" "Just a couple more things before we go!"

"Cosmic boy now that your sponsoring Chameleonboy you will sit with him." "Welcome to the team!"

Chameleonboy: "Yeah right whatever I'm in with bells on or something..."

"Don't you whatever me...you earned it I believe you will prove it."

"Phantom girl once again, congratulations for your promotion to our team, I need to talk with Valor first, but save a seat for him as your mentor he will be sitting  
with you now."

Valor: "First of, all I talked it over with Lad and I understand what I did and..."

Saturngirl: "It's OK, your forgiven, you couldn't do it again even if you wanted to, and I can tell you actually understand me a little bit better thanks to Lad, for that." "But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, your a mentor now, you have to guide her, stay close with her, she's still new, talk to her about previous missions and advise her about...listen closely...listening to...here's a scary thought...to you!"

Valor: "Are you sure about that, I haven't even been able to figure out how to get Supergirl to do that one, yet."

Saturngirl: "She listens to you a lot more than you think, she did, but keep in mind, while Phantomgirls's listening to you guess what you need to still remember, Imra nods up and down likes she's trying to feed the answers to a real...real...Mon-el!"

Valor: "I-I-I listen to you of course," he nods his head up and down apparently at Imra.

Saturngirl: "Lad is right behind me threatening to give you your receipt again, isn't he?"

Valor: "Even if he is, I got the message, I will listen to you from now on, so we have no problems, we're good."

Saturngirl: "Oh, I'm good, Lad is good, but you got a newbie...they never listen ever, it's your turn...hahahhhahhahhah!"

Valor just shook his head as he sat next to Phantomgirl, "your going to listen to me right, Imra doesn't know what she's talking about, right?"

Phantomgirl: "Of course I will, this is going to be so great...I can't wait...she squeeled!"

High Point Satellite hovering over the Uria Belt, Night before the Universal Gala ceremony:

Saturngirl: "OK, for those that know the protocol, nothing else needs to be said, to newer members, we will go out of our ship in tight formation, when I give you my  
mental command salute all dignitaries and leaders, I have to say you all look great, in your dress blues, she laughed, turning to Lad, especially you"...mental projection. Saturngirl than whispers in his ear, "it's like I want to take you right now in your suit, but I also want to take it off, what's a girl to do?""

Lightning Lad just smiled, whispering back..."Not in front of the children Imra!"

"Or in front of the little sister either...I'm puking in my mouth, just stop already!" Incoherent gagging noises followed!

As soon as Imra leaves out of earshot, just as Garth is about to exit next, he hears his sisters last departing jab..."lock it in!"

Ayla is the last to leave watching just about all the Legionnaire's paired up with someone, or discussing shop, or training together, or relationship garbage, and I'm alone, I have to leave my ship now too...I'm shipless and...alert...alert...alert...unauthorized person asking for permission to enter cargo hold, identify...identify...identify!

Communique: "I am Brin Londo, code name Timber Wolf!" (The broadcast went to all their Legion rings which were synched up to the security feed)

Code and access rights confirmed, you may proceed!

Ayla's flight log fell right out of her hand and she screamed..."Wolfie! As she ran as fast as she could to the closest spot she could to see his ship landing in the dock!

Garth: "It can't be, Imra there were no survivors in that explosion, we checked!"

Saturngirl: "Garth, I'll scan him when he comes in, don't worry, Dreamgirl what do you think, did you see this at all?"

Dreamgirl: "I-I-I didn't see this at all, actually it's very scary, but since we landed, I haven't seen anything...it's like I've gone completely blind, my powers are not allowing me to see through some type of fog...I-I..it's like I'm almost getting a glimpse of something...something it could be really bad...but I can't picture, what it is...I truly don't know, Imra, and I'm really, really worried about it!"

Science Police Officer: "Halt!" "Slowly leave the craft, check it for any stow aways." "It's clear, it's only him!"

Imra: "Brin, is it really, you?"

Brin: "It's me, I'm so sorry, so many things happened to me...I wasn't able to get back to you when the Dark Circle base exploded, I was knocked unconscious...I lost my memories for a long time...but I remember now...all of you and where is..."

Ayla: "Wolfie!" She jumps into his furry muscular arms...feeling him squeezing her tight as she nuzzled him in his beard with her cheek..tears streaming down her face..."I-I never stopped loving you...Wolfie...oh my God...I missed you," more tears were pouring...down her cheek as she cried softly in his arms! "I love you so...so much...Wolfie!"

Brin: "Oh, Ayla, I missed you too, when I first woke up from my concussion, I didn't remember anything but that I loved the prettiest girl in the world, my little Ayla, my lass...your even prettier than I even remember...I...MMMMMMMMMMMMM."...Ayla closed the gap kissing Brin deeply light tears dripping down both of their faces at the reunited Legionnaire couple.

Saturngirl laughed as Lad turned around pretending not to cry...as she patted him on his back..."it's OK...it's OK...you don't have to be embarrassed...she's your baby sister...I love her too...but...we have to be careful Lad...something isn't right...why is he here, now...don't tell Ayla...yet, and Dreamgirl has no read on this, and I can't read him either...that never happens...naturally...we have to be careful."...she whispers...

Lightning Lad: "Please, you don't understand...how much my sister needs this...be careful Imra...tread lightly...I love you...but she's my twin sister...even though we fight...I love her so much...I want her to be happy too...and I know we have to be careful...our enemies know how to hurt us...we have so many powers like yours, like Dreamgirls...to sneak by us...but please...just don't hurt her..."

Karate Kid runs up, "hi Brin...just one thing though."...he goes for a hard fast Karate chop...Brin's wolf ear moves at the sound of the air as he slashes it he turns pivots..twists Karate Kids wrist tossing him to the wall...he lands on his feet..."sorry just checking...your reflexes are just as fast as ever...so good to see you my friend."...he listens...same heartbeat...same scar, I left him during one of our training sessions..."it really is..zzzzzzapppppppp!" "Owwww...Ayla?"

Lightning Lass: "I swear if you lay another finger on my Wolfie, I'll blast you with 80,000 volts next time, you hear me, Kid?"

Brin: "Easy, Lass, easy...you know the Kid he's always testing...it's OK...I was ready for him...like always."

Karate Kid: "Owwwwwww!" "Easy, Lass that really hurt!"

Lass just stuck her tongue at him...tzzzzzzz...electricity spreading around her ungloved hand sparkling around..."just try me...I'll show you what your training will do for you if I'm grilling you like a fish if you touch my Wolfie again!"

Karate Kid just backed away from the angry Lightning Lass.. "I'm...I'm sorry...just we can't be to careful...there are a lot of rumors about an attack coming...and...Tzzzzzzz...fine, I won't say anything...I will go over there now..."

Saturngirl: "So, almost...maybe one day brother in law she whispers in his ear...can I get a hug?"

Brin, just smiled, "come here Imra," he gives her a hug!

Ayla watches carefully, she knows Saturngirl is always up to something...why is she running her fingers through his hair?

"Enough hugging...you have a boyfriend, what was that?"

Saturngirl reads her mind..."uhhh...nothing...its just it's like a dream...I can't believe it!" "I really am happy for you."...as she walks away...turning to Lad, whispering..."I checked he doesn't have any telepathic shield blockers on his head either...everything he's saying is true, or at least he thinks it is...maybe this is just what it looks like, right, Lad?"

Lightning Lad, just nodded, "maybe it is." "Maybe it is!" "I hate to jinx this, but you don't think this is going to be that one mission where nothing bad ever happens and we just have a nice celebration and go home do you?"

Saturngirl, zipped her lips..."I'm not saying nothing...hm...hm...hm...hm...even though I'm a telepath I did not hear a word you just said...hm...hm...hm...hm!"

Meanwhile Valor begins Phantomgirls training, their rings are powered down temporarily to avoid distractions:

"OK, bare with me I'm new to this mentor stuff just like you are to being a Legionaire." "Karate Kid taught me a lot though, so I need you to sit Indian style and close your eyes, breathe in and out and be calm!"

5 seconds later..."oh come on Valor this is bor-ing...so boring...when do we go out and fight and practice and test our powers...this is...is...like we're sleeping or something...please...whine...whine...whine..."

"Damn it!" "Imra was right...yes again!" "Phantomgirl, I read the rule book too...uhhh now...and you will do what I say or I will have you sent back on the first ship out of here, you hear me!" "I'm sticking my neck out for you, please don't let me down...under his breath...I've done that enough this week..."

"You, say something Valor?"

"No, nothing just pretend, like your sleeping, but don't...no sleeping!" "I need you to concentrate, clear your mind and nothing but positive thoughts..positive thoughts!"

As Phantomgirl continued closing her eyes...she whispered..."I'm positive alright...I'm positive this absolutely sucks...when do we get to train and..."

"Zip it Phantomgirl...and concentrate..."

"This is..this is boringggggggggg!"

"Awwww, damn it why is Imra always right all the time?"

-  
Meanwhile:

RJ Brande: "Let me see my son, look at you, in your Legion uniform, I am so proud of you!"

Chameleonboy: "Did, you push them into making me a Legionnaire before I was ready?"

RJ: "Of, course not, why would you even say that, from the reports I've received you've progressed well in your classes, and training." "I did not insist on you being  
made, a member." "I'm not going to lie, I did request you attend, as I just wanted to see you again, but that was it!"

Chameleonboy: "Well, I'm here, and I guess, I'll never know the real answer, I'm just going to have to prove myself, to everybody, again anyway." "I will work harder, and that will just have to be enough!"

RJ: "When I formed the Legion, it was to help people, save lives, protect the innocent." "Do, you think I care about what people think?" "Do, you know the Legion gets blowback too." "They complain we didn't save enough people, we prioritized one race, one planet over another." "We used too much force, not enough force." "Those are all the things idiots tell me and I have to humor them all, and pretend I give a damn with my well practiced politician smile see...(Smiling), fake as can be." "Because I know how great the Legion is!" "And I trust them." "If Cosmicboy believes in you, I believe in you too." "You've been a year in the program, if they were going to do, it to impress me, it would have been sooner, don't you think?"

Chameleonboy: "It's just I'm the one that's going to hear it from my classmates, and it's just the timing at the same time as your speech!"

RJ: "Legion fights with honor, that is not just a catch phrase my son, your going to do good, even if you don't believe me, I still believe in you and I trust my team, they always have my back!" "This should just be a great night, for talking about all our accomplishments and with the Legion protecting me, absolutely nothing will go wrong, you'll see."

Out in the distance of space:

The Dark Cruiser comes out of hyperspace:

Attending Members in the Circle:

Ontiir - A member of the Dark Circle from the planet Tsauron.  
Grullug Garkush chair is empty being recently deceased  
Norak Kun - A member of the Dark Circle from the planet Naltor.  
Gorgoth - A member of the Dark Circle from the planet Fresish.  
Rolind Siepur - A member of the Dark Circle from the planet Arane II.

Dark Leader: The Green skinned, blond haired Dark Leader walks into the Command room as all the living Dark Circle core members gathered for her briefing. She throws dice on the table to confirm her next decision, so annoying the hoops she has to go through to get through that stupid Legionnaire's vision powers!

"Ontiir, I need you to maintain your distance." "I have hacked their Coms, if you look at this star chart, this is the spot where they ask for authorizations." "We will maintain an outer orbit, right here, and you will wait for my signal." "Once, my plan is fully implemented, RJ Brande, will die, my son and his Legion teammates will fail, and soon the United Planets, will fall in short order, and I will take over, assume command, as the Dark Empress of the United Planets!" "Nothing will stop us!" "My plan is flawless and tomorrow as they gather for the speech, I will initiate it!" She throws the dice again, letting them fall where they may for her next decision!

"Norak, I need you to make sure all of my weapons are in place, we will stop their secret weapon, and that will be all for the Legion." More dice drops, a necessary evil she has to keep on doing to block Dreamgirls vision!

"Gorgoth, brief our Dark Circle troops, once we have our window to dock, we will have to move quickly to take advantage of our surprise attack before the Legion and the Science Police Force have a chance to regroup." She drops another die, another random decision to be made!

"Rolind, I gave you the specs." "You, will monitor my special project, in place, I must be signaled immediately." "The Legion, even their precious Dreamgirl will not see it coming until it's far too late!" Hahahahaha!

Back in High Point:

Training room 1:

"Whine, whine, whine, whine, moan, moan, moan!"

Valor closes his eyes in meditation, hearing the slight movement and annoying whispered whining from Phantomgirl he opens one of his eyes and he just wants to roll  
both of them. "Really, Phantomgirl, bouncing and floating through, walls your not even trying!" "Rao, I sound like Karate Kid!"

"Because, this is stupid, this is like sleeping, how is this going to prepare me in a real combat situation?"

Valor, just took a breath, Imra wasn't kidding, was I like this with Supergirl in the beginning, no I wasn't...because I was worst..."Look, Karate Kid didn't always explain it to me, he wanted me to figure it out on my own."...he sees the look on her face, and decides he's going to have to spell it out for her. "The reason I am doing this is because, I know your capable, but real missions are complicated and high pressure situations, everything happens so fast, you have to make snap decisions." "If you get nervous or scared, or hesitate just a second too late, even if your OK in a fight, it could get your teammate killed, a civilian could die, our founder's life is on the line." "I am trying to teach you to stay calm, we can only handle, what we can handle and once you get your breathing exercises right, yes, we'll do our team building and mock battle training, but this is important!"

"5 minutes more?"

"25 minutes!"

"Aww, come on!"

"25 minutes and than I'll let you show me, what you can really do," he raises an eyebrow!

"Fine, I'll do your stupid sleeping that you call meditating," she grouches as she sits in place just like Valor, she sees him watching her she closes her eyes and starts to...breathe!?

30 seconds later, breathes in and out & he doesn't hear Phantomgirls matching breathing as he sees her literally sliding up and down corporeal through the floor! "PHANTOMGIRL!" "I said for 25 minutes, not 25 seconds!"

"OKAAYYYYYY!" "Starting now!"

"I can hear when your not breathing properly, you know that right?"

"Now, you tell me."...grumble...grumble as she slowly achieves calm, they slowly breathe in and out and Valor slowly starts talking her through it with his soothing voice trying to get her in a relaxed state for her first mission!

Karate Kid listens in just laughing, now he knows what I go through all the time! He slowly walks in joining in on their fun meditating.

Cosmicboy took one look in training room 1, "nope, hard pass, Chameleonboy, we'll be training in room 2, OK?"

Chameleonboy took a look in room 1, "you sure, I'm very proficient in napping!" "I can totally outsleep everyone in that room!"

Cosmicboy: "Naahhhh...lets do it like the bigboys and show everyone how it's done," they laugh leaving all 3 meditators behind!

Aylas Quarters:

"Brinn, she sniffs, I don't even have the words to tell you how much I really I missed you...so...so...much!" "I never got over you, I need you to know, I never moved on, and I wanted to keep searching for you, until we found a body, I was never going to give up...!"

"Ayla, my love, it's OK, it was an explosion, the flames and debris might have destroyed any body left to be found." "You, didn't know." "I don't blame, you, I didn't even remember you when I woke up in the hospital, just your face...and nothing else...I tried to start my life over, but I always felt like something was missing and than a few days ago, my memories started coming back to me, just conversations, little moments we shared together, and soon my flashbacks kept getting stronger, I found a mental therapist that helped me, helped me to search my memories and than I found you and remembered how much I love you, and missed you, and nothing will keep me from you again."

"Than why don't you freaking kiss me, like you miss, me...Wolfie!" He jumps right into her as they slowly make love in their bed, their lips slowly brushing together over and over again with the promise of so many more to come. They gasped and moaned, into each other falling back into their familiar but still new emotions. Ayla squeeled as her Wolfie pulled her in closer, she hadn't gotten it in so...so long...the closest she'd gotten it was the humm of the freaking Legion cruiser engines and now hmmmmm. She was so getting it tonight and she was loving every minute of it, as she slowly started peeling off his suit and he slowly started removing her clothes between each kiss another article of clothing fell to the floor.

His furry skin tickling her as they made love she giggled playfully and she added light electrical charges between every kiss causing him to moan with pleasure, they were so happy to finally be back together, so happy!  
-

Back to the Training room:

Valor and Phantomgirl are really meditating now, they don't even see the smirk on Karate Kid's face..."so when are we going to do some real training, huh kids?"

"Yay, that's what I'm talking about, your my hero," Phantomgirl squealed.

Valor just gave him an exasperated look. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the good cop, since when do you...?"

Karate Kid just glanced at Valor still smirking, "your her mentor...if your a good mentor...you were never going to be the good...cop!"

"So, like what do we do first, uhhh Karate Kid?" Phantomgirl looked to the other Val, who might actually give her what she wanted!

"Don't look at me...I'm not training you, he is...I'm just going to shut my mouth...and watch...and try my best...because I am a superior disciplined combat trainer not to laugh...too much..."

"Thanks a lot kid...undermining me on my first day of training her?"

"No, just trying to light a little fire in your ass, I know you can do it...I'm just not sure that you know it yet...I already trained you enough..."

"To be as good as you?"

"Hah, not even close, but enough to teach her up to make a Legionaire out of her...that you can do..."

"Yeah, whatever, I can't believe you finally start making jokes and I miss the old you already..."

"Don't worry, he'll be back when we go one on one again, but for now, I'll just go to the side and watch you two train..."

"Any suggestions, Karate Kid?"

"Well it definitely won't be, for you to be yourself,"...he stares straight face before laughing at Valor again...

"Are you going to make me meditate again, Valor?" "Please, not again!"

Valor, smiled, "what would be the fun in that, haven't we slept enough, already," he stares at Karate Kid daring him to say something?

Karate Kid was going to chime in...but Valor cut him off..."nope...your the good cop now...it's my turn to be the bad cop,...Phantom girl show me what you got, try to hit me!"

Phantomgirl: "I'll go easy on you, teach, after all your over 1,000 years old, I wouldn't want to hurt you or nothing..."

Valor just nodded, "be careful Phantomgirl, pride can lead to a fall..."

"Not, like the way I can do it," she laughed as she plunged phasing through the floor...

Valor stared for a second before doing several back-flips while continuing to stare at the floor looking waiting as he landed he closed his eyes and opened up his senses feeling the vibrations.

"Ha, I got...you...Valor?" With Superspeed and his enhanced senses he felt the shift in the floor the instant she phased back through the floor he was already behind her flinging her through the air to the floor she phased through it tried again, Valor got to her even faster tossed her, it was like whack-a-mole but Valor kept stopping her at every pass...

"How, do you keep doing that?"

"You should have meditated more, what did you think I was actually doing, sleeping, no I was thinking how I would I be able to go toe to toe with someone who can phase through anything..."

"And?"

"Why should I tell, you...why don't you tell me, how you think I keep doing it?"

"I-I-I'm not sure, I think with all of your powers there must be something I'm doing that your detecting somehow?"

"Is that your final answer, and yes, that part is right and while I might tell you how, and maybe you'll figure out a counter, the bad guys aren't going to do that for you...that's why we have to stay focused, there is no playing around...when I tell you to do something it's for a reason..."

"Ha!"...Karate Kid laughed...

"Yes, I learned from someone great too...I guess I made one too many Ralph Macchio jokes with him, I guess I deserved that..."

Phantom girl: "So can we go again?"

"Thought you'd never ask?"

"Hey, when do I get my turn?" Karate Kid jumped in.

Valor, just smiled..."thought you'd never ask!" They all laugh as they continue their sparring session...

Saturngirl Lightning Lad's Quarters:

Imra lays by her side nestled in Garth's arms staring into space.

Garth can feel it everytime her mood changes, I can't read minds like she can, but when your dating a telepath, especially since she's the woman I love, and her happiness means everything to me, I pick up some things too...

Imra tried to brush aside her worries, there is something not right, not just about Timberwolf suddenly coming back now out of nowhere in this mission, but Dreamgirl has no read on the situation either, that never happens, and I couldn't read him either, same...and poor Garth, even though he can't read minds, he's funny how he kind of sort of can read my mind too, I pull his arms in closer just enjoying the warmth of his strong arms around me... I love him so much, he knows I know what he's thinking but still he waits for me, I'm so lucky I found him, that we found each other...that day when we met saving RJ way back when, it was more than just the Legion we ended up forming we found each other...and now his sister found her lost love, I hope Ayla gets her happy ending too...she deserves to be happy..

Garth feeling Imra tensing in his arms while still squeezing him tighter, finally decides to check on her...and he pauses a second...knowing Imra knows it's coming, but they have an understanding, she's not going to interrupt him..."are you OK, I take it your nervous about the mission, along with other...things...?"

"Look I know you have your twin thing with Ayla and I care about her too obviously she's almost like,"...she lets it hang there unspoken...like a sister to her wondering if he can read that...but he always tends to block his thoughts on that subject even to me and I think I'm kind of scared to dig to deep for reasons..."Ayla is really special, I know even when you two are fighting I don't need to be a telepath to see how much you two care about each other, and not to be a wet blanket, but even with our relationship, I'm still the Legion leader and we are on a mission and I obviously don't want to pry too deep and I could be wrong, but...we just have to be careful...I don't want to jinx this, I just have one of those feelings like everything is too perfect...you know..."

"Look, I care about you, and yes your our Team leader and I'm your second in command, and I've been team leader before too...and it isn't easy, weighing team mates feelings with our mission, and I do trust your instincts, I don't think anyone I've ever known has better instincts than you, just please be careful this time and...you know!"

"I'm always careful," she jokes almost laughing at his loud thoughts, "Since When!" She chuckles lightly...and he knows she knows..."I'll...I'll be careful and yes I know,"...he's her brother...and of course she means a lot to me too..."Garth...I know,"...she feels him squeezing her as they gently spoon letting their worries wash away as they drift off to sleep together.

-  
More Training (Last training scene I promise)

Phantomgirl after many failed attempts at so much as touching Valor, "fine I give! I give! Can..."

"Can I join in, looks like fun, maybe you should take on someone more your speed...Valor!"

Valor just laughed as Dreamgirl walked in...smirking..."oh sure...sure...of course...but what are you going to do...predict me to death or something?"

"Or something," she smiled nodding knowingly at Karate Kid!

"Your funeral that you probably already predicted to," Valor rushes at her at superspeed and she wasn't there anymore except for her foot tripping him up hard into a wall at superspeed..."Owww...OK...OK...I meant to do that,"...he hears Phantomgirl giggling in the background..."OK, you were lucky..I mean...you knew that's your power right and I just ran into it..."

"Yeah you meant to run into that wall, would you like to try again?"...

Mon-el looked to Karate Kid..."Hey she gives me trouble too."

"Fine I'll just use my telekinesis and," trip...she was already behind him tripping him up again..."I meant to do that too...want to help me up?"

He put his hand up hoping to save face, "yeah right even if I didn't predict the future your still a..."

"Daxamite? He finished her sentence.

"Well, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"No, Dreamgirl it's OK, you just hurt my pride a little bit, especially in front of mentie over here."

"Well, that's the purpose of training Kid over here has gotten good at countering my predictions but it took him a while and you need to show Phantomgirl the same way so she gets better too..."

"Well, OK Dreamgirl, thanks for the lesson, but I think we should call it a day tomorrow is our mission day and the reason we're here any thoughts about tomorrow everything looking good Dreamgirl?"

"Uhhh...it's uhhhh...I'm not sure...but that might be a good thing as I don't see anything bad happening anyway..."

Karate Kid looked at her sensing she didn't mean it in a good way at all, seeing her slight tremor at her answer.

"Hey, Valor?"

"Yes Phantomgirl?"

"You know your ring has been flashing all day, are you going to answer it?"

"Uhh, it's just Shadowlass, she's always sending me all these messages, I'll get to it later maybe after our mission is over."

"Well, you should, because you never know, we are heroes and it could be important."

Dreamgirl turned, "don't worry about it Phantomgirl, just like he said, it'll be better if he checks the message later, it's not really that important right now we just all need to focus on tomorrow and who knows maybe this will be the time everything works out and we're just here for the food for a change."

Karatekid shook his head...she doesn't believe that...she can't see what's coming...that's never a good thing...especially for us...we all better be ready.

-  
Speech day:

While the opening speaker begins his speech Legion members are all positioning themselves getting ready for anything.

Lightning Lad as second in command was just relaying Imra's orders where each Legionnaire should be positioned. Imra just had one more thing to do before she could join the rest of them in their duty to guard their founder. Usually these things can be pretty boring, I mean I love the message about uniting peoples and planets but more than 5 minutes and...you know what, if boring speeches are the worst thing I have to complain about today, I'll take the win.

-  
Meanwhile in Ayla's quarters:

Saturngirl knocks on the door and the door hisses open in acknowlegement, after all I did send a ring message for them to hold up before they join our mission.

Ayla: "So, what is it now?" "Brin is back, we're stronger together, we have a mission to complete, what's the hold up sis," she waved her arms huffing in frustration?

Saturngirl tensed, and she saw Ayla's acknowledging smile, knowing it was a dig at her relationship with her brother. Not in a mean way, but it still was. "Yes, Brin is back, and he was an amazing member of our team, but..."

Ayla: "No, buts!" "He is a member of our team, look our mission could ultimately end up being a glorified cakewalk but it doesn't mean we don't need him." "That I...I don't need him!"

Saturngirl tensed looking into Ayla's eyes, it wasn't easy being Legion leader, it is sometimes except for days like today. "Look, Ayla I'm not questioning his qualifications, but he just got back, we don't even know his condition, he hasn't worked with us in over a year, look he still has his Legion ring, if we absolutely do need him, he could be called in as our back up plan to help us, remember last time when we did it with Valor, it ended up saving us."

Ayla frowned angrily, "your so smug as our leader you have everything you want, you read all of our minds and think you know everything, you have everything, but where is your heart Imra, I've been on this team almost as long as you have, don't patronize me, you..."

"Enough Lass..." Ayla feels Brins hand on her shoulder, "I have a say in this too, and she's still our leader no matter what we think of her decision, it isn't up to us, of course I think I could help but it isn't up to us, it's up to her."

Saturngirl: "Please Ayla, just report for duty with the rest of our team mates, we really do need you out there, and I'll talk with Brin, who knows he might even change my mind, I'll think about it."

Ayla looked at Brin seeing he was determined to comply no matter what she had to say, "Well fine, but if this goes south because of this decision I'm blaming you Imra, just you!" She hugs Brin tightly. "see you when this is all done...Wolfie!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Lass," they kiss again ending it way too short for the both of them as she slowly departs for her mission.

The door hisses shut behind her as Saturngirl has a little talk with Timberwolf.

Meanwhile back at the podium:

Valor and Phantomgirl are in position nodding towards Karate Kid and Dreamgirl, as the introductory speaker took the stage. One more speech and than their founder hits the stage, which is the reason why they were all here. He funded and started this team along with Saturngirl, Cosmicboy and Lightning Lad based on his ideals this Team was formed and if there was even a chance he could be in danger, well we were going to be here anyway, he's one of ours and anyone that wants to hurt him is going to have to go through all of us.

Valor listens to the speaker going over RJ Brande's accomplishments, nodding along, as a Daxamite youth he hated these things, usually mother and father would talk about how great they were and how all Daxamites owed everything to them, once he had been caught making faces, and lets just say dad took me into a room and well, I'm not going to talk about it, but I didn't make faces anymore...but even though I'm still not going to pretend I love these speeches, I love the message though, we exist because we are funded and supported by them so we get to do all the great work we do, we will all definitely have their back.

Phantomgirl: "Valor?"

"Yes?"

"So, I know this is just guard duty and all, but should I be doing anything, in particular while we wait around?"

Valor: "Just keep your eyes open, look into the crowd for anything suspicious, remember those breathing exercises, try to relax, there might be nothing, but if there is, I just need you to stay alert and remember how you got here, I'll have your back, we're a team, your here for a reason, you belong here, that's why your a Legionaire, just like the rest of us."

"Thank you Valor, for believing in me."

"Don't mention, it I remember a time, when no one believed in me, hell, I didn't believe in me, until someone really special took me under her wing..."

Phantomgirl smirked seeing how Valor's face would always light up when he talks about Kara. "So, since, guard duty, you know can sometimes end up being something that rhymes with snoring, so while we wait for something to maybe happen, want to talk about her, you know she's like all of our heroes, right?"

Valor stared into the distance for a moment thinking about her for one minute more..."you know sometimes she's all I want to think and talk about and sometimes...I'm not going to lie it hurts...but, she is the reason I became a hero in the first place it took her believing in me...and I saw something in you too...I don't want you to get too big of a head, but I don't know what Kara saw in me...but you amazed the hell out of me on that day when the Dark Circle attacked our HQ and the way you worked with me...I knew you were going to be something special."

Phantomgirl: "Well, thank you, again, but were you dodging my question...does it still hurt you to talk about her, because I'm not the only one that has a lot of questions about her, you know just to fill time,"...she let the sentence hang for Valor to fill in the silence gap...

Valor smiled a second, and almost laughed..."I have so many stories about her...sometimes it's about her superheroing and sometimes it's something as simple as the funny way she would prance around in her apartment...be careful what you ask for, because you my friend might be opening up the floodgates," he smirked thinking of her saying the same thing to him on a couch more than a 1,000 years ago, that was practically yesterday for him...

Phantomgirl smiled: "Beats, any of those boring speeches going on down there, so please open up the gates and tell me more about...Supergirl!"

As Valor started telling Phantomgirl some of his Supergirl stories in another section around the stage...

Cosmicboy: "Remember Chameleonboy what we discussed in training, your a shapeshifter, if someone comes for your father, your powers could come into play, your here for a reason, you belong here just like all of us."

Chameleonboy: "I know it, but you already heard how I felt about this." "I don't want Leginonaires thinking this is nepotism...I.."

Cosmicboy: "It's not...and for the record, it's insulting...all of us have spent so many hours training you and even the future Legionaires who aren't here, we worked with all of them, I don't care which member we call up, their all going to be ready to step up when we need them it's just your turn now!"

Chameleonboy: "I'm glad you think so, and no matter how I got here, there is no way I'm going to let you down, I'm going to prove I belong here just like everyone else not just to you and our teammates, and those who didn't make the team yet, but to my father too, as he nodded at him behind the curtain silently reciting and going over the speech he would be delivering next."

-  
In another section:

Shadowlass watched from the shadows in her designated corner. Always alone. Yes, I know for the mission it helps that the bad guys might not know where I am, but still, this is guard duty, and guard duty sucks it's one boring speech after another, I mean yes the food is great, but even then we're usually shoving it in our mouth quickly because this isn't a party for us, if this stops being boring it might mean life and death, and we're heroes, nothing is going to happen on my watch..in the shadows...the lonely...lonely shadows, could Valor answer one freaking ring message, fine I get it, he still loves her, but we could still be friends, right?  
-

Brainy scanned every angle calculating and recalculating. 97% probability of a successful mission, Saturngirl didn't detect anything with her telepathic skills, neither did Dreamgirl with her Predictive capabilities, everyone who has gone in and out of High Point has been scanned and checked, all credentials were verified the forcefield surrounding High Point is impenetrable. Nothing can get break through it...but there is that x-variable...that 3%...I'm missing something, why does Saturngirl and Dreamgirl keep asking me if I checked everything and than Karate Kid asked me the same thing, just a minute ago...their not 12th level intellects, but I respect them...their instincts cannot be quantified by simple linear data...with all of my calculations those 3 always see things I don't always see...I don't have a calculation for simple instinct...but from all the missions we've been on...there's been enough sample size to know...if their instincts are telling me there is something I'm not seeing...it means there is something I'm not seeing...OK, run simulation...382...393...784...897...?

-  
Lightning Lad watched everything while patiently waiting for Imra to return. He watched the speaker the audience all the Legion members Karate Kid, Shadow Lass, Dreamgirl, Cosmic boy, Chameleonboy, Phantomgirl, Valor, & Brainiac 5 all on different sides of the ampitheatre. It's a little bit nerve wracking, I haven't been acting team leader in a while, I hope Imra comes back soon, sometimes she can get a little bit preachy making sure a Legionaire fully understands her orders...hopefully...

"Hi, bro I miss anything, or hopefully everything including all the boring speeches and we can go home now." She smiled at her brothers, knowing sarcastic look.

"Yeah, like you should miss all this fun," as he waves at the next to last boring speaker droning on about who knows what...he just laughed..."uhh, so is Imra..?"

"She's still talking with my boyfriend...you know Imra...talk...talk...talk...talk...talk...bet you can't wait to marry her so she can talk...talk...talk..."

"Fine...fine I get it..."

"No, you don't she loves you and you do to, and your both lucky to have each other and you better lock it in bro, because you never know what you have until you lose it, I just got Wolfie back and I didn't think it would ever happen for me...just know...that the people we love mean everything..."

"I'll just be happy when Imra comes back and she can take all this leader stuff back...I was so glad when she won the last election...leading a team is hard..."

Ayla laughs knowingly about to hit him with another of her brotherly teasings...

Meanwhile back in Ayla's Quarters Saturngirl and Timberwolf have their talk:

Saturngirl scanned Brin's thoughts. "You said those things, but you didn't really mean it, just you didn't want Ayla to get in trouble, by defying my direct order?" "Look, I know your still a member of our team, but you just got back..."

Timberwolf: "But, Imra I can really help, with my superior senses, I can detect things no one else on our team can, you know that Imra, you know me!"

Saturngirl: "Your right, Brin, but I'm still the lead of the Team & we just got you back...Ayla just got you back..."

Timberwolf: "OK, fine, you are our leader, and you are usually right," he said sullenly...

Saturngirl: "Cheer up, your back, & looks like," Imra snickered..."looks like you and Lass uhhh reconnected...recently..."

Timberwolf blushes through his fur, "well you know how me and Lass get sometimes."

Saturngirl: "Yes, I do, and I don't want to hear about it either...anymore than my brief scan of your thoughts...ewwww..she's like my sister...you know..."

Timberwolf: "You sure, because me and Lass both can get pretty frisky in..."

Saturngirl: "La..la..la...la...la..." She was covering her ears and trying to block out his loud thoughts even further away from her..."lala...can't hear you," she laughed at Timberwolf...I wonder why I was so worried and...a strong furry hand covered her mouth and nose clasping it tightly onto a hissing mask...hisss..."urkk... ...mmmphhh...mmmmmm..." Saturngirl's thoughts dimmed and faded quickly as a sweet smelling sleeping gas drugged her & made her blue eyes flutter shut she passed out & fell limply into Timberwolf's arm as he lowered her to the floor carefully, while strapping the anesthetic mask over her face ensuring Saturngirl breathed in a nice & steady dose of the powerful sleeping gas to keep the Legion Leader completely incapacitated & out of the fight!

He than stared vacantly with glowing yellows eyes, before switching on his Legion ring...sending a message to...Dark Leader..."The Team Leader is down just like you planned it, I will now proceed to lower the forcefield and sabotage the Legion mission all according to plan!"

Dark Cruiser:

The Dark Leader smiled as her very own Legion ring received her assets message as planned! I can make a Legion ring too...my son! By my calculations there was a 3% chance of success for someone else to get into High point...but not for me, my son...for me there was nothing less than a 100% chance...and I'm coming for you! All of you, it will be...it will be a blood bath! Hahahahaha!

-  
High Point Ampitheater:

Finally R.J. Brande started his speech:

"Fellow representatives of the United Planets, I would like to thank you all for coming." "Each year, I've had the pleasure of welcoming the latest planets into our United federation of planets all under the umbrella of peace, union, and the common good." "I would also like to thank the United Police Force for maintaining order and of course their special subdivision known to the Galaxy as the Legion who have done an amazing job maintaining order & doing the impossible jobs that we sometimes take for granted even with their great powers I can't thank you all enough...Cosmic boy...Lightning Lad and of course...Saturngirl..."

Hearing her name triggered Lightning Lad...where is she...I've been trying to reach her...on her ring...she isn't responding...oh no!

CRASH! Smoke, fire and rubble were tumbling down everywhere!

The sound of an explosion echoed through the opening where the back wall used to be...Dark hooded circle members with their familiar purple uniforms and their circular white emblems on their chest started rushing through the explosions opening like a horde of angry locusts!

Gorgoth: "Shoot to kill their just United Planet Ants, we need to get a clear shot at the Chairman!"

Roland: "Remember kill everyone that gets in our way, except for you know...the Dark Leader will take care of him herself!"

Lightning Lad as a former leader even in shock at the brazen surprise attack, it felt like forever before he started shouting out orders, when it only took a second from years of training with thoughts of Imra screaming in the back of his mind..."Shadowlass, Cosmicboy use your powers and stop their weapons from hurting anybody!" "Karate Kid, & Dreamgirl engage and stop as many Dark Circle members as you can!" "Valor, Phantomgirl make sure no one gets to the chairman, your our last line of defense!" "Chameleonboy, remember the plan, you and R.J. do what you do best, they can't kill him if they can't find him!" "Brainy, I need solutions yesterday!" "Ayla, you and me are going to kick Dark Circle ass and..."

Ayla: "I know your worried about her, she hasn't answered your hails, maybe we should call Wolfie in now and,"...her mouth dropped as she saw the last of the Dark Circle Leadership walking in from the distance, there was her Wolfie walking in right next to her...? The purple hooded Dark Leader herself flipped her hood back to reveal a beautiful green skinned blond with 3 very familiar circles on her forehead!

"Mother?" Querl's calculations ran into a shorted circuit as his blood ran cold...he'd only seen her face once...on that one stormy night...I couldn't even speak...but I listened...

The Dark Leader, Brainiac 4: "Hi, son!" "Remember me?" "You were so little, so cute...& so pathetically weak, that I couldn't bring myself...to kill you back than, but now, I see your still pathetic and still weak, I hope you don't disappoint me I thought I had given you enough time to prepare yourself and maybe put up a little bit of a fight, before I kill you!"

-  
Meanwhile: Sorry, a lot going on so Legion Battle Montague:

Laser blasts fired at the first row of attendees at the gala all set to kill when at the last second...dark shadow powers out of the shadows like a dark tornado like fog enveloped all the laser blasts swallowing them up in the darkness. "Cosmicboy, I'm stopping the blasts, can you do your thing and stop them for good?" Shadowlass asked from the shadows.

Cosmicboy laughed they had both teamed together so many times in guard missions like this one as he instantly let his fingers glow as magnetic charges flowed through his hands pulling laser pistols from every dark circle member in his vision. He literally turned each hovering laser pistol around pointing each Dark circle member down.

More Dark circle members flowed through as another wall came crashing down...as Dreamgirl expected she and Karate Kid instantly engaged them in combat before any of them could get very far. Karate Kid took out 5 Dark circle members with a series of lightning fast kicks sending even more of them crashing into their hapless members. Dreamgirl engaged in her own battle fists and punches heading her way comically missed by miles as she was out of the way like she knew they were coming with her own blows landing taking them out one by one with total predictive efficiency.

Phantomgirl: "So, what do I do, Valor?"

Valor: "Remember your training, phase and pull as many attendees to safety as you can, and when you come back we'll take out the rest of scum together!"

Phantomgirl smiled, but instantly frowned full of attention as she grabbed people as they ran trying to phase them to preplanned safe rooms just in case, and repeated.

Valor took a look back, & smiled slightly at two RJ Brandes as Chameleonboy had changed into his father, but still the fact that they were behind Lightning Lad and Lass who where maintaining a lightning shield while they shot out lightning blasts with their other hands to take out as many Dark circle members as they can.

With weapons already disengaged by Cosmicboy, frustrated by all of the Legion defenses, bombs were thrown hoping to land through to take out one of their main targets.

Valor at superspeed started taking the brunt of each and every explosion, but they kept coming faster and faster, the next time Phantomgirl came up, Phantomgirl, new plan take out as many bombs as you can into that dimension of yours, protect the people, Phantomgirl instantly phases pulling bombs through her incorporeal world exploding uselessly where they can do no harm.

Valor saw too many bombs, how many bombs do they have? He started using telekinesis, trying to send them away exploding in the air, it was still dangerous, and than a second wave, too many, he tried to stop them all but two of them on his right side...I missed...oh no...it's heading for RJ?...

Meanwhile:

Some of the Legion members who weren't completely consumed in battle were stunned...Ayla and Garth already stunned at seeing their teammate, Timberwolfe turning on them...and than the Dark Leader...that's Brainiac 4...we thought she was only a rumor...a ghost...she's Brainy's mother and she's pointing her laser pistol at him and just said she wants to kill him!

They were about to save Brainy when Timberwolf flew in front of them tut tutting them with his finger claw waving it left to right. "No, you two are not to interfere!" "The Dark Leader is to go one on one with Querl!" "Brainiac 4 vs Brainiac 5!" "You'll have to get through me to get to them, and I have to get through you to kill your chairman!"

Their light shields flickered shut for a moment!

Lightning Lad briefly distracted by Ayla, "it's not him...don't..."

"Wolfie why?"

And than his feral instincts took over, his eyes aglow and he snarled and rushed in for the attack!

Brainy vs Brainy part 1:

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I would hope with all the money I spent on your schooling, your room, your board, your food, your clothing, that you would have the decency to put up somewhat of a fight!"

"Is this the part of the movie, where you ask me to join you and we can rule the universe together?"

"Your stupid friends and their influence no doubt, of course not don't be ridiculous why would I share ruler-ship with you of all people, even Great Grandpa Brainy if he was alive right now I would shoot him in the fucking head myself, and wear his head like a necklace." "What are you stupid, did they switch the baby or something, I thought you were a Coluan?"

"And I thought you were my mother...but genetics aside...raising me like a Petri dish, with robot servants, completely enclosed from the outside world, your supposed to be a 12th level intellect, but all you choose to do with it is to tear things down, with your Dark Circle lackeys, the United Planets message is far from perfect, but at least their trying to build and create something, all you want to do is tear it all down! "

"Final answer...than you die."...she fires her laser shot straight at Brainy...!  
-

Shadowlass and Cosmicboy 2:

"Well that was easy," Shadowlass laughed as she continued blocking every stray laser blast, she laughed happily...

Cosmicboy continued hovering and pulling weapons from Dark circle member hands, "don't get too cocky...just the fact they made it this far, maybe we have things in hand but maybe..."

Ontiir springs out in a Robomech suit powering through the wall why don't you two Legionfails take on someone who is more your match?"

Shadowlass fired dark cloudy energy at him but he immediately fired a bright light counter blinding blast completely dispersing every dark shadow blast she fired his way it literally faded away like a smokey ember.

"See, I told you Slim Shady, but I got this!" Cosmicboy focused his rays at the hull of the robotech outer-skeleton, see I..."

"It's polymer stupid!" "Now it's my turn," as he aimed the nozzle where his robotic hands would be energizing and blasting away at the Legionnaires in a death shot...!

Karate Kid and Dreamgirl 2:

"There's so many of them Kid, I'm good at predicting, but there's too many of them...and there's still something blocking my vision...I'm not even sure if we're going to win..."

"Stop with the negativity," as he and Dreamgirl continued to deliver strike after strike taking down Dark circle members with ruthless, but efficient strikes, but the more that went down two more kept coming there way!

"Look, I know I can fight even if I can't foresee everything...but this fight is way too easy...for me not to be able to see if we even win unless..."

A roar came through as Dark circle members entered with 10 angry well muscled gray leashed Dominators rushing at them...the chains broke free as they launched themselves at Kid and Dreamgirl!

-  
Valor and Phantomgirl 2:

Valor cursed, why was he so stupid to send Phantomgirl away to her Phantom zone when he needed her, I missed that last bomb, and the Lightning twins shields are down, I only have one chance he rushed with superspeed at the remaining bomb as it was about to strike at RJ Brande...just a little bit closer, it's too far the only thing I can do this is...at the last second before it reached RJ, Valor whipped his cape catching the bomb and pulling it into himself exploding under his smoking cape, he pulled the cape away laughing as he saw RJ flying in the air! "Nice trick Valor, but totally unnecessary!" With his finger to his nose..."shhhhh...it's Chameleonboy...I'm not the droid you were looking for." He laughed while Valor's smile faded seeing an approaching new enemy...

"I am Norak, sent by the great Dark Leader to test your Legions secret weapon," he fires a lethal shot straight at Valor...

Chameleonboy/RJ & a reemerging Phantomgirl: "Valor, look out!"

-  
The Lightning Twins vs Timberwolf 2:

Lightning Lad fired up his a lightning bolt about to stop Timberwolf in his tracks...when Ayla pushed his arm away causing him to miss..."wait don't hurt him, I don't know why, but it's not his fault..." "Ayla stop he's going to..." Wham Timberwolf sent a powerful righthook at Garth connecting with his head, Lightning Lad hit the ground with a thud hovering in and out of consciousness as Timberwolf was getting ready to strike him down...

"Wolfie please no..." Ayla's hand started to light up as she rushed over to save her brother.  
-

Brainy vs Brainy part 2:

The blond green skinned Dark Leader fired her laser pistol at Brainy who flew right by the blast at the last second as his Legion ring ignited. "You'll have to do better than that mother...must be your old age...maybe your down to an 11th level intellect, maybe you should be doing some crossword puzzles instead to jog up your brain power." Brainy continued calculating her next move he'd seen Valor and Cosmic boy tended to use what they called levity to try to distract their opponents...couldn't hurt!

She laughed at her stupid son obviously indoctrinated by his mongrel teammates as she ignited her own Legion ring flying in the air moving her blast to try to cut him off in mid-flight, there we go dead-center strike! Her bolt went straight at Brainy faster than the speed of light there was no time for him to get out of the way! She laughed at the disintegrater setting as Brainy faded away...that was too easy! "Damn you Querl!" She stared angrily at the empty spot where her son used to be!  
-

Cosmicboy & Shadowlass vs Ontiir part 3:

As the lethal blast went at them for a deadly strike Cosmic boy from years of training started focusing his powers on any loose metal objects he could find as he launched chairs deflecting blasts while striking at Ontiir and his mech suit...

Ontiir laughed as he easily blasted them away and than Shadowlass instead of firing her shadowblasts at him fired next to him..he didn't see thousands of metal objects hitting at him one after the other and than she blasted him too his mind was in darkness and Cosmic boy and Shadowlass blasted him unconscious ripping right through his polymer suit he was finally down! "Ha, ha, ha we got him Cosmic boy, wasn't too bad...Cosmic...boy?"

He stared at his fellow teammates now in grave mortal danger!

Karate Kid and Dreamgirl part 3:

"Why didn't you see this coming Dreamgirl," he asked as he dodged out of the way of a Dominator his fist crashing breaking everything it hit in it's wake.

Dreamgirl: "They block my vision, that's probably why I've been blind all day," she dodged mostly getting clipped at the last second on her ankle falling hard...she saw a fist coming straight for her... "Karate Kid help...?"

He tried to reach for her at her cry for help when more fists came for him forcing him to deflect one after the other, keeping him from saving her, "Dreamgirl look out?"

Valor and Phantomgirl vs Norak part 3:

Valor was blasted by a vicious flame engulfing him and his suit! "Hahahaha! Barbecued Valor, so much for the legion's secret weap..."

Valor emerged from the fire singed..."awww man...your ruining my new version 2 supersuit you bastard!" "Wait, Phantomgirl don't rush into..."

Phantomgirl didn't hear him as she rushed at Norak angry that he had hurt Valor while he was still fighting through the flames and immediately fell stunned as she ran into an antiphase shield...she fell limply to the floor stunned like she'd just been tazed!

Valor immediately got laser focused using his telekinesis to pull Chameleonboy back..."no you protect the founder, this asshole is going to pay for what he did, he's mine!"

He fires a freeze ray Valor blocks it with telekinesis punching right through it ice fragments flying everywhere..."is that the best you can do, bitch?"

He was getting nervous, maybe, he's more like...he pulled in a green charge into his gun he did wear a Kryptonian glyph by his heart on our video feeds..blasting Valor with Kryptonite eradiating him from head to toe, "how about now, you fucking Kryptonian?"

"How about I beat your racist face with an ugly stick...I mean again...jackass!"

He's not a Kryptonian the only other thing I can think of is...he pulled out a grey lead bullet known to kill citizens from Krypton's sister planet Daxam and aimed and fired right at Valor's Daxamite heart! "Take that fucking Daxamite!"

Chameleonboy stared in horror as the bullet struck Valor in his chest and he flew backwards into a wall..."Valor no!"

Lightning Twins vs Timberwolf part 3:

As Timberwolf closed his fist ready to take out Lightning Lad for good Ayla flew right in front of him his fist inches away just stood there! "Get out of the way Legionnaire!"

"I have a name, Wolfie...it's not you, I don't believe it, I won't believe it, they did something to you, why are your eyes glowing like, that, if you want to hurt my brother, your going to have to go through me to get to him..."

A barely conscious, Lightning lad on the ground..."p-p-lease Ayla, he can't be trusted, I think he hurt Imra...use your p-p-owers, before he."...Garth passed out!

Ayla cried but kept herself in front of Garth shielding him, from Timberwolf, he hasn't attacked yet, he remembers me, there's something wrong with him, but it isn't him, I know it, they did something to him, but he would never hurt me, more than he has already...she cried!

Brin stared motionless at the girl, his mission was to take out the leaders of the Legion and ultimately their Chairman, but there's something about her...I'm not sure what it is..."Get out of my way...Legionnaire, I...I don't...I mean I'm supposed to...I mean I will hurt you if you don't get out of the way!" He reared back staring at Ayla's pleading face her hands kept electrifying than turning off again he reared back to strike, I have a mission even if it means he saw the pretty Lass's face as he reared back to take out the other Ranzz twin so he could finally finish off Lightning Lad for good.

Ayla cried, waiting for the approaching punch, waiting for it to break more than her already broken heart...

-  
Brainy vs Brainy part 3:

A disgusted Brainiac 4 at how easy the fight went, "not even a trace of you!" "I put all that effort, hoping you would give me a challenge, you were almost as bad as your father, he was such an easy kill!" "Owwwwwwwwwww!" She flew crashing into a couple of chairs.

"I believe my fellow teammates would say I literally just kicked your ass right now, mother," as his foot literally just punted her right in the ass!

Brainiac 4 was enraged, while her senses were soaring, he isn't terrible after all, but how did he...she did mental calculations as he disappeared again kicking her ass again through more chairs..."it's called teleportation, mother!" "Most of the other Legionaires don't use it because of all the calculations required to land in a precise clear area!"

"You took the time, to come up behind me and all you did was kick...my ass, your weaker than I thought!" "Why would you...?"

"Did, I make you angry mother...or in your case angrier," he mocked her with purpose?

"So, you think I'm ruled by emotions, like you are!" "No, Querl, my son, it angers me that you waste your opportunities, even if I wanted someone by my side, do you really think it would be you, you have no killer instinct, your a weakling, how could you possibly beat me in a fight that your not even trying to win." She blasted again, he didn't move out of the way, as his personal forcefield ignited from his belt, instantly shielding him from blast after blast until the final charge in the pistol sparked out! "Got anything else mother, besides useless laser blasts and tantrums!"

Brainiac 4 scowled at him throwing her laser pistol uselessly at the impenetrable shield and it instantly fizzled out she stared scowling at the forcefield, making the angriest face, "you coward, why don't you fight me like a Coluan, your only slightly better than your useless, father, just as shitty as your Legion friends your slumming with," she scowled staring at the forcefield walking around the edges of the field aimlessly furious that she could not penetrate the shield and kill him right there.

Brainiac 5 stared, at his mother could it be this easy...did she give up, there is a zero percent chance she can break through my shield it's impossible the only way she could would be to...hack me...thousands of cyberattacks hit him all at once...as his mother finally smiled with her victory almost in hand..."hahahahahaha!"

-  
Karate Kid and Dreamgirl vs Dominators part 4:

While Karate Kid was in constant motion deflecting every Dominator attack, he could not save Dreamgirl as a vicious killing strike was coming her way...

And than a shadowy mist blasted the Dominator in the face his blow landing way off the mark and Cosmic boy launched metal gates sending him backwards crashing into another Dominator!

Shadowlass smiled as she helped Dreamgirl up to her feet, "can't have all the fun, right?" "Thanks for saving me things are starting to look...uh oh!"

Dreamgirl cursed at her blinded vision again not seeing it coming as a 2nd, 3d and 4th wave of Dominators were cut from their chains angrily rushing at the 4 of them to kill them all...

Valor vs Norak part 4:

Norak, smiled, "I will kill you RJ Brande, or the other RJ Brande, all of you, but first just to make sure this Daxamite stays dead, and...urrrrkkkkkkkk!" Pop! Valor delivered a vicious right hand sending him 6 feet in the air crashing into the ground he lay unconscious, and completely defeated!

Chameleonboy flew over to him: "How, did...?"

Valor: "My lead treatment isn't perfect, the bullet won't kill me as long as I keep taking my treatments everyday, I'll be bruised up a little bit, and maybe a little sore but I kind of exaggerated how badly he got me as I knew he would let his shield down when he tried to finish me off, you need to go back to your post, make sure your father is safe, and I need to ...what's he doing?" He stares at Timberwolf about to strike down Ayla!

-  
Lightning Lass vs Timberwolf part 4:

Timberwolf struggled there was something about this woman, it was more than familiar as he reared back trying to punch her, why can't I do it? It's the tears, because of me! I made her cry...I made...her cry...her name it's like at the tip of my tongue...like in a dream...I made her cry...and I'm a monster...that I could cause her to cry...who is she...why can't I remember, something is blocking my thoughts, but I can't...SLAM!..."Get away from her!" Valor punched him sending him flying hard into a wall, wow, he went down easy Valor thought, as he turned to Ayla yelling at him!

"You stupid idiot" Blast...she blasted Valor back! "Oww, Ayla, why'd you do that?"

"I was getting through to him, I think he's under some sort of mind control, and than you had to ruin, it!"

"Calm down, Lightning Lass, we're in a a fight for our lives right now, it looks like he took out your brother too, whose side are you on?"

"I'm on...rarrrrrrr...look out..."

Valor got hit hard by an enraged Timberwolf smacking him right through a wall with rubble tumbling down on top of him!

"Now, where were we Legionaire before we were so rudely interrupted?"

He reared back again ready to strike her at any moment as apparently the spell of their last conversation had vanished away by Valor's sudden interruption!

-  
Brainy vs Brainy part 4:

Querl closed his eyes concentrating, the forcefield projected from his belt kept him physically safe, but if he lets his evil mother too deeply into his AI, there are so many ways she could hurt me, turn me against my friends, make me shut down my forcefield shut me down, learn about my friends weaknesses..I have to concentrate, with laser focus he sent out a soft defense making sure to block all her entry points while looking just for that one kernel that one...crack where he could..hack her back...she was relentless pouring in her mental attacks looking for every sub-route, branching off in multiple tangents, but he needed just one opening and he knew what he needed to do, he had been defending softly everytime and she kept increasing the pressure multiplying her attacks, and out of nowhere in just one remote defense he attacked hard and he knew exactly where to get her to...this fight isn't over mother...not by a long shot! Both Coluans with eyes closed focused blocking out the world around them for their final fight...a battle of wills that only one of them will come out on top!

Karate Kid, Dreamgirl, Shadowlass, & Cosmicboy vs Dominators part 5:

Karate Kid launched from Dominator to Dominator getting a shot out and bouncing off getting a shot on another one but there were so, so many, lined up occasionally and he and Dreamgirl together hit coordinated strikes delivering a double back fist while Dreamgirl literally swept the leg finally taking one down for good, but the Dominators were just flooding in like they were in endless supply!

Shadowlass kept blinding them and with force of will her shadow powers blasted them through walls and into each other but there were still so many.

Cosmic boy the same concentrating hard thousands of metal objects like a shrapnel bomb erupted through them, but more kept coming like a tidal wave.

"I know I'm just a rookie, but can I join in too?" Phantomgirl floated through the floor pulling in a couple Dominators into her shadow realm leaving them floating away in space and popped out she hovered between two of them and phases as they crashed into each other, but more kept streaming in!

"Welcome to the team," they all screamed out in mid fight with their work cut out for them for every two they took out three more seemed to be taking their place!

Lightning Lass vs Timberwolf part 5:

Ayla cried tears streaming down her face but she refused to budge as he kept herself in front protecting her brother from the man...the man she loved...even this guy...he's in there somewhere my Wolfie and I need him to come out! "You can do this, you can fight this, I know your in their wolfie, say my name!"" Say my name just once, why can't you say it, unless she's controlling you to not know me, but you know me, no one except maybe Lad, and Saturngirl knows me better than you!"

He again reared back this time the punch was being thrown but he watched his fist like it was in slow motion the pretty girl crying here eyes closed daring him to, waiting for the punch that stopped just inches from her face! He can't do it!

"You can't do it!" "You know why, because you know it's true, I love you!" And I know you love me too!" "I lost you once Wolfie, I can't lose you again!" "Please come back to me, please?" She sees Valor in the corner of her eye and she shakes her head again her hand lighting up towards him willing to back off! Trying to relay nonverbally that I got this!

Valor stared looking into her eyes, a memory of him fighting Supergirl under mind control coming back to him, she loves him, I'll give her a chance but if he fucking hurts her, I will beat the living fuck out of him!

"Say may name Wolfie!"

"I-I"

"Say my name Brin!"

He just stared seeing the prettiest, but saddest, but still hopeful girl he'd ever seen, with her pixie cute blond hair curled around her ears her shimmering blue eyes dripping with wetness, she was so soft and vulnerable and than a name slowly swam into his head like cobwebs were clearing.."I-I-Ay-Ayl-la-lasssssy?"

She immediately looked into his brown eyes suddenly filled with recognition his furry face no longer menacing just her cute scruffy love and she immediately knocked his hand away as Brainiac 4's controls seemed to completely power down right into her kiss, she held him so soft, but so tight, so softly tight and than he pulled her in! Their kiss went deeper tears were streaming down both their faces now! Every kiss from him was an apology, what I have done, what happened, why was I hurting them, hurting her, I would never, I don't deserve, he almost pulled away disgusted with himself but she pulled him in harder slight electricity flowing through him, through her igniting their passion!

And than Valor interrupted tapping her shoulder..."Lass, I'm so-so-so sorry I have to interrupt you guys, but!"

Ayla was furious she almost blasted him but over his shoulders she saw the horror of 100's of Dominators attacking their friends, "So, you two good, because I think we all need to join that fight right now!"

Ayla smiled giving one final quick kiss to Brin. "Want to have a little fun with the boys...and girls?"

"Thought you'd never ask, but one more thing she gave a small zap at her brother wuh...wuh...what did I miss?"

"Aww crap, this is like the second time I've woken up to a Dominator attack this year?"

"Ready for the rematch, bro?"

"Hey, Brin, sorry about earlier, but..."

Yeah, he looked at the two of them, "mind control, I get it been there done, that even the woman I love did it to me before and...Imra?"

"She's OK, I think...I mean I drugged her she's only sedated, she' safer than all of us...and than they all scattered as Dominators started pouring and Legion fights with honor they all fought as one together launching out using their vast array of powers lightning bolts from the twins even showing off their lightning swords slashing at their legs taking them down as electric charges short circuited Dominator after Dominator

Valor used his telekinesis now more refined than ever a whirlwind of Dominators went flying everywhere crashing into each other.

Timberwolf used the power game ground and pound and jumping over them and through them unleashing his fury taking out on them what their master and over lord the Dark leader had almost done to him almost destroying everything, he was going to give them back and more for what they did as he continued his attack!

Chameleonboy jumped into the fray, "hey, I don't care what you say I'm a Legionaire too and I fight with honor too," as he started changing flying around turning into Legion members and than he got an even brighter idea even changing into the Dark Leader tricking them into listening or some of them wanted to kill her too for putting them into captivity and than he changed again throwing them all off with all his constant changes, as Legion members started slowly taking the fight to the Dominators slowly making ground geting closer and closer to victory!

Brainy vs Brainy part 5:

Brainy just needed one in and he made it count: While simultaneously blocking her many attacks, "so mother how would you like it, if I edited your code and maybe improved you by making something...good?"

The word instantly put bile down her throat. "Goood?" She said it with disgust..."you mean weak...and vulnerable...subservient to inferiors like you and your friends...you protect helpless people that are weaker than you, the weaker shouldn't be protected they should be destroyed, might makes right, how are you even my son, why should inferiors lord over superiors?"

Brainy smiled as this was now a battle of wills their last stand off a final debate between mother and son! "You think destroying people makes you so great, so amazing the great Brainiac 4, nobody knows you!" "And when you destroy everything and there is no one left no one will care about you either!" "And even if they were they will all be there to despise you, like a curse, like our Great...not so Great Grandfathers..."

"I am everyone's superior even our Grandfather's too...I can keep myself company, better company than you, I will have my slaves, my Dark Circle..."

"You will have nothing...I have..."

"You have nothing...you think they are your friends but they know who you are, your just a reformed almost villain to them, they maybe feel sorry for you while they use you, for your intellect, at least for what it was...at least second to me..."

"No, I have everything, you wouldn't know friendship if it stabbed you in your cold dead heart!" "All you have is your murderous desires to kill, to maim, to destroy it will leave you with nothing, even if you killed me, you will have nothing...you will as a matter of fact have even less as you won't have me to kill anymore, no more challenges for your cold dead heart, no more purpose...just everything dead around you, just like you are...inside!"

"I can make more...a better you and than kill them all too...who knows maybe I will change...maybe I could take someone like you and rule the galaxy together with him by my side," she smiled, with the slight enmity still dripping down her sadistic face!

"That's your problem you want to rule but after you destroy everything else all you will rule is nothing...I want to protect and preserve and make things, better things...with my friends...without friends...without, hope without love all the things we create don't even matter anyway, you think my friends use me, no your a user mother right down to those fools the Dark circle you used for your petty plans and revenge!" "Just having friends I can trust, I can sleep at night knowing none of them would turn on me or stab me in the back, their friendship is so much more than our stupid worthless bloodline!"

"They are weak, they make you weak, what is the point of anything if you all wallow in your weakness together with your inferiors!" 'How, do you know if your stronger, if you don't challenge yourself and prove it!"

"I already know I'm stronger than you, because unlike you I'm not alone, and I have my friends and they have my back, just like they are right now behind you after defeating all your Circle members and your Dominators too...no I..." He sent her the shots of all the defeated members the entire Legion waiting and watching behind her ready to join in if he needed them to!

"I-you can't win, I am stronger, smarter, better than..."

"You lost power down!" He broke through! With the total loss and defeat of her entire Dark Circle she was at checkmate with all of his friends surrounding her keeping her from making any other moves, and Brainiac hacked through the opening turning her off like a switch her brown eyes fluttered shut as she fell unconscious on the floor completely defeated! "I won even before you even started, because I have all of my friends." He took a look at them all, even Valor..."and you have nothing!"

Legion members all came down towards him breathlessly they finally won! One, of their hardest battles ever and they won, because Legion fights with honor.

Some of them tried to hug him in understanding after what his mother just put him through but he bowed away telling them it was nothing...in a way it was nothing..it was everything...I got my closure, in a way mother you taught me so much about love, just by losing you and your influence and having great friends, you gave me more than you think. He smiled seeing Valor..."we're not friends!"

"Uhh, OK..." Valor stared perplexed, where that was coming from all of the sudden!

"But, we are comrades and I respect you, your one of us, and I see what Imra sees in you now, I will work with you, maybe one day we'll even be..."

Lightning Lad: "Brainy...I need you please come with me!" As a frantic Lightning Lad pulled him away as Valor stared at what just happened just now?

-  
Lighning Lad's heart was beating in his chest he had stopped to check on Imra in Ayla's room he thought she was just asleep, as he pulled the anesthetic mask from her pretty sleeping face, but he couldn't wake her up, and her vital signs were alarming and it was all a blur as he rushed away to get Brainy, to help and save the woman he loved...his life was hanging on a thin needle...I need her back there are so many things I never told her...even she doesn't know...

Brainy stared at Imra unconscious in the bed with a worried Lightning Lad pacing behind him beside himself! Timberwold and Lightning Lass just a couple feet further away with a blur of emotions, Brin was full of guilt and just wanted to go into a hole in the ground and let judgement rain down on him while Ayla tried to comfort him the best she could while she felt every emotion of her brother's fears like they were her own, it was a twin thing...and she can't die, she won't die, I just got him back he can't lose her too..

Brainy's eyes were closed in concentration a tense worried Lightning Lad pacing back and forth kept asking unimportant questions as he scanned Imra's vitals.

Full of emotion Lightning Lad collapsed over Imra crying softly his head resting next to hers stroking her long blond hair, willing her to wake up, "please wake up Imra!"

Brainy continued analyzing the anesthetic components to their atomic sublevels, seeing how the gas put every cell in Imra's body out like a light. She was heavily drugged and it was very close...to an overdose as he focuses on her Legion ring, working on the counteragent slowly putting it in her system, it has to be enough, I can't let mother get her last meaningless victory, she's...she's my best friend...if she dies...my stupid mother might actually have won...

Lightning Lad sobbed over a deathly still Imra continuing to stroke her hair rubbing her forehead, other Legion members came in, with deathly silence at their fallen leader, including Dreamgirl with a funny little look in her eyes...

Lightning Lad continued to cry, "don't leave me Imra, please I love you so much I..."

"Yes!"

That voice so soft, still groggy from being gassed, hovering almost about to fall asleep again, but Brainy's counteragent stimulant was keepin her conscious just enough! "Yes, Garth, I do, a thousand times yes," she cried while too weak to completely lift her head...but with a knowing smile...

Garth burst out crying and laughing his sister sobbing and laughing jumping into Brin's arms as he gave a sigh of relief that she was back, I didn't go that far..he cried right back in her arms.

Garth: "I didn't get to say it Imra, I didn't get to say it..I..."

"I already know, and I knew...but you let your guard down, I didn't need them to hear it, because I already heard it in your thoughts, and in your heart you just asked me to marry you and I want to marry you too because I love you too, and of course," and than she turned to Dreamgirl holding a box in her hand now floating slightly out of her hand...but the box started wavering she was still loopy from being sedated and unconscious all that time the box was about to hit the floor when all the sudden it started floating again...Valor was smiling as his hand was glowing too as he helped her to teleport it into Lightning Lad's hand.

Garth gently lifted Imra up against the back rest of the bed as he bent his knee down and...

"I do..."

"Will you let me ask you the question woman?"

"When have I ever done that before," she giggled happily at Garth's frustrated but happy cute face!

"I Love you, but your impossible, but will you marry me without interrupting me this time?"

"Thought you'd never ask, again, and again and again!" She giggled, "asking me so many times...it's almost like you really love me...mmmmmmphhhhh!"

Garth slipped the ring on her finger and immediately kissed her deeply, Imra pulled him in close, still weak but tugging him in closer as their lips brushed together full of sweet happy love, they were together, he almost lost her and now they have the rest of their life to share together...

Ayla cried in the distance happily with Brin lightly running his fingers along her own...he locked it in...finally...my stupid idiot brother locked it in she cried.

Valor cried softly walking out so happy for Imra, she deserves all the happiness in the world, they all slowly left the room giving the future Ranzz's some alone time as they prepared to take their return trip back to Legion HQ after another successfully completed Legion mission.

Legion HQ, a day later as they finally returned home:

Valor's Quarters:

Valor steps into his room staring at the flashing light of his Legion ring. Phantomgirl insists I should be checking my messages, but their usually just Shadowlass, this isn't my world, nobody even knows me here, Saturngirl usually direct contacts me, so..."hi it's Shadowlass, if you want to...deleted...hi, it's me Shadowlass again if you just want to talk or maybe something more...deleted...Shadowlass...deleted...Shadowlass...deleted..." When will she realize my heart belongs to...Saturngirl? She did give me a message, wonder what she has to say. Wait it's a picture and it has a caption! "I forgive you Mon-el," he laughed calling him by his real name was a jab at him...as he had tried to separate more and more from the man he was and the man he needed to be. "Accept this token, as a thank you for all you've done for us, I know you thank us for how we helped you too, but you've been a great teammate and it's been a pleasure being your mentor, I know it isn't enough, but when we went into Kara's mind I did a little memory scan and came up with this little picture for you...Mon-el!" Mon-el laughed again but was curious as the picture formed and it was Kara! In her cute puppy slippers on that day they last saw each other, I believe she was in Alex's apartment maybe, Rao, she's so cute he stared mesmerized by that picture looking every dimple of her smile, how little but so powerful and strong she was, and those puppy slippers Rao, thank you so much Imra, I couldn't have possibly gotten anything better than...beep..beep...beep..beep..Valor was so focused on the picture that the beeping had gone on for quite a while and than the automatic one new message tone broke him from his spell! What's this one, can't be Shadowlass again can it, who else could it be...but...

Superman? Valor's Daxamite heart started beating rapidly he was nervous, I owe him so much, I owe him everything. What does he want, what can I tell him, how can I thank him, and there's no way, but could he? Could, we? And as he played the message, cursing that maybe he missed his chance to hear it live...he heard a very familiar haunting voice, his heart started beating faster again as he listened so intently hearing every single syllable, like it meant everything in this world to him, because, it absolutely did!

"Mon-el, it's me Kara." "If your hearing this message, I wish nothing but the best for you, and no matter what I want you to be happy, but I mean not too happy, like I want you to miss me, Mon-el, you better miss me...sniff...because I love you so..so much, and I always will...and I miss you like crazy...I think about you always...no matter where I go, you'll always be in my heart...when I have a tough fight against some of the tougher supervillains and one...ummm one time against Superman"...Superman laughs in background..."I thought about you and I needed to win to get back to you and now that I don't have...sniff...you anymore...I really try...but it's hard...Mon...I love you...so...so much...and I always will...and if those other mysterious heroes are hearing this don't laugh...or I'll find out where you live one day and drop a mountain on you!" "Bye, Mon-el, I love you so much, and if there's ever a way anyway at all...I know it's impossible, but I'm still here...always...and my heart is only partly here...you have the other part."...she cried...tears continued streaming down Supergirl's face.

"I'm...I'm done...Kal, you can turn it off now unless, it actually receives messages too..." Supergirl's still sobbing...Message ended...

Message ended Mon-el hears from off in the distance as the sound of her every tear drop nearly breaking him...tears started streaming down his face too as he struggled trying to remember how to play a message again..."repeat last message" (voice command mode)...he can't listen to her soft sad trembling voice without crying...she still loves me...repeat message again...she actually meant what she said, she didn't just say it to make me feel better because I was never going to see her again he sobs...as all he hears is the voice of his ghost angel Kara, from another time and place and the sound of his tears streamed down his face dropping to the ground...repeat message again...she wants me to be happy...as if I ever could be without her...she has my Daxamite heart too...Mon-el wants to be with you so much Kara...Valor doesn't want to let you down...I want to be the hero you thought I could be..., but it's so hard Kara...all I want to do is just hold you in my arms...take you away from whatever happens to you...but I can't do it...you wouldn't let me even if I could go back...you've never run away from a fight in your life...and that's how I lost you too...and I'm so helpless...maybe if I was with you it would be different...even if it wasn't I'd rather die by your side than live without you with your tombstone mocking me everyday...I try not to think about it...but it's hard Kara...it's so hard...you said this cape was heavy...being a hero and falling in love...it isn't...easy...but how is it this hard...Kara...he sobbed..he kept asking for the message to repeat and he sobbed alone in his quarters with the sound of Kara filling his mind with the thoughts of something that will never happen between them again...as Valor cries he doesn't notice the loud sound of another alarm going off...!

Meanwhile in the Hall of Dreams:

Dreamgirl gently drifted through time along the Time stream...for the moment all is well...we got through the worst of it and than...oh no! How, did that happen? It's a code red! Class 1 Legion emergency! She wakes from her dream which had just turned into a bitter nightmare! Supergirl died sooner than she was supposed to! Reign won! A 1000 year Reign now known as the Reign of Terror! And someone who looks like Supergirl...Overgirl just took over another Earth...! And one more thing...in this time line...we don't even exist...there is no Legion...we have to stop her! Or everything...we know and love will be gone...forever! It will be like we never existed! She initiates the alarm all hands on deck. This is a Class 1 emergency, all hands on deck, every single member even heroes who haven't been promoted, we are going to have to leave now or else we will all...fade...fade...fade...away...

-To Be Continued-

Author's end notes: Yes, when I was going through the list of Legion villains, that I barely know myself, and than I was like I already introduced the Dark Circle so I have some back story already and guess who used to be their leader, Brainy's mom and I was like what better way to go for a cool story than for his Psycho killer mother who's just as intelligent as he is. It was funny I really only had planned a paint by numbers story that was kind of just a mail it in, not my proudest moment, but once I chose the villain, I started getting excited and than I needed a plan for her that would be smart and when I found out Timberwolf was believed dead and had been captured by the Dark Circle in canon, I thought what if he could be her Trojan horse/Manchurian candidate to get past all the impenetrable barriers. Plus Timberwolf was a canon love interest for Ayla, so I thought I could give her more character development. And just like the original Superman movie did and than Supergirl did it too testing what Superman and Reigns weaknesses were, I thought Brainiac 4 without knowing everything about Valor yet, would try to attack him like he actually was Superman, and even if she failed she at least would get closer to finding out his true weaknesses. And lastly, yes my plan wasn't necessarily for Valor and Brainy to be exactly friends, but I wanted them both to start respecting each other as heroes, I really see them as both having good hearts, but it really is the jock versus the science nerd who love the same girl, kind of thing in my story arc. So, any thoughts on my story so far and where I'm going with this? Because I'm going to need all the encouragement I can get, I'm not going to lie, I'm a little bit afraid of how hard the next chapter is going to be to write for me, so please, if you liked this chapter at all let me know and it will encourage me to keep going!

Authors preview: The next chapter 25 Season 3 story will definitely be Earth X related, and if anyone has requests I'm not saying I will as I have certain self inflicted limitations in my story that won't allow as much involvement between Kara and Mon-el as I would have liked when I first started my story, but I will promise one thing they will be closer to each other physically than they've ever been in my story since Mon-el went into space, just saying.


End file.
